Ma petite étoile
by Elishae
Summary: Un matin alcoolisé, une petite étoile apparaît dans le salon de Drago, quatre ans après que son amant l'ait quitté sans un mot. Fiction terminée.
1. Chapitre 1 : Tombée sur terre

**N.D.A :**

 **Bonjour, je serai succincte,**

 **Cette fiction est un peu guimauve, dans un style radicalement différent de mon autre fiction. Elle fait** **15 chapitres** **plus un** **épilogue** **, mais surtout la rédaction est** **terminée** **, il ne reste plus que les corrections, faites par la fantastique** CacoNya **(un très très grand merci à elle d'ailleurs).**

 **Publication hebdomadaire.**

 **Slash, mention de mpreg et rating M.**

 **Harry Potter appartient à la géniale J.K Rowling, rien est à moi.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Elishae**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Tombée sur terre

Drago était, en cette belle matinée de septembre, d'une humeur massacrante. Il venait d'être réveillé par ce crétin de soleil à une heure totalement indécente, son elfe de maison n'avait une fois de plus pas suivi ces instructions, et il n'y avait plus d'alcool dans son placard, sinon une bouteille d'hydromel immonde que Pansy avait ramenée de ses dernières vacances en France. Enfilant un pantalon à la va-vite, il ouvrit avec fracas la porte de sa chambre et fit irruption dans le salon à temps pour voir une silhouette se matérialiser dans la pièce. Clignant des yeux sous la lumière trop intense pour ses yeux fatigués et encore fortement alcoolisés, il attrapa juste à temps la petite forme qui manqua de s'écraser sur le tapis. Un peu déstabilisé, il remit sur ses pieds la créature et manqua de tomber à la renverse en constatant que c'était une petite fille.

— Euh bonjour …

Il n'était pas franchement au mieux de ses capacités, là, et _ça_ , ça les dépassait largement. La petite sourit un peu tristement, mais ne répondit pas.

— Euh … tu t'appelles comment ?

À nouveau l'enfant garda le silence. Passant une main lasse sur ses paupières lourdes, Drago tenta des se reprendre et détailla le petit être qui avait fait irruption dans son salon. Elle était vraiment petite et devait avoir deux ou trois ans. Habillée d'une robe de bonne facture, verte avec de petits motifs dorés, d'une une veste d'or sombre, assez chic, et des souliers assortis. Elle avait de très longs cheveux blonds, pâles comme la lune qui cascadaient en boucles souples jusqu'à sa taille, des petites joues roses et une bouche en bouton de rose, étirée d'un sourire mélancolique. Drago la trouva plutôt jolie, pour ce qu'il en savait des enfants, mais son souffle se coupa en rencontrant deux grands yeux émeraude. L'homme se perdit dans l'océan de ces yeux, ourlés de cils clairs. Ils avaient une forme délicate, en amande, qui ne pouvait rappeler qu'une seule personne. Comme percuté par un poids lourd, Drago vacilla et se laissa tomber à genoux devant la petite, la respiration difficile. Elle sembla saisir son désarroi, car elle posa sa toute petite main sur sa joue et la caressa tout doucement. Immédiatement Drago se calma et il déposa sa longue main sur la sienne.

— D'où tu viens petit ange ?

Pas de réponse, un sourire, l'homme commençait à croire qu'elle ne parlait peut-être pas, elle était encore jeune. Mais étrangement il était certain qu'elle le comprenait.

— Viens on va manger quelque chose avant de chercher tes parents.

Il souleva la petite dans ses bras pour l'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets de l'espace-bar de sa cuisine. D'un coup de baguette, il créa des rebords pour qu'elle ne tombe pas et chercha de quoi la faire petit-déjeuner. Il avait besoin de ce temps pour se ressaisir. La fillette le suivait des yeux, toujours aussi calme et silencieuse.

— Du chocolat chaud, ça te va ?

Pas de réponse, réponse affirmative comme on dit et, en effet, la petite trempa ses lèvres sans grimacer dans le tout petit bol qu'il lui présenta. Il n'avait rien de plus adapté pour elle. Sortant une boîte du placard, il déposa devant la fillette quelques petits morceaux de gâteau à la cannelle et au miel, un véritable délice. Elle sembla partager son avis puisque que, bientôt, il n'y en eut plus trace. Il en redéposa encore, mais elle n'en prit qu'un morceau de plus, au moins elle ne semblait pas mourir de faim. Ses grands yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Drago qui ne put s'empêcher de les fuir, des images longtemps bannies lui revenant douloureusement en tête. Le cœur serré, il nettoya les quelques miettes d'un coup de baguette et la prit dans ses bras à nouveau pour la sortir de son siège improvisé. Il avait lui-même bu un grand café, mais l'arrivée de l'enfant l'avait suffisamment dégrisé pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin de potion anti gueule de bois. Ne sachant que faire, il s'assit sur le canapé, la fillette toujours sur les genoux, serrant son doudou dans ses mains.

— Alors, que vais-je faire de toi ?

Bien évidemment il n'eut aucune réponse, mais elle coula ses petites mains vers lui et joua avec le pendentif à son cou. Contrairement à l'ordinaire, il n'eut pas envie de la pousser violemment pour lui faire lâcher, mais accepta ce contact, comme s'il était naturel. Il ne laissait pourtant personne y toucher, même s'il ne l'enlevait jamais. Le petit cerf d'argent reposait parfaitement au creux de sa paume minuscule et elle le caressait d'un doigt, l'air sérieuse. Ils restèrent un moment comme cela, la présence de la petite l'apaisant étrangement en ce jour toujours difficile. Mais la sonnette de l'entrée les coupa soudain et il souffla avant de se redresser. Déposant l'enfant au fond du canapé pour qu'elle ne tombe pas, il traversa la pièce pour ouvrir au visiteur inopportun, prêt à le jeter dehors. Il dut cependant mettre un terme à ses projets lorsque Blaise Zabini, accessoirement son meilleur ami, entra sans attendre l'invitation.

— Je passais juste pour voir si tout allait bien.

— Inutile de rester dans ce cas, soupira Drago.

— Théo m'a abandonné alors je me suis dit que tu pourrais me tenir compagnie !

— Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes pitreries Blaise, je suis occupé.

Le grand bistré haussa un sourcil, visiblement septique et voulu s'affaler sur le canapé lorsqu'il avisa la présence de la petite fille. Il eut un mouvement de recul et questionna son ami du regard qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

— Quoi, fit sur un ton sarcastique Blaise, tu vas me dire qu'on l'a déposée devant ta porte ?

— Devant la cheminée plus exactement.

— Eh bien, le Père Noel est en avance !

Dire que Blaise était surpris était un euphémisme et la surprise ne lui avait jamais bien été …

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle … commença-t-il.

Il s'interrompit brusquement et haleta lorsqu'il vit les yeux verts de la fillette.

— C'est quoi ce bordel, souffla-t-il.

Le blond gronda de son juron et lui adressa un regard courroucé.

— Tu pourrais tenir ta langue, s'il te plait.

Le métis se laissa tomber sur le canapé, à bonne distance de l'enfant, comme si elle allait brusquement se lever et l'attaquer. Sans cesser de la considérer, il fit venir à lui d'un coup de baguette un verre et une bouteille d'alcool.

— Fais comme chez toi surtout, grinça son ami.

Mais Blaise ne lui répondit même pas, trop occupé à dévisager la fillette.

— Merde, elle a vraiment les yeux de …

— Tais-toi ! coupa Drago et le ton sec fit relever le regard de l'enfant vers lui, légèrement teinté d'inquiétude.

Soupirant l'homme revint vers le canapé et prit la petite sur ses genoux à nouveau.

— Désolé, lui murmura-t-il.

Elle sembla lui pardonner, posant sa petite main sur la sienne. Elle rapporta son attention sur l'homme à la peau sombre et enfourna un bout de sa peluche dans sa bouche.

— Est-ce que c'est un sombral ? fit Blaise, surpris. Drôle de peluche pour une enfant.

— C'est un perython, imbécile. Les sombrals n'ont pas de bois.

Toujours sous le choc, Blaise hocha stupidement la tête et se pencha un peu vers l'enfant.

— Elle te ressemble vraiment. Je veux dire, des cheveux comme cela ce n'est pas vraiment répendu …

Drago ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, buvant une autre tasse de café tandis que Blaise avalait son propre verre.

— Salazar, ce truc est immonde ! grommela-t-il.

— Je sais, c'est Pansy qui me l'a ramené, mais je n'en ai jamais bu plus d'une gorgée : on dirait du sang de gobelin.

— Ouai je confirme. T'as rien d'autre ?

L'autre lui adressa un regard torve.

— A ton avis ? Granger est passée hier matin et a embarqué toutes mes réserves.

Blaise jura dans sa barbe et finit son verre avec dépit. Il avait bien besoin d'alcool.

— Alors, que sais-tu de cette enfant ?

— Autant que toi, si ce n'est qu'elle aime apparemment le chocolat chaud et le gâteau miel-cannelle de Madame Weasley.

— Bonne fille, ronronna Blaise et la petite lui fit un de ces petits sourires un peu tristes.

— Elle est apparue dans mon salon à peine une demi-heure avant que tu n'arrives.

— Seule ?

— Seule. Et elle a transplanée.

— On ne peut pas transplaner …

— Ici et seule à son âge, merci je suis au courant.

— Ouai… Enfin, si c'est bien ce que je pense et qu'elle est sa fille, alors les lois de l'univers ne la concernent pas. Les lois de l'univers n'ont jamais concerné …

— La ferme !

Une nouvelle fois, l'enfant releva les yeux vers Drago à son emportement, mais il lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour la rassurer.

— Quel est le plan ? interrogea Blaise.

— Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai un ? Elle vient d'arriver, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle fait ici ou de qui elle est.

— Sans vouloir te vexer, c'est inscrit sur sa tête qui elle est … fit prudemment son meilleur ami.

— Impossible.

Nouveau haussement de sourcil sceptique du basané. Il soupira et tira sa baguette de sa manche.

— Bon, je crois qu'il nous faut un cerveau dans une telle situation.

— Tu as enfin reconnu que ta tête n'abritait qu'un vide intersidéral Zabini, railla Malfoy.

Le bistré leva les yeux au ciel.

— Je parle d'un cerveau surdéveloppé. Parce que là, franchement, je me sens un peu dépassé.

Il exécuta un geste gracieux et une brume argentée en sortit avant de disparaître.

— Alors comment s'appelle cette petite princesse ?

— Je ne sais pas, elle ne parle pas.

— Peut-être qu'elle ne comprend pas ? proposa Blaise.

— Elle comprend, grinça Drago, en colère qu'il remette l'intelligence de la fillette en question.

— Ok, ok. Dis-moi princesse, comment tu t'appelles ? Fais plaisir à tonton Blaise …

Drago lui lança un regard noir.

— Tu n'es pas son tonton !

— Allez, fit son meilleur ami, si c'est ta gamine, je suis son tonton !

— Ce n'est pas ma …

Mais Blaise le coupa d'un geste impatient de la main et renouvela sa question auprès de l'enfant. Elle garda le silence puis pointa du doigt l'origami en forme de dragon posé sur la cheminée. L'origami qu' _il_ avait fait à Drago.

— Ok, voila qui ne nous avance pas vraiment … déclara le bistré.

— Sans blague, ironisa le blond.

Le tintement d'un transplanage leur parvint et la sonnette retentit quelques secondes plus tard. Blaise se leva pour ouvrir, laissant entrer une brune ébouriffée et semblant soucieuse.

— J'ai reçu ton message. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je sais que c'est une date difficile et j'ai retiré l'alcool hier et …

— Ouai, merci pour ça d'ailleurs Granger, la coupa d'une voix acide le maître des lieux.

Mais la femme ne s'en offusqua pas et se porta à sa rencontre.

— Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Puis son regard tomba sur la fillette et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma plusieurs fois, ses yeux faisant des allers retours entre elle et Drago, incapable de parler.

— Granger sans voix, j'aurai au moins gagné cela ! ironisa l'homme.

Une fois encore elle laissa couler et se laissa tomber devant l'enfant. Elle la contempla un moment avant de remettre délicatement une mèche de cheveux pâles derrière son oreille, caressant doucement sa joue au passage. La fillette lui offrit le même sourire qu'aux autres, mais ne parla pas plus.

— Tu es une très belle petite fille, fit doucement Hermione.

— Elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle est là. Elle est apparue il y a une bonne heure dans le salon, par transplanage, et on ne sait rien de plus.

— Il n'y a pas vraiment lieu de s'interroger sur qui sont ces parents, souffla la née-moldu qui dévisageait toujours la petite.

— Il va falloir arrêter avec cela, grinça Drago.

La brune leva les yeux vers lui et serra gentiment sa main.

— Outre le fait qu'elle soit vos portraits crachés et que ses yeux et ses cheveux soient des caractéristiques uniques à vos lignées, la peluche qu'elle porte est un assez bon indice de qui elle est.

Le blond détourna le regard.

— Qu'est-ce que ce cheval a de particulier ?

— C'est un perython, Blaise, pas un cheval. Un cerf avec des ailes de dragon.

La lumière sembla se faire dans l'esprit de l'homme puisqu'il hocha la tête.

— Elle semble avoir à peu près trois ans, bien qu'elle ne soit pas très grande, et de ce que j'en vois… (Hermione passa sa baguette sur elle pour la scanner) elle est en en parfaite santé et est une enfant sorcière.

— Évidemment, vu l'ascendance, murmura Blaise.

Les doigts de la née moldu retournèrent doucement le col de sa petite veste, à la recherche d'une étiquette ou autre, mais elle ne trouva que la chaîne d'un pendentif. Délicatement elle le sortit de sous la robe de l'enfant et découvrit une étoile en vermeil, gravé d'un côté d'un perython et de l'autre d'un dragon qui entourait amoureusement un cerf. Elle poussa doucement le petit fermoir et l'ouvrit délicatement.

— Asuia, 1er mai 1999, lut-elle à voix basse

Au prénom, l'enfant releva les yeux et sourit à la femme.

— C'est ton nom n'est-ce pas ?

La petite fille sourit à nouveau.

— C'est vraiment un très joli prénom, très rare, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

— La constellation du dragon, souffla le fils Malfoy.

— Comment ? questionna Hermione qui n'avait pas entendue.

— Asuia, une étoile de la constellation du dragon, répéta à peine plus fort l'homme.

— Et bien cela répond au moins à deux questions. Elle comprend parfaitement ce qu'on lui demande et c'est pour cela qu'elle nous a montré l'origami.

Mais Drago ne l'écoutait pas, les yeux fixés sur le médaillon. Sur l'autre partie de l'étoile, on pouvait voir une minuscule photographie sorcière, montrant deux hommes, très jeunes, enlacés près d'un lac. Le plan était cadré sur leurs épaules et malgré la taille de l'image, on ne pouvait pas ne pas reconnaître le couple qui s'embrassait et se regardait tendrement. Le blond ferma les yeux douloureusement, impossible de s'aveugler plus longtemps, cette enfant, c'était bien la sienne, la sienne et celle d'Harry Potter.

— En tout cas il s'est amélioré niveau fringue, fit maladroitement Blaise, voulant sortir Drago de son choc.

— Ce n'est peut-être pas lui, opposa doucement Hermione.

Blaise s'étouffa :

— Quoi, toi aussi tu te voiles la face ? C'est pourtant évidant non ?

— Je ne doute pas qu'Harry soit le père de cette petite, je dis simplement que ce n'est peut-être pas lui qui l'a vêtu.

Les paroles blessèrent Drago et un doute immense le prit. Est-ce que son amant se serait enfui en apprenant qu'il attendait leur enfant ? Ne le jugeant pas assez bon pour être son père également ? Avait-il refait sa vie loin de lui ?

La main d'Hermione l'interrompit dans ses pensées moroses et un doigt sur son menton l'obligea à la regarder.

— Je ne crois pas un seul instant qu'Harry t'aurait quitté pour quelqu'un d'autre Drago, déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce.

— Mais pourquoi alors ? fit-il d'une voix brisée.

— Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Mais il y a forcément une raison.

Le blond baissa la tête, mais la main d'Hermione vient caresser sa joue.

— Pendant ces longs mois de fuite, il n'y a pas eu un seul jour où Harry ne sortait pas ta photo pour la regarder. Tu lui manquais plus que tout Drago, je ne peux pas croire que tous ses sentiments se soient brusquement envolés au moment où vous alliez être enfin ensemble, sans contraintes.

— Peut-être qu'il a eu peur de l'engagement, qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne voulait pas de moi finalement, qu'il ne m'aimait pas, fit douloureusement le garçon.

— Impossible, Dray, rétorqua le basané. Potter t'aimait comme un fou et tout le monde pouvait le voir. Et c'est un gryffondor, le meilleur spécimen, il n'avait pas peur de l'engagement et il n'aurait jamais cessé de t'aimer.

— Et pourtant il n'est plus là, souffla son ami.

— Il y a forcément une raison derrière tout ça, renchérit Blaise. Sans doute un truc en rapport avec son foutu caractère de lion et son complexe du héros. Parce que crois-moi, il ne t'aurait jamais laissé tomber pour autre chose !

Drago resserra son étreint sur la petite fille, sa petite fille. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il se demandait pourquoi Harry était parti et voila qu'aujourd'hui elle apparaissait, soulevant encore plus de questions.

— Je ne pense pas que Potter aurait donné un nom comme celui-ci à votre fille s'il ne t'aimait plus Dray. Et il n'aurait pas non plus mis cette photo dans son collier.

— On va finir par comprendre toute cette histoire, assura Hermione.

— Ça fait des années qu'on cherche, pourquoi tout s'éclairerait brusquement maintenant ? interrogea le blond.

— Parce que maintenant les choses sont différentes, répondit Hermione en montrant du regard l'enfant.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'apprends qu'aujourd'hui qu'elle existe. Est s'il s'était tout simplement enfui en apprenant sa grossesse ? continua le fils Malfoy.

— Vu l'âge de la petite, ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait été au courant quand il est parti, supposa judicieusement Blaise. Et je ne crois pas non plus qu'il te l'aurait enlevée s'il savait, pas avec son passé.

C'était vrai, Harry qui n'avait pas eu de famille, pas la chance de la connaître et de grandir dans un foyer heureux et uni, n'aurait jamais privé son enfant d'un de ces parents. Mais cela ne le rassurait pas, au contraire, cela ne faisait qu'accroître la certitude qu'il avait enfouit tout au fond de lui toutes ses années : si Harry était parti, c'était que quelque chose de grave était arrivé, quelque chose qui les auraient certainement mis en danger. Blaise avait raison, sa stupide nature de gryffondor avait très certainement frappé.

— Une chose dont tu ne peux plus douter à présent, ce sont des sentiments que vous éprouviez l'un pour l'autre, intervint Hermione en caressant les cheveux platines de la fillette. Les grossesses mâles ne sont possibles qu'avec un grand pouvoir et un amour pur et sincère entre les deux partenaires.

Non, en effet, cela ne rassurait pas du tout Drago.

Inconscient de la conversation des deux autres qui soumettaient une fois de plus des tas d'hypothèses quant au départ d'Harry, le blond se concentra sur l'adorable enfant contre lui. La petite fille n'avait pas émis un son, ne s'était pas agitée une seule fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée et ne semblait pas le moins du monde effrayée par trois inconnus. Son cœur se serra alors qu'il pensait à tout ce qu'il avait manqué de la vie de sa fille et la petite sembla sentir son désarroi puisqu'elle posa à nouveau sa petite main sur celle de son père. Elle était très douce et délicieusement chaude, réconfortant son cœur meurtri. Au contact Drago hoqueta avant de se mettre à pleurer, inquiétant immédiatement ses amis. Ils l'interpellèrent, mais il ne parvint pas à leur répondre, la respiration difficile, les larmes coulant silencieusement de ses yeux et sa fille étroitement blottie contre lui.

— Drago …

La voix d'Hermione parvint enfin à son esprit et il bégaya :

— Harry et moi on a eut un bébé.

— Il semblerait en effet, fit doucement Hermione.

— Alors il n'est pas parti à cause de moi. Parce qu'il ne m'aimait pas.

Cette pensée l'avait torturée pendant des années et l'existence d'Asuia était la preuve qu'il attendait.

— Non Drago, rassura la née moldu, mal à l'idée de le voir aussi triste.

— Elle pourra peut-être nous aider à retrouver Harry, souffla Drago, l'espoir revenant enfin dans son cœur après quatre longues années.

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux se voilèrent. Si Harry était en état, pourquoi ne pas être simplement revenu avec sa fille ? Était-ce lui au moins qui l'avait élevée ? Elle ne voulait pas que Drago se fasse de faux espoirs pour retomber encore une fois, de plus haut encore. Il avait été si difficile de lui faire remonter la pente après la disparition de son amant, quelques mois seulement après la victoire sur Voldemort. Elle ne pensait pas que l'homme puisse supporter cela encore une fois. Et elle n'imaginait pas Harry se tenir loin d'eux ainsi sans raison. Elle ne le dit pas au blond, mais elle craignait fort qu'il ne soit mort ou en passe de l'être. Pourquoi avoir envoyé la petite à Drago maintenant sinon ? Mais elle garda pour elle ses pensées, ne voulant pas troubler un des rares moments de bien-être de celui qu'elle considérait à présent comme un ami.

— Il faudrait peut-être demander à Théo de l'examiner ? Il en saura plus que moi à ce sujet, déclara la brune.

— Son service finit à quinze heures. Nous avons le temps d'acheter quelques petites choses à cette princesse, elle ne va pas porter éternellement la même robe, sourit Blaise à l'enfant qui le lui rendit.

— Nous ne pouvons pas la faire sortir comme cela cependant, pas la peine de créer une émeute tant que l'on n'en sait pas plus, ajouta la brune.

Drago opina, pas question de balancer sa fille au milieu des journalistes et des fans enragés. Quatre ans n'avaient pas faibli leur obsession pour le Survivant et chaque mois sortait encore un article complètement stupide sur une hypothétique cause de sa disparition, ou pire, des rumeurs prétendant l'avoir vu à tels ou tels endroits. Chaque article meurtrissait un peu plus le cœur de Drago qui avait renoncé à lire la Gazette. Il n'en pouvait plus d'espérer à chaque fausse piste. Et même si Ron et les autres aurors continuaient de le chercher, aucun indice n'avaient été trouvés. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire apparaître la fille de l'Élu, et Harry ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir précipité sa petite étoile sous les mêmes feux qu'il avait endurés.

— On va seulement te déguiser un peu, d'accord ? dit-il doucement à Asuia qui sourit simplement.

Hermione changea ses cheveux blonds en châtain doré et ses yeux en un bleu plus banal que son émeraude brillant. Son visage fut également modifié un peu, juste assez pour ne faire le lien avec aucun de ses pères. Asuia ne broncha pas, se contentant de jouer avec les manches de sa veste.

— Allez, viens princesse, on va laisser ton père mettre une chemise, fit Blaise en la prenant des genoux de Drago. On ne voudrait pas créer d'émeute, n'est-ce pas ?

Un reniflement méprisant fut la seule réponse et le blond les quitta un instant pour se vêtir convenablement. Il revint avec le même pantalon, mais une chemise luxueuse et une veste de tailleur. Il prit sa fille des bras de Blaise et embrassa son nez.

— Tu es magnifique quand même, assura-t-il.

Hermione sourit. Passé les premiers moments, Drago avait immédiatement accepté son enfant. Bien sûr, elle savait que c'était à cause d'Harry qu'il avait refusé de voir l'évidence. Accepter aurait impliqué trop de questions, trop d'inquiétude, mais il ne pouvait pas réfuter cela plus longtemps en voyant la photographie. Le blond les avait bannis de son appartement, refusant de voir l'image de l'homme qui l'avait laissé, refusant de croire qu'il était parti, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré. La née-moldu espérait qu'Asuia serait celle qui ferait remonter enfin la pente à Drago, qui guérirait son cœur blessé, même si elle lui rappelait Harry tous les jours. Elle priait pour que son meilleur ami soit sain et sauf, mais elle savait qu'il y avait peu de chance, elle le connaissait parfaitement, il était comme son frère. Ils prirent tour à tour la cheminette pour le Chaudron Baveur et, si la petite avait plutôt bien toléré le transplanage, elle n'était visiblement pas habituée au réseau de cheminée. Pour la première fois, du moins depuis les quelques heures que Drago la connaissait, Asuia semblait chiffonnée : à priori, elle avait hérité de la mauvaise tolérance aux transports magiques de son autre père.

— C'est fini mon ange, susurra l'homme. C'est fini.

Ils quittèrent le bar et Hermione les guida vers une boutique de vêtements pour enfant, petit, mais de belle apparence.

— Comment tu connais cet endroit ? interrogea Blaise.

— J'y vais souvent pour Teddy, le petit-fils d'Andromeda, le filleul d'Harry.

Le visage de Drago se ferma à ses mots comme à chaque fois que l'on parlait de lui. C'était difficile pour le blond d'aller voir l'enfant : Andromeda lui parlait souvent d'Harry, montrait des photos au petit garçon pour qu'il sache qui il était, mais cela faisait du mal à son neveu qui n'y allait que ponctuellement, par obligation. Il aimait Teddy bien sûr, comment ne le pourrait-il pas, le garçon était adorable. Mais être à l'endroit où devait être son amant …

— La couturière est vraiment gentille et de bon conseil, fit joyeusement Hermione avant de pousser la porte.

— Mademoiselle Granger ! la salua la femme, une femme d'une trentaine d'années, blonde comme les blés et le nez couvert de taches de rousseur.

— Nous venons pour la fille d'un ami, il l'a déposée un peu précipitamment et a oublié de lui fournir suffisamment de bagages. Le travail, vous savez !

— Oh, alors vous avez une excuse pour gâter cette petite merveille alors ! s'enthousiasma la femme.

Les deux femmes se lancèrent dans une discussion passionnée, tandis que les deux hommes, plus calmes, parcouraient les piles de vêtements. Hermione avait eu raison de les emmener ici, les vêtements étaient de bonne facture et de bons goûts et Drago trouva rapidement de quoi le satisfaire, bien sûr la brune fit des folies, mais l'homme la soupçonnait de gâter l'enfant par procuration. Harry leur manquait à tous.

— Que dis-tu de celle-ci ma chérie, dit le blond, elle ressemble beaucoup à ce que papa t'a mis.

Blaise lui lança un regard de biais, mais ne dit rien. Apparemment, il partageait également les théories de la brune sur la santé d'Harry. Mais après quatre ans de douleur, Drago accueillait à bras ouverts un peu d'espoir. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce que la venue de sa fille, seule, pouvait signifier. Il avait trop sombré ces dernières années.

— Quand je pense que j'ai dû supporter ces frusques affreuses pendant tout ce temps, grommela-t-il. Mais à toi au moins il ne t'aura pas infligé cela.

 _« Drago adressa un regard torve à son petit-ami, désespéré de le voir attifé ainsi._

 _— Tu ne vas pas sortir comme cela n'est-ce pas ? fit-il sur un ton menaçant._

 _Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux innocents._

 _— Quel est le problème ?_

 _— Le problème est que mes elfes de maisons sont mieux habillés que toi !_

 _— J'en doute, j'ai bien fréquenté Dobby et mon pull n'a rien de sa vieille taie d'oreiller crasseuse !_

 _— Que tu dis ! renchérit l'autre. Par pitié, change-moi cela !_

 _— Dray ce n'est que le Chemin de Traverse, pas la Semaine de la haute couture sorcière !_

 _Le blond grommela quelques paroles inintelligibles, mais sans nul doute négatives, et sortit sa baguette pour changer le pull gris informe de son amant en immonde jaune sale._

 _— Voilà, comme cela tu es obligé de te changer maintenant ! dit-il d'un air satisfait._

 _Harry haussa les épaules et prit son sac._

 _— Tu ne vas quand même pas sortir avec ça ! Avec moi ! s'écria l'autre, la voix partant un peu dans les aigus et le ton apeuré._

 _Apparemment c'était la honte du siècle pour Drago Malfoy._

 _— Je m'en fiche pas mal, déclara le brun, tant que tu es avec moi._

 _— Justement ! Hors de question que je me montre à tes côtés, attifé d'un truc pareil !_

 _Harry fit la moue._

 _— Sympa, grogna-t-il._

 _— Va te changer ! Tu as vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu ne peux pas te promener partout vêtu comme un miséreux ! protesta son compagnon, incroyablement élégant et parfait comme toujours._

 _— Les gens s'en foutaient pas mal avant._

 _— Justement c'était avant. Maintenant tu es censé être un héros. Va te changer Harry, sinon ceinture ce soir !_

 _Une lueur prédatrice s'alluma dans les yeux verts._

 _— Oh, mais on n'est peut-être pas obligés d'attendre ce soir._

 _Il se rapprocha d'une démarche féline, collant son amant contre le mur pour lui embrasser le cou._

 _— Ha … ry on a rendez-vous …_

 _— Les autres attendront, on attend toujours Blaise et Théo._

 _— Un Malfoy n'est jamais en retard, souffla Drago qui commençait à sérieusement perdre la raison sous les mordillements de son homme._

 _— On parie ?_

 _Il éclata de rire et le souleva, ses mains sur ses fesses, celles du blond fourrageant dans ses cheveux._

 _Ils étaient arrivés en retard, très en retard.»_

Le blond secoua la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs et se concentra plutôt sur tout ce que lui présentait la vendeuse et Hermione. Finalement, ils sortirent plus d'une heure après, une nuée de sacs miniaturisés dans les poches et une petite rhabillée pour trois siècles. Ils passèrent également à d'autres boutiques, mangèrent un morceau en terrasse et arpentèrent le chemin bondé. Asuia n'était pas très rassurée au début, n'ayant visiblement jamais côtoyé autant de monde, mais elle se calma dans les bras de Drago, qui ne la lâcha pas de la journée.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une minuscule étoile

**N.D.A :**

 **Bonsoir,**

 **Voici la suite, toujours corrigée par la géniale** CacoNya **que je remercie.**

 **Mon compte Fanfiction fait peut-être aussi des siennes sur cette histoire donc si je n'ai pas répondu à votre review, par message ou au début du chapitre suivant, ce n'est pas normal (je le fais à chaque fois) et c'est qu'il y a eu un soucis au niveau du site.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Elishae**

* * *

Astrea : Je suis très contente de voir que cela te plaise, en espérant que cela continuera. Je ne veux pas spoiler pour les autres, donc si tu veux savoir, fait moi parvenir une adresse mail ou crée un compte que je puisse te renseigner. Merci d'avoir prit le temps de commenter.

Amlou : Heureuse de voir que la fiction plait et j'ai suivis tes conseils. En effet c'est rassurant de savoir que l'histoire ne va pas s'arrêter d'un coup, ce qui est frustrant pour tous. Merci et à bientôt.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Une minuscule étoile

Ils revinrent peu avant 15 heures à l'appartement de Drago pour attendre Théo. La fillette s'était endormie dans les bras de son père et n'avait donc pas bronché pour leur retour par cheminette. Hermione avait bien essayé de lui faire lâcher la petite, mais sans succès. Drago avait l'horrible impression que, s'il perdait le contact avec elle, elle allait disparaître comme Harry. Il craignait toujours que tout ceci ne fût un rêve et qu'il soit vautré sur son lit ou le canapé, ivre mort comme à chaque 21 septembre depuis son départ. C'était ce jour qu'il l'avait quitté, sans un mot, sans un signe et il refusait qu'il en soit de même avec sa fille.

Théo arriva de Sainte-Mangouste directement par cheminette, encore vêtu de sa blouse. Il échangea un regard avec Blaise et se détendit avant de l'embrasser brièvement. Il avait vraiment eut peur que le blond ait fait une bêtise. Ils le retrouvaient chaque date anniversaire complètement ivre, malheureux et déprimé et tous craignaient qu'il ne finisse par attenter à sa vie. Il savait que le basané prenait toujours un congé pour veiller sur lui et qu'Hermione le surveillait plus étroitement que le lait sur le feu, mais il était quand même rassuré de le voir sobre et dans une forme relative.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Théo en jetant négligemment sa blouse sur un fauteuil.

— Drago a eu de la visite, répondit son compagnon.

Ce fut alors qu'Hermione sortit de la salle de bains, ramenant la petite des toilettes. Le visage de Théo marqua un instant sa surprise, puis il se ressaisit, en bon ancien serpentard. Il s'approcha et s'accroupit devant la fillette qui tenait toujours la main d'Hermione.

— Bonjour, je m'appelle Théo et je suis guérisseur. Tu veux bien que je vérifie si tu es en bonne santé ?

Elle hocha la tête et le brun la mena jusqu'au canapé. Doucement, il l'assit dans le fond et passa sa baguette au-dessus d'elle, comme la née-moldu l'avait fait. Rassuré de sa bonne santé il hocha la tête, regarda sa bouche pour voir ses dents et sortit un petit parchemin.

— Ok, c'est le moment où ça va faire un petit peu mal. Je vais te piquer le doigt pour faire tomber une goutte de sang là-dessus. D'accord ?

De nouveau elle acquiesça et il prit doucement sa petite main dans la sienne, d'un sort il perça la fine peau de son annulaire et laissa tomber une perle écarlate sur le parchemin avant d'aseptiser la plaie et de la refermer d'un sort.

— Tu as été parfaite ma chérie, fit chaleureusement Théo.

Il jeta un œil au papier puis le passa à Drago qui s'en saisit d'une main tremblante.

 _Asuia Lily Narcissa Potter-Malfoy_

 _Née le 1_ _er_ _mai 1999 à 5h17 à Saint-Anne_

 _Mère/Porteur : Harry James Potter_

 _Père : Drago Lucius Malfoy._

 _Marraine : Hermione Jean Granger_

 _Parrain : Blaise Marcus Zabini_

— Oh Harry, murmura la brune en voyant le parchemin.

Drago s'était laissé tomber sur le fauteuil, la tête dans les mains. Il sentit Théo lui glisser un filtre de paix entre les doigts et il l'avala sans protester.

— Saint-Anne, fit Blaise.

— Il y a un grand nombre de villes portant ce nom, rappela doucement Hermione. Et rien ne dit qu'il y soit resté.

— Mais c'est une piste.

— C'est une piste.

— Asuia va très bien Drago, même si elle est un peu plus petite que la moyenne. Mais Potter n'est pas vraiment un grand alors, je suppose que c'est dans ses gènes …

Le blond ne réagit pas, mais Théo posa une main sur son épaule.

— Dray va la coucher, elle est fatiguée et c'est probablement l'heure de la sieste.

Il opina mécaniquement et se saisit de la petite avant de sortir de la pièce. Il était vrai qu'elle avait l'air épuisée. Hermione lui avait ôté sa veste en arrivant, dévoilant ses petits bras blancs, aussi pâles que ceux de Drago. Il la déposa sur le lit, prenant bien garde à ne pas la séparer de sa peluche et prit le temps de la regarder encore une fois. Son petit nez, le même que son amant, son menton pointu clairement Malfoy, ses paupières rosées et ses yeux, les mêmes que sa grand-mère, les mêmes qu'Harry.

— Ton papa me manque tellement ma petite étoile, souffla-t-il en écartant les cheveux de son visage.

 _« Il faisait encore chaud cette nuit-là et le couple se tenait confortablement enlacé sur le lit, se remettant tranquillement de leurs ébats. Allongé contre lui, Harry caressait de ses doigts le dos de la main et le bras de son amant. C'était le début du mois de septembre, la lune éclairait la pièce calme._

 _—_ _À quoi tu penses ? murmura le blond en se hissant sur son coude pour plonger son regard dans celui de son compagnon._

 _—_ _À rien de spécial, sourit le brun en tendant le cou pour embrasser les lèvres fines au-dessus de lui. Je t'aime._

 _—_ _Je t'aime aussi._

 _Drago fit courir ses doigts le long des flancs maigres de son petit-ami. Quatre mois avaient passé depuis la guerre, mais le brun n'avait pas repris un gramme du poids perdu pendant ces longs mois de fuite. Ces longs mois sans lui et sans nouvelles. Cela inquiétait un peu le fils Malfoy, mais Harry l'avait rassuré. Il n'avait jamais été très épais, il faudrait certainement du temps avant qu'il ne retrouve sa forme d'avant. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, profitant de cet instant de délice, hors du temps. Savourant le plaisir simple de sentir l'autre contre sa peau. Aucun d'eux n'était retourné à Poudlard, Drago n'y tenait pas, trop de mauvais souvenirs de sa sixième année et Harry souhaitait tourner la page._

 _—_ _C'était ta maison Poudlard, chuchota le blond. Pourquoi ne pas y retourner._

 _—_ _C'est où tu es ma maison Dray, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller là-bas pour me sentir à ma place._

 _Drago sourit et caressa le visage mince qu'il surplombait._

 _—_ _Toi aussi tu es mon foyer, Harry. »_

La fillette était toujours aussi calme, elle suçait sa peluche en braquant sur lui ses grands yeux verts. D'un coup de baguette il fit apparaître une couverture toute douce, ornée de perythons, et la borda tendrement.

— Allez mon cœur, dors un petit peu.

Asuia s'agita un moment puis finit par fermer les paupières, sa respiration s'apaisant complètement. Drago resta encore un long moment, voulant être certain qu'elle dormait paisiblement, puis regagna la pièce à vivre. Les trois autres n'avaient pas bougé, mais une bouteille de whisky pur feu était apparue sur la table.

— Tu m'as finalement rendu mon alcool ? ironisa le blond.

Hermione haussa les épaules, pas coupable pour deux sous. Il se servit un verre et croisa élégamment les jambes. Ils avaient ramené quantité de choses pour Asuia, des vêtements, bien sûr, mais aussi des jouets et des objets de première nécessité. Personne ne savait quoi dire, la situation était quelque peu compliquée. Le silence s'étira, un peu gênant, pendant de longues minutes.

— Elle s'est endormie ?

Hermione avait brisé le silence.

— Oui.

— C'est vraiment une enfant calme, elle n'a pas pleuré une seule fois depuis qu'elle est arrivée.

— On ne sait pas comment elle a été élevée, souligna Théo qui faisait tourner son whisky dans son verre, la main brune de Blaise sur sa cuisse.

— Harry n'aurait jamais fait de mal à sa fille ! coupa Drago.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, rétorqua platement le médicomage, j'ai seulement fait remarquer que l'on ne sait rien d'elle et de l'environnement qui a été le sien.

— Drago … renchérit prudemment Hermione, on n'est pas sûr qu'Harry ait été celui qui s'est occupé d'Asuia. Et le fait qu'elle soit là maintenant, tu devrais te préparer à …

— Ne termine pas cette phrase ! s'exclama le blond, terriblement en colère. Tu es sa meilleure amie, comment peux-tu baisser les bras ? Il te considérait comme sa sœur et toi tu l'abandonnes ?

Les larmes envahirent ses yeux chocolat et elle se mit à pleurer.

— Ne dis pas cela Drago, je ne l'ai pas abandonné, je ne l'ai pas abandonné ! Je veux juste … tu es si mal depuis qu'il a disparu, s'il était … je ne veux pas que tu y croies et qu'on le retrouve …

Elle ne parvint même pas à terminer sa phrase. Blaise s'était levé et avait entouré ses épaules de ses bras pour la soutenir.

— Je n'ai pas abandonné, continua-t-elle d'une voix faible, je pense à lui chaque jour et je pris Merlin qu'on le retrouve en vie, mais je ne veux pas subir une autre perte. Je me suis attachée à toi, tu es mon ami et je ne veux pas que tu fasses une bêtise si finalement … si finalement Harry est mort.

La douleur écrasa le cœur du blond à ces mots. Il se sentait mal de s'être emporté contre elle, elle ne le méritait pas, Harry lui manquait aussi plus que tout. Elle et Ron repoussaient sans cesse leur mariage, attendant que leur meilleur ami revienne. Ils refusaient de le faire sans lui. Elle espérait encore, il avait été injuste, elle voulait simplement le protéger.

Il s'approcha d'un pas mal assuré et la brune le serra contre elle nerveusement. Elle sanglotait toujours. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, comme pour s'excuser de ses mots durs.

— Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il.

— Ne le sois pas, rien de tout ceci n'est de ta faute. C'est cette guerre, encore, je suis certaine que c'est pour cela qu'Harry est parti.

Au début ils avaient pensé que des Mangemorts ou des sympathisants des Ténèbres lui avaient fait du mal, mais il n'y avait pas de trace de lutte et rien n'indiquait cela. Puis la thèse de la fuite avait été évoquée, mais aucune des affaires d'Harry n'avait bougé. C'était à n'y rien y comprendre. Drago était parti un matin pour voir sa mère, comme à l'ordinaire, et lorsqu'il était revenu après le déjeuner, Harry n'était plus là. Rien n'avait été déplacé ou retiré dans la maison qu'ils partageaient, seul Harry avait disparu. Sans un mot, sans un signe. Et il n'était jamais revenu. Hermione avait toujours pensé que ça avait rapport avec la guerre, Harry faisait encore beaucoup de cauchemars à propos de cela, mais il se remettait doucement, avec l'aide de Drago. Au fond de lui, le blond croyait la née-moldu : rien d'autre n'aurait pu éloigner son compagnon de lui, pas après avoir tant lutté pour se retrouver. Le bruit d'un transplanage retentit dans le couloir et la sonnette retentit une troisième fois. À nouveau, Blaise alla ouvrir et laissa entrer Ron et Pansy.

— J'étais au Ministère pour une affaire, expliqua la jeune femme en lissant son chemisier, j'ai transplané avec Ron.

— Entrez, on est tous là.

— C'est ce qu'on se disait, répondit le rouquin.

Il vit immédiatement l'état dans lequel était sa fiancée et la rejoignit pour la consoler. Pansy échangea un regard avec Blaise et Théo et serra la main de Drago dans les siennes, voyant qu'il n'était guère mieux. D'un geste ferme, mais doux, elle l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le canapé et lui mit entre les mains un verre d'alcool pour qu'il se ressaisisse. Ni elle ni Ron ne posèrent de questions. Ils firent un moment la conversation avec Blaise et Théo puis soudain Drago se leva et quitta la pièce pour sa chambre.

— Où va … commença Ron.

— Il va revenir, assura Théo pour couper court à toute question.

Comme il le présumait, le blond trouva sa fille éveillée, les yeux encore papillonnants elle tendit ses petits bras vers lui et il la prit, emportant le doudou avec.

— Tu as bien dormi mon ange ?

Asuia bâilla pour toute réponse et déposa sa tête contre son cou.

— Je vais te présenter à tes autres oncles et tantes.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et revint dans le salon.

— Merlin, qui est cette petite ? s'exclama Ron.

Pansy ne dit rien, mais ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les cheveux pâles de l'enfant, qui se confondaient avec ceux de son porteur.

— C'est … Asuia.

La jeune femme réagit immédiatement au nom de l'enfant, mais elle fut la seule, Ron était perplexe.

— Et d'où elle sort ? Merlin Drago, elle te ressemble vraiment !

Le rouquin était perdu, le blond n'avait connu qu'Harry et n'avait jamais pris d'amant, même seul si longtemps et, au vu de l'âge de l'enfant, elle ne pouvait avoir qu'un seul autre géniteur.

— C'est notre fille, à Harry et moi. Elle a transplanée ici ce matin.

Les lèvres de Ron formèrent silencieusement le mot ''transplaner'' puis il fut secoué d'un rire nerveux.

— Ouai, quoi de plus normal.

Les autres ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

— En tout cas, tu as de quoi être fier Dray, elle est vraiment magnifique, fit Pansy en souriant à la petite poupée toujours blottie contre son père.

— Je l'ai pas fait tout seul apparemment, souffla l'autre.

Le silence revint, un peu gênant.

— On devrait peut-être faire goûter cette petite merveille. Vient ma puce !

Asuia passa obligeamment dans les bras de sa marraine qui métamorphosa à nouveau un des tabourets du bar. À nouveau, elle reçut du chocolat chaud et du gâteau miel-cannelle, mais dans une petite tasse à anse adaptée à son âge cette fois. Elle mangea consciencieusement et dans la plus parfait des silences, comme à son habitude.

— Elle … elle a vraiment ses yeux, c'est incroyable, fit Ron, puis il adressa un regard en coin au blond. En revanche, je ne sais pas de qui elle peut tenir son caractère, je n'ai jamais vu une enfant aussi calme …

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, grinça Drago, vous désobéissiez au règlement et faisiez vos petits coups et vadrouilles, pas moi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Drago ? interrogea doucement Pansy. Avec la petite je veux dire …

— Je pensais sincèrement la renvoyer d'où elle venait, mais comme je l'ignore je peux peut-être m'en débarrasser à Sainte Mangouste ou ailleurs, qui sait ?

La jeune brune leva les yeux au ciel.

— Sérieusement Dray, tu ne vas pas la cacher ici à jamais.

Cette idée convenait pourtant parfaitement au blond, rester ici avec sa fille et ne plus jamais sortir, attendre simplement qu'Harry revienne.

— Pour le moment, on va continuer comme cela.

Pansy soupira et chassa ses cheveux courts derrière son oreille.

— Drago … il y a un moment où tu …

— On va retrouver Harry, maintenant qu'Asuia est là on a d'autres pistes. Il va rentrer et on pourra reprendre notre vie.

— Dray … reprit la femme.

— J'attends Harry, fit fermement l'homme. Il va revenir, il le doit.

Pansy posa sa main sur son genou, réconfortante.

— Il faut qu'il revienne Pansy, je ne peux pas faire cela tout seul.

Le ton de Drago était douloureux et désespéré, il avait la tête basse et le teint maladif. Le jeune homme avait changé en quatre ans. Bien sûr, il avait mûri et n'avait plus rien d'un adolescent à présent, mais ses yeux mercures étaient éteints, comme si un voile les avait recouverts, ses cheveux pâles avaient ternis et son visage s'était amaigri, s'ornant en toutes heures de cernes profonds. Il était toujours un bel homme, mais il respirait la tristesse. Harry lui avait brisé le cœur en partant, ne pas savoir avait bouffé sa santé, il ne s'en relevait pas.

— Hey, tu n'es pas tout seul, on est avec toi et tu as Asuia maintenant.

— Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est encore plus dur maintenant qu'elle est là ! J'ai besoin d'Harry, j'ai eu un père horrible et je ne sais pas comment faire, c'est lui qui savait ces choses, comment aimer. J'ai besoin qu'il revienne Pansy …

La magie de Drago lui échappa et l'un des bibelots de la cheminée explosa, ce qui fit pleurer la fillette pour la première fois. De grosses larmes envahissaient sa paire d'émeraudes et coulaient sur ses joues de porcelaines. Elle lâcha sa tasse et tendit les bras vers Drago qui se précipita vers elle.

— Vient la petite étoile, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

L'enfant cacha son visage dans son cou et continua de pleurer silencieusement. Son père la rassurait tout en caressant ses cheveux et elle finit par se calmer, attrapant son pendentif pour jouer avec.

— Je ne pense pas que tu ais de soucis à te faire pour prendre soin de la petite Dray, sourit Pansy. Elle t'adore, sa crève les yeux. Je suis certaine que tu feras un très bon père.

— On verra ça, déclara seulement l'homme.

— Et on va retrouver Harry, assura Ron. On ne lâche rien, on va le retrouver.

Ses amis étaient partis après dîner. Hermione avait proposé de dormir dans le salon, ne travaillant pas le lendemain, mais il avait refusé. Il pouvait se débrouiller et il avait besoin de se le prouver à lui-même. Asuia s'était endormie après avoir dîné un peu de purée et du poulet réchauffé par la née-moldu, elle avait ensuite jouée avec Ron aux petits cubes multicolores qu'ils avaient ramenés du Chemin de traverse, avant de s'endormir sur les genoux du rouquin. Personne n'avait eu le cœur de la déloger alors elle était restée là, seulement déposée sur le canapé et bordée lorsqu'ils avaient dîné eux aussi. Madame Weasley, sachant qu'ils iraient tous soutenir Drago ce soir-là, avait préparé pour eux des tas de plats délicieux pour qu'ils n'aient à s'occuper de rien. La femme s'était montrée immédiatement gentille et protectrice envers les serpentards qui avaient tourné le dos à leurs parents pendant la guerre et s'était rangée du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix. Lorsqu'Harry avait disparu, elle avait été effondrée, presque autant que Drago. Après la mort de Fred, elle voyait sa disparition comme la perte d'un autre de ses fils. Elle avait beaucoup soutenu Drago, notamment lorsque sa propre mère fut assignée à résidence en raison de ses accointances avec les Mangemorts, et ce malgré l'aide et les renseignements qu'elle avait fournis à la Lumière. Le jeune homme était d'ailleurs surpris qu'une femme dont il s'était tant moqué se montre si bienveillante envers lui.

 _« La grande maison du Somerset, qui servait de nouvelle base à l'Ordre du Phénix depuis la mort de Sirius Black, était encore plongée dans l'ombre à cette heure et Drago était le seul éveillé. Il ne parvenait plus à dormir ces derniers temps. Son sommeil, déjà succinct et agité s'était encore raréfié. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles d'Harry, Ron et Hermione, depuis que Remus les avait trouvés au Square Grimmaurd. Blaise et Drago y étaient retournés discrètement pour les voir, mais ils semblaient déjà avoir quitté les lieux. Puis ensuite il y avait eu leur passage remarqué au Ministère et depuis, ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle. Personne ne savait où ils étaient ou ce qu'ils fichaient loin d'eux. Le seul réconfort de Drago était qu'aucun d'eux n'était mort ou capturé par les Mangemorts : la presse, contrôlée par le Lord s'en serait réjouie et sa mère l'aurait prévenu s'il y avait eu le moindre indice de leur côté._

 _—_ _Que fais-tu déjà debout Drago ?_

 _Madame Weasley venait d'apparaître dans la cuisine en robe de chambre, l'air encore un peu ensommeillé._

 _—_ _Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je suis descendu._

 _Elle hocha la tête et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner. En quelques coups de baguette, tout fut réglé et elle s'installa face à Drago, une tasse de thé dans une main et un bol de porridge dans l'autre qu'elle poussa devant le blond._

 _—_ _Mange Drago, tu es si maigre. Ta mère va m'en vouloir de ne pas m'être occupé de toi._

 _Le jeune home ne voyait absolument pas sa mère faire de tels reproches à la femme rousse, mais la remarque le fit sourire et il plongea sa cuillère dans le bol._

 _—_ _Je peux vous poser une question, Madame Weasley ?_

 _—_ _Molly, fit-elle avec un geste de la main, appelle moi Molly mon garçon._

 _—_ _Bien, Molly, pourquoi vous faites tout cela pour moi ? J'ai insulté et méprisé votre famille pendant toute ma scolarité et mes accrochages avec Ron, Hermione et Harry sont réputés. Est-ce que c'est à cause de lui que vous faites cela ? Parce que nous avons une relation tous les deux ?_

 _La femme eut un petit sourire gentil et elle tapota sa main._

 _—_ _Non Drago, cela n'a rien à voir avec Harry. Tu as fait des erreurs, mais nous en faisons tous et tu ne faisais que répéter le schéma inculqué par ton père. Ce n'était que des disputes d'adolescents, des rixes d'écoliers, comme nombre de mes enfants en ont eu. Tu as grandi depuis et tu as fait tes propres choix. En vérité, je pense que j'ai une tendresse particulière pour toi, et aussi pour les autres serpentards parce que vous avez eu le courage de tourner le dos à vos parents. Vous m'impressionnez beaucoup, en réalité. Mes propres enfants se battent pour la Lumière, nous les avons éduqués ainsi mais, vous, vous avez choisi, malgré ce que l'on vous a inculqué, de soutenir l'Ordre. Je vous respecte énormément pour cela._

 _Soufflé, le blond ne répondit pas._

 _—_ _Et puis, je vois bien à quel point vous vous aimez Harry et toi, je ne serais pas une bonne mère adoptive pour lui si je ne faisais pas l'effort de connaître son petit-ami, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil. »_

Drago récupéra sa fille endormie sur le canapé, mais n'eut pas le cœur de la mettre dans le petit lit installé par Blaise dans sa chambre. Il lui avait demandé de le mettre là pour pouvoir veiller sur Asuia, surtout les premiers temps. La petite devait être fortement atteinte par tous ces bouleversements. Mais il ne réussit pas à l'éloigner de lui, même de quelques mètres, alors il l'installa avec lui sous les couvertures du grand lit, après l'avoir habillée d'un pyjama en un coup de baguette. Blaise lui avait trouvé un petit ensemble vert avec des licornes argentées, très serpentards en fait, mais tout à fait adorable. Pansy lui avait tressé les cheveux lorsqu'elle l'avait baignée, après son dîner, de sorte qu'elle ne soit pas gênée par ses très longs cheveux. Il s'était à peine allongé que l'enfant se rapprocha et se lova contre sa poitrine, ramenant ses petites jambes contre elle. Touché, il passa un bras protecteur autour du petit corps et s'endormit, le menton posé sur le crâne de l'enfant.

Ce fut ses mouvements qui réveillèrent Drago. La petite s'était réveillée très tôt, inhabituellement tôt pour le blond qui mit un moment avant de se rappeler pourquoi il avait une fillette dans son lit.

— Hey petit ange, tu as l'air en forme dis-moi.

L'enfant lui fit un sourire, comme pour lui rétorquer que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas pour lui.

— C'en ai fini de mes grasses matinées n'est-ce pas ? fit-il en frottant son nez contre le sien.

Asuia sourit encore et commença à glisser hors du lit.

— Bon, ok, on sort alors.

Asuia traversa la chambre et attendit devant la porte, étant trop petite pour l'ouvrir. L'homme la trouva vraiment adorable, à peine éveillée et dans son petit pyjama, elle prit sa main et l'entraîna vers la pièce à vivre. À nouveau, il transforma le tabouret et ils prirent ensemble leur petit-déjeuner. Drago avait pris soin de remplir ses placards de produits pour sa fille et il lui servit un bol de céréales.

— Tu aimes ? demanda-t-il.

La petite opina, touillant un peu le mélange en balançant ses petites jambes.

— Je dois travailler aujourd'hui, mais tu peux venir avec moi. Tu dois seulement jouer un peu seule, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça à nouveau. Théo n'avait trouvé aucun dommage à ses cordes vocales, elle ne voulait simplement pas parler. Mais le médicomage n'était pas inquiet, il arrivait que des enfants de cet âge ne parlent pas et la situation était sans aucun doute perturbante pour Asuia, les choses s'arrangeraient avec le temps.

Leur petit déjeuner terminé, Drago fit léviter un coffre à jouets et prit sa fille par la main pour la mener dans l'une des chambres de l'appartement converti en laboratoire de potions. Drago avait toujours été doué dans cette discipline et avait suivi l'enseignement d'un maître pendant deux ans avant de s'installer à son compte. Il fournissait surtout des clients fortunés en potions rares, mais aussi Saint-Mangouste et le Ministère en breuvages particuliers. Il ne faisait pas dans la quantité, s'étant spécialisé dans les mixtures compliquées qui demandaient un savoir-faire et un don. Il pouvait ainsi travailler de chez lui et évitait de se mélanger à la foule du dehors. Depuis le départ d'Harry, il ne sortait plus, ne voyait plus personne en dehors de ses amis proches, la plupart de ses clients ne l'avaient jamais rencontré, sa réputation suffisait à lui procurer de l'ouvrage sans avoir à prospecter. Si ses amis ne le forçaient pas à voir le soleil de temps en temps, il passerait sa vie dans cet appartement, n'ayant plus le goût à grand-chose. L'homme fit apparaître une épaisse couverture sur le sol, près de la fenêtre, à distance raisonnable de son poste de travail, et déposa le coffre à jouets à côté.

— Tu peux rester ici, mais je ne veux pas que tu approches des chaudrons ou des flammes d'accord ? Tu pourrais te blesser.

Asuia opina et se mit tranquillement à jouer avec les petits cubes colorés qu'avait achetés Blaise. Drago, la surveillait tout en préparant ses ingrédients, mais pas une fois elle ne fit mine de s'approcher. Elle semblait être une enfant très obéissante. La matinée se passa ainsi, simplement entrecoupée, d'une petite pause goûtée pour la fillette qui grignota sa brioche sur sa couverture, le regard rivé sur son père qui mélangeait un liquide rosâtre. Un vieux grimoire était ouvert devant lui et ses yeux se plissaient parfois dans l'effort qu'il devait faire pour lire les pattes de mouche manuscrites et à demi effacées.

La journée se passa ainsi calmement, Drago arrêtant assez tôt son ouvrage pour pouvoir jouer un peu avec sa fille. Le soir venu, il la coucha à nouveau dans son lit et, même s'il savait que cette attitude serait préjudiciable à long terme, il en avait besoin et elle aussi.

Son elfe, Piko, revint de congé le lendemain, rangea le peu de désordre de l'appartement, prépara quelques plats d'avance pour son employeur et disparut. Asuia fut très curieuse, passé le premier moment de surprise, de la petite créature et suivit chacun de ses mouvements, comme si elle étudiait un phénomène particulièrement étrange. Drago se demanda si elle n'avait jamais vu d'elfe de maison. Piko était un elfe libre, sous le régime de la loi qu'avait fait passer Hermione quelques mois auparavant et recevaient un salaire et des jours de congé. Il n'était pas tout le temps à l'appartement, Drago, vivant auparavant seul, n'ayant pas besoin de ses services toute la semaine.

Alors qu'il travaillait dans le salon sur ses recherches, un tintement retentit et l'homme agita sa baguette pour autoriser l'utilisation de sa cheminée. L'âtre s'embrasa soudain, laissant apparaître une femme replète et rousse qui s'épousseta en souriant au jeune homme.

— Comment vas-tu Drago ? demanda-t-elle en serrant contre elle le jeune homme mince et pâle.

— Bien, Molly et vous ?

Le blond aimait beaucoup Madame Weasley, même s'il s'en était longtemps moqué. Il avait appris à la connaître elle et son caractère bienveillant et maternel et il s'était rendu compte de la joie et du bien-être que pouvait apporter un foyer pauvre mais chaleureux et il regrettait de les avoir dénigrés par le passé.

— Assez bien, George est passé à la maison tout à l'heure, son nouveau bonbon marche vraiment bien.

— C'est une excellente nouvelle.

Ils s'étaient tous inquiétés pour George, qui avait été très fortement atteint par la mort de son jumeau et, même s'il avait finalement remonté la pente, tous restaient inquiets. Le jeune homme ne se remettrait probablement jamais totalement de la perte de son frère, même si le soutien de sa famille et de sa petite amie, Angelina Johnson, l'ancienne capitaine et poursuiveuse de Gryffondor, le gardait de ses idées sombres. Drago s'était lui-même beaucoup rapproché du rouquin, affligé lui aussi par la perte. Il avait investi de grandes sommes dans le magasin, donnant au fils Weasley une raison de se battre et de se lever chaque matin, pour l'entreprise créée avec son frère. Bien sûr le magasin marchait très bien, mais les fonds offerts par Drago avaient permis à George d'ouvrir une succursale à Pré-au-Lard et d'inventer sans se soucier du coût des recherches et des ingrédients nécessaires. L'ancien serpentard collaborait également avec lui, pour plusieurs potions et mixtures qui faisait la joie des clients jeunes et moins jeunes du rouquin.

— Je passais voir si tu allais bien, dit Molly en lissant maternellement sa chemise. Puis elle releva la tête et reprit, avec un sourire mi-triste, mi-tendre : Hermione m'a parlé de ta petite fille …

— Vous voulez la voir ?

Les yeux de la femme se firent larmoyants, mais une lumière claire et chaleureuse les habitait.

— J'aimerai beaucoup, souffla-t-elle.

— Elle dort encore pour le moment, mais venez donc vous asseoir pour partager un thé avec moi. Je ne veux pas la réveiller trop tôt, elle n'a pas très bien dormi cette nuit.

Il lui offrit galamment son bras pour la mener au divan, sous le sourire de la femme. Drago faisait toujours preuve d'une dignité et d'une politesse toute aristocratique et, même chez lui, aux côtés d'une femme qu'il considérait comme sa famille, il ne pouvait se départir de son éducation.

— Pauvre enfant, tout ceci doit être très traumatisant pour elle, se lamenta la femme. Hermione dit que vous ne savez rien d'elle, d'où elle vient ni de comment et avec qui elle vivait.

L'espoir qui brillait dans son regard ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle aussi espérait fort qu'Harry ait été celui qui s'était occupé de l'enfant, et qu'il était donc encore en vie. Même si Hermione avait dû lui faire les mêmes recommandations qu'à Drago : espérer, mais se préparer à ce qu'Harry ne revienne jamais.

— Ron est venu ce matin, lui et ses collègues ont orienté leurs recherches en rapport avec ce que vous avez appris d'Asuia. Ils le retrouveront bientôt.

Le blond se contenta d'hocher la tête et déposa un plateau de thé sur la petite table entre eux.

— Oh, je t'ai apporté quelques gâteaux, je sais que tu aimes particulièrement ceux aux amandes.

— Vous me gâtez trop Molly, fit gentiment le jeune homme en prenant la boîte en fer et l'ouvrant pour partager.

— Voyons Drago c'est un plaisir, déclara-t-elle en tapotant sa main. Mais comment vas-tu toi avec tout ceci ?

Son regard était perçant et malgré le ton léger le blond savait qu'elle se faisait réellement du souci pour lui.

— Hermione pensait que ce serait plus facile avec Asuia, mais en vérité …

— C'est plus difficile encore, termina Molly.

Il acquiesça et cacha la tristesse en baissant la tête dans son thé.

— Il me manque terriblement, fit la femme, mais je n'ose imaginer combien cela doit être difficile pour toi.

Le silence s'abattit, mais une fois encore Madame Weasley brisa l'ambiance lugubre, comme elle l'avait fait si souvent au siège de l'Ordre où, souvent, la guerre et la mort plombaient l'ordinaire.

— Alors, comment est-elle ?

Les yeux de Drago brillèrent de fierté, il était surprenant de voir à quel point il s'était attaché à l'enfant en seulement trois jours.

— Elle est blonde aux yeux verts, une véritable petite poupée. Elle n'a pleuré qu'une seule fois depuis que je la connais, elle est toujours si calme … Et elle lui ressemble, beaucoup, lorsqu'elle me regarde … elle a le même regard, le même vert, le même calme, cette même lumière au fond des yeux.

— Harry était très tranquille et timide lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, et l'été suivant à la maison également, se souvient la mère de famille. Il se faisait tout petit et on oubliait qu'il était dans la pièce, surtout à côté des jumeaux et de Ronald qui étaient si …

— Bruyants ? proposa Drago avec un sourire.

— Bruyants, oui, et tapageurs. Harry était un tel ange, toujours serviable et gentil, ne voulant pas causer de dérangement.

C'était quelque chose que l'Harry adulte avait conservé, cette habitude de rester dans l'ombre lorsqu'il n'y était pas propulsé par d'autres, il voulait simplement vivre sa vie sans que personne ne s'en occupe, tout le contraire du Drago d'avant, même s'il avait revu son jugement depuis la fin de son adolescence et la guerre.

— Vous étiez tous tellement calmes aussi, les Serpentards, je n'avais pas l'habitude d'avoir des enfants si posés. J'ai cru au début que c'était par ce que vous ne vous sentiez pas bien au quartier général, puis je me suis rendue compte que c'était simplement votre éducation, et votre caractère également.

— Blaise a fini par devenir particulièrement remuant, rappela Drago.

— Oui c'est vrai, sourit Molly, toujours à faire les quatre cents coups avec les jumeaux et Ginny.

Drago entendit le faible bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et le trottinement de petits pas vers le salon. Il se retourna et vit sa petite fille apparaître. Ses cheveux un peu en désordre, ses grands yeux verts encore embués de sommeil et sa peluche dans la main.

— Viens par ici ma petite étoile, encouragea Drago.

Molly semblait complètement saisie par l'enfant et la contemplait d'un air émerveillé.

— Asuia, voici ta mamy Molly.

Les yeux de la mère de famille se remplir de larmes en entendant les paroles du jeune homme. La petite lui sourit, comme aux amis de l'avant-veille, et se dirigea vers la femme qui lui tendait les bras. L'épouse Weasley la souleva, la serra contre elle et planta deux baisers sonores sur ses joues roses.

— Bonjour ma chérie ! Merlin tu es belle comme un cœur !

Asuia se laissa faire sereinement, posa ses petites mains sur l'épaule et le bras de la plus vieille. Drago en profita pour faire venir un verre de jus de citrouille pour la fillette en attendant que Molly la lâche enfin.

— Oh Drago elle est tellement belle ! Ses yeux, ses cheveux …

Elle passa une main maternelle dans les anglaises de la petite qui sourit de plus belle.

— Un véritable petit ange ! s'extasia Molly en l'installant sur le fauteuil entre eux, callée par des coussins pour qu'elle soit installée correctement.

Elle lui tendit la boite de gâteau et l'enfant en prit un morceau en la remerciant d'un sourire. Molly fondit et Drago n'en était pas loin.

— Ta marraine m'avait dit combien tu ressemblais à tes papas, mais tu es vraiment le parfait mélange d'eux deux. Une véritable petite princesse.

La femme fit la conversation à la fillette pendant un moment et, même si elle était à sens unique, elle voyait bien que l'enfant l'écoutait. Elle semblait d'ailleurs apprécier sa présence et Drago s'interrogea une nouvelle fois sur l'étrange comportement d'Asuia. Il était certain qu'Harry lui avait montré des photos de tous ses proches, car elle reconnaissait et souriait à tous les amis de son autre père, alors qu'elle se montrait plutôt timide avec les inconnus. Cette hypothèse gonfla un peu le cœur du blond qui y vit une certitude que son amant était celui qui s'était occupé de leur fille. Malgré les recommandations d'Hermione, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver qu'un jour ils seraient tous les trois réunis.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Petite lueur

**N.D.A :**

 **Bonsoir,**

 **Merci à** CacoNya **d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

 **Merci à ceux qui passent, lisent, commentent.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Elishae**

* * *

Astrea : Je n'ai pas pu voir ton adresse mail, il faut bien mettre des espaces pour que le site ne la bloque pas. Cela fait plaisir que les personnages te plaisent, et je comprends que tu trouves qu'Asuia ne soit pas assez présente, je ne sais pas trop si cette impression va se confirmer pour toi dans la suite ou pas, on verra. Son prénom vient d'une des étoiles de la constellation du Dragon :) Merci d'avoir laisser un commentaire et à bientôt.

Amlou : Je suis très contente de voir que la fiction continue de te plaire, en effet le silence d'Asuia n'est pas normal pour son âge mais tu devrais savoir prochainement ce qu'il en est en réalité. Je ne spoilerai pas :) Merci d'avoir laisser un commentaire et à bientôt.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Petite lueur

Molly finit par laisser la petite manger en paix, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Drago qui les avait écoutées sans intervenir, les laissant faire connaissance en toute tranquillité.

— Qui est au courant pour Asuia ?

— Hermione, Blaise, Ron, Pansy et Théo.

— Tu devrais en parler à ta mère Drago, elle serait tellement heureuse de la connaitre, fit doucement Molly.

Le blond se tendit à ses paroles. Il adorait sa mère, mais depuis la fin de la guerre, son assignation à résidence, l'emprisonnement de son père et la disparition d'Harry, il avait des difficultés à aller la voir, surtout qu'elle vivait toujours au Manoir. Son intervention auprès du Survivant pendant la dernière bataille l'avait sauvée de la prison, mais le juge l'avait tout de même assignée au Manoir pendant deux ans, sans pouvoir recevoir de visites la première année, autres que les personnes mandatées par le Ministère et un guérisseur si besoin était. Son lieu de résidence, chargé de mauvais souvenirs pour Drago, et le fait qu'elle aimait toujours son père aussi fort, ne remettant jamais en cause ni lui ni ces choix, mettait le jeune homme mal à l'aise. Et même s'il savait qu'il manquait à sa mère et que son attitude la blessait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éviter au maximum le manoir.

— Ta mère n'est pas une mauvaise femme, Drago, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de son jugement, déclara Madame Weasley.

— Je suis pourtant une immense déception pour elle, traitre à son sang et à sa famille, soldat de la lumière, du Survivant, ami des sangs de bourbe et des miséreux, pauvre potioniste, loque depuis quatre ans, sodomite et maintenant père d'une bâtarde, répondit amèrement le jeune homme.

— Oh Drago, tu n'es pas une déception, mais une immense fierté, affirma tendrement la mère de famille. Tu es Maitre des potions, un jeune homme droit, magnifique, qui s'est battu pour la liberté et le bonheur de tous. Je suis certaine qu'elle ne pense pas cela de toi Drago.

Il ne répondit pas, ne croyant pas vraiment aux paroles de la femme. Il ne releva la tête que lorsqu'elle posa une main sur son bras blanc.

— Tu es comme un fils pour moi Drago et je suis vraiment très fière de toi. Va voir ta mère, mon garçon, je suis sûre que tu lui manques beaucoup.

Le voyant encore un peu hésitant, Molly sourit doucement.

— Je vais gardez un œil sur ce petit ange, va écrire ta lettre Drago.

Le jeune homme, sentant le sous-entendu implacable derrière les paroles de la mère de famille, obéi. Il rédigea une courte missive pour sa mère, lui proposant de passer le lendemain pour déjeuner avec elle. Il lui indiqua qu'il ne serait pas seul, mais sans donner l'identité de celle qui l'accompagnerait. Il confia la lettre à son messager, une chouette effraie qu'il avait appelée Sacharissa, en référence à la potioniste éponyme. Il soupira et revint dans le salon, pour trouver sa fille qui dessinait avec ses tout nouveaux crayons, en compagnie de Molly qui la regardait faire en sirotant son thé. Cette femme avait ce pouvoir de faire faire aux autres ce qu'elle voulait, à grand coup de regards maternels et d'ordre déguisés, personne ne pouvait lui résister. Et Drago n'échappait pas à la règle. Il avait un besoin irrépressible de lui obéir lorsqu'elle prenait ce ton avec lui. C'était après tout la seule à pouvoir canaliser un tant soit peu George Weasley.

— Tu devrais venir voir cela Drago.

L'homme s'approcha, curieux, et jeta un œil sur le parchemin. Le dessin était maladroit et les personnages guère élaborés, mais on y reconnaissait pourtant une tête surmontée de traits noirs et deux points verts pour les yeux. Deux autres formes, une plus petite que l'autre, étaient surmontées de jaune avec quatre points pour les yeux, une paire verte et une paire grise. Les deux plus grandes se tenaient par la main et la troisième était ajoutée entre eux, dépassant un peu sur les deux autres corps. Le dessin était sommaire, mais on ne pouvait douter de qui était représenté.

— Elle est très intelligente, sourit la mère de famille, aucun des miens ne dessinait aussi bien à cet âge.

— Je peux ? demanda Drago à la fillette, la gorge nouée.

Asuia opina sérieusement et son père se saisit du dessin, une intense chaleur prenant possession de son être. Son long doigt caressa la forme vague d'Harry, presque avec révérence et un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres. Il aurait bientôt quelques petites choses à dire à Hermione, mais pour le moment il était simplement heureux.

— Tu vivais avec papa Harry avant ?

La petite fille hocha la tête et commença un autre dessin.

— C'est lui qui t'a envoyé ici ?

Nouveau hochement.

— Tu sais où est papa Harry ?

Asuia leva la tête mais la secoua, à la grande déception de son père. Elle dut le voir d'ailleurs puisqu'elle tendit sa petite main vers lui, penchant la tête sur le côté.

— Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie, rassura-t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

C'était tout de même un grand pas, ils savaient à présent qu'Harry était en vie depuis tout ce temps et que c'était bien lui qui avait envoyé Asuia auprès de Drago. Une petite voix ressemblant étrangement à Hermione souligna dans son esprit que cela ne prouvait en rien qu'Harry soit encore vivant aujourd'hui. Mais Drago avait retrouvé la foi pour la première fois en quatre ans et il ne voulait plus baisser les bras, pas avec sa fille à ses côtés. Il voulait Harry et il ferait ce qu'il faudrait pour l'avoir.

— Papa Harry t'a montré des photos, n'est-ce pas mon cœur ? questionna Molly.

Elle hocha distraitement la tête, voila qui confirmait leurs soupçons. Drago lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas osé questionner l'enfant jusque-là, ne voulant pas la perturber. Il préférait attendre un peu, mais le moment était adéquat, à présent, et c'était l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur l'endroit où était Harry. L'épouse Weasley semblait avoir la même idée puisqu'elle dit à la petite :

— Tu dessines vraiment très bien Asuia, tu pourrais nous dessiner ta maison, celle où tu vivais avec Papa Harry ?

La fillette s'exécuta, obéissante, et traça quelques traits pendant que son père allait chercher une autre théière. Molly en profita pour lui poser quelques questions : la maison avait-elle des étages ? Etait-ce d'ailleurs une maison ou un appartement ? Dans une ville ou éloignée de tout ? Drago ne put s'empêcher de penser que la mère de famille était très efficace. D'après son investigation, un peu laborieuse en raison du mutisme de la petite, c'était une maison individuelle, de plain-pied, sans voisins immédiats. Quand la fillette traça un long trait jaune et un bleu sur sa feuille, Drago demanda :

— Il y a la mer près de la maison Asuia ?

Elle approuva et Drago eut un sourire tendre malgré lui : Harry avait été fasciné par la mer la fois où ils y avaient été tous les deux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant et s'était enthousiasmé comme un enfant, fasciné par cette immense masse qui se mouvait, si grande qu'on n'en voyait pas le bout.

 _« — Drago ! appela le brun._

 _Harry avait retiré ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et pataugeait comme un petit garçon dans l'eau. Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement tant son amant était adorable : un immense sourire mangeait son visage, ses yeux magnifiques brillaient et il semblait si heureux, comme rarement il l'avait été depuis la guerre._

 _Une vague un peu plus importante que les autres enfla et frappa le jeune homme qui éclata d'un rire qui emplit l'endroit, comme une explosion de joie pure, réchauffant le ventre de son compagnon. Jamais auparavant il ne serait ainsi entrer dans l'eau, ruinant ses vêtements luxueux, mais la liesse d'Harry était contagieuse et attirait Drago comme une flamme un papillon. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille maigre du brun et respira son odeur mélangée à celle des embruns._

 _—_ _Je n'avais jamais vu la mer avant._

 _—_ _Je sais._

 _—_ _Quand les Dursley partaient en vacances, ils me laissaient chez Mademoiselle Figg. Ils ne voulaient pas d'un monstre comme moi avec eux._

 _—_ _Tu n'es pas un monstre Harry._

 _L'autre le contempla de ses yeux soudainement attristés et murmura, si bas que Drago faillit ne pas l'entendre :_

 _—_ _Tu ne diras pas toujours cela._

 _Mais avant que le blond ne puisse s'appesantir sur ses derniers mots, une seconde vague les frappa, les aspergeant largement, provoquant à nouveau le rire du brun._

 _—_ _J'aime la mer._

 _—_ _On pourra acheter une maison au bord de l'eau, si tu veux._

 _—_ _Vraiment ?_

 _Les yeux d'Harry pétillaient comme ceux d'un enfant le matin de Noël._

 _—_ _Bien sûr, nous avons suffisamment d'argent pour cela. On peut même en acheter une sur chaque côte d'Europe si tu veux._

 _—_ _On pourrait y vivre ? Je croyais que tu voulais vivre à Londres ?_

 _—_ _C'est là où tu es, que je veux vivre. Le reste je m'en fiche._

 _Son compagnon lui fit un sourire éblouissant et l'entraîna dans un baiser au goût de sel._

 _—_ _Une seule maison suffira, déclara Harry, tant qu'on y voit la mer._

 _Et Drago acquiesça, il était prêt à lui acheter une bergerie perdue dans la campagne bulgare si cela lui faisait plaisir. »_

Molly repartit peu après, Asuia était épuisée par l'interrogatoire qu'elle avait subi, mais les deux adultes étaient très heureux d'avoir pu lui tirer toutes ces informations. Nul doute que cela allait aider les aurors à retrouver Harry. Drago dormit d'ailleurs bien mieux cette nuit-là, ainsi que sa fille. Il avait envoyé un hibou à Ron et celui-ci avait demandé à passer le lendemain pour que le blond lui parle des révélations de l'enfant. Il arriva alors que les deux blonds déjeunaient et Drago l'invita à s'asseoir avec eux, ce que le rouquin ne refusa pas. Ron avait un sixième sens en ce qui concernait les repas. Mordant joyeusement dans une brioche tartinée de chocolat, le jeune homme passa une main gentille dans les cheveux d'Asuia qui lui offrit un beau sourire.

— Comment vas-tu princesse ?

Nouveau sourire, pas de réponse. Ils terminèrent le repas tranquillement et Drago installa Asuia sur le tapis du salon, au milieu de ses jouets, pendant qu'il faisait part à son ami auror de ce que la petite leur avait appris.

— Un village ou une ville près de la mer, cela se précise même s'il en reste encore des milliers, voir plus, fit Ron.

— La maison est en pierre avec des volets bleus.

Ron grimaça et nota l'information sur son calepin.

— Ça réduit, mais on ne peut pas faire toutes les côtes du monde.

— Je le sais bien, soupira Drago.

Le rouquin lui pressa l'épaule amicalement :

— Eh ! On n'abandonne pas, je dis juste que l'on va devoir bosser dur, mais c'est plus que tout ce que l'on a pu découvrir en quatre ans.

Le blond hocha la tête.

— Maintenant que Théo est titulaire, il a accès à tous les dossiers des anciens patients. Je lui ai demandé de jeter discrètement un œil sur le dossier d'Harry, pour voir s'il n'y a pas quelque chose là-dedans qui pourrait nous aider.

— Harry allait bien, déclara Drago en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant dans ses souvenirs un moment où cela n'aurait pas été le cas.

— C'est ce qu'il me semblait aussi, Drago, mais tu sais comment il est … S'il ne voulait rien montrer … Enfin, toutes les pistes sont bonnes à prendre et même si ce n'est pas vraiment … hum … légal, ça peut nous faire avancer.

— Sans doute, accorda le blond.

Ron le questionna encore un peu, nota le reste des informations, prit une vingtaine minutes pour jouer avec Asuia puis la laissa en compagnie de son père qui s'attela à ses recherches sur la petite table du salon, noircissant des pages et des pages de parchemin. Bientôt il fut midi moins le quart et l'alarme qu'avait posée Drago tinta doucement, lui tirant un nouveau soupir.

— Nous allons voir quelqu'un ce midi petite étoile.

La fillette releva les yeux vers lui.

— Quelqu'un d'important. Ma maman.

L'enfant cligna des yeux, inclina la tête sur le côté comme si elle réfléchissait. Drago la trouvait vraiment mignonne.

— Allez petit ange, nous allons y aller. Tu peux prendre ta peluche si tu veux, mais c'est tout d'accord ?

Elle se leva sans plus protester, tendant les bras à son père qui passa une veste et la prit contre lui.

— On va prendre la cheminette, je suis désolé, je sais que tu n'aimes pas cela, mais c'est vraiment plus simple.

Il avait bien pris garde aux vêtements de sa fille ce matin-là, bien qu'elle fut à ses yeux toujours magnifiques, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir qu'elle le soit plus encore pour sa mère. Elle avait déjà suffisamment à se faire pardonner : pas de mère, qu'un seul père pour le moment et née hors mariage. Pas vraiment l'héritière idéale des sangs purs. Il inspira un bon coup et entra dans le foyer.

— Allez, courage !

Le jeune homme était incapable de décider à qui était adressé le message. À eux deux certainement. Il jeta une poudre verte dans l'âtre et ils disparurent.

— Maitre ! couina un elfe de maison minuscule. Madame la Maîtresse vous attend dans le petit salon.

Tenant toujours la fillette dans ses bras, le jeune homme s'y dirigea sans attendre, connaissant parfaitement le chemin. Sa mère l'attendait, élégamment assise sur l'un des divans, vêtue d'une robe sombre brodée de fils noirs, comme si elle portait le deuil. Le deuil de son mari parfaitement en vie et enfermé à Azkaban pour tous les crimes horribles qu'il avait commis. Sa longue chevelure blonde coulait comme de l'eau sur son épaule gauche et sa peau pâle semblait luire à la lueur des chandelles.

— Mère.

— Drago.

Elle se leva lentement et ses yeux se fixèrent sur la petite fille.

— Lorsque tu as dit venir accompagner, ce n'est pas ce que j'imaginais.

Le jeune homme grimaça :

— Je m'en doute, mais c'est la seule femme que je ramènerai jamais ici.

— Je n'ai pas de problème avec cela Drago, contrairement à ce que tu imagines, fit la femme tristement, je ne veux que ton bonheur.

Il ne répondit pas, déposant la fillette sur le sol. Narcissa se baissa devant la petite fille, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

— Tu ne me demandes pas qui c'est ? interrogea Drago.

— C'est inutile, mon fils, c'est inscrit sur son visage, rétorqua la femme en souriant doucement à la petite, avant de continuer pour elle : tu as les très beaux yeux de ton papa.

L'enfant se contenta de sourire, son regard brillant un peu à l'évocation de son second père.

— Comment se nomme cette merveille ?

— Asuia.

La femme hocha la tête, connaissant parfaitement la signification de ce prénom.

— Qu'en est-il de son père ?

— Il l'a envoyé ici, mais nous n'en savons guère plus. Asuia a pu nous décrire un peu où elle vivait et on sait que c'est Harry qui l'a élevé, mais c'est tout. Il a choisi Hermione et Blaise comme marraine et parrain.

— Un bon choix sans nul doute, déclara la femme à mi-voix. Depuis combien de temps est-elle avec toi ?

— Quelques jours.

Un elfe réapparut pour leur offrir des rafraichissements.

— Que vas-tu faire avec elle maintenant qu'elle est ici ? interrogea Narcissa en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

— Je ne sais pas, mère, soupira le jeune homme aux cheveux clairs, je ne veux pas encore y penser.

— Tu penses qu'il va revenir maintenant ?

— Nous avons de meilleures chances de le retrouver grâce à Asuia.

— Peut-être qu'il ne le veut pas, glissa doucement la femme.

Le garçon posa son verre un peu durement sur la table basse et fusilla sa génitrice du regard, ses yeux gris, identiques aux siens, braqués sur elle.

— Même si tu n'as jamais apprécié notre couple, ce n'est pas une raison pour dénigrer mon compagnon ainsi, grinça-t-il.

— Je ne le dénigre pas, je soulève simplement une interrogation. S'il t'a confié votre fille sans lui-même revenir auprès de toi, c'est qu'il ne le désire peut-être pas. Où qu'il ne le peut …

Drago ne répondit pas, se contentant de vider d'un trait son verre. Il ne voulait pas se battre avec sa mère, aujourd'hui encore moins, il n'en avait pas la force et il ne voulait pas que l'enfant y assiste.

— Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser Drago, je n'étais pas contre ton couple. Monsieur Potter était quelqu'un de bien et il était visible qu'il te rendait heureux. Je ne me suis jamais opposée à toi sur ce sujet.

— Et comment Père as-t-il pris cela ?

Il savait que sa mère avait pu avoir un entretien avec cette raclure avant qu'il ne soit définitivement conduit à Azkaban. Lui n'avait pas souhaité le voir, et il serait tout à fait satisfait qu'il en demeure ainsi jusqu'à la mort de cet homme. Il se souvenait encore du regard polaire qu'il avait jeté sur les mains jointes d'Harry et lui, à son procès.

 _« — Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir Harry, souffla le blond pour la centième fois._

 _—_ _Je sais, mais je le veux._

 _—_ _Pourquoi ? Tu ne vas même pas témoigner !_

 _Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés pour mieux dissimuler sa cicatrice, geste totalement inutile en ce lieu où chacune des personnes le connaissait parfaitement. Mais le brun n'avait jamais aimé attirer l'attention et il avait conservé cette habitude._

 _—_ _Je suis là pour toi Dray, parce que tu vas en avoir besoin. C'est peut-être un salaud que tu détestes à présent, mais il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi et il reste ton père._

 _Le blond ne répondit pas, les mots impactant son esprit : son compagnon avait raison. Il releva la tête lorsque les doigts d'Harry frôlèrent les siens et il les attrapa pour les serrer._

 _—_ _Tu n'es pas obligé, fit le brun._

 _Harry savait que son petit-ami n'avait pas encore parlé de leur relation à sa mère et qu'il préférait pour le moment rester tranquillement dans l'ombre._

 _—_ _Je ne le suis pas, mais j'en ai envie, déclara Drago en caressant sa main._

 _Il se pencha pour l'embrasser chastement, ne loupant pas le regard haineux et dégouté que son père, enchainé au fauteuil, lui lança. Mais un peu du courage d'Harry semblait avoir déteint sur lui, car il releva fièrement la tête pour confronter son géniteur. Il n'avait pas peur de lui, ce qu'il pensait n'avait pas d'importance._

 _—_ _Je suis fier de toi, murmura Harry._

 _Drago se colla un peu plus à lui, profitant de son odeur rassurante et de sa chaleur et son compagnon passa un bras autour de lui._

 _—_ _Il ne peut plus me faire de mal._

 _—_ _Il ne peut plus Dray, rassura le brun, il va être enfermé jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Tu ne le verras plus, il ne pourra plus rien te faire._

 _—_ _Sauf me juger._

 _Drago avait envie de vomir, il ne voulait pas que l'avis de son père ait une si grande importance pour lui, mais il en avait. Il avait été le héros de son enfance, le cauchemar de son adolescence et le fantôme de sa jeune vie d'adulte. Il aurait voulu simplement l'oublier, mais il savait que jamais il ne le pourrait. Sa mère était installée non loin, elle tourna la tête vers eux, mais rien ne vint perturber le marbre lisse de son visage et son fils ne put deviner ce qu'elle pensait de son couple. Elle était sûrement déjà au courant, la rumeur allait vite et ils n'avaient pas vraiment fait d'effort pour se cacher ces dernières semaines, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait s'afficher ainsi, en public. Drago ne put cependant pas en discuter avec elle. Son jugement avait été prononcé peu de temps avant et, si elle avait pu sortir de son isolement pour le procès de son époux, elle n'était pas autorisée à avoir des contacts avec qui que ce soit. Ils échangèrent seulement un regard et elle retourna toute son attention sur son mari qui se tenait toujours fièrement sur son assise. Malgré la chute de son ancien maître, Drago ne pensait pas un seul instant que l'homme regrettait ses actions. Il avait toujours les mêmes pensées même si, dans quelques minutes, il allait prétendre le contraire pour tenter de s'en sortir. Mais Kingsley avait été clair, il ne laisserait pas le mangemort s'en sortir, pas après tous les crimes qu'il avait commis. Et s'il ne pouvait pas le condamner au baiser du détraqueur, du fait de l'influence et des pots de vin offerts par l'aristocrate, il s'assurerait qu'il soit enfermé tant que durerait sa vie. Et Drago ne lui souhaitait rien de mieux, c'était un monstre. »_

— L'avis de ton père sur cette question ne devrait pas avoir d'importance pour toi, déclara seulement sa mère.

— Il en a, tu le sais fort bien, même si je voudrais que ça ne soit pas le cas.

— L'opinion de Lucius n'est pas toujours la meilleure.

Drago éclata d'un rire aigre et sans joie.

— C'est étrange, j'ai toujours pensé que tu le croyais pourtant.

Elle lui adressa un regard triste et soupira :

— Je l'aime Drago, quoiqu'il ait fait. Comme toi tu aimes toujours Monsieur Potter alors qu'il t'a quitté sans un mot.

— Compares-tu ce qu'a fait mon compagnon avec ce qu'a fait Lucius ? cracha le blond, furieux.

— Non, soupira l'aristocrate, je souligne simplement que les sentiments n'ont pas de conditions. Pas les miens en tout cas, ni les tiens apparemment. Il a beau t'avoir brisé le cœur, tu l'accueillerais à bras ouverts s'il revenait.

— Tout comme toi avec ce monstre.

Il avait tâché de dissimuler la haine de sa voix, ne voulant pas alerter Asuia qui jouait calmement avec sa peluche près de lui. Cette petite était un ange.

— Tu ne penses que je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait ? interrogea sa mère. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il a commis et il mérite sa peine, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de l'aimer, malgré ses actes.

Son fils ne renchérit pas, il ne voulait pas s'opposer à sa mère, il n'était pas venu pour cela et ça le rendait triste de se heurter ainsi à elle. Il l'aimait, même s'il ne cautionnait pas toujours ses choix.

— Je lui en veux terriblement de nous avoir précipités dans cette guerre, dit-elle calmement, comme si elle parlait météo. Rien n'a jamais été plus pareil entre nous depuis et nous avons tous tellement souffert.

Elle finit gracieusement son verre et reposa le cristal sur la table de bois précieux.

— Je t'ai perdu depuis, ajouta-t-elle tristement.

— Tu ne m'as pas perdu Mère, souffla Drago en prenant sa main fine et blanche dans la sienne. C'est seulement … tout est si difficile depuis qu'il est parti.

— Il te manque, opina Narcissa, je le conçois très bien. Et cela sera plus dur maintenant que votre fille est ici.

— Je le sais, mais je ne regrette rien, si ce n'est son départ.

— Comment le pourrais-tu ? sourit véritablement Narcissa pour la première fois. Elle est si parfaite.

L'enfant jouait toujours avec sa peluche, en silence, triturant les bois et les ailes de l'animal. Ses longs cheveux cascadaient de chaque côté de son visage de porcelaine, dissimulant ses beaux yeux d'émeraudes.

— Que dirais-tu de voir les serres après le déjeuner, Asuia, elles sont si belles encore en cette saison.

L'enfant sourit à sa grand-mère et opina avant que son père ne la soulève pour l'emmener dans la salle à manger.

Passer l'après-midi avec sa mère ne fut pas aussi difficile que l'aurait cru Drago. Il lui manquait vraisemblablement beaucoup et elle avait parfaitement bien accueilli la fillette, lui montrant les serres, les jardins, l'ancienne chambre de son père et d'autres endroits merveilleux du Manoir. Cela fit également plaisir au jeune homme, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Chaque rencontre avec sa mère depuis la fin de la guerre avait été marquée par la tension et le non-dit, meurtrissant un peu plus les deux participants à chaque nouvelle réunion, mais cette fois-là, si l'on excluait la première heure, avait été bien plus sereine et agréable. Drago envisageait à présent la possibilité de revenir plus souvent, non plus par obligation, mais par envie. Asuia semblait également heureuse de côtoyer sa grand-mère, elle l'avait suivie partout, sa petite main dans la sienne et le sourire aux lèvres. Harry lui avait certainement montré des photos, car elle n'affichait pas la timidité dont elle faisait preuve envers les étrangers et n'avait pas montré de surprise à l'annonce de sa parenté avec Narcissa. Quand vint l'heure de la sieste, Drago la coucha dans son propre lit du manoir et posa une alarme sur elle pour l'avertir de son réveil. S'il répugnait à laisser sa fille chérie dormir dans cet endroit qui avait signifié tant de mauvaises choses pour lui, il ne voulait cependant pas quitter sa mère si abruptement, pas le jour où les choses semblaient enfin s'arranger. Lorsqu'il revint dans le petit salon, Narcissa l'attendait déjà, un coffre de bois déposé non loin.

— J'ai demandé aux elfes de réunir certaines de tes affaires, lorsque tu étais enfant. Elles pourront servir à Asuia et c'est bien pour elle d'hériter de certains de tes objets.

Il acquiesça et la remercia.

— Vas-tu parler d'elle à Père ?

— Non, pas tant que tu ne me l'autoriseras pas. Il n'a pas mérité d'entendre une si belle nouvelle.

— Elle ne le sera pas pour lui, dit le jeune homme en prenant place près d'elle. Fille bâtarde de sodomites.

— Ce n'est pas tant la naissance hors mariage et l'homosexualité le problème que l'identité du second père. Lucius n'a jamais pu reconnaitre tout ce que nous devions à Monsieur Potter, mais moi je ne sais parfaitement ce que je lui dois.

— Et que lui dois-tu ?

Elle sourit et passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux pâles.

— Ma liberté, l'honneur de ma famille, ton bonheur, ta dignité, le fait que tu sois un tel homme, qui s'est dressé contre son père et la noirceur.

Drago pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, appuyant la caresse de sa mère. Cela lui avait tant manqué.

— Et ce magnifique présent qu'est Asuia.

Elle sourit en contemplant la porte du couloir et répéta doucement :

— Je ne dirais rien à Lucius, je ne crois pas qu'il se réjouira de cette magnifique nouvelle et je ne peux pas l'entendre maudire et insulter une telle merveille.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Drago sourit, heureux des pensées de sa mère à propos de sa fille.

— Vas-tu me laisser la voir à nouveau ?

La voix de Narcissa Malfoy était inhabituellement fragile et craintive, l'espoir l'inondant cependant, en arrière-plan.

— Oui Mère, je reviendrai, avec elle.

Le sourire de sa mère illumina son cœur et il ne regretta pas sa décision. Il en avait assez de se cacher de cet endroit et de son passé.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Veille

**N.D.A :**

 **Bonsoir,**

 **Merci à** CacoNya **d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

 **Merci à tous les lecteurs, furtifs ou non.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Elishae**

* * *

Astrea : Belle tentative, mais il n'y aura pas de scène avec Lucius, je ne veux pas lui accorder trop d'importance et je préfère qu'il ne soit qu'évoquer, mais c'était bien essayé :) Pour le reste, tu comprendras dans les chapitres suivants. Merci pour ta fidélité et ton commentaire, à bientôt.

Amlou : Heureuse que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise. En effet l'arrivée d'Asuia va renforcer les liens entre la famille Malfoy et décoincé Drago sur sa relation avec ça Mère, mais tu le verras dans les chapitres suivants. Merci de prendre le temps de commenter à chaque fois.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Veille

Drago se tourna difficilement dans son lit, le coucher d'Asuia avait été compliqué. Si la petite avait été pleine d'entrain et de joie de vivre au Manoir, après le bain et le diner, tout s'était gâté. La fillette s'était mise à chouiner, puis à franchement pleurer au moment de la mettre au lit et son père n'avait pas réussi à la calmer. Elle avait fini par s'endormir, sanglotant toujours et Drago à sa suite, épuisé et mal de ne rien avoir pu faire pour elle. Réveillé au milieu de la nuit par une sensation de vide et de froid, le jeune homme se redressa d'un bond en constatant que sa fille n'était plus là. Il la chercha du regard, certain qu'elle n'avait pu franchir la porte seule, sa petite taille ne le lui permettant pas. Il se maudit de s'être endormi sans les sorts d'alertes mais, il était si exténué quelques heures auparavant, qu'il était tombé comme une masse. Rejetant les couvertures, il se leva précipitamment pour trouver une petite forme blonde sanglotant devant la fenêtre. En quelque pas il fut près d'elle et la portait contre lui.

— Hey mon ange qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il n'attendait aucune réponse, aussi il fut particulièrement surpris lorsqu'une toute petite voix larmoyante fit :

— Où est papa Harry ?

Son cœur se serra douloureusement.

— Je ne sais pas chérie.

— Je veux papa Harry, pleura l'enfant.

— Oui, moi aussi, souffla-t-il. On va le retrouver.

Asuia agrippa le cou de son père de ses petits bras et l'adulte lui caressa les cheveux, tentant de les calmer tous les deux. Finalement, de très longues minutes plus tard, la respiration de la petite s'apaisa et, même si elle ne dormait pas, elle reposait maintenant calmement contre la poitrine de Drago.

— Viens ma princesse, on va se faire une tasse de chocolat.

Quelques coups de baguette plus tard, Asuia était à nouveau blotti contre son père, sur le canapé, tous deux enroulés dans une couverture, leur chocolat chaud à la main. La fillette semblait parfaitement réveillée et l'homme se demandait depuis combien de temps elle était debout.

— Est-ce que tu sais comment s'appelait l'endroit où vous viviez avec papa ? questionna doucement Drago, profitant que sa fille ait enfin décidé de parler.

— Saint-Anne.

— Et tu vivais toute seule avec papa là-bas ?

— Non.

Le cœur de Drago se brisa à cette réponse, mais la petite reprit :

— Il y a aussi Kreattur et Winky. Kreattur s'occupe de papa et de la maison. Winky de la cuisine et de moi.

Le blond souffla, rassuré que son amant ne l'ait pas remplacé.

— Pourquoi papa a-t-il besoin que Kreattur s'occupe de lui ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— Papa, des fois, il est très fatigué et il ne peut pas se lever, alors Kreattur l'aide quand il ne va pas bien, répondit Asuia en buvant son chocolat.

— Et papa est souvent malade comme cela ?

L'enfant leva des yeux tristes vers lui et murmura :

— Il est toujours malade papa. Des fois ça va et des fois non. Mais maintenant il est encore plus malade alors il m'a amenée chez toi.

— Oh, fit Drago en tentant d'enrayer la vague d'inquiétude qui montait en lui. Et pourquoi papa il n'est pas venu avec toi ? On aurait pu s'occuper de lui tous les deux.

— Papa dit qu'il a été méchant avec toi et qu'il t'a rendu triste alors il ne peut pas venir. Tu ne veux pas que papa Harry vienne ?

— Si mon cœur, je veux très fort que papa Harry revienne, souffla douloureusement le blond en resserrant sa prise sur elle à défaut de le faire sur son amant.

— Papa Harry aussi, souffla la fillette. Il pleure souvent devant le toi en photo et il dit qu'il est désolé.

Elle enterra sa tête contre lui, entre son cou et son épaule.

— Tu lui pardonnes dis ? dit-elle d'une voix un peu étouffée.

— Bien sûr que je lui pardonne, s'étrangla Drago, les larmes montant.

— Même si tu es triste ?

— Même si je suis triste.

Il pleurait vraiment à présent. Tout ce qu'il avait craint se confirmait et il priait pour que Kreattur et Winky continuent de veiller sur Harry. La disparition des deux elfes les avait interrogés, mais ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir où ils étaient partis, n'étant pas leurs maîtres. Ils s'étaient cependant doutés que cela avait un rapport avec le fils Potter et Drago était soulagé qu'ils s'occupent de lui, de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul.

— On va retrouver papa et on restera tous les trois, chuchota le blond à sa fille.

— Pour toujours ?

— Oui.

Et il espérait vraiment que ce ne fut pas un mensonge.

 _« Drago brassait une potion de guérison pour Saint-Mangouste quand il entendit son amant tousser. Un peu inquiet, il releva la tête pour trouver Harry, assis dans son fauteuil fétiche, prit d'une forte quinte de toux. Le blond baissa le feu sous sa mixture et s'approcha, posant une main sur l'épaule de l'autre homme._

 _—_ _Est-ce que ça va ?_

 _—_ _Oui, oui ne t'en fait pas, répondit Harry avant de tousser à nouveau. C'est simplement la poussière._

 _—_ _Il n'y a pas de poussière dans mon labo, grommela son compagnon en prenant une fiole sur l'étagère qu'il donna au brun._

 _—_ _Mais dans le reste de la maison si, répliqua Harry en buvant la potion, ce qui calma l'irritation de sa gorge._

 _—_ _On devrait peut-être engager une équipe pour tout remettre en ordre ici. Ce n'est pas bon toute cette poussière, et tu n'es pas remis de tes mois de fuite._

 _—_ _Ne t'en fait pas pour si peu, je vais bien, opposa l'autre en caressant la main qui le tenait à nouveau._

 _—_ _Ta santé n'est pas si peu ! gronda le blond._

 _—_ _Ma santé va très bien, rit l'autre. Des tas de gens toussent !_

 _—_ _Je me fiche des autres gens._

 _Harry lui adressa un regard mi tendre, mi-amusé._

 _—_ _Tu sais que je veux refaire cet endroit de mes mains. C'est important pour moi de le faire de cette manière._

 _—_ _Je sais, soupira Drago._

 _Après la dernière bataille ils s'étaient installés au Square Grimmaurd, ne sachant pas où aller d'autre. Molly leur avait bien proposé de venir au Terrier, mais le jeune couple voulait se retrouver après ces longs mois de séparation et, même s'ils faisaient quasi quotidiennement le trajet jusqu'à Loustry Sainte Chaspoule, ils dormaient presque toujours à Londres. Harry avait décidé de réhabiliter la maison, à la moldu, ce qui exaspérait un peu Drago qui le trouvait encore un peu affaibli et maigre. Mais le brun y tenait et cela semblait lui faire du bien de travailler ainsi alors son compagnon le laissa faire. D'autant qu'il trouvait Harry très sexy quand il faisait de tels travaux manuels. Il l'aidait à l'occasion, mais s'était rapidement arrogé la partie décoration des travaux, n'étant pas très doué en tâches moldus. Il préférait réaliser ses potions dans le laboratoire, seule pièce qu'Harry avait interdiction de transformer, à l'occasion accompagné de son petit-ami qui lisait tranquillement près de lui. Ils évitaient en général de se séparer trop longtemps et s'attelaient souvent à leurs tâches non loin l'un de l'autre, sans se parler, mais physiquement proche. Ils en avaient besoin. »_

Quand Hermione débarqua chez Drago ce matin-là, par cheminette, elle eut la surprise de le voir endormi sur le canapé, Asuia blottie contre lui. Il y avait deux tasses vides au sol et une grosse couverture qui glissait un peu, révélant deux têtes blondes. Le bruit faible que fit Hermione en approchant suffit à réveiller Drago qui pointa sa baguette sur elle, encore dans les brumes du sommeil.

— Je ne cherche pas à t'attaquer Dray, sourit la jeune femme.

— Sait-on jamais, grommela l'homme en se redressant.

Son réveil brutal avait entrainé celui d'Asuia qui frottait adorablement ses yeux de ses petits poings.

— Pourquoi dormez-vous ici ? Interrogea la née-moldu.

— Mauvaise nuit, répondit seulement son ami en se relevant difficilement. Tu restes un peu ici mon ange ou tu viens avec nous ?

Asuia tendit ses petits bras vers lui pour toute réponse et Drago se saisit délicatement d'elle, faisant venir de la chambre un petit gilet pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Hermione prépara charitablement un peu de café tandis que l'homme habillait l'enfant encore un peu endormie. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Hermione posa un bol de céréales devant elle qu'Asuia avisa de sa présence, elle lui fit un sourire fatigué et souffla un « Bonjour Marraine » qui stupéfia la née moldu.

— Est-ce qu'elle …

— Vient de parler ? ricana Drago qui ne se lassait pas de la voir sans voix. Il semblerait.

— Marraine va bien ? s'inquiéta Asuia en la voyant si choquée.

— Oui mon ange, elle est simplement surprise d'entendre ta jolie voix.

La petite ne sembla pas en faire une affaire et concentra son attention sur son petit-déjeuner, tandis que la jeune femme se reprenait.

— Je suis en congé aujourd'hui, alors je venais voir si tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide, ou si tu voulais que je la garde un moment ?

Drago voulut refuser, craignant de la voir disparaitre si elle s'éloignait, mais il se souvint des évènements de la nuit et voulait en faire part à Ron.

— En vérité, si tu pouvais la garder aujourd'hui ce serait bien …

Il échangea un regard éloquent avec la née-moldue qui comprit qu'il en savait plus sur la situation d'Harry.

— Et bien j'en serais enchantée, fit-elle avant de se tourner vers la petite. Que dirais-tu d'aller voir les animaux à la Ménagerie Magique et de manger un morceau en ville avant d'aller au parc ? Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas sortie depuis que tu es ici.

La femme coula un regard teinté de reproche en direction de Drago qui l'ignora superbement. Cela faisait des années que son amie le poussait à sortir un peu à la lumière du jour, mais c'était son problème s'il voulait rester cloitré ici. Bien qu'il devrait faire des efforts à présent qu'Asuia était là, ce n'était pas sain pour un enfant de rester tout le temps à l'intérieur.

— On était chez Grand-Mère Narcissa hier et j'étais allée dans les jardins.

— Je suis allée, mon ange, corrigea gentiment Hermione. Et cela t'a plu ?

— Grand-Mère Narcissa est gentille, même si elle est triste. Elle est très belle aussi même si elle fait un peu peur.

— Peur ?

— J'ai peur de faire des bêtises.

— Elle ne va pas te punir si tu ne le mérites pas, sourit Hermione en passant une main maternelle dans les cheveux blonds, elle est gentille.

— Je sais. Mais elle fait peur parce qu'elle est belle.

Le sourire de la jeune née moldu s'accrut, Asuia n'était pas la première personne à être impressionnée par l'épouse Malfoy et même si la petite n'avait pas les mots pour pointer son ressenti, elle comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire.

— On retournera la voir Papa ? demanda-t-elle au blond qui terminait la vaisselle à l'aide de la magie.

— Si tu veux ma chérie.

Il était heureux que sa fille apprécia sa mère, il voulait faire un effort envers elle et projetait de la visiter plus souvent avec Asuia.

— Et on pourra voir Mamie Molly ?

— Je t'emmènerai la voir cette après-midi, promit Hermione.

— Est-ce qui aura Oncle Ron ?

— Oncle Ron travaille mon ange, mais il passera te voir bientôt.

La fillette hocha la tête joyeusement, balançant ses petites jambes en susurrant une comptine pour enfant. Elle rejoignit ensuite son père qui l'habilla pour la journée et alla se choisir quelques jouets à mettre dans son sac pour sa journée avec sa marraine. Celle-ci, qui la suivit du regard en sirotant son café, tiqua à l'un des objets qu'elle prit.

— Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle à la petite fille.

— Un jouet de la bou-ti-que d'Oncle George.

— Tu connais Oncle George ?

— Papa Harry me montre toujours des photos de toute la famille.

Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent à ses mots, un peu humide, mais l'enfant ne le vit pas et continua joyeusement.

— Papa Harry y me commande toujours des jouets d'Oncle George, avec un hibou. Il aime bien aussi les jouets d'Oncle George.

Hermione se mit à pleurer à ses mots, incapable de retenir ces larmes. Drago détourna l'attention de sa fille pour laisser le temps à son amie de se reprendre.

— Tu sais qu'il a aidé ton oncle ? Il l'a aidé à avoir son magasin.

— C'est vrai ? C'est gentil !

— Papa Harry est gentil, sourit Hermione à travers ses larmes.

— Oui ! fit la petite en bombant fièrement le torse.

La brune eut un petit rire mouillé et elles quittèrent bientôt l'appartement, après qu'Asuia ait embrassé son père sur la joue.

0o0o0

Cela faisait un moment que Drago n'avait pas passé les portes de cet endroit. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé, son père l'y trainait quand il était enfant, pour le ''former'' et lui faire rencontrer les gens importants. Depuis la fin de la guerre il le fuyait plus encore, refusant de voir les regards de pitié que lui adressaient les gens. Fils d'un mangemort et abandonné par le survivant, glorieux personnage ! Et cela ne manqua pas, une fois de plus.

— Puis-je connaitre votre identité et la raison de votre visite ? interrogea poliment la sorcière de l'accueil.

— Drago Malfoy, je souhaiterai voir l'auror Ron Weasley au sujet d'une de ses missions. Est-ce possible ?

La femme releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire un peu penaud.

— Bien sûr, Monsieur Malfoy, l'auror Weasley a donné des instructions en ce sens. Vous pouvez vous rendre à son bureau lorsque vous le désirez. Votre baguette n'a pas changé depuis son dernier enregistrement ?

— Non.

— Très bien, alors voici votre badge, bonne journée Monsieur.

— Bonne journée à vous également, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix morne à la brune commune qui lui faisait face.

Se saisissant de l'objet de métal, il se détourna, le souvenir d'un de ces précédents passages encore en tête.

 _« Drago regardait d'un air amusé la petite rouquine qui se pâmait devant le sauveur du monde sorcier, l'air complètement ahuri._

 _—_ _Bonjour, fit-il très poliment, tout sourire pour l'employée. Nous sommes là à la demande du Ministre, il nous a donné rendez-vous dans son bureau à 16h._

 _—_ _Ou … oui, bredouilla la jeune femme._

 _—_ _Je suis Harry Potter et voici Drago Malfoy, pourrions-nous avoir un badge._

 _—_ _Je sais qui vous êtes, Monsieur Potter, minauda l'employée alors que Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner._

 _—_ _Pouvons-nous y aller dans ce cas ?_

 _—_ _Attendez, il vous faut un ba-badge Monsieur._

 _Harry attendit patiemment tandis que la femme triturait les deux morceaux de métal, l'air franchement maladroite. Elle finit par les leur tendre sous le regard indulgent du brun et moqueur du blond._

 _—_ _Vous pourriez me signer un autographe Monsieur Potter ? demanda la femme dont les joues s'étaient enflammées._

 _—_ _Oh je n'en signe pas, il n'y a que les célébrités qui le font, demandez plutôt à Gwennog Jones ou la bassiste des Bizzar'sisters._

 _Plantant là l'employée stupéfaite, Harry s'en alla en la saluant, tirant par la main un Drago franchement hilare._

 _—_ _Cesse de te moquer de cette pauvre fille Dray ! le rouspéta-t-il en souriant cependant._

 _—_ _Mais bien sûr mon grand héro ! fit, hilare, le blond._

 _Son compagnon lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes pour le punir, il détestait qu'on le reconnaisse partout._

 _—_ _Tu me signerais un autographe ? minauda Drago en battant de ses longs cils._

 _—_ _Seulement si je peux le faire sur tes jolies fesses, ronronna Harry._

 _Son petit-ami lui adressa un regard de braise et sa main glissa contre sa cuisse._

 _—_ _Tu aimes mes fesses ?_

 _—_ _Tu sais bien que oui, fit Harry en se collant contre lui, ses doigts triturant le noble fessier de son compagnon._

 _—_ _On devrait peut-être programmer cette séance de dédicace alors, sourit Drago d'un air de prédateur._

 _—_ _Hum, quand tu veux …_

 _La bouche du blond s'attaquait au cou de l'autre homme, accélérant sa respiration et les battements de son cœur._

 _—_ _Et tu vas les signer avec ta langue ? chuchota le fils Malfoy en faisant glisser sa main contre l'entrejambes déjà durcie de son amour._

 _Un grognement sauvage lui répondit, mais il continua tout de même._

 _—_ _Peut-être même que tu vas me mordre, laisser ta trace dans ma chaire. Tu veux laisser ta marque n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Le blond n'avait manifestement aucune honte à l'aguicher ainsi en plein milieu du Ministère, à quelques minutes de leur rendez-vous avec le Ministre._

 _—_ _Tu es à moi, gronda Harry. Et je vais te le montrer._

 _—_ _Tout de suite ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le lieu … minauda l'autre._

 _—_ _Peu m'importe, tu n'avais qu'à pas me chercher._

 _La main contre le postérieur du blond se fit plus pressante et l'autre se referma sur sa hanche, le tenant tout contre le brun. Une bouche vorace s'écrasa sur la sienne, brulante, et Harry l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'il était possible de montrer._

 _—_ _Nous devons voir Kingsley … souffla Drago, dont la chemise était déjà ouverte et qui n'avait pas plus envie que son petit-ami d'interrompre leur distraction, même si son sens de la politesse et du savoir-vivre le rattrapait._

 _—_ _Kingsley attendra, grommela Harry en le poussant dans une petite salle vide, avant de la barder de sortilèges. »_

Drago trouva le bureau de Ron sans problème, il était déjà venu, pour la disparition d'Harry notamment. Les employés le saluèrent d'un signe de tête ou d'une poignée de main, pour ceux qu'il avait côtoyés dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Il croisa Dean Thomas, habillé de la tenue des aurors qui lui serra vigoureusement la main, tenant sous son bras gauche une pile de parchemins. Il s'était bien étoffé depuis Poudlard, merci à la formation d'auror, et affichait maintenant une silhouette tout à fait agréable, dont profitait largement son compagnon, Seamus Finnigan. Après la guerre, l'irlandais avait ouvert un pub sorcier sur le Chemin de traverse, Le Farfadet dansant, qui connaissait un engouement certain auprès des jeunes et des moins jeunes, bâtissant les prémices d'une fortune certaine pour son ardent et joyeux propriétaire.

— Que fais-tu ici Drago ? Un problème ?

— Je viens voir Ron, répondit simplement le blond.

Le métis plissa les yeux.

— Des nouvelles d'Harry ?

Dean était de ceux qui regrettaient le plus le brun, ils avaient tout de même partagé un dortoir pendant six ans, ils étaient amis, proches même et Dean était dans l'équipe qui travaillait sur sa disparition.

— Je crois, fit-il prudemment, ne sachant pas ce que le basané savait et ne voulant pas révéler l'existence d'Asuia tant que cela n'était pas nécessaire.

Mais l'autre ne semblait pas dupe, il ajouta :

— Cela concerne ta, enfin votre fille ?

Il avait baissé considérablement le ton, empêchant toutes personnes aux alentours d'entendre leur conversation. Le quartier des aurors était toujours bruyant, ils ne risquaient pas de se faire surprendre ainsi. Drago hocha la tête et Dean l'accompagna jusqu'au bureau de Ron, refourguant sa liasse de parchemins à l'une de ses collègues en passant.

— Entrez ! fit la voix du rouquin, derrière la porte peinte des mots ''Auror Ronald Weasley, chef d'équipe''.

Il se leva en voyant les deux hommes apparaitre et serra la main de Drago.

— Un problème avec la petite ? s'enquit-il immédiatement.

— Non. Pas le moindre, c'est un ange.

— Ça, jamais vu une gamine qui collait autant à cette description, déclara le fils Weasley en les invitant à s'asseoir tous les deux.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit venir un chaudron rempli de friandise et un service à thé un peu vieillot.

— Comment est-elle ? questionna Dean en se servant en sucrerie. Ron a essayé de me la décrire, mais tout ce qu'il a pu me sortir c'est « blonde aux yeux verts » et je suis certain qu'elle est plus que cela.

Drago sortit de sa poche une photographie sorcière de sa fille, prise par Molly alors qu'elle dessinait tranquillement.

— Ouai je vois ce que vous voulez dire, déclara le métis en voyant la petite frimousse concentrée se relever et sourire à l'objectif.

— N'est-ce pas ? dit fièrement Ron, comme si elle était la sienne, ce qui fit sourire les deux autres.

— Une vraie poupée et un très beau mélange de vous deux, assura le brun en rendant la photographie à son propriétaire.

— Ouai, rigola le rouquin, impossible de la renier !

— Je n'en avais pas l'intention, souffla Drago en rangeant précieusement le cliché.

— Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? continua son ami.

— Asuia a fait une crise cette nuit, je l'ai trouvée en pleurs devant la fenêtre. Le coucher avait déjà été difficile et elle n'a dû dormir que quelques heures.

— Tout ceci doit être très perturbant pour elle, accorda Dean.

— Précisément, Harry lui manquait et elle a fini par me demander où il était et s'il allait revenir.

— Asuia a parlé ? s'exclama Ron. Et elle a dit autre chose ?

— Elle a confirmé ce que nous savions déjà, qu'Harry l'avait élevée, qu'il lui avait montré des photos de chacun d'entre nous et qu'il l'avait envoyée chez moi. Mais elle a aussi dit qu'ils vivaient dans un village nommé Sainte-Anne, surement celui où elle est née, et que Kreattur et Winky étaient avec eux.

— On s'en doutait un peu pour Kreattur, murmura Ron, mais trouver un Sainte-Anne en bord de mer sera déjà plus simple.

— Elle a aussi dit que … Drago s'arrêta, l'inquiétude et la douleur l'envahissant insidieusement. Qu'Harry était malade, apparemment suffisamment mal en point pour tenir le lit certains jours, qu'il nécessitait des soins quotidiens de la part de Kreattur et que c'était parce qu'il était trop mal en point qu'il me l'avait envoyée.

— Oh, fit Ron, incapable de dire autre chose.

— On va le retrouver et s'occuper de lui Drago, rassura Dean en pressant l'épaule du blond pour le rassurer.

— Ouai, on va traquer cet imbécile au foutu complexe de héros et le jeter en pâture à ma mère et Hermione, renchérit le rouquin.

Drago ne put retenir un léger sourire, il plaignait presque son ancien amant.

— Ça parait être un bon plan, fit plaisamment le métis.

— Ce crétin ! soupira Ron. C'était bien ce qu'on pensait, il s'est monté la tête tout seul une fois encore.

Intérieurement, le jeune homme était soulagé qu'Harry ne fut pas parti à cause d'eux. C'était ce qu'ils avaient tous craint, d'être la cause du départ de leur ami. C'était tout à fait le genre du brun de s'enfuir pour ne pas leur imposer son état. La faute aux Dursley et à leur éducation déplorable. Maintenant ils allaient trouver Harry, le ramener et le soigner pour le rendre à sa petite famille. De nouveaux coups furent frappés à la porte et Théodore Nott entra, habillé en civil.

— Tu tombes bien Théo, lui dit Ron. Asuia s'est mise à parler et à confier certaines choses à Drago.

Le regard sombre et perçant du brun se posa sur son ami.

— Je t'avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter à ce sujet, qu'elle finirait bien par le faire tôt ou tard.

— Elle a dit qu'Harry était malade, souffla le blond sans rompre le contact visuel.

— Oui, cela concorde avec ce que j'ai trouvé à Sainte Mangouste, grimaça le médicomage en posant ses dossiers sur le bureau de Ron.

Il se fit apparaitre une chaise et se laissa tomber gracieusement dessus.

— Il semblerait qu'Harry ait été suivit par un guérisseur de la fin de la guerre jusqu'à sa disparition, toujours le même, Troy McKenan.

— Il m'avait dit que ce n'était qu'une formalité, dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils, qu'il le surveillait juste suite à ses mois de fuite et à la bataille finale.

Les lèvres de Théo se pincèrent et il tourna quelques pages.

— C'était plus qu'une formalité, il administrait à Harry de fortes doses de potions et faisait très régulièrement des analyses, qui ne se révélaient jamais très bonnes.

— Des potions ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu en prendre, opposa le blond.

— C'est parce qu'il ne les prenait qu'une fois toutes les deux semaines, sous la surveillance de McKenan.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il … commença Dean.

— Des filtres de paix, des potions pour purger le corps et le sang ainsi que des teintures de Dimède et des potions de contention magique.

— Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de telles potions, il semblait aller bien, fit Ron, ses sucreries complètement oubliées.

Drago entendit à peine Théo lui répondre, il savait parfaitement à quoi servait la teinture de Dimède, lui-même en réalisant pour Sainte-Mangouste. C'était une mixture atrocement compliquée qui avait pour vocation à éliminer la magie noire qui avait pu infiltrer un corps. Mais on en donnait d'ordinaire que quelques gouttes, la préparation étant hautement toxique. D'un geste vif il s'empara du dossier et suivit du doigt les colonnes de la posologie : Harry en avait ingéré des très hautes doses, bien au-delà de la normale.

— Tu veux dire qu'Harry a été empoisonné pendant la guerre ? Par magie noire ?

Ron était stupéfait, l'état de santé de son ami avait semblé correct, malgré qu'il n'ait jamais repris de poids. Cela les avait un peu inquiétés, mais il avait toujours été si maigre …

— Oui, abriter l'horcruxe du Seigneur des Ténèbres en lui seize ans durant a eu des conséquences et le fait d'être si proche des autres n'a fait qu'aggraver le mal, expliqua calmement Théo.

— Mais nous l'avons tous été, opposa le rouquin.

— Oui, mais aucun n'abritait en lui une part du Seigneur des Ténèbres, rappela doucement le garçon aux cheveux corbeaux.

— Comment se fait-il qu'on n'ait rien vu ? s'attrista le fils Weasley.

— Harry a toujours été doué pour se dissimuler, et porter un masque de bonhomie est une seconde chez lui. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, le déculpabilisa le médicomage.

— Pourquoi est-il parti alors ? On aurait pu gérer cela ensemble !

— Parce qu'il avait des explosions de magie, des difficultés à se contrôler, déclara Drago, et qu'il avait peur de nous blesser pendant ses crises qui se faisaient plus nombreuses.

Le blond avait la main si serrée sur le dossier que ses jointures avaient blanchi. Il savait enfin pourquoi son amant l'avait quitté. Après toutes ces années de doutes et de reproches à lui-même, il savait. Et ce n'était pas de sa faute.

— Dray ? l'appela l'ancien serpentard.

— Ça va, souffla son ami.

Théo décrispa un à un ses doigts du dossier et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

— Il n'est pas parti à cause de toi, ou parce qu'il ne voulait plus être avec toi, mais parce qu'il voulait te protéger. Tu entends ?

— Oui, souffla-t-il.

— Les aurors vont le retrouver et on va s'occuper de lui.

— Asuia a dit qu'il était vraiment mal. Et si … s'étrangla Drago.

— On va le retrouver très vite, assura Ron. Il a survécu à Tu-sais-qui un nombre incalculable de fois, aux détraqueurs, au Lac Noir, à deux dragons, aux raffleurs, aux mangemorts … Ce n'est pas un peu de magie noire qui va le mettre à terre.

Drago se raccrocha à ses paroles, il voulait espérer. Le médicomage glissa un filtre de paix entre les doigts du blond qui l'avala sans attendre.

— On en sait plus maintenant, on ne mettra plus longtemps à le localiser, ajouta Dean.


	5. Chapitre 5 : La maison aux volets bleus

**N.D.A :**

 **Bonsoir,**

 **Un grand m** **erci à** CacoNya **d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

 **Merci à aux lecteurs et passeurs.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Elishae**

* * *

l91 : Tu en sauras plus dans ce chapitre, merci pour la review.

Astrea : Le fait qu'Asuia parle enfin doit surement t'aider à t'en rapprocher, merci de continuer à lire et de commenter à chaque fois.

Amlou : Des réponses dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta fidélité et la review.

Caliste : Voici la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : La maison aux volets bleus.

Lorsque Drago transplanna au Terrier, il n'était pas loin de dix-huit heures et il était épuisé. Dean, Ron et lui avaient passé en revue tous les endroits où Harry pourrait avoir fui et ils en avaient retenu quatre que le rouquin et son équipe fouilleraient dès le lendemain. Ils ne pouvaient pas en faire plus en ce jour et tous avaient regagné leurs foyers. Malgré l'efficacité des aurors, Drago craignait affreusement qu'ils ne trouvent Harry trop tard et il ne cessait d'imaginer son amant gris et froid, allongé dans un lit, sans un souffle. Secouant la tête pour chasser ces images horribles, il passa la porte de la maison chaleureuse dont il s'était tant moqué durant son adolescence. À présent qu'il la connaissait, elle ne lui semblait plus miséreuse, mais pleine de chaleur et de joie. Il flottait à toutes heures une bonne odeur de nourriture et sa silhouette biscornue avait le don de réchauffer le cœur de Drago.

— Papa ! fit Asuia à mi-voix en le voyant arriver.

Elle était installée sur la table de la cuisine, occupée à dessiner aux moyens des crayons multicolores de George Weasley. Elle abandonna sa tâche à sa vue et se jeta dans ses bras sous le regard maternel de Molly qui préparait le repas du soir.

— Tu m'as manqué.

— Toi aussi ma princesse, souffla-t-il contre ses cheveux.

Il s'installa sur une chaise à l'invitation de la propriétaire des lieux, gardant sa fille sur ses genoux :

— Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée ? interrogea-t-il alors que Molly poussait devant lui une tasse de thé.

— Très bien. J'ai vu la mé-na-ge-rie magique, la poste, le magasin d'Oncle George et le magasin de balais. On a mangé dans un restaurant et Marraine dit que le monsieur du restaurant est un ami de papa Harry. Après on a été au parc et ici.

— Une journée bien remplie donc, sourit Drago.

Asuia hésitait encore sur certaines syllabes et certains mots, mais dans l'ensemble elle était relativement compréhensible pour une enfant de son âge. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en un chignon et elle sentait le savon. Drago supposa que Molly l'avait baignée ce dont il la remercia, il était vraiment exténué.

— On a vu plein d'animaux rigolos et aussi des serpents avec plein de couleurs, continua la petite avec entrain. Marraine a changé mes cheveux, mais le monsieur du restaurant m'a reconnu quand même.

— Le monsieur du restaurant est un ami d'école de papa, il sait que tu es arrivée alors il a deviné en te voyant avec Hermione.

— Il est gentil, il m'a donné du chocolat et un gâteau à la framboise.

— C'est gentil à lui en effet, sourit Drago, tout le monde semblait fondre face à Asuia.

Elle continua à lui raconter sa journée jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione apparaisse dans la cheminée. Molly se chargea alors d'éloigner la petite pour que la née moldu puisse parler à Drago.

— Il y a eu un problème ? s'inquiéta immédiatement le blond en voyant la rouquine et sa fille disparaitre.

— Non, le rassura immédiatement la brune. Asuia a juste parlé aux serpents de l'animalerie et j'ai du lancer un sortilège de confusion au vendeur pour qu'il ne pose pas de questions.

Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil clair.

— Hermione Granger, la meilleure élève de notre génération qui enfreint la loi ?

— Arrête, ce n'était rien. C'est seulement plus simple ainsi.

— Je ne te le reproche pas, je te taquine juste.

Elle le poussa légèrement.

— Je vois cela oui. Puis elle se fit sérieuse et baissa un peu la voix. Ron vient de rentrer, il m'a parlé de ce que Théo a découvert …

Drago tourna la tête, refusant de croiser son regard de peur de craquer.

— Je sais que c'est mauvais, mais ils vont le retrouver à temps.

— J'espère.

Asuia revint à ce moment, babillant sur les jouets que sa marraine lui avait achetés. Elle n'avait pas vu George, qui était en déplacement à Pré-au-lard, mais la boutique l'avait visiblement enchantée. Ron arriva sur ses entrefaites et Asuia se fit un plaisir de lui faire un second compte-rendu de sa journée. Le rouquin lui avait rapporté des friandises de son bureau qu'il lui passa en douce, sans que sa mère ne s'en rende compte. Drago accepta d'ailleurs l'invitation de la femme à diner, au plus grand bonheur de celle-ci qui ne voyait que peu le garçon chez elle. Il vivait si reclus … Ils furent rejoints par Arthur qui revint assez tard du travail et rencontra pour la première fois Asuia. L'enfant adora immédiatement son grand-père et l'inverse était vrai, la fillette finit d'ailleurs par s'endormir sur ses genoux et ne se réveilla même pas lorsque Drago la prit dans ses bras et la fit transplanner à son appartement.

 _« — Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _Le long index de Drago désigna le parchemin abandonné sur la table de la cuisine._

 _—_ _Rien d'important, fit Harry avec un geste impatient de la main, avant de retourner à ses fourneaux._

 _Tout de même curieux, le blond se saisit du papier et le déroula. C'était une lettre du nouveau Ministre, Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui invitait Harry à se joindre à la prochaine session de formation des aurors, à la rentrée. Harry n'avait pas passé ses ASPIC, comme tous ceux de leur année, mais le Ministère passerait l'éponge pour eux, compte tenu de la situation exceptionnelle. Harry et les autres n'auraient même pas à passer les tests d'entrées, au vu de leur expérience acquise pendant la guerre, supérieure même à celles de certaines recrues._

 _—_ _Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? interrogea Drago._

 _—_ _Terminer le diner, répondit tranquillement son compagnon._

 _L'autre leva les yeux au ciel._

 _—_ _Sérieusement Harry ! rouspéta le jeune homme. Que vas-tu faire au sujet de la formation des aurors ?_

 _—_ _Rien du tout._

 _—_ _Tu vas refuser ?_

 _—_ _Oui._

 _Le silence s'installa, puis le brun déposa sa longue cuillère en bois sur le plan de travail avant de se retourner._

 _—_ _Tu es déçu ? interrogea-t-il, le visage impassible, appuyé contre le meuble de cuisine, les yeux braqués sur son amant._

 _—_ _Déçu de quoi ?_

 _—_ _De moi. Le sauveur du monde sorcier qui ne devient pas auror, ça fait tache._

 _—_ _Tu fais ce que tu veux, Amour, déclara doucement Drago, on s'en fiche de ces histoires de survivant._

 _—_ _Tu ne me penses pas égoïste de ne pas le faire ? questionna l'autre. Avec un pouvoir comme le mien …_

 _—_ _C'est le tien justement Harry, tu en fais ce dont tu as envie. Personne n'a le droit de remettre en cause cela._

 _—_ _Donc si je deviens ... je ne sais pas moi, fleuriste … tu ne m'en voudras pas ? demanda prudemment le brun._

 _—_ _Si c'est ce que tu veux. Je te conseillerai de prendre des cours parce que la botanique et toi…, répondit Drago en ôtant sa veste pour la déposer proprement sur une chaise, mais si c'est ce dont tu as envie …_

 _—_ _Tu n'aurais pas honte de moi si je ne suis pas auror._

 _Drago fronça les sourcils et se leva. Soupirant, il encadra la taille de son petit-ami de ses bras et le rapprocha un peu avant de dire._

 _—_ _Je n'aurais jamais honte de toi Harry._

 _Celui-ci resta un peu tendu dans son étreinte puis se laissa aller, donnant un peu de son poids à son compagnon._

 _—_ _Je ne veux pas être auror, je ne veux plus me battre, plus de cette façon-là. Quand j'imagine ma vie, ce n'est pas ce que je vois, murmura le brun._

 _—_ _Est qu'est-ce que tu vois ? interrogea son petit ami._

 _—_ _Toi, fit-il en resserrant son étreinte._

 _—_ _Mais encore, sourit le blond._

 _—_ _Des enfants._

 _—_ _Des enfants ?_

 _—_ _Oui, des petits blonds et des petits bruns qui courent partout._

 _—_ _Ça me plairait bien. Tu veux donc rester et élever des enfants ?_

 _—_ _Si c'était le cas, ce serait un problème ?_

 _Drago éclata de rire contre l'épaule de son compagnon._

 _—_ _Non ! Je me ferai tout à fait à ce tableau, toi, me préparant un de ces merveilleux plats dont tu as le secret tout en gardant un œil sur nos enfants._

 _Il embrassa le coin des lèvres du brun._

 _—_ _Cesse de voir en moi un détracteur, je respecte tes choix, nous avons largement les moyens de faire ce que nous désirons réellement._

 _—_ _Je ne veux pas être homme au foyer, souffla Harry, rassuré. Je ne veux plus que des enfants subissent la même enfance que la mienne ou celle de Voldemort, je veux me battre pour cela, pas me battre en étant auror._

 _—_ _Je pense que c'est une excellente idée Harry, déclara Drago en frottant tendrement son dos. N'ait jamais peur de me parler de tes désirs. Tous tes désirs, rajouta-t-il d'une voix langoureuse._

 _—_ _Tous mes désirs hein ? demanda-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes._

 _Leur baiser se faisait plus passionné lorsque la sonnerie du sort d'Harry résonna et les coupa dans leur activité._

 _—_ _Le diner n'attend pas, rit le brun._

 _—_ _Mais moi si apparemment, grommela Drago._

 _—_ _Ce n'est que partie remise mon cœur … »_

Le lendemain après-midi, ce fut après la sieste d'Asuia que Blaise vient trouver son ami, après avoir terminé sa journée.

— Tu as déjà fini ? s'enquit moqueusement le blond alors qu'il ramenait sa fille dans le salon.

— Dit l'homme qui travaille à la maison et fait ce qu'il veut, grogna le basané avant que son regard ne s'éclaire en se posant sur la petite. Hey princesse comment tu vas ?

— Bonjour parrain. Je vais bien.

— Tu as bien profité de ta journée avec ta marraine ?

— Oui.

— Hermione m'a dit que tu avais aimé les sphères-fleurs d'Oncle George, mais qu'il n'y en avait plus. Alors je te les aie ramenées.

Il sortit triomphalement de sa poche un petit sac de velours, abritant une demi-douzaine de sphères qu'il offrit à la petite qui sourit un peu timidement avant de le remercier.

— Ne me dit pas qu'Hermione et toi placez ma fille au centre de votre bataille de présents pour acquérir son amour.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, souriant cependant.

— Tu es toujours si dramatique Drago !

Le blond l'ignora superbement et alla leur chercher deux verres de Whisky et un autre de jus de citrouille pour la plus jeune qui jouait déjà avec le présent de Blaise.

— Je n'en reviens pas que tu achètes l'amour de ma fille.

Le basané éclata de son rire chaud et joyeux.

— Tout de suite ! Je la gâte, c'est tout, j'ai trois ans et demi de retard.

— Moi aussi, souffla Drago en s'asseyant, ce que Blaise ne loupa pas, malgré le son ténu.

— Tu lui en veux pour Asuia ?

— Non.

Le ton était incisif, sans aucune hésitation.

— Je ne peux imaginer comment il s'est senti, seul, enceint de notre fille, quelques semaines, quelques mois après son départ. Je sais maintenant pourquoi il est parti et c'est ce que j'avais craint. Il est malade, il pense vraisemblablement qu'il va mourir et il ne voulait pas nous infliger cela. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir gardé Asuia près de lui alors qu'il se pensait condamné. Il voulait en profiter tant qu'il le pouvait et j'imagine qu'elle était d'un grand réconfort pour lui.

— Tu crois qu'il n'est pas condamné, malgré ce que Théo a découvert ? demanda doucement Blaise.

— Je ne peux pas le croire. J'ai besoin de lui.

Il soupira et baissa la tête.

— La seule chose qui m'a fait tenir jusque-là c'est qu'il y avait toujours un espoir, même mince, qu'il me revienne. S'il s'avérait qu'il … me quitterait, je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer sans lui.

Ces paroles amenèrent le silence et un certain malaise que fort heureusement Asuia ne sentit pas, toute occupée qu'elle était à jouer sans prêter attention aux deux adultes si sérieux.

— Drago … commença Blaise qui paniquait un peu à présent. Tu as ta fille à présent, tu ne peux pas l'abandonner aussi.

— Je sais que je suis égoïste et injuste, mais c'est ce que je ressens.

Le basané fut coupé dans sa réponse par le tintement d'un transplanage et l'arrivée d'un Ron Weasley cerné et visiblement fatigué, mais qui colla un gentil sourire sur son visage pour s'adresser à sa nièce adoptive.

— Tu reconnais cette maison ma princesse ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Oui, c'est la maison de Papa Harry et moi.

La pièce tourna autour de Drago : il avait retrouvé Harry. À demi conscient, le blond sentit à peine qu'on l'allongeait sur le canapé et qu'une main lui frottait doucement le bras avant de lui faire avaler une potion qui l'aida à retrouver un semblant de tenue.

— Papa ? Tu as mal ?

Il entendit comme sous l'eau une voix répondre à sa fille, et il sentit une main sur son front et la chaleur d'un sortilège. Il se calma enfin. Se redressant un peu, il constata que sa fille pleurait.

— Viens Asuia petite étoile, viens par là. Ne pleure pas.

— Tu as mal ?

— Non mon ange, j'ai simplement été surpris.

Théo aida la petite à grimper sur le canapé et elle se blottit contre lui. Drago n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était entré avec Ron.

— Papa Harry va revenir maintenant ?

— On va tout faire pour.

Il ne pouvait pas lui promettre. Rien ne disait qu'Harry n'avait pas encore fui ailleurs ou même qu'il était encore en vie.

— On a localisé la maison, il y a effectivement un sorcier à l'intérieur, mais nous n'en saurons pas plus tant que nous n'y serons pas entrés. L'endroit est bardé de sortilèges de protections, mais la plupart sont fortement affaiblis. Une équipe de briseurs de sort s'y attèle en ce moment et nous donnerons le feu vert pour pénétrer sur le terrain.

— Est-ce que je peux … commença le blond.

Ron sourit.

— Je ne l'imaginais pas autrement. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment protocolaire, rien ne l'est jamais avec Harry et j'ai persuadé Robards de te laisser venir, arguant qu'Harry serait plus tranquille si tu es là.

— Et comme nous ne savons rien de son état, j'ai également recommandé, en tant que médicomage sur cette intervention, que tu sois présent, ajouta Théo.

— Merci, murmura Drago.

— Tu dois cependant garder en tête qu'Harry est probablement très mal en point, et peut-être même qu'il ne s'en est pas sortit, déclara doucement Théodore.

Son ami opina et demanda nerveusement :

— Tu penses que tu peux faire quelque chose pour lui ?

— Je vais tout faire pour, je te le promets.

Lorsque Théo le secoua pour le réveiller quelques heures plus tard, Drago ne se souvenait même pas de s'être endormi. Le médicomage avait dû lui faire boire quelque chose. Son regard tomba sur Asuia à ses côtés, toujours endormie.

— Blaise va rester ici et veiller sur elle, il a déjà appelé son assistant pour le prévenir de son absence demain. Ne t'en fais pas pour elle.

Le basané et son compagnon avaient passé la soirée à l'appartement du blond, en attendant le signal de Ron et de son équipe qui tentait de briser les derniers sortilèges entourant la maison.

— Tu vas transplanner avec moi, tu n'es pas en état de le faire. Je veux que tu obéisses aux ordres de Ron ou de n'importe quel employé du Ministère qui t'en donnera. Est-ce clair ?

— Oui.

— Drago, fit Théo plus doucement, je ne veux pas être le corbeau de mauvais augure, mais … attends-toi à ce qu'il soit en mauvais état, en très mauvais état. L'infection qu'il avait contractée était déjà forte après la guerre et j'ignore comment il a survécu jusque-là. Alors, tu dois t'attendre au pire.

— D'accord.

— Allez viens, rejoignons le site à présent.

Drago posa sa main sur le bras de son ami et se sentit aspiré dans le tuyau familier et désagréable. L'endroit où ils atterrirent était venteux et chargé en iode. La maison, qui se dressait tout près de la plage, était isolée du village par plusieurs kilomètres, un petit bois la dissimulait sur tout un côté et le reste donnait sur une petite lande sauvage et la mer.

— Où sommes-nous ? demanda Drago.

— Sur l'une des îles anglo-normandes, Aurigny, tout près du village de Sainte Anne, répondit Ron qui était apparu, éclairant la zone de sa baguette.

— Le dernier sortilège est tombé il y a une demi-heure, ils sont très affaiblis, mais au vu de la puissance d'Harry, ils leurs ont donnés du fils à retordre. Mais la zone est neutralisée à présent et nous allons y pénétrer.

— Je ne trouve pas cela bien, je ne veux pas qu'il pense que nous voulons l'emmener de force … murmura Drago. Et s'il voulait rester ici ?

— Alors nous repartirons, assura Ron. Mais Harry a disparu du jour au lendemain, dans des circonstances très floues, le Ministère doit donc s'assurer qu'il va bien et qu'il n'a pas été contraint ou forcé à disparaitre.

Théo saisit les deux bras du blond et le tourna vers lui.

— Hey, ce n'est plus le moment de douter. On est presque certain qu'Harry a fui pour protéger son entourage, il n'a pas fui à cause de ce que nous avons fait. Alors maintenant on va récupérer cette tête de bois et tout faire pour le guérir, d'accord ?

— Oui.

— Ok, on rentre d'abord, toi, moi et Théo, révéla Ron, Dean et Mickael nous suivent en cas de problèmes. Tu te sens prêt ?

— Oui.

— Alors allons-y.

Ils prirent le petit chemin de terre qui menait à la propriété et frappèrent à la porte. Malgré l'heure tardive, une petite elfe leur ouvrit tout de suite :

— Bonsoir Messieurs, vous êtes ? fit-elle de sa voix aiguë.

— Je suis Théodore Nott et voici Ronald Weasley et Drago Malfoy. Nous souhaiterions voir Harry Potter.

— Le Maître n'est pas en état de vous recevoir, murmura l'elfe en gardant les yeux baissés sur ses mains jointes.

— Nous le savons Winky, intervint gentiment le guérisseur. Nous voulons l'aider. Je suis médicomage, puis-je voir ton maître pour le soigner.

— Le Maître ne veut pas que les gens entrent ici.

— C'est vrai, mais Asuia attend son second papa et il ne viendra jamais si tu ne nous laisses pas entrer.

La créature sembla hésiter, risqua un regard à l'intérieur, comme pour avoir un assentiment puis accorda à voix basse :

— Seulement vous, Monsieur Weasley qui est un ami très cher et Monsieur Malfoy qui est le compagnon du Maître.

''Le compagnon'' le cœur de Drago se réchauffa en entendant l'elfe utiliser ce terme : Harry le considérait toujours ainsi.

Ils pénétrèrent la grande pièce à vivre, agréable et chaleureuse et suivirent l'elfe sur la gauche.

— Kreattur a mis le Maître en bas parce qu'il ne peut plus prendre les escaliers maintenant, expliqua Winky.

Elle toqua trois fois à une porte de bois puis l'ouvrit, pénétrant avant les trois hommes dans la chambre. Le mobilier était sommaire, une armoire, une commode couverte de potions, un lit et une petite table de chevet. Il n'y avait que très peu de lumière et Drago mit du temps à discerner la forme recroquevillée sur le lit. Il s'approcha doucement et tendit une main tremblante en direction du corps roulé en boule. Ses doigts effleurèrent un pan de peau froide et quelques mèches, bien plus fines et éparses que dans son souvenir. Toujours lentement il tira sur une épaule osseuse et révéla le visage très amaigri de son amant.

— Harry, murmura-t-il.

Il était méconnaissable, cadavérique et extrêmement maigre, sa respiration si faible que le blond crut un instant qu'il était mort.

— Harry, sanglota-t-il en le secouant pour qu'il se réveille.

— Dray, laisse-moi faire d'accord ? intervint calmement Théo en le forçant à se décaler. Winky, s'il te plait, appelle Kreattur.

Le blond ne voulait pas lâcher son amant et le brun le comprit.

— Écoute, j'ai besoin que tu me laisses travailler, il va très mal et on ne peut pas le laisser comme cela. Tu peux continuer de tenir sa main, mais tu te mets près de sa tête, d'accord ?

Voyant que son ami ne réagissait pas, Théo demanda à Ron de l'aider et le rouquin se saisit des épaules du blond pour le mettre hors du chemin du médicomage. Voir son meilleur ami ainsi lui retournait l'estomac, il n'avait plus rien du jeune adulte qu'il était avant de disparaitre. Kreattur, l'affreux elfe de maison de la famille Black, apparut dans un craquement.

— Qu'as-tu donné à ton Maître ? lui demanda Théodore, qui ne voulait aggraver encore plus l'état du brun.

L'elfe indiqua les flacons qu'il avait administrés et quand et l'ancien serpentard s'affaira autour de son patient. Drago caressa maladroitement le front et les cheveux de son compagnon. Il mourrait d'envie de se couler contre lui et de l'entourer de ses bras pour rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps, mais Harry allait mal, il allait peut-être mourir et il avait besoin de soins.

— J'ai renvoyé Dean et Mickael, nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux et il est inutile qu'ils restent ici.

— J'ai fait ce que je pouvais ici, il serait sans doute mieux à Sainte-Mangouste …

— Non ! Pas Sainte-Mangouste ! Pas l'hôpital ! protesta immédiatement Drago. Harry ne voudrait pas être emmené là-bas, à la merci de tout le monde et des journalistes …

— Je peux sans doute le ramener chez toi pour le moment, hésita un peu Théo, le temps de voir comment les choses évoluent, mais si son état se détériore encore, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de le faire admettre.

Le blond hocha nerveusement la tête, les yeux toujours fixés sur le visage cerné et émacié. Ron s'approcha.

— Je vais le prendre Drago. Mais je te promets qu'une fois à la maison nous ne t'obligerons plus à le quitter.

Théo tira son ami un peu plus loin et Ron prit dans ses bras le corps horriblement léger de son frère de cœur.

— On te rejoint, fit le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux, pars devant. J'ai prévenu Blaise, il a emmené Asuia chez vous.

Le rouquin opina et s'exécuta, il ne voulait pas que la petite tombe sur son père dans cet état. Il réapparut devant l'appartement du blond et y entra sans attendre, déposant son frêle fardeau sur le lit double. Il le recouvrit d'une couverture et en rajouta une autre, gémissant en voyant en plus forte lumière son ami. Il avait l'air déjà mort pour lui et cela lui semblait inimaginable que quelqu'un puisse encore vivre avec de tels dommages. Théodore et Drago arrivèrent bientôt, entrant au pas de course. Les yeux du blond cherchèrent immédiatement son amant, terrifié à l'idée qu'il ait disparu après avoir quitté Sainte Anne.

— Il est fortement déshydraté et dénutri, fit Théodore, plus particulièrement pour Ron puisque Drago ne semblait pas vraiment en état de saisir quoi que ce soit. L'infection par la magie noire s'est étendue à un niveau très préoccupant, mais je suis parvenu à la ralentir pour le moment. Il faut cependant rapidement trouver un moyen de la stopper sinon …

— Sinon il va mourir, termina Ron à sa place.

Drago gémit en l'entendant et plongea sa tête dans le cou maigre de son compagnon.

— Même stoppé, je ne pense pas qu'il survive longtemps à un tel taux de magie noire, il faut absolument le faire baisser, et vite, il ne devrait même pas être encore en vie !

Ron haussa les épaules avec un léger sourire.

— C'est Harry, fit-il seulement.

Le jour se levait paresseusement par la fenêtre et le rouquin soupira en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

— Je devrais passer chez moi, Blaise et Hermione doivent s'inquiéter.

Théo acquiesça.

— Vas-y je reste là.

Mais l'autre ne semblait pas décidé à bouger, alors le brun l'interrogea du regard.

— Cela va briser le cœur d'Hermione de le voir comme cela, je ne suis pas vraiment prêt à l'emmener près de lui, on dirait un cadavre.

— C'est pire de la laisser sans réponse. Va la chercher, Blaise s'occupera d'Asuia.

— Pauvre gosse, fit Ron en secouant la tête, tu crois qu'elle l'a vu comme ça ?

— Il n'en était certainement pas à ce point là, mais il ne devait pas être en forme. Je ne comprends même pas comment il a pu l'envoyer ici alors qu'il était aussi mal.

— Les sortilèges de protections étant encore très puissants, répliqua Ron, même s'ils n'étaient plus à leur apogée.

Sur ce il disparut et revint quelques minutes plus tard en serrant sa compagne contre lui. Hermione n'avait visiblement pas beaucoup dormi non plus, son teint était brouillé et des cernes bien visibles marquaient ses yeux.

— Ron, il a l'air si mal ! fit-elle d'une voix cassée en voyant son meilleur ami étendu sur le lit.

— Je t'avais prévenu Mione, fit-il doucement en resserrant sa prise sur elle. Mais il est ici et il est en vie, tu dois te concentrer là-dessus.

Elle opina difficilement du chef et s'approcha un peu, son petit ami la soutenant toujours.

— Oh Harry ! sanglota-t-elle en touchant sa joue creuse.

Elle effleura son front de ses lèvres tremblantes et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux avant de se tourner vers Théo :

— Est-ce qu'il va se réveiller ?

— Pour le moment, je lui ai donné un sédatif, Kreattur m'a dit qu'il s'agitait souvent ces derniers temps et qu'il souffrait beaucoup. Tant que nous n'avons pas stoppé la progression de la magie, je préfère le laisser comme cela.

— Et est-ce qu'il …

Théo s'approcha et posa une main douce sur son épaule.

— Je ne vais pas te mentir Hermione, je ne sais pas s'il va s'en sortir. Il est très malade, mais nous allons tout faire pour qu'il aille mieux. J'ai ralenti la progression du poison et j'espère pouvoir la stopper puis la réduire, mais rien n'est sûr pour le moment.

Elle retourna à son ami, caressant à nouveau ses cheveux alors que Drago, l'air complètement ailleurs, lui tenait étroitement la main.

— Je devrais peut-être prévenir ma mère, intervint Ron, mais je ne sais pas à quel point il est bon qu'elle le voie ainsi.

— Tu devrais le faire, souffla la née-moldu. S'il ne s'en sort pas, qu'elle ait au moins l'occasion de lui faire ses adieux.

— Je lui demanderai de garder Asuia pour la journée, que Blaise puisse venir et se reposer, la nuit à été longue pour tout le monde.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Rentrer chez soi

**N.D.A :**

 **Bonsoir,**

 **Merci à la correctrice CacoNya.**

 **Merci à ceux qui passent, lisent, commentent.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Elishae**

* * *

Astrea : Oui je comprend la problématique, mais j'ai imaginer qu'elle était d'abord un peu perturbée par tout cela et que son papa lui avait bien tout expliquer que tout irai bien en l'envoyant à son autre père, c'est une enfant, elle ne comprend pas tout de suite ce qui se passe et j'imagine qu'il lui faut du temps pour comprendre qu'Harry ne revient pas.

Amlou : Oui le voilà !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Rentrer chez soi.

Les jours passèrent difficilement pour tous et jusqu'à ce que cela fit enfin cinq jours qu'Harry eut été ramené en Angleterre. Drago avait refusé qu'Asuia voit son père aussi mal, voulant attendre qu'il ait repris quelques forces et couleurs. Mais la petite était têtue et avait décidé de camper devant la porte de la chambre, harcelant son père pour voir son compagnon. Ce qui finit par payer puisque le blond concéda enfin à la laisser entrer au matin du sixième jour. La fillette avait tenu à remettre la robe qu'Harry lui avait mise avant de l'envoyer à Londres, pour que son papa voit qu'elle l'avait. Hermione avait bien tenté de lui expliquer qu'Harry ne pouvait pas se réveiller, toujours sous sédatif, Asuia n'avait pas voulu en démordre et les adultes l'avaient laissée faire.

— Papa nous entend ? demanda-t-elle ne pénétrant dans la pièce.

— On ne sait pas mon ange, mais tu peux lui parler quand même.

Drago l'aida à grimper sur le lit et elle s'assit près de la poitrine du brun, collant un bisou sur sa joue creuse.

— Tu m'as beaucoup manquée papa. Et à Papa Drago aussi.

Elle caressa doucement le visage de l'homme assoupi.

— Il faut que tu arrêtes de dormir. Tu es à la maison maintenant.

— Oncle Théo doit soigner papa avant qu'il ne puisse se réveiller, rappela Drago.

Ils avaient considérablement ralenti la progression de la magie noire, mais n'étaient pas encore parvenus à la stopper, malgré toutes les recherches que faisait Hermione, Théo et Drago sur les différentes potions, sortilèges et ingrédients qui pourraient aider.

— Je t'ai amené mon doudou, chuchota l'enfant à l'oreille de l'alité. Je te le donne pour que tu dormes bien.

Elle posa la peluche entre le bras et le flanc de son père et voulut se blottir contre lui, mais s'immobilisa avant de le faire réellement.

— Je peux ?

— Oui chérie, tant que tu n'appuies pas sur sa poitrine. Papa a du mal à respirer.

Elle se colla contre les côtes du brun et posa sa tête sur son épaule, lui racontant tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis qu'elle était arrivée en Angleterre.

— Marraine est comme tu as dit. Il y a plein de livres chez elle et elle m'en a lu. Oncle Ron mange plein de bonbons et il m'en donne aussi, mais il ne faut pas que Mamy Molly voit. Grand-Mère Narcissa est très belle et je n'ai presque plus peur d'elle. Tante Pansy aussi est jolie, elle sent toujours bon. Parrain est trop rigolo et Oncle Théo est super fort, il va te gue-rir. Mais mon préféré c'est Papa Drago, souffla-t-elle bien plus bas. Il est beau, il sent bon et il fait plein de potions bizarres. Moi je l'aime, mais je t'aime aussi quand même. Je vous aime tous les deux très très fort.

Drago sentit les larmes monter en entendant sa fille, mais il se ressaisit. Asuia secoua un peu son père et fit sur le même ton :

— Il faut que tu te réveilles Papa, Papa Drago et moi on est triste sans toi !

Les jours suivants, il sembla y avoir une légère amélioration dans la santé d'Harry. Théo avait déjà deviné que la présence de ses proches et plus particulièrement de Drago, Ron et Hermione lui faisait du bien, mais il semblait que la proximité d'Asuia, qui passait de longues heures à parler à son père endormi et à jouer sur son lit, l'aidait plus encore. Ce qui expliquait la brutale chute de santé du brun, décrite par Kreattur, après le départ de la petite. Les deux elfes avaient d'ailleurs regagné l'Angleterre, emportant avec eux les maigres possessions d'Harry et Asuia. N'ayant pas besoin d'eux dans l'immédiat, Drago les envoya remettre en état le Square Grimmaurd qu'il avait quitté après le départ de son amant, incapable de rester dans cette maison où ils avaient vécu tous deux. Winky revenait régulièrement pour préparer à manger à tout ce monde qui gravitait dans l'appartement. Molly apportait également régulièrement de la nourriture et un peu de foi, passait du temps au chevet d'Harry et gardait Asuia, l'emmenant parfois au Terrier, lorsque la fillette était d'accord, pour lui faire faire une pause et voir le ciel, au moins un peu. L'épouse Weasley était d'une espérance à toute épreuve, soutenant Drago et Hermione, les plus effondrés, du mieux qu'elle pouvait et ne cessait jamais de croire en Théo et son travail.

Ils avaient tous décidé de laisser Harry à l'appartement plutôt qu'à Sainte-Mangouste, le médicomage avait pris des congés pour s'occuper de son patient à plein temps, le soignant ou cherchant des remèdes. Hermione avait aussi pris des vacances, incapable de travailler tant elle s'inquiétait pour son meilleur ami. Ron, Blaise et Pansy n'avaient pu réduire leurs heures, mais passaient tout leur temps libre chez Drago pour le soutenir. Andromeda était passée trois fois, mais sans Teddy. Ils avaient en effet décidé de ne pas mettre au courant le petit du retour de son parrain tant qu'il n'était pas plus en forme, il ne voulait pas le traumatiser ou l'inquiéter inutilement. Arthur Weasley et sa fille Ginny venaient aussi régulièrement pour prendre des nouvelles. L'appartement du blond n'avait jamais connu une telle influence et il était certain d'avoir reçu en une semaine plus de visites que durant ces quatre dernières années. Sa mère lui écrivit même, lui demandant si elle pouvait passer aussi, le soutenir dans cette épreuve et visiter le second père de sa petite-fille. Elle craignait sans doute que Drago ne veuille pas d'elle chez lui, mais il n'en était rien. Il avait fait le deuil de nombreuses choses du passé à présent et les relations avec sa mère étaient plus sereines.

Quinze jours après le retour de Sainte-Anne, Théo et Drago parvinrent à mettre au point ensemble une potion plus efficace et l'infection du fils Potter se stabilisa enfin, ce qui permit au médicomage de lever la sédation. Harry pouvait maintenant se réveiller à tout moment, bien que l'on ne sache rien de son état psychologique. Il le fit finalement un soir, alors que Théo baignait et faisait diner la petite, tout le monde était rentré chez soi ce soir-là, pour laisser à Harry le temps et la tranquillité pour se réveiller.

Drago, enfoncé dans son fauteuil, lisait le Mensuelle du potionniste tout en serrant la main un peu plus chaude de son amant. Il ne le sentit d'abord pas bouger, trop fatigué et concentré sur les propriétés de la fleur de Mûn qui pourrait aider le brun. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'agita plus fortement qu'il le remarqua. S'asseyant immédiatement sur le lit, tout près du corps frissonnant, Drago porta sa main au front moite et appela doucement son compagnon. Deux yeux verts et ternes finirent par s'ouvrir difficilement, papillonnant un long moment avant de se poser sur lui.

— Drago ?

La voix était basse, rauque et cassée. Mais elle échauffait plaisamment le cœur meurtri du jeune homme blond.

— Oui Harry, c'est moi.

Le brun leva une main tremblante et mal assurée vers la joue pâle et souffla :

— Est-ce que tu es vraiment là ?

— Oui, et toi aussi. Enfin.

Harry laissa retomber sa main, mais Drago la reprit immédiatement.

— Je suis désolé.

— Ce n'est rien, répondit le blond en embrassant ses phalanges.

— Je t'ai abandonné.

— Je ne t'en veux pas, assura Drago en caressant sa joue de son autre main. Je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait.

— Je ne voulais pas vous imposez cela, pas après …

— Je sais amour, ne t'en fait pas.

Il était tellement heureux de l'avoir à nouveau près de lui, de l'entendre, de le toucher, rien ne pouvait ombrager cela. Il vit cependant avec horreur une larme couler de l'œil fatigué de son amant et il la cueillit de ses lèvres, serrant contre lui le jeune homme faible.

— Ne pleure pas mon ange, murmura-t-il contre son oreille en les balançant légèrement pour le calmer.

— Je ne savais pas pour Asuia, gémit Harry, je te le promets. Je ne savais pas.

Le blond ne répondit pas, se contentant d'embrasser sa tempe.

— Le médicomage m'avait dit que je n'en avais plus que pour quelques mois. Je voulais simplement l'avoir un peu jusqu'à ce que je parte … Et puis ça a pris plus de temps que prévu ...

— Chut, ce n'est pas grave. On s'occupe de toi maintenant, tu vas guérir.

— McKenan a dit que j'étais condamné, souffla l'autre dans son étreinte.

— McKenan est un idiot, Théo et moi on travaille sur des potions, on a déjà réussi à stopper la progression du poison, on va trouver et on va enfin vivre en famille, comme on l'avait prévu.

— Je pensais que peut-être tu avais refait ta vie, que tu ne voulais plus de moi, chuchota Harry.

Drago rit nerveusement dans ses cheveux.

— Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi amour, je ne veux personne d'autre.

— Je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal …

— C'est cette guerre qui nous a fait beaucoup de mal.

Les bras faibles d'Harry entourèrent mollement la taille de Drago, faisant naitre tout un tas de papillons dans son estomac.

— Tu voudrais bien m'embrasser, s'il te plait ? chuchota-t-il.

Le blond, qui n'attendait que cela, ne se fit pas prier plus. Ses doigts crochetèrent doucement la nuque de l'autre et il approcha ses lèvres avant de les poser tendrement sur leurs jumelles, craquelées et sèches, mais toujours si aimantes. Lentement sa langue vint les caresser et Harry lui offrit le passage sans attendre, voulant retrouver le gout de son amour, sa chaleur et son humidité. Un gémissement de contentement leur échappa simultanément et ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, profitant de ce premier contact depuis des années. Puis ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et le brun s'appuya lourdement sur son compagnon, exténué. De longues minutes passèrent et la respiration sifflante et difficile d'Harry finit par s'apaiser. Drago ne le lâcha pas cependant, le gardant fortement serré contre lui.

— Est-ce qu'Asuia va bien ? demanda-t-il très bas.

— Oui, elle est merveilleuse, pleine de vie et adorable. Même si son papa lui manque et qu'elle voudrait le voir réveillé.

— Est-ce que je pourrais …

— Bien sûr amour, fit tendrement Drago en le reposant contre les oreillers, le plaçant de façon à ce qu'il se tienne assis. Je vais la chercher. Ça ira ?

Harry hocha difficilement la tête.

— Oui, va la chercher.

Drago sortit sur un dernier regard à son compagnon épuisé et gagna le salon. L'enfant dessinait calmement alors que Théo griffonnait sur ses parchemins, travaillant sur le traitement d'Harry.

— Tu ne dors toujours pas princesse ?

— Pas sommeil, murmura la petite.

Elle dormait très mal depuis que son second père était revenu. Tant qu'il était loin, il pouvait lui faire croire qu'il allait bien, mais maintenant …

Théo releva la tête et sourit en voyant l'air plus apaisé du blond, il devina qu'Harry s'était réveillé.

— Papa Harry voudrait te voir mon ange.

Asuia s'immobilisa son crayon à quelques centimètres de sa feuille. Puis sa tête pivota vivement vers lui :

— Papa est réveillé ?!

— Oui chérie et il te demande.

Il ne fallut pas une seconde pour qu'elle abandonne crayon, parchemin et oncle pour se précipiter dans la chambre dont le jeune homme avait laissé la porte entrouverte. Drago la suivit, craignant qu'elle ne se blesse dans sa précipitation.

— Papa !

Asuia ne parlait jamais très fort et même ses exclamations n'étaient guère plus élevées que son volume habituel, conséquence de vivre aux côtés d'un père gravement malade. Elle était habituée à s'occuper seule et calmement.

— Hey ma petite étoile, fit à mi-voix Harry alors que Drago hissait l'enfant près de lui.

La petite entoura immédiatement le cou de son autre père de ses bras et se colla à lui, sa tête contre sa poitrine.

— J'ai eu peur quand tu dormais, souffla-t-elle.

— Je sais, je suis désolé, fit l'homme en coinçant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

— Pas grave.

— Si Asuia, tu ne devrais pas vivre tout cela.

— Je veux juste qu'on reste tous les trois.

— C'est ce qu'on va faire, intervint doucement Drago, assis sur le lit aussi.

Le brun releva les yeux vers lui, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il était toujours très malade.

— Je le promets, continua le blond, ses yeux dans les émeraudes ternies.

Théo vint plus tard vérifier l'état du malade qui, s'il n'était pas bien fringant, allait tout de même mieux depuis qu'il était avec eux.

— Kreattur a fait ce qu'il a pu, déclara-t-il.

— Je sais et il a fait un travail remarquable compte tenu de la situation, accorda le médicomage en écoutant sa respiration.

Asuia s'était endormie contre lui et Drago était parti prendre une douche et une grande tasse de café.

— Je ne pensais pas tenir aussi longtemps, avoua Harry. Quelques semaines tout au plus après la naissance d'Asuia, mais Kreattur s'est accroché et il m'a forcé à prendre toutes ces choses. Il m'a maintenu à peu près en vie pendant quatre ans …

— Quand les choses sont-elles devenues vraiment difficiles ?

— Après l'accouchement, ma santé s'est dégradée progressivement. Je dormais de plus en plus et j'étais constamment faible, mais je dirais que c'est il y a deux ans que cela a vraiment commencé à devenir difficile. Et depuis quelques mois je ne sors presque plus de mon lit.

— Et lorsque tu as envoyé la petite ?

— Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que je ne quittais plus ma chambre, à part pour me laver. Kreattur m'avait fait changer d'étage pour faciliter mes déplacements, mais je ne bougeais déjà presque plus. Je savais qu'il me restait peu de temps alors j'ai rassemblé autant de magie que j'ai pu pendant ces quelques semaines et j'ai envoyé Asuia ici.

— Comment as-tu réussi cela ?

— Je l'ignore, fit songeusement Harry, je l'ai voulu, c'est tout.

— Et comment étais-tu suite à cela ? demanda Théo en prenant sa tension et notant quelques petites choses sur un parchemin.

— Je … ne sais pas vraiment. J'étais évanoui la plupart du temps. Il faudrait demander à Kreattur et Winky.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence puis Harry murmura :

— Drago est persuadé que je vais m'en sortir …

— Nous faisons tout pour.

— Il ne devrait pas se faire de faux espoirs, ce sera plus dur encore quand cela tournera mal.

— C'est pour cela que tu es parti ?

— Je ne pouvais pas lui infliger cela. Je ne pensais pas que je mettrais autant de temps à passer l'arme à gauche … fit-il aigrement avant d'être pris d'une violente quinte de toux.

Théo lui donna une potion et frotta son dos pour l'aider à respirer.

— Ouai, mon père et ses copains mangemorts se plaignaient aussi à ce sujet, qu'on arrivait à te faire bouffer les mandragores par la racine.

— Une tragédie, lâcha l'autre en toussant à nouveau.

— Tu vas quand même faire un effort et éviter de me claquer dans les bras. Drago ne t'a pas attendu pendant quatre ans pour que tu le laisses maintenant.

— C'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas revenir, ça va le détruire.

— Imbécile ! On aurait pu te soigner, grinça Théo en sortant des fioles de sa sacoche pour lui faire boire.

— McKenan avait dit que je n'avais que quelques semaines.

— McKenan est un ignare.

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de tousser comme si ses poumons allaient se décoller.

— Est-ce que ça va ?

La voix de Drago venait de retentir, inquiète.

— Il dit seulement des bêtises et Merlin le punit.

— Oh ! fit le blond en s'approchant. Il fait ça souvent, les gènes gryffondors …

— Prend garde pour ta fille alors, sourit Théo.

— Il ne l'avouera pas, mais il a un petit faible pour ces gènes, déclara Harry en prenant la main du blond.

— Sauf quand ton foutu complexe du héros te pousse à quitter le pays pendant quatre ans.

Le ton n'était pas empli de reproche pourtant et Drago se contenta de frotter son nez contre la joue de son amant.

— Je ne le ferai plus, promit-il.

— Tu n'en auras pas l'occasion. Ni moi ni Asuia ne te laisserons faire et, en tant que fille du Survivant, je suis certain qu'elle peut faire des tas de choses.

— On m'appelle encore comme cela ? gémit le brun.

— Et ils auront bientôt une nouvelle raison de le faire.

Théo était parti et Drago enroula sa main autour de la nuque de son compagnon pour l'approcher.

— Je ne te laisserai pas me quitter encore une fois.

— Dray … commença Harry.

— Tais-toi, je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais je ne veux pas l'entendre.

Il le bâillonna d'un baiser et le repoussa doucement sur les coussins pour qu'il s'allonge.

— Reste avec moi, souffla le brun en le retenant contre son torse.

— Je ne comptais aller nulle part.

Il s'allongea près de son amant, logeant leur fille entre eux, un bras les entourant tous les deux dans un geste mi protecteur, mi-possessif.

Drago se réveilla de la meilleure nuit qu'il eut connue depuis quatre ans, tiré du sommeil par les murmures qu'échangeaient son amant et son ami. Il ouvrit immédiatement un œil inquiet et s'enquit d'une voix encore rauque de sommeil :

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il sentait toujours entre lui et Harry le petit corps d'Asuia, toujours endormie. Le soleil se levait à peine, il était très tôt.

— Rien, assura Théo, je fais simplement des tests.

— Si tôt ? s'étonna le blond en bâillant largement.

Le médicomage lui adressa un sourire goguenard :

— Je l'ai fait toute la nuit. Tu es d'ailleurs bien plus agréable quand tu dors.

— Un vrai ange, renchérit Harry d'une voix un peu faible.

— Ouai, d'ailleurs ce serait peut-être pas mal d'envisager de te maintenir dans cet état.

— Cet état ? questionna le blond.

— Endormi, précisa Théo.

Drago grogna et balança mollement son oreiller à son traitre d'ami.

— Tu ne fais que confirmer, ricana le médicomage qui l'avait évité sans mal.

— Moi j'aime ton petit caractère, assura Harry en caressant la main de son compagnon qui n'avait pas quitté sa taille de la nuit.

— Mouai c'est ça, grommela l'autre en se tournant d'un coup d'épaule.

Il ne pouvait cependant se tenir énervé, même facticement, contre Harry et il se retourna bientôt pour cueillir ses lèvres en se penchant par-dessus sa fille.

— Bonjour, sourit le brun.

— Bonjour.

Drago avait déplacé sa bouche le long de la mâchoire osseuse de son petit-ami, laissant courir sa langue sur sa peau pâle.

— Juste pour vous rappelez que je suis encore là et que votre fille aussi.

Théo avait fini de ranger sa baguette et ses instruments et les fixait d'un air un peu moqueur.

— Comme si tu n'en profitais pas, grogna Drago.

— Vous êtes deux très belles personnes c'est sûr, mais c'est mon patient que tu es en train d'épuiser Dray et j'aimerai que tu cesses pour qu'il puisse se recoucher.

— Et moi, je ne me recouche pas.

— Non, toi et moi on va discuter potion et laisser Monsieur-je-suis-un-stupide-gryffondor dormir.

À ces mots le blond ne fit plus d'histoires et se leva sans attendre, prenant tout de même soin de replacer la peluche d'Asuia contre elle et de la border, elle et son papa, tendrement. Il prit également soin d'embrasser les deux fronts et quitta la pièce alors qu'Harry se rendormait déjà, la tête posée sur celle de sa fille.

Dans la pièce à vivre, Théo triait ses notes, une tasse de café froid à demi bue sur le coin de la table. Drago prit donc la décision d'en refaire une pleine carafe qu'il déposa sur la table avec un assortiment de biscuits préparés par Winky à son dernier passage.

— Tu devrais dormir un peu Théo, tu as veillé toute la nuit, dit-il à son ami.

— J'ai fait des siestes entre les prises de constantes.

— Ça ne suffit pas et tu le sais bien. Tu es presque plus pâle que moi, rétorqua Drago.

— Impossible Dray, assura l'autre en souriant.

— Sérieusement Théo, on fait ça et ensuite tu vas te coucher, chez toi, dans ton lit. Je te suis vraiment très reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu fais, mais on a assez d'un alité, ne va pas te tuer à la tâche.

Le garçon aux cheveux corbeaux soupira, mais opina finalement du chef.

— De plus, je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir Blaise sur le dos. Ce qui va invariablement arriver si tu continues.

— Blaise ne te reprochera jamais de me demander de m'occuper de ton compagnon.

— Il va à peu près bien aujourd'hui, va dormir quelques heures. Hermione arrivera bientôt, elle pourra s'occuper d'Asuia et le veiller avec moi. Tu ne peux pas aider si tu es toi-même à bout.

Théo ne répondit pas, mais Drago savait qu'il avait gagné.

— Dans la dernière version, nous avons augmenté les fleurs de lune, cela a l'air de lui avoir plutôt bien réussi, déclara le brun.

— On ne devrait pourtant pas en mettre plus, on risquerait de l'empoisonner.

— Je suis d'accord, mais si l'on veut conserver cette posologie il faut trouver quelque chose pour contrer ses effets négatifs. À court terme, elles pourraient le faire tomber dans le coma si on lui en donne toujours.

— Je sais, mais si on rajoute un peu de poudre de bicorne et de la cendre de salamandre ça devrait contrebalancer, le temps que l'on baisse les doses.

Le médicomage opina et ils continuèrent ainsi à discuter du traitement jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione et Ron débarquent par la cheminette.

— Comment ça se passe aujourd'hui ? interrogea Ron.

— Bien, répondit Théo, il s'est réveillé cette nuit.

Hermione plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche de surprise, les yeux humides d'une joie à peine contenue.

— Et il … interrogea-t-elle d'une voix précipitée.

— Il va aussi bien que l'on pourrait l'espérer dans sa situation, expliqua le guérisseur. Il est lucide, cohérent et se rappelle de ce qu'il s'est passé. Il ne semble pas avoir d'atteinte cognitive, pour ce que l'on en a vu du moins, mais il ne peut quitter le lit.

— La simple stature assise est difficile pour lui, déclara Drago. Mais il a tenu un petit moment hier avec Asuia.

— Il a mal ? interrogea Hermione, nerveuse malgré tout.

— On lui donne ce qu'il faut, rassura Théo sans s'étendre.

Il ne voulait pas inquiéter plus la brune qui semblait déjà bien partie toute seule. Harry avait mal, les potions ne suffisaient pas à enrayer la douleur, il le lui avait avoué cette nuit, bien qu'il l'ait caché à Drago.

— Je peux le voir ? s'enquit-elle.

— Tu peux, mais il s'est rendormi.

— Ce n'est pas grave, je veux juste le voir, m'assurer que … elle ne termina pas sa phrase et disparut dans la chambre.

— Elle a encore passé la nuit à faire des cauchemars. Elle a besoin de constater par elle-même qu'il n'est pas mort et qu'il est toujours ici, soupira Ron.

— C'est compréhensible, rétorqua Théo en lui donnant une tasse de café que le rouquin accepta de bonne grâce.

— C'est pire maintenant qu'il est là, c'est comme si elle avait lâché toutes les digues qui retenaient ses peurs et ses doutes. Elle tenait à peu près depuis sa disparition, mais maintenant elle ne peut plus faire semblant. D'une certaine façon, elle a toujours pris soin de nous à Poudlard, elle ne supporte pas de le voir ainsi. Qui aurait cru que je serais le plus solide dans cette histoire ? railla un peu le fils Weasley.

— Tu as beaucoup mûri depuis l'école et la guerre Ron, tu nous as tous les deux portés à bouts de bras ses dernières années, murmura Drago en serrant sa propre tasse entre ses longs doigts.

Le rouquin ébouriffa fraternellement les cheveux blonds et Drago ne s'insurgea même pas d'être décoiffé.

— Ron Weasley responsable, qui aurait cru cela ?

— Pas moi en tout cas, fit Baise qui venait d'apparaitre dans la cheminée.

— Eh ! Je suis chef d'équipe maintenant ! protesta Ron en riant.

— Un fait dont je ne me remets toujours pas, sourit Blaise en s'asseyant près de Théo après l'avoir embrassé tendrement.

— Zabini lorsque tu quitteras mon canapé, tu me feras le plaisir d'emporter ton petit-ami avec toi et de le mettre au lit, déclara Drago en leur jetant un regard blasé.

— Mais avec plaisir, ronronna le bistré.

— Pour dormir, Blaise, pour dormir, soupira le blond.

L'autre ne lui rendit en retour qu'un sourire carnassier, mais l'autre l'ignora, il savait bien que le basané, malgré ses plaisanteries, fourrerai son compagnon sous la couette avec interdiction d'en sortir sans être totalement reposé dès qu'ils passeraient la porte de chez eux.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Deux femmes

**N.D.A :**

 **Bonsoir,**

 **Merci CacoNya pour la correction.**

 **Merci à ceux qui passent, lisent, commentent.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Elishae**

* * *

Astrea : Contente que les personnages t'ai touché !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Deux femmes

Narcissa Malfoy avait cru s'être montrée discrète, mais la paire d'yeux verts qui s'ouvrirent lorsqu'elle approcha lui prouva le contraire.

— Je suis confuse, fit-elle, je venais simplement réveiller Asuia. Drago a peur qu'elle ne dorme pas bien cette nuit si elle fait une sieste plus longue. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger et vous tirez du sommeil. Vous semblez en avoir terriblement besoin.

Harry se releva légèrement, fort difficilement d'ailleurs et dit :

— Vous n'êtes pas en cause, je me réveille dès que je sens quelqu'un approcher dans mon sommeil.

La faute à la guerre et à ses maudits réflexes qu'il avait gardés.

— C'est un soulagement de vous voir éveillé, Monsieur Potter, vous étiez en si mauvais état il y a quelques jours encore. Non pas que vous ayez l'air en très grande forme, pardonnez-moi mais au moins vous êtes éveillé et légèrement plus sain.

— Merci, fit l'homme qui ne savait quoi faire.

— Je ne vais pas rester, souffla la femme qui amorça un faux mouvement en direction de la petite endormie aux côtés de son père.

Voyant que l'aristocrate ne savait toujours pas quoi faire, il dit :

— Votre présence ici ne me pose pas de problèmes, Madame Malfoy, si vous voulez me dire quelque chose, je vous écoute. Je n'ai pas de grief contre vous.

— Je suis la femme de Lucius, murmura-t-elle.

— Et Drago son fils.

— Je l'aime encore.

— J'aimerais encore Drago s'il avait fait ce que son père a fait. Je ne pourrai peut-être pas lui pardonner, mais mes sentiments ne changeraient pas. L'amour n'a pas de condition, en tout cas le mien n'en a pas.

Reconnaissant la phrase qu'elle avait dite à son fils, Narcissa sourit.

— Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous soyez revenu, mon fils n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même sans vous.

Harry grimaça et se redressa un peu, autant qu'il le pouvait dans son état et seul.

— Ce n'était pas mon désir. Selon mes plans je devais mourir rapidement et Kreattur aurait informé Drago et les autres de mon décès, pour qu'ils puissent faire leur deuil. Mais mes plans se passent rarement comme je le désire, vous avez pu le constater cette nuit-là.

Narcissa inspira un peu plus vite à ce souvenir, cette nuit où tout avait basculé, où elle avait fait un choix et définitivement perdu Lucius.

— Je devais mourir cette nuit-là, je n'aurais pas dû revenir … cela aurait été plus facile pour tout le monde ...

— Ne dites pas cela ! opposa un peu brusquement la blonde.

— Je ne regrette pas les quelques mois passés avec votre fils ensuite, assura le jeune homme, mais cela aurait été moins douloureux pour lui de me perdre cette fois-là, plutôt que de me voir fuir puis finalement m'éteindre lentement ici.

— Vous n'allez pas mourir, souffla l'aristocrate.

Pour toute réponse Harry lui adressa un sourire triste et caressa les cheveux de sa fille endormie.

— Drago est si bien, si heureux lorsque vous êtes à ces côtés.

— Oui je l'ai toujours trouvé particulièrement attirant lorsqu'il était heureux, ça transforme vraiment ce petit prince, fit-il avec affection.

— Il a besoin de vous.

— Il a Asuia maintenant.

— Cela ne suffira pas, déclara douloureusement Narcissa, le visage profondément meurtri et inquiet. Je ne peux pas le perdre aussi.

Une larme coulait sur sa joue pâle à présent, tel un diamant étincelant contre l'albâtre de sa peau.

— Drago pensait que vous étiez contre notre couple vous aussi. Il craignait de s'afficher devant vous.

— Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose.

— Votre naissance, votre éducation, vos valeurs, tout vous poussait à le haïr d'être avec moi, il n'avait pas besoin que vous le formuliez.

— Je ne pourrais jamais le désavouer, quoi qu'il puisse faire. Je suis une mère avant toute autre chose.

Le brun hocha la tête, les doigts toujours enfouis dans la soie pâle de la chevelure d'Asuia.

— Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Monsieur Potter, continua-t-elle. Je ne peux m'opposer à une union avec une si belle personne, quel que soit son sexe, elle intercepta son regard et continua : pas parce que vous êtes le survivant, le vainqueur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais parce que vous étiez prêt à mourir pour nous tous ce soir-là et que vous l'avez laissé vous tuer pour sauver les autres. Parce que vous êtes venu témoigner pour moi, alors que je n'ai jamais renié mon mari et ce qu'il a fait, et que vous avez témoigné pour tous ses enfants enrôlés par leurs parents. Je vous admire beaucoup, fit-elle à mi-voix. Grâce à vous Drago a fait les bons choix, il est resté digne et est devenu quelqu'un d'admirable.

— Tout comme il la fait pour moi.

Elle eut un sourire doux et s'approcha jusqu'à effleurer le visage creusé du garçon.

— Restez en vie, Monsieur Potter, pas uniquement pour Drago, Asuia et tous les autres, mais parce que vous méritez d'avoir l'existence dont vous rêviez.

— Je ferais ce que je peux, assura Harry avec un sourire.

Il réveilla doucement sa fille et Narcissa l'emporta, mais avant qu'elle ne passe la porte elle se retourna et demanda timidement, presque craintivement :

— Me permettriez-vous d'apprendre à vous connaitre, Harry ?

— C'est ce que j'ai toujours souhaité.

Lorsque Narcissa revint dans la cuisine après avoir ramené Asuia à son père, elle tomba sur Molly Weasley qui disposait des plats couverts d'un torchon protecteur sur le plan de travail. Elle agissait souvent ainsi ces dernières semaines, pour que tous ceux qui passaient par l'appartement de Drago puissent manger s'ils le voulaient, à n'importe quelle heure. Elle savait que les choses étaient un peu chaotiques depuis le retour d'Harry et elle voulait soulager un peu le blond et Théo qui restait tout le temps auprès de lui. La rousse adressa un sourire à l'autre femme en la voyant entrer, mais ne cessa pas son travail.

— Je voulais vous remercier, dit finalement Madame Malfoy, pour Drago.

Molly balaya les paroles d'un geste de la main :

— C'est normal et cela m'a fait plaisir.

— Vous vous êtes occupé de lui pendant la guerre, lorsque je n'étais pas là, et ensuite après le départ de Monsieur Potter. Je sais que vous avez été un soutien très important pour lui à cette période et lorsque j'étais consignée au Manoir.

— Drago est un bon garçon, c'était loin d'être une corvée, croyez-moi.

— Je sais que c'est grâce à vous s'il est revenu à la maison la dernière fois. Il m'évitait au maximum avant.

La femme rousse tapota gentiment le bras de la blonde, en un geste réconfortant.

— Je connais la douleur d'une mère privée de son enfant, je ne pouvais me résoudre à vous laisser dans cette situation. Et il avait une si bonne nouvelle pour vous.

— Oui, sourit Narcissa, une si merveilleuse nouvelle …

Elles gardèrent ensuite le silence, l'aristocrate ne parvenant à formuler ce qu'elle désirait. Elle se contenta d'observer la mère de famille en travail, mais sans rien dire. Molly se jeta donc à l'eau.

— J'aime Harry comme mon fils, je le connais depuis ses onze ans et il était si seul et perdu. J'aime aussi Théodore, Blaise, Pansy et Drago comme les miens, mais c'est différent, parce qu'ils ont des parents et qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de moi, ils sont ma famille élargie. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que Drago ne vous considère plus comme sa mère. Il vous aime, il ne sait simplement pas comment vous le faire comprendre.

Narcissa opina, soulagée que la femme ait crevé l'abcès.

— Je ne le vous reproche pas, mais ça été si difficile avec Drago ces dernières années …

— Les choses vont aller considérablement mieux à présent. Harry va s'en sortir et ils pourront nous faire d'autres merveilles comme Asuia.

— C'est mon plus cher désir, assura la blonde.

0o0o0

— Tu as vraiment une sale tête, vieux, déclara Ron en entrant.

Harry sourit, Ron était le seul à ne pas prétendre ce qui n'était pas, à enjoliver la réalité pour se rassurer. Il était fort, lucide et il ne s'embarrassait pas de faux semblants et pour cela le brun le respectait et l'aimait plus encore.

— Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? continua le rouquin.

En retour Harry se faisait un devoir d'être toujours honnête avec lui, de ne rien lui cacher. Il en avait assez fait.

— Pas super, avoua-t-il.

— Ouai, je vois ça.

Sans plus de cérémonie, l'auror, encore en tenue, s'affala sur le lit à côté de son ami et souffla longuement, heureux de s'étendre un peu.

— Des ennuis au Ministère ?

— Un peu, un trafic de potion contrefaite. On a coincé deux revendeurs, mais on n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur les concepteurs. Et la dernière victime est morte empoisonnée à Sainte Mangouste cet après-midi.

— C'est la troisième ?

— Ouai.

Ron soupira et tourna la tête vers son frère de cœur.

— Dean me demande tous les jours s'il peut passer avec Seamus. Ils se sont beaucoup inquiétés pour toi ces dernières années.

— Je sais. Drago m'en a parlé.

Harry ne voulait pas que ces amis le voient. Pas comme ça, pas si faible. Il était toujours persuadé qu'il allait mourir.

— Dean faisait partie de ceux qui t'ont cherché sans relâche. C'est nos potes tous les deux, dit Ron avant de laisser un sourire canaille envahir ses traits et de déclarer en levant les sourcils de manière totalement ridicule, et Dean est devenu plutôt pas mal avec les années. Tu ne vas pas cracher sur un corps d'apollon alors que tu pourrais passer l'arme à gauche d'un jour à l'autre.

L'humour était la chose qui permettait au fils Weasley de tenir, plaisanter avec son meilleur ami, comme avant, comme si la situation n'était pas critique, comme si en rire effaçait l'horrible vérité de ses propos.

— Tu as subitement changé de bord ? s'enquit Harry.

— Non, mais toi tu chasses ce gibier. Et moi je sais reconnaitre la beauté partout, pas que chez les femmes. Et je peux te dire qu'autant d'ordinaire tu es plutôt pas mal, autant là tu fais peur.

— Justement, laissons l'apollon loin de moi tant que je ne peux pas soutenir la comparaison. Drago risquerait de me quitter.

— Impossible mec, jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi amoureux.

Harry eut un sourire tendre.

— Et puis il va surement falloir un moment avant que tu retrouves tout ton sex-appeal, tu ne peux pas les tenir loin si longtemps.

Sous la plaisanterie le ton du rouquin était sérieux.

— Encore un peu, supplia Harry.

Ron n'insista pas, cela ne servait à rien. Neville et Luna lui demandaient aussi régulièrement des nouvelles, mais Harry ne voulait pas qu'ils le voient non plus. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il n'avait jamais été très épais, mais il était à présent rachitique, ses os saillaient partout et son visage ressemblait à un cadavre, d'un blanc malsain, crayeux. Ses veines étaient clairement visibles, ses yeux ternes et fortement cernés. Il ne pouvait lever le bras sans tomber de fatigue et la dernière fois qu'il avait quitté son lit remontait à des mois. Ses cheveux étaient tombés, laissant une toison fine et éparse, loin du nid d'oiseau épais et en pagaille qu'il possédait auparavant. Il s'était à peine amélioré depuis son retour en Angleterre et même si Drago lui assurait qu'il était magnifique, peu importe son apparence, Harry savait bien qu'il faisait peur et cela lui faisait mal qu'Asuia ne l'ai jamais connu autrement que comme cela. Malade et diminué. S'il mourait, il voulait que ses amis gardent l'image joyeuse et vivante de lui, pas cette chose à moitié morte échouée dans son lit.

— J'ai commencé à apprendre à Asuia à jouer aux échecs, elle va devenir une grande joueuse ! fit fièrement Ron.

— Elle n'a que trois ans et demi, c'est trop compliquée pour elle, opposa Harry.

— Ma nièce est un génie, comme sa marraine, elle peut ! opposa le rouquin.

La phrase échauffa les entrailles d'Harry. Il savait qu'il était un frère pour Ron, c'était le cas pour lui également, mais l'entendre être aussi fière d'Asuia, la revendiquer comme sa nièce lui faisait un bien fou.

— George lui a ramené de nouvelles sphères fleurs, elle est extatique. J'ai bien essayé de comprendre le jeu qu'elle joue avec, mais je n'ai pas réussi.

— Elle t'a expliqué ? interrogea Harry.

— Elle a essayé tu veux dire. Incompréhensible ce truc, bougonna l'autre.

— Asuia a toujours fait ça. Je ne comprends pas la moitié des jeux qu'elle a inventée. Elle a beaucoup d'imagination, elle était souvent obligée de jouer toute seule quand …

La voix du brun se brisa et il ne put continuer. Il se sentait coupable de la vie de sa petite, il n'avait jamais pu s'occuper d'elle comme elle le méritait.

— Hey ! fit Ron en le poussant légèrement. Asuia est super, elle est très équilibrée comme petite fille, intelligente, mignonne, adorable. Tu l'as parfaitement élevée. C'est bien pour elle d'être assez indépendante. Il s'empressa de changer de sujet : Eh, tu veux savoir qui j'ai surpris en pleine séance intime dans les toilettes du Département des catastrophes magiques ce matin ?

— Dit toujours …

— Cette chère Lavande avec Ernie Macmillan !

— Elle n'est plus avec Justin Finch Fletchley, questionna Harry qui se rappelait leur mise en couple avant qu'il ne quitte l'Angleterre.

— Oh si, je l'ai vu d'ailleurs saluer chaleureusement ce très cher Justin une heure plus tard, son ''vieux pote''.

— Ron tu es une affreuse petite commère, le gourmanda l'autre en secouant la tête.

— Bah, le Ministère c'est comme Poudlard, tout le monde se connait, se lèche les bottes en pleine lumière et se fait des coups bas dans l'ombre. Et la rumeur file plus vite qu'un feufou fuseboum.

— Ouai, j'ai bien fait de refuser leur offre il y a quatre ans alors, grommela Harry.

Ron s'étira et s'installa plus confortablement.

— Oh c'est ridicule c'est vrai, mais c'est marrant.

— On se croirait revenu à l'école. J'ai passé le stade des ragots.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules.

— On peut prendre des paris, ça passe le temps. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il continua. D'ailleurs Dean me doit cinq gallions, je lui avais bien dit que Macmillan ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

— Parce que tout le bureau des aurors est au courant ? s'enquit le brun qui ne savait s'il devait rire ou être dégouté.

— Pas que le bureau des aurors, dit malicieusement Ron.

— Pauvre gars quand même.

— Ouai, fit Ron, pas plus ému que cela.

Des coups retentirent à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Madame Weasley qui portait un plateau agrémenté d'un petit pain de mie et d'un grand bol de soupe.

—C'est l'heure de tes potions mon chéri et Théo veut que tu les prennes avec ton repas, expliqua chaleureusement la femme.

Harry grimaça, les potions de Théo étaient infectes, comme toutes les potions. Elles gâchaient la nourriture succulente de la mère de famille. Molly s'approcha et posa le plateau sur la table de chevet.

— Je t'en ai amené aussi pour toi, Ron.

— Merci M'an, fit le jeune homme en dérobant déjà son petit pain.

— Tu n'as pas l'air en forme Harry, dit la femme sur un ton un peu inquiet, c'est Ron qui te fatigue ?

— Non il fait sa commère, ça me distrait.

Molly installa le plateau sur ses genoux, sur un coussin de façon à ce qu'il puisse manger.

— Tu as besoin d'aide mon garçon ou ça va aller ?

Elle savait que c'était grandement honteux pour lui d'être ainsi assisté, mais il devait manger et souvent il n'en était pas capable seul.

— S'il vous plait, fit-il à mi-voix.

Elle vint vers lui avec le sourire, sans un regard de pitié, Harry la bénissait.

— Où est Drago ? interrogea-t-il.

— Il baigne Asuia.

Le brun hocha la tête, reconnaissant à la femme de profiter que son compagnon soit occupé. Il détestait que Drago le voit ainsi. Mais s'il faisait prendre son bain à Asuia, il allait en avoir pour un moment, la petite adorait l'eau et pouvait jouer dans sa baignoire pendant des heures.

— Merci pour votre aide, souffla-t-il, le regard baissé sur ses mains maigres.

— J'ai fais celle au potiron et à la muscade, ta préférée, fit la femme avec affection.

Ron et elle parlèrent ensuite de choses légères et détournèrent l'attention d'Harry, lui faisant oublier son statut d'assisté. Ce dont le brun leur était très reconnaissant. Il finit d'ailleurs par s'endormir, sans même terminer son repas, bercé par le bruit des conversations. Ce fut Drago qui le réveilla, trois heures plus tard en se glissant dans le lit. Croisant son regard, le blond grogna :

— Il y a l'odeur de Weasley dans ce lit.

Ce qui étira les lèvres d'Harry.

— Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'un autre homme soit dans ce lit avec toi.

— Ron est mon meilleur ami, il est hétéro et je ne suis pas en état de faire quoique ce soit avec lui, sourit le brun.

— M'en fout, je n'aime pas ça ! insista Drago en s'installant.

Il referma ses bras autour de lui et fourra son nez dans son cou, embrassant délicatement la peau pâlotte.

— Je dois être le seul homme dans ton lit, fit-il entre deux baisers.

— Tu es le seul homme que j'ai jamais eu dans mon lit, souffla le brun, se tendant un peu à la pensée que ce n'était probablement pas le cas pour son compagnon, mais celui-ci le rassura d'un murmure.

— Et toi également.

— Mais … je t'ai laissé, je suis parti pendant quatre ans.

— Je ne pouvais être avec un autre que toi, répondit Drago en braquant ses yeux gris dans ceux de l'autre homme.

Se penchant, il embrassa les lèvres encore bien pâles d'Harry et coula une de ses mains sur sa nuque, l'autre lui servant à se retenir pour ne pas peser sur le malade. Le baiser, d'abord tendre, s'enflamma bientôt, le brun caressant la chute de reins nue et ils se perdirent tous deux dans le plaisir de se retrouver à nouveau intime. Après ces longues années de séparation, chaque baiser, chaque caresse avaient un impact encore plus grand sur eux, les transportant immédiatement. Mais la magie se brisa cependant lorsque les longs doigts de Drago gagnèrent les cheveux d'Harry. Le brun s'immobilisa immédiatement et cessa un peu brutalement leur baiser.

— Eh, fit doucement Drago en saisissant le menton de son compagnon pour le regarder dans les yeux. Quel est le problème ?

— Je ne veux pas que tu touches à … à ….

Les yeux gris se plissèrent d'incompréhension, mais voyant qu'Harry se tendait à nouveau alors qu'il approchait encore ses mèches sombres il demanda :

— Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je touche tes cheveux ?

— Parce qu'ils … ils sont tout … ils ne sont plus comme avant, bégaya le brun.

— Cela n'a pas la moindre importance pour moi, j'ai toujours adoré tes cheveux, déclara Drago en embrassant le sommet de sa tête.

— Tu les aimais avant, mais maintenant …

— Mais maintenant je les aime autant. Comme je t'aime tout autant, voire plus aujourd'hui, qu'avant, même plus maigre et plus fatigué.

Il plongea tendrement ses doigts dans la chevelure brune et l'embrassa encore, amoureusement. Elle avait considérablement perdu de sa masse, c'était vrai et les cheveux restants étaient fins et fragiles, mais c'était tout à fait normal compte tenu de l'état de santé du jeune homme.

— Me crois-tu réellement aussi superficiel ? chuchota Drago contre son oreille.

— Je …

Drago était blessé, il le savait, mais Harry ne voulait simplement pas lui imposer cela.

— Non, fit-il. Mais je sais que je ne suis plus très … désirable et que tu ne veux certainement pas d'un poids comme moi dans ta vie.

Drago se redressa d'un coup à ces paroles et soupira lourdement.

— Ok, on va mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes …

Il aida son compagnon à se redresser un peu pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer sur les coussins et lui faire face.

— Je t'ai cherché pendant quatre ans et pendant tout le temps où nous avons été séparés je n'ai pas touché, ni même désiré quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Je ne voulais que toi, j'ai même sérieusement pensé à me foutre en l'air plusieurs fois.

Harry voulut intervenir à ces mots, mais Drago ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

— La seule chose qui m'en a empêché est l'espoir que j'avais de te retrouver un jour. Maintenant que c'est fait, ne crois pas que je vais te laisser me quitter. Je t'aime et ça ne changera jamais.

Harry le trouvait particulièrement beau ainsi, un peu colérique et emporté. Une légère rougeur avait envahi ses joues et ses yeux brillaient d'une flamme nouvelle.

— Et toi ? questionna Drago un peu plus doucement.

— Et moi quoi ?

— Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? demanda Drago, l'air étonnamment fragile pour quelqu'un qui s'était emporté quelques secondes auparavant.

— Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, pas une seule seconde.

— Si les rôles étaient inversés, que j'étais parti et t'avais laissé pendant quatre ans. M'aurais-tu repoussé à mon retour ?

— Jamais, souffla Harry.

— Alors le débat est clos. Viens par là que je puisse te tenir contre moi et qu'on dorme.

Un frêle sourire étira les lèvres du brun et il se laissa blottir contre le torse de son petit-ami, qui glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour reprendre ses caresses, le défiant de protester encore.

— Tu as réussi à faire dormir Asuia dans son lit ? chuchota Harry en glissant dans les limbes du sommeil.

— Ouai, même si je suis certain qu'elle rappliquera ici avant le matin.

Et en effet, lorsque Drago se réveilla le lendemain, la petite était lovée contre son père. Un des bras d'Harry l'entourant dans son sommeil. Il lui avait dit qu'Asuia dormait très souvent avec lui à Sainte Anne et qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu se résoudre, ni lui ni elle, à faire vraiment lit à part. Drago savait que ce n'était pas très sain pour l'enfant de conserver de telles habitudes mais, tant qu'Harry demeurait dans cet état, il passerait l'éponge. Il aimait aussi beaucoup les avoirs tous les deux à ses côtés.

— Où vas-tu ? interrogea le brun en ouvrant un œil. Il est encore tôt.

— Je dois voir des choses avec Théo, rendors-toi je viendrai chercher Asuia plus tard.

Harry hocha la tête, resserra sa prise sur l'enfant et se rendormir immédiatement. Drago considéra un moment la paire assoupie puis sortit de la pièce après s'être habillé rapidement. Il eut tout juste le temps de préparer un frugal petit-déjeuner que la cheminée s'illuminait de vert. Théo apparut dans l'âtre, toujours avec la grâce nonchalante qui était la sienne. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir à pince qui soulignait la finesse de ses hanches et d'un t-shirt qui aurait pu paraitre anodin s'il ne portait pas la griffe d'une grande marque. À Poudlard, on avait souvent comparé les deux jeunes hommes : éducation similaire, naissance similaire, incommensurable richesse, mais aussi physiquement. Bien sûr Théo était brun et Drago blond, mais ils étaient tous les deux à l'extrême, Drago avait les cheveux pâles comme la lune, presque blancs, tandis que ceux de Théo étaient aussi sombres que le Lac Noir. Ils avaient tous les deux cette pâleur, cette minceur, cette grâce et ce maintien tout aristocratique … mais pour Drago la différence fondamentale était que Théo ne se laissait jamais, jamais déborder. Il était toujours parfaitement calme et courtois, même lorsqu'il était furieux ou abattu, ce que le blond n'avait jamais pu tenir. Et c'était pour cela, pour cette totale maitrise de lui-même que Drago l'admirait, le respectait le plus.

— Drago, salua-t-il. Des problèmes cette nuit ?

— Non.

Théo repartait à présent chaque nuit chez lui. Il avait posé des alarmes dans la pièce pour lui indiquer n'importe quel changement d'état du brun, mais il n'était plus nécessaire pour lui de dormir à proximité. Et il pensait qu'un peu d'indépendance lui ferait le plus grand bien et il avait eu raison. La santé du brun s'était légèrement améliorée et il espérait à présent que son mental suivrait. Tant qu'Harry se considérerait comme un poids, un condamné en sursit, il ne pourrait pas guérir. Les sorciers n'étaient pas très avancés en psychologie, bien moins que les moldus en tout cas, mais Théo avait pris des cours chez eux et il savait l'importance de l'esprit dans la guérison du corps.

— Il est dans quelles dispositions émotionnelles ?

— Meilleures, je pense. Nous en avons discuté hier.

— Très bien, fit Théo en s'asseyant. Tu penses qu'il t'a entendu ?

— Écouté oui, entendu je ne sais pas. Je l'espère.

— Mais tu ne le crois pas, termina le médicomage.

— Il est vraiment mal à l'aise par rapport à son état et son apparence. Il ne voulait pas que je touche ses cheveux, il a eu une réaction plutôt brusque lorsque je l'ai fait.

— C'est tout à fait normal.

Le guérisseur savait l'importance qu'avaient les cheveux, et leur perte, pour les patients. Socialement c'était un signe de jeunesse, de bonne santé, de virilité ou de féminité selon les cas et avec la tignasse qu'avait eue Potter, en perdre autant avait dû être dévastateur. Et il comprenait qu'il était gêné devant Drago.

— D'après ses dernières analyses, il y a un léger mieux depuis mercredi.

— Depuis que l'on a commencé les potions à base de barbarée et de liseron, compléta Drago.

— En effet, je pense qu'en continuant avec ces ingrédients et en y ajoutant du lamier, de l'iris des marais et de la pariétaire officinale, ça pourrait l'aider.

— Cela me parait bon, on va essayer.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Faire fuir le noir

**N.D.A :**

 **Bonsoir,**

 **Merci à la correctrice** CacoNya **.**

 **Je publie un peu plus tôt que d'ordinaire car je serais en déplacement dès demain et je préfère poster maintenant que vous faire attendre.**

 **Merci à aux lecteurs, qui laissent une trace ou non.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Elishae**

* * *

Amlou : Tu n'as pas à te justifier ! Mais je suis contente de lire que tu as apprécié. J'espère en tout cas que tu vas mieux.

Guest : Contente que ça t'ai plut, merci pour la review.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Faire fuir le noir ...

— Tu as l'air en meilleure forme Harry ! fit joyeusement Hermione en l'embrassant sur le front.

Pour une fois ça n'était pas une pieuse exagération, il était réellement en meilleure forme. Il pouvait à présent se tenir à peu près assis contre les coussins sans tomber de fatigue. Il dormait moins et sa peau avait repris de très légères couleurs. Il n'avait pas repris de poids mais c'est vrai qu'il avait l'air mieux, un peu.

— Tu as réussi à éloigner Drago ?

Théo avait décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure dans le traitement de son patient et voulait lui administrer une nouvelle dose de teinture de Dimède pour tenter de faire reculer la magie noire du corps d'Harry. Cependant la procédure était vraiment traumatique et douloureuse pour le corps du destinataire de ce breuvage et ni Théodore ni Harry ne pensait que c'était une bonne idée que Drago y assiste. Le brun avait donc persuadé le blond de prendre leur fille et de visiter sa mère, avec qui il reprenait progressivement contact depuis l'arrivée d'Asuia en Angleterre.

— Il est au Manoir pour l'après-midi.

— Cela n'a pas dû être simple de le convaincre, sourit Hermione.

— Non, il ne voulait pas me laisser tout ce temps.

— Il s'inquiète pour toi.

— Il peut quitter cet appartement pour quelques heures, c'est moi qui doit tenir le lit, pas lui, rien ne l'oblige à rester enfermé ici.

— Il veut passer le plus de temps possible avec toi. Tu lui as énormément manqué.

— Je sais, il m'a atrocement manqué aussi.

Harry se redressa un peu et grimaça.

— Quand il saura pour ce qu'on s'apprête à faire, il ne me quittera plus d'une semelle, soupira-t-il.

— C'est certain, intervint Théo qui commençait déjà à préparer tout ce dont il aurait besoin. C'est pour cela qu'il faut qu'on commence le plus vite possible, je ne tiens vraiment pas à ce qu'il débarque au milieu, on aura déjà bien assez à faire à son cinéma lorsqu'il l'apprendra, inutile d'en rajouter.

Blaise et Ron entrèrent sur ses entrefaites et Théo leur indiqua l'endroit où ils devaient se tenir.

— Bon. La teinture de Dimède doit être administrée à distance d'autres substances donc, malheureusement, je ne peux rien te donner pour atténuer la douleur et les tremblements. Tu comprends ? fit Théodore en prenant une nouvelle fois sa tension avant de commencer la procédure.

— Oui, assura Harry. Ce n'est pas mon coup d'essai.

— Je sais et j'espère de tout cœur que nous n'aurons pas à le refaire trop de fois, mais une seule fois ne suffira pas, je le crains.

Le brun opina et Hermione caressa doucement son bras en signe de soutien.

— La mixture va t'être injectée pure, à une dose plus forte ce que tu as connu donc …

— Ça va faire mal. Très mal, opina Harry qui se souvenait parfaitement de la douleur, même quatre ans après.

— Oui. Mais on ne peut faire sans. Les purificateurs que l'on a développé avec Drago sont efficaces, mais il faut sortir ce poison de ton organisme et, malheureusement, seule la teinture le peu.

— Je comprends, assura le brun.

— Bon, on va commencer alors. Ron, tu lui tiens la main, qu'il sente que tu es là, toi et Hermione essayez de le rassurer et de le soutenir comme vous le pourrez. Blaise tu m'aides et tu me donnes tout ce que je te demande. Après la teinture il faudra lui injecter un certain nombre d'autres potions. Cela va être douloureux, mais il faut attaquer le mal violemment pour espérer le faire reculer. Ça ne va être agréable pour personne et surtout pas pour toi Harry, mais nous allons tous garder notre calme.

Le médicomage attendit l'approbation visuelle du patient puis injecta la teinture dans son bras gauche à l'aide d'une seringue. Harry n'attendit même pas qu'elle soit retirée pour commencer à gémir et trembler. Son corps se recouvrit d'une mince pellicule de sueur, Hermione et Ron lui parlèrent, lui caressèrent le front pour tenter de le soulager un peu mais de tout évidence, il souffrait beaucoup. Son visage avait pâlit autant que possible au vu de sa carnation déjà blanchâtre et il serrait convulsivement sa main sur les draps et celle de Ron qui grimaça de douleur. Il devait très certainement lui broyer la main tant il serrait mais le rouquin n'en avait que faire. Hermione caressait ses cheveux, les yeux larmoyants mais elle se contint et ne perdit pas pied, contrairement à ce que son compagnon avait craint. Soudain le visage d'Harry se déforma et Théo eut juste le temps de le faire basculer sur le côté qu'il vomissait dans la cuvette que lui présentait Blaise. Cela dura plus d'une heure, une heure longue et atroce où Harry tremblait, grelottait, le corps pris de fièvre et vomissait de la bile, n'ayant depuis un moment plus rien d'autre à faire sortir. Enfin il cessa et le guérisseur lui administra toutes les autres potions, prenant garde à ce qu'il les conserve bien. Une autre heure passa et il put enfin le sédater pour que son corps puisse se remettre

— Ok, il va dormir au moins jusqu'à demain avec cela, ça va lui faire du bien, je l'espère, dit Théo en ramenant la couverture jusque sous le menton d'Harry.

Il se redressa, s'épongea le front et souffla lourdement avant de se laisser aller contre Blaise qui entoura immédiatement sa taille mince de ses bras forts.

— Tu penses que ça a marché ? interrogea nerveusement Hermione.

— Il va falloir attendre pour en être sûr, mais je le pense oui, même s'il faudra recommencer, plusieurs fois.

— Toute amélioration est bonne à prendre, fit sagement Ron en enlaçant lui aussi sa petite amie, retirant les mèches éparses de son visage.

— C'est un traitement difficile, mais j'ai de bons espoirs quand à sa réussite.

— On parle de Saint Potter là, l'Elu, le Survivant, il va surmonter tout ceci, déclara Blaise, confiant. Après tout, il supporte bien Drago-je-suis-un-petit-prince-arrogant-Malfoy. Ce n'est pas un peu de magie noire qui va l'abattre.

Les trois autres sourirent à cette phrase et Ron poursuivit :

— Bon, si on allait se prendre un verre de whisky ? Je pense qu'on en a bien besoin.

Tous approuvèrent et sortirent après s'être assurés que les alarmes sur Harry était bien en place et que celui-ci sommeillait à peu-près paisiblement.

Blaise se chargea, immédiatement une fois tout le monde dans la pièce-à-vivre, de sortir des verres et une grosse bouteille d'Ogden's Old Firewhisky. Il les servit tous généreusement et leva son verre au jeune patient de Théo. Ils passèrent ainsi un moment, se remettant de leurs émotions. Drago arriva une bonne heure plus tard, par transplanage, portant une Asuia joyeuse dans ses bras qui sauta dans ceux de son parrain, le plus proche, dès qu'elle le vit.

— Hey princesse ! Comment c'était chez Grand-mère ?

La petite babilla en réponse, agitant sa peluche qui ne la quittait jamais. Drago ne semblait cependant pas partager sa bonne humeur et il jeta un regard périphérique avant de froncer le nez, méfiant :

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Théo soupira pour toute réponse et vida cul-sec ce qu'il restait dans son verre.

— Il était inutile d'abréger ainsi ta visite, nous pouvons nous débrouiller sans toi. Et sortir un peu d'ici ne peut que te faire du bien … et adoucir ton caractère, termina-t-il d'un air bougon, n'ayant visiblement aucune envie de subir la mauvaise humeur du blond.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? répéta Drago, l'air franchement mauvais.

Voyant que personne ne voulait se jeter à l'eau, il jeta sa veste sur l'un des fauteuil et se dirigea vers la chambre avant d'être retenu par Hermione.

— Viens t'asseoir Dray, souffla-t-elle en le prenant par la main et le forçant à s'installer près d'elle.

Mais le blond se mit immédiatement à paniquer et fit nerveusement :

— Il y a un problème avec Harry ? Merlin je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû partir …

— Il va bien Drago, rassura Théo. Tu n'es parti que quatre heures.

— Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, continua cependant l'autre. Je le sens. Vous avez un air de déterré et la bouteille est quasiment vide !

— J'ai administré à Harry une dose de teinture de Dimède, avoua le médicomage en voyant que son ami sombrait dans son inquiétude.

— Quoi ?!

Ron poussa un verre dans sa direction et Blaise rassura Asuia face au brusque éclat de son père.

— Tu as attendu que je sois parti pour le faire ! Pourquoi ? Cette potion est horrible, il avait besoin de moi !

— Justement, tu n'avais pas à le voir souffrir.

— Peu importe ! Je devais être avec lui !

— Il ne le voulait pas, et moi non plus. Ça ne sert à rien de t'infliger cela Dray. C'est fait maintenant et il dort. Tout va bien.

— Tu m'as menti ! gronda le blond.

— Je ne m'excuserai pas d'avoir refusé de t'infliger plus de douleur et je soutiens totalement Harry d'avoir pensé de même.

— Cette chose est une torture ! protesta l'autre. Je devais au moins être avec lui, s'il est aussi mal, c'est parce qu'il est parti pour m'épargner. Sans moi il serait resté ici !

Drago semblait terriblement mal et personne ne doutait qu'il gardait cette pensée depuis longtemps enfouie en lui. Une belle brochette de martyr, Harry et lui, s'accusant de tous les maux du monde.

— Drago, ce n'est pas ta faute, ni celle d'Harry, fit doucement Hermione. C'est celle de Voldemort. Ne pense pas cela, Harry va guérir et on pourra enfin tous mettre cette guerre derrière nous.

— Ce crétin d'Harry serait parti même si vous n'étiez pas en couple, contra Ron calmement. Et c'est grâce à toi, à votre fille s'il est là aujourd'hui.

— Pourquoi papa est en colère ? interrogea Asuia, blottie contre son parrain.

— Papa n'est pas en colère, rassura Blaise en la tenant gentiment, il s'est inquiété pour Papa Harry. Il n'aime pas trop être loin de lui.

— Il a peur qu'il reparte encore, confia l'enfant avec une justesse impressionnante. Mais papa Harry a promis. Il ne part pas, il ne dit pas de men-son-ges.

— Oui, il faudrait le répéter à Papa Drago, sourit Blaise.

Le blond retomba lourdement sur le canapé, fatigué par son coup d'éclat. Sa fille glissa des genoux de son parrain pour rejoindre les siens et il la souleva pour la prendre contre lui.

— Papa Harry ne pars papa, il a promis !

— Je sais Asuia, mais j'ai peur quand même.

— Moi aussi j'ai peur dans le noir, confia la petite, même si papa et toi vous me protégez des monstres. Je te prête mon doudou si tu veux ?

Drago l'enferma dans une étreinte et embrassa son front pour la remercier, mais il lui dit de garder sa peluche pour elle. Il avait la sienne et il comptait bien la conserver.

— La teinture a fait effet, il faudra encore au moins trois injections, peut-être plus, expliqua Théo en voyant qu'il s'était calmé.

— Tu lui a donné les mélanges que l'on a mis au point ?

— Oui, il faudra attendre demain pour en savoir plus, mais de ce que j'ai en déjà vu, la magie noire semble avoir reculée.

Drago hocha la tête et bu une longue gorgée de whisky.

— Quand comptes-tu recommencer la dose de teinture ?

— Dans une semaine probablement. Je sais que c'est tôt, mais un traitement agressif à bien plus de chance de fonctionner. Son état est légèrement meilleur, je pense qu'il faut en profiter pour frapper fort et enrayer le mal une bonne fois pour toute.

— C'est toi le médicomage, déclara à mi-voix le blond.

Harry se réveilla très tôt le lendemain, le soleil n'était même pas encore levé mais une douce lueur envahissait cependant la chambre, en provenance d'une chandelle posée sur le bureau de bois près de la fenêtre.

— Drago ? appela-t-il en discernant une silhouette penchée sur un parchemin.

L'homme releva immédiatement la tête et se porta à sa rencontre. Tirant sa baguette d'un geste vif il la passa sur le corps de son amant pour connaitre son état après cette nuit et le traitement de la veille.

— Tu es en colère contre moi, constata le brun à voix basse.

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite, termina son ouvrage en écoutant le cœur de l'autre. Il avait reçu des cours de médicomagie pour dans sa formation de potionniste. Il était à même de faire les examens basiques.

— Je l'étais, mais je ne peux le rester. Je n'y suis jamais arrivé, rétorqua-t-il en griffonnant quelques notes sur un morceau de parchemin.

— Une chance pour moi, murmura Harry.

— Je ne voulais pas que tu subisses cela tout seul.

— Il y avait Ron, Hermione, Théo et Blaise. Ce n'est pas pareil, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à ce que tu me vois comme ça.

— Mon opinion de toi n'a pas faibli, te voir si malade me fait juste te trouver encore plus solide et courageux.

— Ce n'est pas comme cela. Je sais que ça a été difficile pour eux, alors je peux imaginer comment ça aurait été pour toi.

Drago hocha la tête, il ne voulait pas débattre de cela avec lui maintenant, il comprenait son avis, même s'il n'avait pas apprécié d'être mis à l'écart.

— Que fais-tu debout à cette heure-ci ?

— Je travaille, j'essaye d'améliorer le baume pour les brulures de Sainte-Mangouste. Un potionniste américain a découvert de nouvelles propriétés à une fleur et je pense pouvoir l'intégrer à la recette pour optimiser les guérisons. Je suis rentré en contact avec lui et il m'a envoyé ses travaux. Je les étudie maintenant pour voir si mon intuition est bonne.

— Je suis certain qu'elle l'est, assura le brun.

— Et toi, comment te sens-tu ?

— Ça va, j'ai le sentiment de respirer mieux et je me sens … comment dire … moins embrumé.

— Les lotions font effets alors, on n'était pas sûr de leur efficacité. Tu as encore mal à la poitrine ?

— Un peu, mais c'est tout à fait supportable.

— Hum, fit le blond en appuyant légèrement sur ses côtes avec sa baguette. Ta respiration est meilleure en effet.

— Je peux sortir de cette chambre alors ? demanda avec espoir Harry.

— Pour aller où ? sourit Drago à ce qu'il pensait être une plaisanterie.

— N'importe où ailleurs qu'ici.

Le sourire du blond glissa au ton sérieux de son amant.

— Tu es encore très malade. Ce léger mieux ne veut pas dire que tu peux aller batifoler comme tu le voudrais.

— S'il te plait Drago, je veux juste quitter cette pièce.

L'autre réfléchit un moment semblant peser le pour et le contre. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'aggraver l'état d'Harry mais il ne pouvait nier que rester dans cette pièce tous les jours depuis six semaines, dont la moitié conscient ne pouvait que jouer sur le mental du brun. Et en sortir un peu lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il opta pour une option alliant sécurité et plaisir.

— Un bain ça te dit ?

— Tout me dit si c'est hors de cette chambre.

Drago sortit donc faire couler un bain et revint vers son amant pour l'y mener.

— Ne pense même pas à continuer, le prévint-il en le voyant repousser les couvertures.

— Je vais mieux.

— Pas de là à te lever seul.

Sans attendre d'autre réclamation, il passa ses bras sous ses genoux et ses épaules pour le soulever. Harry n'était pas très lourd et bien que Drago ne soit lui-même ni en très grande forme, ni très épais, il pouvait cependant le porter sans difficulté. Pénétrant dans la salle de bains, il souffla un sort pour dévêtir sa charge, faignant d'ignorer la tension qui avait pris Harry lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé nu, il le plongea doucement dans l'eau chaude.

— Hum génial …

— C'est mieux que les sorts de nettoyage n'est-ce pas ? sourit Drago.

— Oui.

Le blond l'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe et se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans la baignoire, derrière son amant qu'il serra tendrement contre lui, l'aidant à se tenir assis sans trop de mal. Si l'autre fit preuve de timidité dans un premier temps, il se détendit ensuite, faisant courir ses doigts le long de la cuisse pâle de Drago.

— Ça me rappelles la baignoire du square … souffla le brun.

— On ne se contentait pas toujours de rester aussi tranquille, ronronna l'autre en passant la pulpe de ses doigts sur le ventre maigre.

— Non, c'est vrai. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de tenir la distance là.

Drago sourit en embrassant doucement la nuque de son compagnon.

— Ça viendra, souffla-t-il avant de se saisir la bouteille de shampoing pour laver les cheveux de son petit ami.

A sa grande satisfaction, si Harry se tendit un peu en sentant son touché, il finit par soupirer et s'appuyer plus lourdement contre lui.

— Tu as toujours eu des doigts merveilleux, souffla-t-il.

— Je suis un Malfoy, tout est merveilleux chez moi.

— Surtout tes mains et tes fesses. Merlin tes fesses …

Le murmure passionné d'Harry électrisa Drago qui se saisit de son menton pour lui offrir un baiser enflammé. Sa langue passa sur les lèvres gercées et s'enfonça sans attendre dans l'antre humide et chaude, prenant possession de l'endroit et s'enroulant autour de sa jumelle avec ferveur. Un gémissement leur échappa à tous les deux et ils profitèrent un long moment de cette proximité, jusqu'à ce qu'un peu de mousse, tombée des mèches sombres d'Harry, ne coule et n'irrite les yeux du blond.

— Merde, grogna Drago en attrapant une serviette pour frotter ses yeux.

— Quel romantisme ! éclata de rire le brun.

L'autre ne répondit pas, se contentant de bougonner avant de resserrer possessivement Harry contre lui, son autre main reprenant son massage crânien avec un sérieux adorable qui contrebalançait l'amusement de son compagnon. La baignade se termina sous les rires, alors que Drago sortait de la baignoire avec des airs de chat mouillé après qu'Harry l'ait éclaboussé comme un enfant.

— Tu as de la chance que je t'aime, Monsieur le Survivant, sinon je t'aurais noyé dans cette baignoire !

Le brun lui lança un regard amoureux de son assise.

— Je t'aime aussi.

— Ouai, c'est la moindre des choses lorsque l'on vit avec quelqu'un comme moi.

Il vida la baignoire d'un sort et enroula son amant dans une épaisse serviette avant de le reprendre dans ses bras.

— Je comprends que tu ne puisses me résister.

— Surtout quand tu te prends pour mon prince charmant, ajouta le brun.

Ils s'habillèrent tous les deux et Drago installa Harry dans un des canapés du salon.

— C'est joli … fit-il en contemplant la pièce. De très bon goût, comme à ton habitude.

— Que veux-tu, c'est un don. Puis son regard s'attrista un peu et il continua : Je ne pouvais pas rester au Square.

— Je te comprends, rien ne rappelait cette maison à Sainte Anne.

— Ce n'est pas parce que c'est toi qui es parti que c'était plus facile, fit doucement Drago.

— En effet.

— On pourra y retourner si tu veux, ajouta-t-il.

— Je ne veux pas te forcer à quitter cet endroit, c'est chez toi ici.

— Non, ce n'est pas chez moi, c'est l'endroit où je survis depuis quatre ans. Il ne m'est agréable que depuis que tu es ici, je ne tiens pas à rester. Et c'est trop petit pour Asuia. J'aime le Square, toi aussi et elle y sera bien, elle pourra avoir une grande chambre et jouer dans le jardin.

Il s'installa ensuite avec lui, prenant pour une fois le petit-déjeuner sur le canapé. A son grand plaisir, Harry avait assez de forces pour boire seul son mug de chocolat et grignoter un morceau de la brioche de Molly. Drago lui trouva d'ailleurs un côté très mignon et ne put s'empêcher de superposer son image à celle de sa fille. Il avait l'air d'un petit enfant, enroulé dans sa couverture, les cheveux en pétard et les yeux brillants de quitter enfin sa chambre. Drago craquait totalement.

— Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ?

— Asuia te ressemble tellement.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, lui souriant. Et le blond ne put s'empêcher de se pencher au dessus de lui pour lui voler un autre baiser. Il en profitait honteusement, il le savait, mais il avait des années à rattraper et il avait toujours été très tactile avec Harry. Il n'avait jamais reçu de câlin ou de bisous dans son enfance, sa mère n'étant pas très à l'aise avec les contacts physiques mais, avec son amant, ça avait toujours été si naturel, comme une évidence. Lui aussi se rattrapait d'ailleurs de son enfance avec les Dursley.

Drago déposait leurs tasses dans l'évier lorsqu'une petite bombe blonde se précipita sur lui, toute paniquée :

— Papa, papa ! PapaHarryestpluslà !

Son inquiétude l'empêchait d'articuler correctement et Drago ne la comprit d'abord pas.

— Eh doucement Asuia je ne comprends pas. Quel est le problème mon ange ?

— Papa Harry il est plus dans la chambre ! Faut le chercher ! Il est malade !

La petite semblait en pleine panique, en pyjama et les cheveux ébouriffés. Elle était vraisemblablement passée par leur chambre, comme elle le faisait tous les matins et l'avait trouvée vide. Drago laissait toujours la porte de la chambre d'Asuia entrebâillée pour qu'elle puisse les trouver en cas de problème et aller aux toilettes. Il en faisait de même pour la leur afin que l'enfant puisse rejoindre son père le matin comme elle en avait pris l'habitude. Drago prit sa petite main dans la sienne et la guida près du canapé.

— Il est là papa Harry, chérie, regarde.

— Oh ! J'ai eu peur quand je l'ai pas vu.

Harry n'eut pas le cœur de la corriger et passa une main dans les boucles désordonnées.

— Je suis là petite étoile ne t'en fait pas. Je voulais juste sortir un peu de la chambre.

Elle hocha la tête et grimpa à côté de lui afin de le serrer très fort dans ses petits bras. Elle avait vraisemblablement eu très peur et son père s'en voulait. Drago lui prépara rapidement un petit déjeuner pour lui faire oublier sa frayeur tandis qu'elle restait blottie contre le brun.

— Quand je disais qu'elle te ressemblait, ricana-t-il en voyant les cheveux complètement défait de la fillette.

— Tu dis ça par ce que tu es jaloux voilà tout, les tiens sont désespérément lisses et sages, rétorqua Harry.

— Ça doit être ça, sourit Drago.

Pansy trouva avec plaisir Harry et sa fille installés sur le canapé du salon, lorsqu'elle transplana à l'appartement dans la matinée.

— Il a l'air en forme, Théo m'avait prévenue de l'injection d'hier et j'avais peur de le trouver en bien moins bon état.

— Nous avons modifié un peu la teinture de Dimède et l'avons couplée avec d'autres potions, expliqua Drago en ne dissimulant pas son sourire. Il semble que cela ait fonctionné au-delà de nos espérances.

— Je vois cela. C'est bien que tu l'ais emmené ici, il doit en avoir marre de rester cloîtré dans la chambre.

— Oui il en avait assez.

Pansy remarqua son air malicieux et l'interrogea du regard :

— Nous avons pris un bain, expliqua-t-il.

— Oh … un bain coquin ?

— Il tient à peine assis Pansy, tu crois franchement qu'il est en état pour une partie de jambes en l'air ?

La femme haussa les épaules.

— Il n'est pas obligé de bouger si tu t'en occupes.

Il secoua la tête mi amusé, mi désespéré et la mena à la paire aux yeux forêt.

— Tante Pansy ! fit la petite en se précipitant sur elle.

— Bonjour Asuia.

— Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venue, reprocha l'enfant.

— Oui, je suis désolée, j'avais quelques problèmes avec mon travail. Mais je viendrai plus souvent maintenant.

Cela sembla ravir l'enfant qui allait l'entrainer avec elle pour jouer lorsque Drago l'intercepta :

— Si on allait t'habiller avant ?

Il disparut avec l'enfant qui semblait déjà avoir une nette idée de ce qu'elle allait mettre. Elle avait vraisemblablement hérité du goût de Drago pour les vêtements et choisissait généralement ce qu'elle voulait porter. Il fallait cependant souvent la tempérer, une enfant de trois ans et demi ne faisant pas toujours les meilleurs choix.

— Merci de lui avoir parlé de nous et de lui avoir montré des photos, fit Pansy à Harry en l'aidant à se redresser après le départ de sa fille.

— Je voulais qu'elle vous connaisse, qu'elle n'ignore pas sa famille. C'était important pour moi et je me sentais un peu moins mal de la garder pour moi seul.

— J'aurais agis de la même manière à ta place, assura la femme pour le rassurer.

Elle remonta sur lui la couverture et s'assit en face avant de continuer.

— Tu sais que je suis avocate maintenant et Hermione m'a parlé de ton projet, de ce que tu cherchais à faire avant ton départ. Je trouve cela vraiment intéressant.

Harry lui lança un regard surpris.

— Tu trouves que c'est une bonne idée ?

— Excellente et les bases que tu as construites il y a quatre ans me semblent solides. Hermione a continué de son côté depuis mais je peux t'aider pour les questions judiciaires si tu le désires.

— C'est gentil de proposer mais …

Pansy le coupa d'un geste de sa main parfaitement manucurée.

— Je sais que c'est quelque chose qui te tient à cœur Harry et ce projet serait vraiment une avancée extraordinaire pour notre société.

— Je ne suis plus … commença le jeune homme.

— Harry, tu vas guérir et redevenir celui que tu étais avant. Je n'en ai aucun doute. Je pensais te trouver au plus mal et tu fais des câlins matinaux avec ton homme dans la baignoire.

Drago et Asuia revinrent au moment où Harry rougissait adorablement et le blond adressa un regard curieux à son amie qui avait mis son compagnon dans cet état.

— Hermione m'a passé ses dossiers, je vais réfléchir et te faire des propositions, d'accord ?

Le brun opina, ne cherchant pas vraiment à protester. Il savait de toute façon que l'on ne pouvait résister longtemps à la meilleure amie de son petit ami. Autant éviter un combat perdu d'avance.


	9. Chapitre 9 : et laisser entrer le jour

**N.D.A :**

 **Bonsoir,**

 **Merci à ma bêta** CacoNya **et aux lecteurs.**

 **Elishae**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : … et laisser entrer le jour

Théo injecta à Harry encore quatre autres doses de teinture de Dimède, ainsi que le mélange de potions qu'il avait conçu avec Drago. Et si les mixtures causaient de violentes crises de vomissements, souvent accompagnées de fièvres qui mettaient le jeune homme à genoux, elles avaient aussi considérablement fait baisser le taux de magie noire dans son corps. Il en restait bien sûr encore un peu, mais rien qui ne nécessitait d'user d'une telle méthode. Et tout le monde en était fort soulagé. Harry avait réussi à tenir Drago éloigné de chacune des injections, parfois en recourant à la ruse et à la rétention de vérité, mais toujours dans de bonnes intentions. Le blond avait protesté, tempêté, boudé mais il n'avait pas réussi à faire plier son compagnon. Quatre semaines avaient passé et seul le poids du jeune homme restait un problème pour le guérisseur, même si Winky et Molly faisaient tout pour y remédier, cela prendrait probablement du temps. Il toussait également encore de temps en temps, reliquat de ses poumons abimés par le poison, mais rien d'inquiétant, même si Drago se tendait à chaque toux. Leurs amis avaient fini par déserter l'appartement, laissant une certaine intimité à la petite famille. Avec la rémission d'Harry, Drago avait le sentiment d'être revenu à l'époque bénie d'après-guerre avant que le brun ne disparaisse, Asuia rayonnait de joie de vivre, le rire d'Harry retentissait souvent à présent qu'il pouvait sortir régulièrement de sa chambre. Regagner une part de son indépendance avait aussi participé à cela et Drago planait à toutes heures, ce que Blaise lui fit remarquer.

— Merlin, je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu dans cet état, ricana-t-il.

— Quoi ?

— Mec, on dirait vraiment que tu es constamment sous sort d'allégresse.

Et en effet, le blond souriait encore d'un air béat, une nouvelle fois perdu dans ses pensées.

— Alors, ce n'est pas que de te voir heureux me débecte, mais tu deviens un peu flippant. Potter va repartir si tu continues comme ça.

— Pas grave, je sais où le trouver maintenant, rétorqua le blond, sans se départir de sa bonne humeur.

— Cela dit, je dois admettre que c'est plutôt divertissement, rit Blaise. Si le reste du monde te voyait ainsi, tu perdrais grandement de ton image de connard glacial.

Le blond lui adressa un regard torve et tourna quelques secondes les yeux en direction de la cuisine où son compagnon faisait des cookies avec sa fille, tous les deux recouverts de farine et riants aux éclats.

— Mon vieux t'es vraiment dans la merde ! commenta Blaise en souriant lui aussi cependant.

— Dit le gars complètement à genoux devant sa filleule, se moqua Drago.

— Hey ! Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Elle me fait ses petits yeux tous tristes de Potter larmoyant, elle me manipule ! protesta le basané.

S'il riait de son ami, le blond savait parfaitement qu'il avait raison. Asuia était très douée pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et il était difficile de lui résister, d'autant qu'elle pouvait se montrer tout à fait opiniâtre, elle tenait cela d'Harry. Le regard de Drago glissa à nouveau vers la paire : la petite plongeait ses mains avec jubilation dans la pâte, la mélangeant sous les indications de son père qui souriait tranquillement. Le fils Malfoy adorait ce sourire, celui qu'il n'offrait qu'à ses proches, celui qu'il avait attendu pendant quatre ans. Il illuminait le visage encore fatigué de son amant et faisait retomber Drago un peu plus amoureux de lui chaque jour.

— Théo vous a donné le feu vert ? interrogea Blaise.

— Le feu vert pour quoi ?

Le basané roula des yeux.

— Pour les galipettes évidemment. Parce que vu comme tu le regardes, j'imagine que te ne vas pas pouvoir attendre encore longtemps.

— Il a dit que c'était bon pour les efforts modérés de temps en temps, donc je suppose que c'est bon.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ?

— Il est encore malade Blaise et on vient de se retrouver. On a le temps.

— Mouais, fit l'autre, sceptique, c'est ce dont tu aimerais te persuader. Mais à voir comment tu le regardes, il va bientôt passer à la casserole, le petit Potty.

— Tu n'es qu'un idiot Blaise, soupira le blond.

— C'est vrai que même s'il est encore maigrichon, il est plutôt pas mal, il a toujours eu ce truc, cette aura sauvage et sexy, on en mangerait …

La main de pâle qui s'abattit sur son épaule le fit taire.

— Touche-le Blaise et Théo devra se trouver un autre fiancé !

Blaise ôta la main menaçante en riant, pas le moins du monde impressionné.

— Tu as toujours eu si mauvais caractère Dray. Si jaloux et possessif.

— C'est le mien, siffla le blond.

— Qu'est-ce que je disais ! ricana le bistré. Mais rassure-toi, je te le laisse, j'aime Théo, jamais je ne le tromperai.

— Pas mes affaires tant que tu ne touches pas à Harry, bougonna l'autre.

Blaise partit après s'être goinfré de cookies tout juste sortis du four et laissa la petite famille seule. Drago se chargea du bain d'Asuia tandis qu'Harry s'allongeait un peu, épuisé par la séance de cuisine. Il put ainsi profiter de leur soirée à trois sans s'endormir à table, même si son compagnon insista pour qu'il se couche tôt.

— Tu restes un peu ? demanda-t-il avant que le blond ne reparte. Il savait qu'il était très tôt et que le blond ne dormirait pas à cette heure, mais il le voulait un peu contre lui.

Draco s'allongea tout près et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'approcher encore, logeant son nez dans les cheveux épars et sombre. Si quelque chose n'avait pas changé chez Harry, en dehors des yeux, c'était son odeur, musqué, épicé, viril. Drago l'avait toujours adorée et il était extrêmement heureux qu'elle soit resté la même, comme un signe qu'Harry allait se remettre, que ces quatre sombres années n'avaient pas existé. Ils restèrent ainsi un si long moment que Drago, comme le brun, s'endormit finalement. Une sensation étrange réveilla le fils Malfoy, comme une gêne, un inconfort, et il s'aperçut qu'il était tombé de sommeil tout habillé. Grimaçant, il se décolla du corps chaud d'Harry qui gémit un peu :

— Où tu vas ?

— Dors Harry il est encore tôt, fit-il tendrement en caressant sa joue.

Son orgueil et sa possessivité étaient toujours largement flattés que son absence réveille son compagnon, même en plein sommeil. Mais il était très tôt et le brun devait encore dormir. La journée serait probablement éreintante, il valait mieux qu'il se repose autant qu'il le pourrait.

— Froid, grommela Harry en se pelotonnant à la place de Drago, plongeant sa tête dans son oreiller.

Le blond sourit mais ne répondit pas, de toute façon le brun s'était déjà rendormi. Il sortit donc pour prendre une douche et revêtir une chemise qui ne serait pas chiffonnée, il avait tout de même reçu une certaine éducation. Une fois propre et convenablement vêtu, il jeta un œil dans la chambre de sa fille et constata en remontant la couverture sur elle qu'elle ne dormait pas.

— Il fait encore nuit Asuia ma chérie, pourquoi es-tu déjà levée ?

— Arrive plus à dormir, souffla la petite.

Elle avait encore des troubles de sommeil, mais Théo les avait prévenus que ces choses-là prendraient du temps. La situation était très perturbante pour elle et la fillette était intelligente, elle avait compris que son papa était en grand danger, même si personne ne le lui avait dit clairement.

— Papa Harry dort encore ?

— Oui mon ange, et tu devrais faire pareil.

— Arrive pas, répéta l'enfant.

Drago caressa un moment les cheveux clairs puis il proposa :

— Et si tu allais avec papa dans le lit pour essayer de dormir encore un peu ? Mais tu ne le réveilles pas d'accord, même si toi tu n'y arrives pas.

— Papa est fatigué, il faut qu'il dorme je sais. Pas le réveiller, fit Asuia. Je peux ?

— Oui mon cœur je t'emmène.

Il emporta sa fille et ses couvertures, pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid, et la mena à sa propre chambre, où Harry dormait toujours. Sentant dans son sommeil la petite s'installer, il l'attira contre lui et soupira. L'enfant sourit de voir cette marque d'affection instinctive et ferma bientôt les yeux elle aussi.

Drago les laissa dormir tout leur soûl et ils n'émergèrent qu'à onze heures, en tout cas Harry ne se réveilla qu'à cette heure, Asuia étant déjà sortie du sommeil depuis un moment mais jouait calmement avec sa peluche contre lui. Elle en avait pris l'habitude durant sa vie à Sainte-Anne, où elle jouait souvent près de lui mais sans le déranger dans son repos. Drago les vit donc débarquer une heure avant midi, la petite joyeuse et l'homme encore un peu dans les nuages, les cheveux fort malmenés.

— Il est déjà si tard, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir levé ? interrogea-t-il en embrassant légèrement son compagnon.

— Ça va être une longue journée amour, autant que tu aies le plus d'énergie possible, expliqua Drago.

— Sans doute, bailla Harry, comme pour prouver les dires du blond.

— Papa on ne déjeune pas ? demanda Asuia.

— Non chérie, on va bientôt allé manger chez Mamie Molly. Il est trop tard pour le petit-déjeuner.

— D'accord, fit-elle en suçant le bois de son perython en peluche. On verra Teddy ?

Andromeda avait emmené le filleul d'Harry deux semaines auparavant, lorsque celui-ci avait estimé qu'il était assez en forme. Et si Teddy était extatique de rencontrer enfin son parrain, les choses avaient été beaucoup plus difficiles pour l'adulte qui s'en voulait beaucoup d'avoir fui et de l'avoir abandonné, lui et les autres, pendant toutes ces années. Il lui avait fallut tout le soutien de Drago pour surmonter ses sentiments, mais la seconde et la troisième visite de son filleul s'était passée sereinement. Il avait un an de plus qu'Asuia mais les deux enfants s'entendaient bien, bien que leurs caractères soient différents. Là où Teddy était un enfant vif, bruyant, rieur, une véritable pile électrique, Asuia était calme et discrète, quoique toujours de bonne humeur. C'était une bonne chose pour les deux d'être en contact, Asuia canalisait le petit garçon et lui, au contraire, la sortait un peu de son sérieux. La blonde ne côtoyait que des adultes, il était bon pour elle de passer du temps avec un autre enfant.

— Oui, il sera là, ainsi que Victoire, la fille de Bill et Fleur, répondit Harry. Je t'en ai parlé mon cœur tu sais. Victoire a un an de moins que toi alors il faudra être gentille avec elle.

— Oui, souffla Asuia.

Elle était angoissée à l'idée de rencontrer d'autres enfants ou des adultes qu'elle ne connaissait pas à travers les photographies. Elle n'avait jamais vu personne en dehors de son père et les elfes de maison lorsqu'ils étaient à Sainte-Anne.

— Allez viens mon ange, on va t'habiller pour que tu sois la plus belle, pendant que papa essaie de se réveiller, fit Drago en posant une grande tasse de café devant son petit-ami.

Harry soupira en entendant les paroles mais plongea tout de même le nez dans le breuvage.

Ce fut Drago qui les fit transplanner, Harry n'ayant pas assez d'énergie pour le faire, et ils apparurent au bout de l'allée, face à la maison biscornue. Molly en sortit immédiatement, très heureuse de les voir, suivit plus calmement par un Arthur joyeux.

— Oh mes garçons je suis si contente que vous soyez là. Et toi aussi ma petite merveille, scanda-t-elle en les enlaçant tous chacun leur tour. Tu as l'air tellement mieux Harry, Ron m'en avait parlé mais c'est un soulagement de le constater par moi-même.

Arthur serra gentiment l'épaule du brun et du blond, plus mesuré que sa femme, un petit sourire aux lèvres qui s'agrandit lorsqu'Asuia tendit les bras vers lui.

— Papi bisou, fit la petite, ce que l'homme lui accorda de bonne grâce.

— Venez, rentrez, Ginny, George, Angelina, Fleur et Bill sont déjà là, ajouta Molly qui semblait aux anges de revoir Harry chez elle.

Asuia s'accorda une légère exclamation lorsqu'elle vit son oncle George qu'elle adorait et le rouquin la kidnappa immédiatement des bras de son père pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues et lui montrer quelques tours de magie, créant des animaux avec de la fumée colorée. Angelina les regarda faire, amusée, et Drago sourit en lui disant bonjour :

— Eh bien, toi aussi tu passes au second plan lorsqu'elle est là on dirait.

— Que veux-tu, elle est adorable, répondit la femme en haussant les épaules.

— Je suis désolée Angie, mais je vais me marier avec elle finalement, intervint George avec un clin d'œil. N'est-ce pas Asuia chérie que tu vas te marier avec ton oncle George ?

La petite, qui ne savait pas quoi faire, hocha finalement la tête et constata avec plaisir que c'était la bonne réponse puisque tout le monde rit.

— Hey bas les pattes le rouquin ! Moi vivant aucun homme ne la touchera ! opposa Drago.

— Si elle est là, c'est que toi tu t'es laissé toucher alors laisse-là faire de même, rit George.

— Pas avant ses trente ans !

— Dois-je prendre cela au mot pour toi également ? murmura Harry aux oreilles du blond.

— Certainement pas amour, répondit-il en l'enlaçant. Ma vertu est perdue depuis longtemps et je ne peux pas me passer de toi et de ce corps magnifique.

Il l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres à ces mots mais leur petit instant tendre fut brisé par l'éclat de rire de leur fille, causé par les bêtises de George.

— Tu as l'air fatigué Harry, dit soucieusement Fleur en s'approchant.

— Ce n'est rien Fleur, pour tout t'avouer je ne me suis levé qu'il y a une heure, j'ai juste du mal à me réveiller convenablement.

Elle ébouriffa gentiment ses cheveux et Drago nota avec plaisir que le brun n'avait pas eu de mouvement de recul. Le potionniste lui avait massé la tête avec une lotion capillaire tous les jours durant ces dernières semaines et une bonne partie de la toison sombre était revenue, Harry semblait plus serein depuis et se laissait approcher plus facilement.

Le déjeuner fut divin comme à l'ordinaire et Harry se fit un plaisir de jouer avec un Teddy très en forme, une Asuia joyeuse et une petite Victoire adorable. Il montra cependant des signes de fatigue lorsque l'on monta les enfants pour la sieste et Molly l'encouragea à faire de même. Il s'étendit donc un moment dans l'ancienne chambre de Ron, qu'il avait souvent partagée avec lui, et ne tarda pas à sombrer encore une fois. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il était difficile et épuisant pour lui de retrouver le Terrier, cette maison qui lui avait tant apporté et qu'il avait fui quatre ans auparavant.

— Papa …

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour tomber sur une tignasse blonde, vraisemblablement celle de sa fille.

— Tu es réveillé ?

— Oui, murmura Harry, incapable d'en faire plus.

— Mamie dit que tes amis vont arriver, souffla l'enfant.

— Je me lève, répondit d'une voix lasse.

Il repoussa les couvertures et s'apprêtait à sortir du lit lorsqu'il vit qu'Asuia, elle, n'avait pas bougée.

— Qu'est-ce qui a ma chérie ?

— Papa Drago dit que le monsieur du restaurant qui est ton ami vient avec son fils.

— Oui, Noah, il a presque le même âge que toi. Ses deux papas sont très gentils, je suis sûr que lui le sera aussi.

Elle hocha la tête sans conviction et Harry la prit dans ses bras.

— Quel est le problème avec Noah mon cœur ? interroge-a-t-il.

— Si y m'aime pas.

— Impossible Asuia, sourit le brun.

— Oui mais quand même si y m'aime pas.

— Je suis certain qu'il t'aimera, mais même si ce n'est pas le cas, ce n'est pas grave, tu pourras toujours jouer avec Teddy.

Il embrassa le front de sa fille et l'emporta avec lui. Asuia était une enfant de trois ans et demi qui n'avait jamais été socialisée jusque-là, c'était normale qu'elle réagisse ainsi, mais Harry avait bon espoir que cela s'arrange. Après tout elle s'était assez vite habituée à sa famille élargie.

En effet, lorsqu'ils descendirent tous les deux l'escalier branlant du terrier, Seamus et Dean étaient arrivés. Ils saluèrent d'abord le blond, le plus proche, que la petite accueilli avec un grand sourire, notamment lorsqu'il lui confia qu'il lui avait apporté une part du gâteau au chocolat et à la framboise qu'elle avait adorée au pub.

— Par contre je l'ai confié à ton papa Drago alors il faudra surveiller qu'il ne le mange pas, d'accord ?

Asuia hocha la tête et demanda :

— Je peux quand même partager avec lui et papa Harry ?

— Pas besoin petite demoiselle, j'en ai fais aussi pour eux, déclara le restaurateur avec un clin d'œil.

Seamus était resté le même que dans les souvenirs du brun, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement et ils furent tous les deux très heureux de se revoir. Bientôt Dean les rejoint, un bel enfant métisse dans ses bras musclés.

— Noah, voici l'ami dont on a parlé, Harry. Tu t'en souviens ?

Le garçonnet hocha la tête mais se serra encore un peu contre son père, pas vraiment rassuré. Il était véritablement adorable, avec sa peau couleur café au lait, ses cheveux frisés, sa jolie bouille et les yeux bleu-vert de Seamus.

— Vous êtes le Monsieur qui a combattu le dragon et les monstres sous le lac ? interrogea-t-il timidement.

Harry fut surpris mais il répondit cependant.

— Oui c'est bien moi, mais c'était il y a longtemps.

— Mes papas y disent que vous vous êtes aussi battu avec un serpent géant, c'est vrai ? s'enquit le garçon qui se détendait face à l'attitude joyeuse et paternel de l'adulte

— Oui, aussi, mais tu peux me dire tu.

— Dis bonjour à Asuia mon cœur, intervint Seamus, c'est la fille de Drago et Harry.

— Bonjour, souffla timidement le garçon.

— Bonjour, répondit l'autre sur le même ton.

— Elle est jolie, confia Noah à l'oreille de son père, bien que tout le monde put l'entendre.

— Oui c'est vrai, approuva Dean en souriant tendrement. On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, ajouta-t-il pour la fillette toujours blottie contre Harry.

— Papa Drago a dit que vous m'avez ramené papa Harry avec lui, oncle Théo et oncle Ron. Merci.

— Oh ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier petit ange, je voulais vraiment aussi beaucoup que papa Harry revienne.

— Et il est presque plus malade maintenant, rajouta l'enfant qui semblait s'ouvrir elle aussi.

— Et c'est une très bonne chose.

Finalement, les peurs d'Asuia étaient tout à fait injustifiées. Quelques minutes plus tard à peine, elle était installée dans un fauteuil, sur les genoux de son papy Arthur avec Noah et ils regardaient les images enchantées d'un livre sur les animaux magiques.

— Je suis heureux que Noah ait quelqu'un de son âge, Teddy est un peu trop remuant pour lui, sourit Seamus, assis avec Harry, Drago et Dean près de la cheminée.

— Asuia est très calme aussi, ça semble leur convenir à tous les deux, déclara le brun.

— Je ne l'ai jamais vu aller vers quelqu'un aussi vite, sourit tendrement Seamus en regardant son fils.

— Et dire qu'elle était très nerveuse à l'idée de le rencontrer, rigola Harry.

— Je trouve qu'elle s'en sort bien compte-tenu de la situation, et toi ?

— Comment ça moi, je vais très bien.

— Tu as l'air bien, c'est vrai, déclara Dean en caressant la main que Seamus avait placé sur sa cuisse, mais c'était forcément le cas si tu as accepté de nous voir.

Harry ne répondit pas.

— On te connait mec, continua le bistré, on a passé quelques années ensemble …

— Je vais bien maintenant.

Le couple le regarda d'un air blasé mais aucun n'insista.

— Je ne savais même pas que vous cherchiez à avoir un enfant, fit Harry pour changer de sujet.

— On se connait depuis longtemps, on ne voulait pas attendre plus, expliqua Dean qui caressait toujours la main de son compagnon.

— Je voulais un enfant, cette année-là … a été particulièrement difficile.

Dean entoura les épaules de son fiancé pour le soutenir. Seamus avait été à Poudlard durant leur septième année, faisant partie de la résistance avec Ginny, Luna, Neville et les autres et avait fini par vivre dans la salle sur demande. Mais il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son petit-ami pendant des mois, alors que le bistré s'était enfui pour échapper à la Commission d'enregistrement des nées moldu. Il n'avait rien su de sa capture et de son emprisonnement au Manoir Malfoy et ils ne s'étaient retrouvés que pour la bataille finale où tous avaient manqué de mourir.

— Je voulais un but, effacer ce qui s'était passé, continua Seamus. Je pense que c'était aussi une façon de me rassurer sur le fait que l'on était encore tous les deux vivants et ensemble.

— Mais nous avons dû prendre la potion, nous ! Merci à ton compagnon pour cela d'ailleurs. Tout le monde n'est pas Monsieur Harry Potter et peut tomber enceint sans recourir aux potions, rigola Dean.

— Tu leur a brassé ? demanda Harry à Drago.

— Je suis potionniste Harry, répondit l'autre en roulant des yeux. Et ils sont des amis, pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait.

— C'était après …

— Oui.

Le brun partit dans ses pensées moroses à nouveau mais son petit-ami le ramena au présent en posant sa main sur son genou et l'autre se reprit avant de demander.

— Qui a porté Noah ?

— Moi, répondit l'irlandais. Dean ne pouvait pas chez les aurors et je le voulais. Mais toi, comment as-tu fait pour l'accouchement ?

— Kreattur et Winky m'ont aidé, éluda le brun qui ne voulait pas s'appesantir là-dessus. J'ai appris ma grossesse tard, vers Janvier, je ne savais même pas qu'un homme pouvait tomber enceint sans potion et je crois que j'espérais mourir en mettant mon enfant au monde. Kreattur aurait apporté Asuia à Drago et …

La pression sur son genou le fit cependant cesser et il se tourna vers son compagnon qui afficher une mine torturée et blanchâtre. Dean et Seamus prirent discrètement congé et Harry se leva de son fauteuil pour rejoindre Drago qui gardait la tête baissée. Caressant doucement ses cheveux pour le faire se redresser, il aperçut le visage plein de larmes du blond avant de se faire tirer brusquement sur ses genoux.

— Ne dis plus jamais cela s'il te plait Harry, chuchota-t-il contre lui. Ne le dis plus, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

— Je le promets, je n'en ai plus envie maintenant. Je croyais que tu ne me pardonnerais jamais de t'avoir laissé. Je croyais que je t'avais perdu.

L'étreinte du blond se resserra mais Harry le laissa faire, attendant qu'il se calme, caressant ses cheveux et son dos gentiment.

— Je ne pars plus Dray, je te le promets, fit-il en continuant ses attentions.

Le blond finit par se détendre et l'incident fut mis de côté. La soirée fut des plus agréable, surtout lorsque Neville et Luna se présentèrent chez les Weasley, très heureux de revoir leur ami disparu. Drago, Harry et Asuia rentrèrent cependant après le diner, tous fatigués de cette journée.

— J'ai couché Asuia, dit le blond à Harry qui était déjà allongé, elle s'est endormie immédiatement après avoir posé sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Il se laissa tomber avec élégance sur le lit et embrassa son compagnon.

— Je t'aime, murmura-t-il contre la peau ambré.

— Moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, plus passionnément encore et leurs mains ne tardèrent pas à parcourir le corps de l'autre. Leur étreinte se pressa et brusquement enfiévrés ils fondirent l'un contre l'autre, couvrant leurs peaux de baisers et d'effleurements brulants.

— Harry … Harry un moment …

Il repoussa doucement mais fermement son compagnon et tacha de retrouver son souffle et ses esprits.

— Un problème ? interrogea Harry en posa sa main sur sa joue.

Le blond aperçu à ce moment l'inquiétude et la peine qui brillait dans les yeux verts de son amant et s'empressa de le rassurer.

— Je ne te repousse pas, Merlin comment le pourrais-je ? Il embrassa son visage de plusieurs baisers légers. Je voulais juste que tu sois certain, je ne veux pas que tu te forces …

Harry sourit et s'empara de sa longue main fine pour l'amener doucement à son intimité déjà bien réveillée.

— Tu as le sentiment que j'hésite ou que je sois forcé en quoi que ce soit ?

— Non, souffla l'autre, faisant jouer ses doigts, accélérant la respiration du brun.

— Peut-on continuer alors ? Car j'ai très envie de toi …

La seule réponse fut le baiser sauvage que lui donna le blond, qui ne tarda pas à les débarrasser de leurs vêtements. Il retrouva le corps nu de son amour avec délice, le révérant de ses lèvres et de ses mains, entourant Harry d'amour. Il sentait que le brun avait besoin de cela, de se sentir totalement aimé et adoré et c'est ce qu'il fit. Glissant ses lèvres le long du torse de son amant, il termina sa course en prenant sa verge dans sa bouche et lui offrant une fantastique fellation qui fit totalement perdre pied à Harry, qui ne sentit qu'à peine les doigts attentionnés le pénétrer. Il était ainsi totalement prêt à le recevoir lorsqu'il éjacula entre les lèvres gourmandes.

— Oh Merlin, soupira le brun, j'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être fabuleux avec ta bouche.

— Avec ma bouche seulement, taquina l'autre en caressant le membre qui durcissait à nouveau.

— Pas seulement non, mais si tu me faisais montre de tous tes talents ?

Fort de cette proposition intéressante, Drago s'insinua lentement en lui, prenant garde à ne pas le blesser. Leur dernière étreinte remontait à quatre ans et aucun d'eux n'avaient connus quelqu'un d'autre depuis, Harry était donc susceptible de souffrir et Drago savait combien les rapports pouvaient être douloureux dans les premiers temps. Il fit donc son possible pour ne pas lui faire mal et s'immobilisa une fois complètement entré.

— Bouge Dray, s'il te plait, gémit l'autre en se tortillant, arrachant un soupir au blond.

Drago se meut donc, lentement d'abord puis plus rapidement, tirant des soupirs et des gémissements de son amant à qui un cri échappa lorsqu'il percuta sa prostate.

— Encore … encore Dray …

— Je t'aime tellement Harry, murmura le blond avec ferveur avant de prendre sa bouche en un baiser amoureux et passionné.

— Moi aussi, plus que tout.

Quelques vas-et-viens plus tard, ils atteignaient ensemble l'orgasme et Drago chutait lourdement sur son compagnon qui passa ses bras autour de sa taille en soupirant d'aise. Puis le blond, se rappelant soudain de l'état de l'autre, se dégagea et se laissa choir sur le côté, ramenant le brun contre lui.

— Salazar c'était …

— Génial.

Drago passa une main tranquille sur le torse humide et mince d'Harry et lui chuchota, taquin :

— Tu me rends la pareille quand tu veux.

L'autre sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe avant de promettre, glissant déjà dans le sommeil :

— Bientôt.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Revenir sur ces traces

**N.D.A :**

 **Bonsoir,**

 **Merci à** CacoNya **d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

 **Merci à ceux qui passent, lisent, commentent.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Elishae**

* * *

Amlou : Merci :) le voici !

* * *

Chapitre 10, Revenir sur ces traces

Hermione travaillait dans le salon quand le bruit caractéristique de la cheminée se fit entendre. Quelques secondes plus tard apparaissait Harry, qui tenait contre lui deux enfants, sa fille et le fils de Seamus. Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la journée chez Molly et Harry allait de mieux en mieux, comme si cette visite avait déloqué quelque chose en lui. Il était toujours très maigre mais il était moins fatigué et plus apaisé, plus en forme aussi.

— Ça a été ? demanda-t-il aux deux enfants qui hochèrent la tête. Bien, dites bonjour à tante Hermione alors.

Les deux petits allèrent embrasser la jeune femme qui les serra contre elle avant de les laisser jouer en paix.

— Seamus vient de te le déposer ? interrogea la brune.

— Non, avant le déjeuner, il stressait à cause de son inspection sanitaire aujourd'hui alors je lui ai proposé.

— Oh tu aurais du me le dire, vous auriez déjeuné ici.

Harry sourit et répondit :

— Je vais bien Hermione, je peux gérer deux enfants pour un déjeuner, ils sont sages comme des images.

Les deux petits jouaient en effet avec des petites figurines d'animaux animés, le calme seulement rompu par la rumeur basse de leur conversation. Ils s'étaient revus une fois, quelques jours auparavant, Dean étant passé en début de semaine avec son fils à l'appartement. Les deux enfants avaient très bien accroché depuis leur rencontre au Terrier et les deux avaient tanné leurs parents pour se revoir. Les quatre amis en étaient ravis, les deux plus jeunes étant très solitaires d'ordinaire, Asuia par contrainte, Noah par goût.

— Pansy m'a dit qu'elle t'avait fait parvenir ses conclusions, je suis heureuse que tu ais décidé de venir m'en parler.

Elle fit venir d'un coup de baguette une épaisse pile de parchemin et en sortit le rapport de l'ancienne serpentard.

— Pansy a aussi rédigé une liste d'investisseurs potentiels que j'ai complété avec les appuis ministériels que tu pourrais avoir.

— Pour cela il faudrait que je rende public mon retour.

— On peut d'abord avancer sans cela, Harry, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire aussi vite.

Harry soupira et se frotta les tempes.

— Il faudra bien que je le fasse pourtant et assez vite. Je ne peux pas me cacher indéfiniment et quelqu'un va bien finir par se rendre compte que je suis revenu.

— Tu peux prendre ton temps encore et te reposer.

— Je ne veux pas être tenu enfermé et au secret plus longtemps, rétorqua l'autre. J'en ai assez.

— Je comprends, fit son amie gravement. Tu penses le faire savoir quand ?

— Avant la fin de la semaine. Je vois Kingsley demain et nous allons en discuter, je veux négocier un accord avec la Gazette pour les empêcher de diffuser des photos d'Asuia en échange de l'exclusivité de l'annonce de mon retour.

— Toi tu vas offrir des informations à la Gazette ? rit Hermione.

— Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour tenir ma fille loin de ce que j'ai vécu. Mais je ne vais rien leur dire sur ce qui s'est passé.

— Il faudra bien faire quelques déclarations, si tu ne veux pas avoir tous les journalistes à tes trousses.

— Je le ferai, mais pas à la Gazette …

— Qui dans ce cas ? Oh, Luna bien sûr.

— Je sais qu'elle au moins sera fidèle à mon récit et c'est aussi une manière de la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi.

— C'est un bon choix en effet, approuva la née-moldu.

Le silence s'installa un moment pendant lequel ils regardèrent les enfants jouer sur le tapis, riant en voyant le veau de lune animé courir autour d'eux.

— Tu penses à des sites en particuliers pour ton projet ? interrogea Hermione.

— Avant de partir je pensais au Chemin de Traverse, mais peut-être que c'est une mauvaise idée. Peut-être qu'un lieu dissimulé ailleurs dans Londres serait mieux.

— Cela obligerait les parents et les enfants à se mêler aux moldus et tu aurais sans doute plus de place c'est vrai. Les villages semi-magiques seraient une option également.

— J'y ai pensé aussi je l'avoue. Qu'en penses-tu ?

— Je pense que tous sont intéressants, pour des raisons différentes et qu'à terme tu devras peut-être utiliser toutes ces options, si, et je n'en doute pas un seul instant, ton idée séduit. Et pour l'orphelinat ?

— Tu sais où je veux le construire, là où tout à commencé …

Godrics Hollows, Harry y avait souvent pensé avant sa maladie et même pendant. Il voulait faire cela, que les enfants comme lui aient un refuge, un endroit où ils seraient protégés et éduqués, pour que jamais ne se reproduise des enfances comme la sienne ou celle de Tom Jedusor. C'était sur cela qu'il travaillait avant de disparaitre, c'était cela son grand projet, construire un orphelinat et une école, peut-être plus, pour les sorciers nés de parents moldus ou non, pour que chacun apprenne ensemble, sans la barrière du sang et de la naissance. Une chance égale pour tous de connaitre le monde dans lequel ils vivaient tous, magique ou non. Hermione, la seule avec qui il en avait parlé, l'avait soutenu dès le début. Maintenant qu'il était revenu, elle avait réussi à le persuader de reprendre cette idée et il s'était laissé convaincre.

— Oncle Harry, Noah tirait timidement sur son t-shirt pour attirer son attention, oncle Harry, le jouet d'oncle George est coincé, peux-tu nous aider, s'il te plait ?

— Bien sûr, répondit l'adulte en se levant, prenant la petite main du garçonnet dans la sienne et le suivant.

Noah était un enfant adorable, très mignon avec ses petites joues rebondies, son teint chocolat au lait, ses boucles sombres, son petit nez retroussé et ses grands yeux bleu-vert qui lui mangeaient la moitié de son beau visage. On voyait parfaitement son lignage, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait prit le meilleur de ses deux pères. Harry le trouvait à croquer, même si l'enfant semblait lui vouer un véritable culte, la faute à Seamus et Dean qui lui avaient raconté des tas d'histoire sur lui. Le jeune homme décoinça l'objet d'un coup de baguette et le rendit aux deux enfants reconnaissants.

— Vous en parlerez à Oncle George d'accord ? Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il vous a dit en vous offrants ces jouets ?

— Lui dire comment on les trouve et s'il y a un problème, répondit Asuia.

— C'est ça mon ange, alors il faudra lui dire la prochaine fois que vous le verrez.

Elle opina et reprit son jeu avec son ami. George leur offrait régulièrement des jouets pour qu'ils les testent, après s'être assuré lui-même qu'il n'y avait pas de danger pour les jeunes. Tout le monde était content, ainsi George leur faisait plaisir et avait ses petits testeurs tandis que les enfants avaient des jeux originaux que personne n'avait encore.

— Tu vas en parler à Kingsley, de tes projets ? s'enquit Hermione.

— Oui, je veux reprendre ma vie en main. J'ai une fille, un amant génial et je veux reprendre mon existence là où je l'ai laissée, sinon tout ceci n'aura servi à rien.

La née-moldu posa une main tendre sur la sienne.

— Je suis tellement contente pour toi Harry. Et pour nous aussi, que tu sois revenu.

— Je le suis également.

— Je n'en doute pas, sourit la brune.

0o0o0

C'était la première fois depuis quatre ans qu'Harry mettait les pieds au Ministère de la magie. Drago, Hermione, Ron et les autres avaient bien proposé de l'accompagner, mais il avait refusé. C'était encore une étape à passer pour lui et il voulait la franchir seule, il en avait besoin. Son amant lui avait fournit une potion qui lui permettait de passer inaperçu, changeant les traits de son visage. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil et répondit à la jeune hôtesse souriante.

— Je suis Henry Evans, j'ai rendez-vous avec le Ministre.

— Oh je vois, un instant s'il vous plait.

La jeune sorcière consulta un de ses mémos et le regarda en souriant.

— En effet Monsieur Evans, vous êtes attendu, vous connaissez le chemin ?

— Oui ne vous en faites pas, assura le jeune homme.

— Bonne journée Monsieur, sourit la sorcière.

— Vous de même.

Il gagna donc le bureau de Kingsley et se présenta à la secrétaire qui lui demanda d'attendre avant de revenir avec un homme de haute taille à la peau sombre.

— Monsieur Evans, je vous attendais !

Il le fit passer dans son bureau et lui offrit un sourire franc.

— Henry ? s'enquit-il.

— James Evans était un peu trop simple à deviner, et j'imagine que Flaemont également. Henry était mieux.

— Oui, comme ton arrière grand-père, un homme bien, il s'est battu contre les décisions du Ministre de la Magie pendant la Première Guerre mondiale. Il voulait qu'on puisse aider les moldus touchés par le conflit…

— Je l'ai appris oui, Kreattur connait beaucoup de choses sur les vielles familles de sang-purs. Il m'en a beaucoup appris lorsque j'étais alité. Je n'avais pas grand chose à faire.

— A part rester en vie, évidemment, ce que tu as remarquablement réussi, rétorqua l'homme en s'installant derrière son bureau. Comment vas-tu ?

— Plutôt bien.

— Je pourrais te voir … je veux dire, sous ta vrai forme.

Harry sortit une fiole de sa poche et la vida d'un trait, grimaçant au goût immonde. Drago avait prévu ce cas de figure et lui avait fournit un antidote et une autre dose de potion pour sortir du Ministère en paix.

— Ça fait plaisir de te voir enfin, je voulais te laisser le temps de te remettre et …

— Je ne voulais voir personne, acheva Harry a sa place.

— Ce que je comprends.

Le brun trouva Kingsley un peu vieilli et il imaginait que c'était l'exercice du pouvoir qui avait creusé ses rides des yeux et du front. Mais il n'avait rien perdu de son charisme et de son autorité et son regard avait gardé toute sa chaleur.

— Est-ce que … que puis-je faire pour toi ? Tu veux un poste ? Je veux dire, tu n'as pas voulu de celui d'auror avant que tu ne partes mais peut-être maintenant ? Ou autre chose, tu te plairais certainement au Département des jeux et sports magiques, je suis sûr que tu t'y plairais ?

Harry gigota un peu sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

— Je … je suis désolé King mais je ne veux pas travailler au Ministère.

— Oh, je comprends ne t'en fais pas, c'est vrai qu'après tout ce que tu as vécu et la façon dont les gens d'ici t'ont traité ...

Kingsley semblait un peu gêné et peut-être un peu déçu aussi mais Harry le rassura d'un sourire.

— Non King, ce n'est pas cela, ce n'est pas contre le Ministère, j'ai un autre projet et j'aurai besoin de ton assistance, si tu le souhaites.

— Tout ce que tu veux, assura le Ministre.

Le brun rit.

— Tu ne peux pas m'assurer cela avant de savoir de quoi il est question.

— Tu as suffisamment donné dans ta courte vie pour que je fasse tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider.

— Ça me touche King, vraiment, déclara Harry en sortant le dossier qu'il avait élaboré avec Hermione. Mais si tu pouvais lire cela …

L'homme le prit et l'inspecta, lisant avec attention la lettre rédigée par Hermione les mains d'Harry tremblaient encore trop pour tenir une plume convenablement. Pendant qu'il parcourait les pages, le jeune homme prit le temps de se poser et d'analyser son état, comme lui avait demandé Théo. Mais contrairement aux autres fois, il se sentait serein, tranquille, il voulait être là, il le pouvait. Et cela faisait du bien, d'être fort, d'en être capable et d'avoir un but.

— Je pense que c'est une excellente idée, déclara Kingsley. En vérité c'est vraiment un très beau projet et je suis totalement pour.

— Tu le penses ?

— Oui, cela serrait une très bonne chose pour notre société. Il y a un écueil à cet endroit, dans l'éducation des plus jeunes, et nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre que cela continue.

— Si Tom Jedusor avait été placé et éduqué correctement, dans un établissement à même de comprendre et de répondre à sa nature, peut-être qu'il ne serait pas devenu Voldemort.

Le Ministre opina :

— Je suis d'accord à ce sujet et je suis prêt à tout faire pour que rien de tel ne se reproduise. De quoi as-tu besoin ?

— Tout est indiqué dans ce dossier, fit le plus jeune en lui tendant un long parchemin.

Kingsley le parcourut également et sourit en coin.

— Tout ceci à l'air très bien ficelé et tout à fait réaliste. Ce projet ne date pas de ton retour, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, j'y avais déjà bien réfléchi avant la découverte de ma maladie.

— C'est pour cela que tu m'avais interrogé sur le terrain de tes parents à Godrics Hollows il y a quatre ans ?

— Oui, je voulais savoir ce qui pouvait en être fait, puisque le Ministère l'avait transformé en une sorte de mémorial.

— Tu es le propriétaire de ce terrain, tu peux faire ce que tu veux de ce qui reste de la maison.

Harry grimaça.

— Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas de respect pour eux ou quoique se soit …

— Harry …

— Je sais que c'est bizarre de toucher à cette maison mais …

— Harry, le coupa à nouveau Kingsley, je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose, ni même pensé. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton héritage.

— Je ne veux pas que ces ruines commémorent le courage de mes parents, je ne veux pas que ça les représente et je ne crois pas que cela le fait. C'étaient des gens formidables, qui ont affronté les ténèbres et je ne trouve pas juste qu'un tas de pierre célèbre leur sacrifice. C'était une bonne chose, je suppose, jusqu'ici, parce que Voldemort était simplement dissimulé et une piqure de rappel était nécessaire, mais maintenant, il est temps de tourner la page.

— Je suis d'accord, fit le Ministre en le considérant, un large sourire aux lèvres.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? interrogea Harry en le voyant ainsi.

— Ma mémoire ne rend définitivement pas correctement hommage à la personne extraordinaire que tu es. A titre personnel, je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir et en bonne santé, tu m'as manqué. Mais en tant que Ministre je mesure à quel point nous aurions pu perdre un atout considérable pour notre pays.

Le brun rougit et détourna le regard.

— Je ne suis pas un héros.

Kingsley éclata de rire.

— Je suis navré mais si Harry tu l'es, mais c'est une bonne chose, car tu auras besoin de ta popularité pour monter ce projet.

— Donc vous acceptez ?

— En effet. Je vais discuter des crédits à t'accorder mais oui je suis d'accord. Puis-je savoir quel est ton chantier premier et où tu souhaites l'ériger ?

— L'orphelinat, parce que j'aurais dû le faire il y a quatre ans. Et je veux le faire sur le terrain de cette maison, parce que ce serait une bonne chose d'éradiquer la noirceur qui s'est installée là-bas.

Il s'était longtemps demandé si c'était judicieux de faire vivre des enfants là où étaient mortes deux personnes, là où Voldemort avait été défait une première fois. Mais il avait décidé qu'avant tout Godrics Hollows était un lieu d'espoir. Il l'avait été pendant la seconde guerre, il avait vu tous les messages laissés là et c'était de cela qu'il voulait qu'on se rappelle, de l'espoir et de l'amour que ses parents lui avaient montré.

Ils se mirent d'accord sur un autre rendez-vous, le temps que le Ministre parle à ceux qui seraient concernés puis la secrétaire demanda à faire entrer le représentant de la Gazette. L'homme qui les rejoint avait une cinquantaine d'année, les tempes grisonnantes et le crâne dégarnit, un certain embonpoint et un costume cher et bien coupé.

— Monsieur le Ministre et Monsieur … Potter ?

— Monsieur Cuffe ! Entrez, entrez. Monsieur Cuffe, monsieur Potter, Harry, Barnabas Cuffe, le directeur de la Gazette du sorcier.

Le jeune homme lui serra la main et l'homme le scruta d'un air affamé, le sourire brillant, semblant déjà se réjouir de ce qu'il allait récolter comme argent avec ce scoop incroyable qu'était le retour de l'Elu.

— Monsieur Potter, je suis vraiment honoré de faire votre connaissance ! s'exclama l'homme grassouillet. C'est un soulagement de vous savoir de retour, nous avons tous craint que vous soyez mort ou qu'une vilaine affaire ne vous soit arrivée.

— Monsieur Cuffe, je suis venu ici pour vous proposer un accord, déclara Harry sans perdre de temps.

— Nous serions ravis de faire affaire avec vous. Dites-moi.

— J'ai une fille, révéla Harry, et je vous donne l'exclusivité sur ma réapparition et ses causes si vous signez un contrat dans lequel vous vous engagez à ne révéler aucune photos d'elle, aucun scoops infamants comme vous avez pu le faire avec moi (à ces mots le sourire de l'homme glissa un peu) ni sur elle, ni sur aucun enfant que je pourrai avoir dans le futur, sur aucun support appartenant à votre groupe.

— Je …

— Sommes-nous d'accord ?

L'homme passa nerveusement d'une jambe à l'autre, ne semblant pas quoi répondre. Mais une nouvelle fois Harry coupa court.

— Monsieur Cuffe, mettons les choses à plat, je me fiche royalement de ce que vous pouvez dire sur moi, rien ne pourra être pire que vous acharner comme vous l'avez fait sur un gamin de quatorze ans. En revanche je sais ce que vous avez fait endurer à mon compagnon ces quatre dernières années avec vos articles tendancieux et honteux et je refuse que cela continue, avec lui ou avec ma fille. Si vous ne signez pas ce contrat et si une telle chose se produit, je vous promets que vous souhaiteriez de toutes vos forces ne jamais avoir croisé mon chemin.

La voix d'Harry était très calme et basse mais Cuffe recula tandis que Kingsley dissimulait un sourire, la mine mi amusé, mi désapprobatrice.

— Je vous accorde donc l'exclusivité et vous respectez mes termes du contrat. Cela vous convient-il ?

— Oui, répondit précipitamment le directeur.

Même si Harry était pâle et trop maigre, il était encore tout à fait impressionnant et le pouvoir qui s'échappait de son corps impressionnait les deux autres hommes.

— Bien. Vous allez commencer par signer et vous pourrez posez vos questions, mais je ne vous promets pas de répondre à tous. Cependant je suis homme de paroles, vous aurez l'exclusivité de la révélation de mon retour.

L'homme opina et sortit immédiatement une plume et un calepin. Pour le plus grand soulagement du jeune Potter, c'était une plume normal et pas à papote.

— Pourquoi avez-vous disparut Monsieur Potter ?

— J'ai découvert après la bataille que j'étais malade, empoisonné par la magie noire qui m'a frappé pendant mon duel avec Voldemort.

Le journaliste frissonna durement en entendant ce nom mais ne protesta pas, trop occupé à gratter frénétiquement sur son parchemin.

— Est-ce en rapport avec le second Avada Kedavra que vous avez reçu ?

— Oui, en parti.

— Pourquoi partir, si vous étiez soigné à Sainte-Mangouste ?

— Parce que mon médecin avait diagnostiqué ma maladie comme incurable. Je pensais que j'allais mourir et je ne voulais pas infliger cette souffrance à mes proches.

— Vous avez donc quitté le pays, personnes de votre entourage n'était au courant ?

— Non, personne.

— Et votre compagnon, aviez-vous des problèmes dans votre couple ?

Le visage d'Harry se durcit et Kingsley grimaça.

— Je ne vous permets pas de juger ni mon compagnon, ni mon couple, fit le jeune homme d'une voix polaire. Mais puisque je ne vous empêcherai apparemment pas de le faire je vais vous répondre. Non il n'y avait pas de problème dans mon couple et il n'y en pas plus aujourd'hui. J'aime mon compagnon et il m'aime aussi et nous sommes heureux d'être ensemble et nous voulons le rester.

L'homme se ratatina sur sa chaise mais demanda tout de même :

— Vous avez dit que vous aviez une fille, est-ce la vôtre ? L'avez-vous porté ?

— Oui c'est la mienne et celle de Drago. Oui c'est moi qui l'ai porté.

— Etiez-vous au courant de votre grossesse lorsque vous avez disparu ?

— Non, je l'ai appris ensuite.

Barnabas Cuffe lui posa encore quelques questions, il ne répondit pas à toutes, mais le journaliste n'insista pas, ayant eu un aperçu de la colère du brun. Il partit cependant assez vite, craignant que le jeune homme ne décide brusquement de lui envoyer un sort à la tête, et en effet :

— Oh et Monsieur Cuffe …

— Monsieur Potter ?

— J'ai lu ce que vous avez écrit sur Drago Malfoy pendant mon absence. Vous l'avez torturé en ramenant ma disparition tous les jours sur le tapis, vous l'avez accusé de ma disparition, vous l'avez traité de mangemort, dit qu'il était indigne de moi et que c'était certainement pour cela que j'étais parti. Vous avez traité un héros de guerre, une personne magnifique, plus bas que terre. Si cela se reproduit, je vous en tiendrai vous, Barnabas Cuffe, responsable et j'emploierai tout mon pouvoir, toute ma fortune et mon influence pour vous le faire payer. Je ne laisserai personne malmener ma famille comme vous l'avez fait pour moi, Monsieur. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

L'autre avala douloureusement sa salive mais se redressa pour garder une certaine contenance.

— Oui, Monsieur Potter.

— Parfais, au plaisir de vous lire alors.

Le directeur de la Gazette sembla comprendre pleinement la menace et disparut sans demander son reste. Aussitôt qu'il passa la porte, Kingsley laissa échapper un petit rire.

— Je devrais probablement te reprendre pour avoir ainsi menacé un de nos citoyens, mais … disons qu'exceptionnellement, en raison de votre contentieux, je vais fermer les yeux. Et savourer encore ce moment, termina-t-il, les yeux brillants de malice.

— Tu es simplement jaloux de ne pas avoir eu à le faire toi-même, contra le garçon.

— Je l'avoue.

Soupirant, Harry se laissa aller sur sa chaise.

— Je dois passer inscrire Asuia sur les registres anglais maintenant. Les services de l'enfance à la justice sont toujours ouverts ?

— Oui, mais j'ai demandé à ma secrétaire d'apporter les formulaires. Tu n'as pas besoins d'y passer.

Le jeune homme sourit de soulagement en prenant les papiers. Il les remplit rapidement.

— Merci King, je voterai pour toi aux prochaines élections.

— La voix du Survivant ! Quel honneur ! plaisanta l'homme à la peau sombre puis il ajouta : Je peux m'occuper de leur faire transmettre, que tu n'aies pas à le faire.

— Merci, j'aurais le temps de passer voir Hermione et Ron ainsi. Tant que je peux encore traverser cet endroit sans trop de soucis.

— Demain, cela devrait être plus compliqué en effet, approuva le Ministre, en tout cas sous ta vraie forme.

— Ne m'en parle pas. On se voit la semaine prochaine Kingsley ?

— Oui, j'aurais des informations plus concrètes à te donner quand à ton projet.

Harry quitta donc le bureau de son ami pour gagner celui d'Hermione, au niveau quatre. La jeune femme travaillait au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Elle avait d'abord commencé au Bureau de replacement des elfes de maison mais s'était vues ensuite confier des tâches plus délicates et assistait à présent la responsable du département. On lui devait notamment de nombreuses lois pour un meilleur traitement des elfes, la reconnaissance du statut de ceux-ci qui se voulaient libres et l'abrogation du registre des loups-garous, de toute façon inutile car incomplet. Elle avait contribué à de bonnes avancées dans ce système et Harry en était très fier. Il frappa à son bureau et entra sur son invitation, pénétrant dans une pièce somme toute assez petite mais agréable et agrémentée d'une fenêtre enchantée qui l'inondait de soleil.

— Harry ! Comment ça va ?

Elle se leva pour le serrer contre elle et l'installa de l'autre côté de son bureau parfaitement rangé.

— Comment s'est passée l'entrevue avec Kingsley ?

— Parfaitement, il a accepté.

Le sourire de la brune était lumineux.

— On se revoit la semaine prochaine, le temps qu'il discute du budget et des questions logistiques avec son équipe. Mais le projet est en marche.

— Je suis si heureuse Harry, s'enthousiasma la née-moldue. C'est une si bonne chose pour notre société et cela te tenait tellement à cœur ! Tu as pu voir un représentant de la Gazette pour ton annonce ?

— Cuffe en personne, répondit le brun.

— Oh et bien ça ne m'étonne pas. Une audience avec le Ministre à propos d'Harry Potter, il voudrait forcément venir lui-même.

— Et bien il n'a pas été déçu du voyage, ricana Harry.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire mi amusé, mi désapprobatrice, étrangement semblable à celui de Kingsley et qu'elle lui servait avant, à Poudlard, lorsqu'il revenait de ces promenades nocturnes ou autres désobéissance mineurs au règlement.

— Tu l'as menacé ? interrogea-t-elle, résignée.

— Menacé ? Non, rien de cela, je lui ai simplement fait savoir que si je voyais la moindre feuille de chou sur Drago ou Asuia il aurait affaire à moi.

— Avec le contrat il a de toute façon les mains liées à présent, rappela Hermione.

— Un petit rappel n'est jamais de trop. Je l'ai également remercié pour ses précédents papiers à mon sujet et lui ai signalé que j'avais pris connaissance de ce qu'il avait fait paraitre sur Drago et que cela ne me plaisait pas le moins du monde. Et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à en publier d'autres.

— Je suppose que tu t'ais fait entendre.

— Je l'espère pour lui, sourit le brun.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Au grand jour

**N.D.A :**

 **Bonsoir,**

 **Merci à** CacoNya **d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre et aux lecteurs.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Elishae**

* * *

Chapitre 11, Au grand jour

— Drago ?

L'homme se tourna vers Pansy qui venait de l'interpeler, sublime dans sa robe grenat fendue sur le côté. Ses yeux étaient soulignés de khôl et sa bouche savamment peinte de rouge. Elle portait des boucles d'oreilles de rubis et une rivière de la même pierre au cou, soulignant sa gorge d'albâtre. Elle était vraiment élégante et belle, ce qu'elle savait parfaitement, en jouant même.

— Oh Pansy, qu'y a-t-il ?

— Harry te cherche, expliqua la jeune femme.

— J'ai emmené Asuia aux toilettes et j'ai croisé un client.

— Ta fille a fui ? sourit Pansy.

— Ouai et j'aurai bien aimé faire pareil, ce gars était soporifique au possible, ronchonna Drago.

Deux mois étaient passés depuis l'entrevue d'Harry et Kingsley, leur projet était bien entamé et la construction de l'orphelinat et de la première école devaient commencer le lendemain. Harry avait passé de longs moments au Ministère pour concrétiser ces deux chantiers et, ce soir dans le grand Hall, on fêtait d'ailleurs avec le gratin de la société sorcière le lancement des travaux. Le brun détestait ce genre de célébration, mais elle était nécessaire pour récolter des fonds et faire connaitre son projet. Les gens étaient d'autant plus empressés que c'était l'une des seules apparitions officielles du Survivant depuis sa disparition. Tout le monde voulait en être, le voir et lui parler, bien en vue de tous.

— Je me souviens pourquoi je travaille de chez moi sans contact avec mes clients maintenant, grommela le blond. Hermione s'est chargée d'Asuia, mais elle ne m'a pas sauvé, moi ! Traitresse !

Pansy ne semblait cependant pas le moins du monde émue de son calvaire et posa légèrement sa main sur son bras pour le mener à son amant. Quelques-uns tentèrent bien de les accoster, mais l'air revêche du jeune homme coupa à tout désir et ils s'abstinrent.

— Drago, tu es ici ! s'exclama joyeusement Hermione en les voyant approcher.

L'autre lui adressa un regard noir et la jeune femme se contenta de lui retourner d'un air moqueur.

— Un problème ? interrogea Harry, inquiet.

— Non, j'ai simplement été retardé par un client.

— Il semblait tout à fait _passionnant_ , sourit Hermione d'un air rusé.

— Merci de ton aide à ce propos, grinça le blond.

— Tu semblais si bien, je ne voulais pas m'imposer !

Hermione lui en devait une depuis cette regrettable histoire de diner où Drago s'était débarrassé discrètement (ou avait tenté) de la tourte à la viande que la jeune fille avait faite, en la faisant tomber petit à petit sur le tapis de la salle à manger. Si la tourte en effet n'était pas vraiment une réussite, tout le monde en avait convenu, mais en silence, chacun avait pourtant fini son assiette, par politesse. Sauf Drago. La née moldu aurait certainement pu passer l'éponge sur ce manque flagrant de savoir-vivre, mais elle n'avait pas pu lui pardonner d'avoir ainsi sali son magnifique tapis persan qu'elle adorait. Elle lui vouait depuis une rancune tenace.

Le blond ne répondit pas et se contenta de relever le nez ostensiblement. Mais son petit air pincé disparut lorsque Noah tira doucement sa veste de costume pour attirer son attention. Ce petit était un ange, il fondait complètement face à lui. Tendant ses bras à l'enfant, il le prit contre lui pour entendre correctement sa petite voix enfantine, couverte par le brouhaha des conversations.

— Quel est le problème Noah ?

— Tu peux m'aider avec mon nœud s'il te plait ?

— Bien sûr, je suis un expert, répondit le blond avec un sourire en nouant à nouveau le petit morceau de tissu.

Drago avait toujours eu un faible pour Noah, même s'il ne l'avait pas souvent vu ces quatre dernières années puisqu'il se tenait reclus chez lui, loin de tous.

— Je n'aime pas trop être ici, avoua le petit garçon alors que Drago le reprenait contre lui. Les gens veulent toujours me parler et me toucher et moi je veux pas.

— Je sais petit ange, je n'aime pas non plus être ici.

L'enfant posa sa tête contre son torse et entoura son cou de ses petits bras, se cachant du regard des idiots qui leur tournaient autour. Des gens cherchaient toujours à approcher Noah et ses parents, surtout lors de telles réceptions. Seamus et Dean avaient participé à la bataille de Poudlard, Dean avait été enfermé chez les Malfoy, s'était battu avec les raffleurs tandis que Seamus avait participé à la résistance de l'école. C'était des héros de guerre, des amis du survivant qui plus est. Tout le monde voulait les approcher, se faire voir à leurs côtés, comme ils le voulaient également pour Drago, fils de mangemort combattant pour la lumière, compagnon d'Harry Potter et second père de sa fille. Ah ça, l'opinion était clémente envers Drago maintenant, après quatre ans à l'avoir successivement érigé en héros tragique, éploré, cherchant sans cesse son petit ami disparu et renvoyé à terre, salaud sans cœur, adepte de pratique et de magie noire qui avait causé le départ du sauveur de l'Angleterre.

— Monsieur Malfoy !

Le blond se retourna, faisant face à un beau jeune homme aux yeux clairs, les cheveux châtain coupés courts et un petit sourire charmant au coin des lèvres. Drago ne put s'empêcher de soupirer intérieurement. Edward Stolin, le nouveau reporter en vogue de la Gazette du Sorcier.

— Avez-vous un instant à me consacrer ?

Il voulut répondre, mais il fut coupé dans son élan par une voix froide.

— Monsieur Malfoy n'a pas de temps à vous consacrer.

Harry venait d'apparaitre aux côtés de son compagnon, le visage de marbre.

— Monsieur Potter ! C'est un plaisir ! Edward Stolin, reporter pour la Gazette.

L'homme au physique de gendre idéal tendit une main chaleureuse au brun qui l'ignora froidement.

— Je sais qui vous êtes, monsieur Stolin, fit-il.

— Oh appeler moi Ed, c'est ainsi que tout le monde fait, rétorqua l'autre avec un sourire éblouissant. Je peux vous poser quelques questions ?

— Je ne crois pas, Monsieur Stolin.

Le sourire du journaliste glissa légèrement, mais il se reprit bien vite.

— Je comprends, c'est une soirée fort éreintante pour vous qui vous remettez encore.

— Ce n'est pas tant mon état qui est en cause que votre personne, répondit Harry qui le gelait du regard.

A nouveau le jeune homme parut surpris.

— Je … ne comprends pas.

— J'ai lu vos papiers, Monsieur Stolin, ainsi que les petites suppositions que vous avez faites sur mon couple et mon départ. Je sais parfaitement comment vous avez traité mon compagnon.

La voix du brun était polaire à présent et la température semblait avoir soudain chuté de plusieurs degrés.

— Monsieur Potter …

— Je ne goûte guère à la vendetta que vous avez menée contre Drago, pardonnez-moi donc si je refuse de vous parler. Mon ange, Madame Allot voudrait s'entretenir avec toi, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers Drago sans un regard pour l'autre homme.

Ils s'écartèrent ensuite sans plus de cérémonie, mais le journaliste tenta tout de même de rappeler Harry, qui s'immobilisa :

— Monsieur Stolin, je garde mon calme, car nous sommes à un événement festif, en faveur de nos enfants, mais si vous ne cessez pas votre petit manège je ne serais plus aussi poli. Vous avez trainé mon amant dans la boue, un héros de guerre, un homme qui a combattu les mangemorts, qui était présent à la bataille de Poudlard, contrairement à vous et à l'immense majorité de vos lecteurs.

— Justement Monsieur Potter, livrez-moi votre version des faits, contez-moi l'homme qu'est Drago Malfoy.

— Je le ferai, soyez-en sûr, rétorqua Harry, mais pas auprès de vous. Vous n'êtes qu'un charognard, allez donc quêter des lecteurs ailleurs.

Il laissa là le reporter et revint auprès de ses amis.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de faire cela.

Ils étaient tous les trois rentrés à l'appartement et Harry revenait dans la chambre parentale après avoir couché Asuia. Le brun haussa les sourcils à ces mots, interrogatif.

— Me défendre face à Stolin et les autres.

Le brun s'assit sur le lit et soupira :

— Je me sens mal par rapport à cela, ils t'ont attaqué lorsque j'ai disparu, c'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'ils en viennent à écrire de telles choses sur toi.

— Je m'appelle Malfoy, je suis le fils d'un mangemort convaincu, il était certain que de telles choses allaient être écrites.

— Oui, mais je n'ai pas aidé.

Le blond embrassa son cou et entoura sa taille de ses bras, s'installant derrière lui.

— Arrête de t'en vouloir pour cela. Moi je ne le fais pas, personne ne le fait. Tu n'y es pour rien si les journalistes sont des idiots.

— Mais …

— Arrêtons de parler de cela, ronronna Drago en continuant ses attentions. Tu n'as cessé de te balader sous mes yeux avec ce costume qui te va si bien et je meurs d'envie de te l'enlever.

— S'il me va si bien pourquoi veux-tu le retirer ? sourit Harry.

— Parce que tu es mieux encore nu, souffla l'autre en faisant glisser la chemise émeraude des épaules un peu plus musclées de son compagnon.

— Si tu le dis.

— Je le dis, assura Drago.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à le déshabiller et le poussa sur le lit, le faisant s'allonger.

— Enlève tes vêtements, fit Harry à mi-voix.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta avec un sourire coquin, assis sur les hanches de son petit-ami.

— Oh Merlin comment ai-je pu me passer de cela ? interrogea le brun en passant ses mains sur la peau pâle et douce de l'autre.

— Je l'ignore, répondit moqueusement Drago en embrassant légèrement sa poitrine, le titillant sans rien approfondir.

Harry l'attrapa, une main sur les fesses, l'autre sur la nuque et l'immobilisa.

— Arrête de me taquiner ! gronda-t-il.

Le blond eut un petit rire et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes, amoureusement.

— Et si je te laissai me prendre ?

— Ce serait vraiment gentil.

Drago rit plus fort.

— Gentil n'est pas le mot.

Ils échangèrent un baiser enfiévré et Harry prépara rapidement son amant, tout aussi impatient que lui. Sans plus attendre, Drago s'empala sur la verge tendue du brun et gémit de douleur et de plaisir mêlé.

— Ça va ? s'inquiéta l'autre.

— Oui. Juste … juste une minute s'il te plait.

Les mains d'Harry câlinèrent ses hanches. Quelle idée aussi de se précipiter ainsi !

— Oh Merlin ça m'a tellement manqué, soupira Drago en bougeant doucement son séant, se soulevant sur ses genoux avant de se laisser retomber, enfonçant à nouveau son amant en lui.

La douleur disparut bien vite, remplacée par le plaisir et l'incroyable sensation d'être complètement rempli par celui qu'il aimait. Les mains du brun l'aidaient à se soulever régulièrement, tandis que les siennes prenaient appui sur le torse de l'autre.

— Tu es tellement magnifique, souffla Harry, dévorant des yeux son délicieux amant qui s'activait sur lui.

Drago lui offrit un sourire ravageur, les joues empourprées, le souffle court et les cheveux en bataille. L'image même de la luxure. Les mains du brun avaient glissé sous ses fesses, ses doigts enserrant la chair pâle pour mieux percuter la prostate de son amour à chaque coup. Ils atteignirent finalement tous les deux l'orgasme et Harry se répandit au fond du corps tremblant du blond tandis que lui le faisait entre les doigts du brun qui avait saisi sa verge. Drago s'effondra finalement sur son torse et son compagnon l'enserra immédiatement pour le tenir contre lui.

— Une chose est sûre, murmura le blond avec difficulté, cherchant son souffle, c'est que tu n'as rien perdu de ton talent.

Harry souleva difficilement sa tête pour poser un baiser sur l'épaule salée par la sueur de son amant et se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller, souriant.

— C'est à cause du sujet, rien à voir avec moi, rétorqua-t-il.

Drago chassa tendrement quelques mèches humides de son visage et planta ses lèvres sur les siennes.

— Je t'aime.

— Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur, sourit Harry en amorçant un mouvement pour se retirer.

Mais le blond serra ses cuisses autour de lui et le brun le questionna du regard :

— Non, reste s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de te sentir encore. De savoir que tu es bien là avec moi.

— Ok mon ange.

Harry se tortilla un peu pour trouver une position plus confortable et Drago s'avachit un peu plus sur lui, remontant la couverture sur eux d'un geste las. Il fourra son visage dans le cou hâlé et ne tarda pas à s'endormir, épuiser par la soirée et ce qui avait suivi. Le brun le suivit bientôt, le nez dans les cheveux clairs.

0o0o0

— Papa ?

— Oui Asuia, fit Drago en essuyant son front.

— C'est la maison de vous avant ?

— Oui mon cœur, c'est la maison du parrain de papa Harry et celle de la famille de ma maman.

Le blond venait de finir de déplacer les meubles dans la nouvelle chambre de sa fille, au Square Grimmaurd. Il leur restait encore des pièces à aménager, mais les principales l'étaient à présent. La magie leur avait été d'un grand secours et il n'avait pas fallu plus d'une journée pour tout mettre en place, d'autant que Kreattur et Winky avaient nettoyé de fond en comble la maison avant leur arrivée. Harry avait cédé sous l'insistance de Drago, il avait accepté de laisser les elfes s'occuper d'assainir la maison et avait réhabilité les lieux à l'aide de la magie ainsi que de celle de leurs amis. Le blond voulait quitter au plus tôt l'appartement qui ne lui rappelait que des souvenirs de solitude et de tristesse et il était pressé de reprendre leur vie dans leur maison d'avant.

— Comment tu trouves ta chambre, petit ange ? interrogea l'aristocrate.

— Elle est grande, plus que l'autre, répondit Asuia, assise à ses côtés sur le lit ancien à baldaquin. Je l'aime bien, elle est jolie. Noah pourra dormir ici ?

— Oui, Seamus et Dean l'emmèneront demain et il pourra rester s'il veut.

— Chouette !

Elle sauta dans ses bras pour le remercier. Les vieilles tapisseries de la pièce avaient été ôtées pour laisser la place à d'autres, précieuses et magnifiques, offertes par Narcissa, qui représentaient un bosquet et son étang, ainsi que les créatures qui y vivaient. La femme avait eu une bonne intuition, sa petite-fille les adorait, surtout lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue que la tapisserie, comme les peintures sorcières, bougeait. Ses parents avaient également enchanté la pièce et le plafond, représentant le ciel, pour qu'il s'adapte à la temporalité et aux saisons du dehors. L'endroit était magnifique. Les meubles provenaient du Manoir Malfoy, du Square et de divers achats et répondaient parfaitement aux besoins présents et futurs de l'enfant. Harry avait également aménagé une chambre pour Teddy, afin de voir plus souvent son filleul et des chambres d'amis au même étage, avec l'aide de Drago et des deux elfes. La chambre parentale était quant à elle au bout du couloir, avec sa propre salle de bain. Les chambres de Sirius et de Regulus avaient été nettoyées, mais rien n'avait été déplacé. Les deux jeunes hommes ne savaient qu'en faire et Harry se refusait à les changer. De toute façon, la maison était bien assez grande, ils n'avaient nul besoin de le faire. Le grand nettoyage avait révélé bien des surprises, bonnes en générales, et la demeure avait révélé son véritable charme de vieil hôtel particulier anglais. Avec l'aide de Kreattur, les sorciers avaient percé de nouvelles fenêtres, révélé celles qui étaient cachées et la lumière inondait à présent l'endroit donnant sur le square et le jardin de derrière, complètement transformé par les bons soins de Winky. Neville y avait ajouté sa patte, conseillant le couple quant aux plantes et aux arrangements à apporter à l'endroit.

Le tintement de la cheminette retentit et un immense sourire barra le visage d'Asuia :

— C'est Grand-Mère ? interrogea-t-elle.

— Certainement.

— On descend alors !

Drago s'empara de son enfant avant qu'elle ne saute du lit et se précipite dans les escaliers.

— Hey jeune fille qu'avons-nous dit à propos des escaliers ?

— Ne pas courir dedans.

— Et qu'allais-tu faire ?

La fillette fit la moue pour toute réponse.

— C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Il la chatouilla sauvagement et le rire de la petite éclata dans la pièce.

— Mais je voulais voir Grand-Mère ! proféra-t-elle entre deux gloussements, se tordant sur le lit.

— On y va Asuia, ne t'en fait pas, mais pas de course dans les escaliers.

Pour plus de sureté, il la descendit dans ses bras. Comme il s'y attendait, sa mère était dans le salon, confortablement installé dans l'un des canapés. En face, Harry les servait en thé et en petits gâteaux.

— Grand-Mère !

— Asuia chérie comment vas-tu ?

— Bien. La nouvelle maison est trop bien ! Papa Drago dit que tu dormais dans ma chambre quand tu étais petite !

— C'est vrai. C'était la maison de ma tante, je venais souvent.

Narcissa visita ensuite la maison, les complimentant sur ce qu'ils en avaient fait.

— C'est bien moins lugubre que dans mes souvenirs. Même du vivant de Walburga, c'est bien mieux maintenant, surtout pour élever un enfant.

Harry et Drago avaient finalement réussi à se débarrasser du portrait de la vielle folle, mais ils avaient laissé la tapisserie généalogique en place, l'étendant simplement pour qu'elle recouvre aussi les différentes branches des familles Potter et Malfoy. Kreattur en avait été ravi et les avait aidés à la restaurer, redessinant les portraits brulés et rafraichissant les couleurs passées.

— Harry, puis-je vous parler de votre projet, j'ai quelques propositions à vous faire.

Ils s'installèrent à nouveau dans le salon et tandis que Drago et Asuia jouaient à l'un des jeux de la petite, les deux autres s'entretenaient au sujet des nouvelles activités d'Harry.

— L'orphelinat ouvre dans une semaine, révéla le brun.

— Vous avez déjà …

— Les enfants ? fit Harry en souriant. Oui. Huit d'entre eux viennent d'orphelinats moldus et quatre viennent de familles d'accueil et attendaient d'être adoptés.

— Ils auront une meilleure chance de l'être par des gens pour eux dans notre monde, c'est une excellente chose pour eux de grandir dans un environnement comprenant et acceptant leur nature, opina Narcissa.

Harry ne répondit pas, semblant pris dans ses souvenirs et Drago releva la tête, inquiet pour son compagnon qui semblait brusquement affligé.

— Une excellente chose oui, souffla le brun.

Narcissa, garda le silence, semblant comprendre quelles pensées agitaient le jeune homme. Son fils lui avait un peu parlé de l'enfance de son petit-ami et c'était une chose qui se savait depuis la fin de la guerre et les fouilles faites dans la vie privée d'Harry Potter. Même si personne n'en parlait devant lui, tout le monde savait que l'enfance de leur sauveur n'avait pas été rose, au contraire.

— Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose en particulier ? interrogea Harry qui ne voulait pas s'appesantir sur ses sombres souvenirs.

—En effet. J'ai beaucoup trop d'argent pour moi seule et si la fortune des Malfoy revient à Drago, je n'ai quant à moi jamais touché à ma dot, si ce n'est pour placer mes galions dans des entreprises juteuses. Je voudrais vous en faire cadeau pour votre projet.

Elle sortit de son habit un parchemin que le brun parcourut rapidement.

— C'est beaucoup d'argent, Madame Malfoy, êtes-vous certaine de le vouloir ?

La blonde eut un sourire tendre et ramena derrière son oreille une mèche platine rebelle.

— Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Narcissa, Harry. Mais oui je suis certaine. J'ai fait beaucoup de choses dont je ne suis pas fière dans ma vie, cela ne rattrapera rien de mes erreurs, mais je veux le faire et changer la vie de ces enfants. Et je suis certaine que nombre de personnes sont dans mon cas. Parmi mon entourage d'abord. Vous savez, nombre des épouses de mangemorts n'approuvaient pas les activités de leurs maris, mais l'éducation, la pression familiale et sociale les empêchaient de parler. Le manque de courage aussi et les sentiments que certaines leur portaient. Plusieurs d'entre elles seraient ravies de faire don à votre noble cause.

Harry opina et reposa le parchemin.

— Nous pourrions envisager des dons directs, ou bien de meubles, vêtements … toute chose qui pourrait nous être utile. Nous travaillons également en ce moment avec Pansy sur des bourses pour chaque enfant, pour leur permettre de faire des études et de trouver un travail correct. Certaines de vos … connaissances pourraient parrainer des enfants et leur offrir un avenir si elles le souhaitent. Les fonds publics ont leurs limites et cela pourrait donner un but à ceux qui n'en ont plus.

— C'est une excellente idée. J'en discuterai avec les concernés. Seriez-vous prêt à les recevoir ?

Narcissa semblait incertaine, beaucoup d'entre eux avaient été affiliés aux mangemorts, épouses, enfants, familles … et elle savait que revivre cela serait douloureux pour le brun. Mais celui-ci la rassura immédiatement :

— La guerre est finie Narcissa, j'ai tourné la page et je suis prêt à œuvrer avec tous ceux qui veulent que le monde soit meilleur.

— Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, souffla la femme en prenant sa main.

— Je suis tout à fait conscient du véritable coupable des maux de mon existence et il n'est plus de ce monde. Je sais que nombre de ceux qui ont été vus comme l'ennemi ne l'avaient pas choisi. Mais tout ceci est terminé à présent, les coupables ont été jugés, il faut se tourner vers le futur et profiter de la chance que nous avons d'être en vie. Et c'est bien ce que je compte faire.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Concrétisations

**N.D.A :**

 **Bonsoir,**

 **Merci** CacoNya **pour la correction !**

 **Merci à ceux qui passent, lisent, commentent.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Elishae**

* * *

Amlou : Hello ! Merci, la suite ici !

* * *

Chapitre 12, Concrétisations

Drago rentrait d'un rendez-vous à Sainte-Mangouste lorsqu'il atterrit sur le parquet du salon du Square. L'ancienne liaison les faisait auparavant apparaitre dans la cuisine mais le couple avait demandé au Ministère de la dévier pour l'autre pièce, plus pratique selon eux pour communiquer et plus confortable. La maison était étonnamment silencieuse et le blond s'en enquit auprès de Kreattur qui était apparu pour le débarrasser.

— La jeune maitresse est à l'étage avec le jeune Monsieur Thomas-Finnigan. Le Maitre Harry est dans son bureau avec sa visiteuse.

— Sa visiteuse ?

— Kreattur ne l'a pas vue, Maître, c'est Winky qui l'a accueillie, mais elle n'était encore jamais venue.

— Très bien, merci Kreattur.

— Le Maitre voudrait-il quelque chose ?

— Non merci, je vais simplement prendre une douche et aller voir les enfants en attendant qu'Harry ait terminé. Peux-tu prévoir le diner pour une personne de plus ? Si c'est pour le travail, ils en ont sûrement encore pour un moment et elle aura certainement faim.

L'elfe s'inclina et disparut dans un craquement. L'orphelinat d'Harry ouvrait dans trois jours, à Godric's Hollow, et il voulait que tout soit parfait.

Après une douche fort appréciée, Drago se rendit dans la chambre de sa fille, pour la trouver jouant sur le tapis avec son ami métis. Il fut accueilli par les deux enfants hilares : le château de cubes qu'ils construisaient venait d'exploser.

— Le papa de Noah il a laissé du gâteau pour nous et il est trop bon, déclara, ravie, Asuia.

— Même que Winky nous a laissé en manger pour le goûter, continua le petit garçon.

— Vous en avez de la chance, fit Drago en les embrassant tous deux sur leurs joues rebondies d'enfants.

— Papa Harry est venu goûter avec nous puis il est retourné dans le bureau avec la jolie dame, expliqua la fillette.

— Oh je vois.

— Tu joues avec nous Drago ? demanda Noah en lui faisant sa bouille trop adorable.

Comme s'il pouvait résister, cet enfant était un ange café au lait tombé du ciel.

— Bien sûr. On joue à quoi ?

— Y faut construire le château et après il explose, répondit l'enfant avec un sérieux désarmant. Chacun son tour.

Le blond prit donc place sur le tapis. Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne heure avant que Winky ne vienne les chercher pour le repas. L'adulte aida l'elfe à installer les deux plus jeunes à table et lui demanda de les faire commencer à manger pendant qu'il allait toquer à la porte d'Harry. Il savait que celui-ci essayait toujours de manger avec eux, malgré le travail.

— Entrez !

À l'intérieur du bureau se tenaient son compagnon et une femme, brune, vêtue d'un tailleur qui se retourna vers lui.

— Daphnée ?!

— Bonjour Drago, fit-elle doucement.

Daphnée Greengrass était une ancienne camarade de classe, une amie de Pansy qui avait aussi fait sa scolarité à Serpentard, la même année que Drago et Harry. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis des années. Elle était devenue une très belle femme : les cheveux épais et brillants, la peau pâle, des formes féminines ...

— Bonjour.

Elle lui offrit un sourire gentil et expliqua :

— Je vais travailler avec Harry.

— Oh très bien … Je croyais que tu travaillais au Ministère.

— C'est vrai, au Département de la coopération magique internationale, mais je n'aimais pas trop, alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion quand Mickael m'a parlé du projet d'Harry.

— Mickael ? s'enquit Drago.

— Mickael Corner, l'auror de l'équipe de Ron. Il était à Saint-Anne avec vous. C'est mon fiancé.

— D'accord, fit le blond qui ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Daphnée sourit à nouveau.

— Kreattur a préparé le repas, déclara Drago. Tu peux rester si tu le désires Daphnée.

— C'est gentil.

Les trois adultes rejoignirent la cuisine où les deux enfants mangeaient joyeusement. Ils offrirent tous deux un sourire à Daphné et revinrent à leur diner en babillant, pas franchement intéressés par la discussion sérieuse des adultes.

— Daphnée va me seconder, elle a l'habitude de la gestion et des contacts au Ministère, expliqua Harry à son compagnon alors qu'ils s'attablaient tous les trois.

— Et cela t'évitera de t'y rendre trop souvent, ricana Drago qui n'était pas dupe.

— Et cela m'évitera de m'y rendre trop souvent, accorda le brun. Même si je ne pourrais pas complètement y échapper.

— Vous avez trouvé le personnel qu'il vous manquait ? s'enquit Drago en les servant tous les deux.

— Oui, enfin, soupira la femme. Ils sont quatre maintenant pour l'orphelinat, plus deux elfes, libres et sous contrat. En plus de Raïna qui s'occupera de l'enseignement en attendant que l'école ouvre, on cherche aussi une autre personne pour l'école de Godric's Hollow. Il nous reste encore quelques semaines cependant.

— Le ministère a accepté pour l'école du Chemin de Traverse ? demanda le blond.

— Oui, mais nous sommes encore en pourparlers. Nous voudrions qu'elle soit accessible aux enfants des moldus comme à ceux des sorciers, pour que chacun puisse apprendre ensemble, mais cela pose beaucoup de problèmes logistiques et certains voudraient que les enfants de parents magiques aient la priorité, ce que nous refusons. De très nombreux enfants se sont déjà inscrits sur les listes préliminaires, alors que la première école n'a même pas encore été ouverte.

— C'est un beau projet, ça n'a rien d'étonnant, répliqua le fils Malfoy. D'autant que d'autres écoles sont déjà en projet, celle du Chemin de Traverse est même très près d'être construite.

— Et celle de Tinworth, Flagley-le-Haut, Loutry Sainte-Chaspoule sont en bonne voie, continua Harry. J'ai bon espoir que nous trouvions, avec le Département des Transports magiques, une solution pour les enfants de moldus.

— Je n'en doute pas, rassura son compagnon en serrant sa cuisse.

0o0o0

C'était le grand jour. La veille, les membres éminents du Ministère et de la société sorcière de Grande-Bretagne avait visité l'orphelinat. Harry avait fait bonne figure, avait plaqué un sourire poli sur son visage et souri aux magistrats et journalistes, attendant que ce mauvais moment passe. Seul Kingsley, Susan Bones du Département de la Justice Magique, Parvati Patil des Transports et Luna, qui venait pour le compte de son journal, avaient eu le droit à un accueil amical. Ainsi que les amis et proches d'Harry évidemment. Malgré la pression du Ministère, le jeune homme et Daphnée avaient refusé qu'une quelconque inauguration ait lieu en la présence des enfants. L'adaptation serait bien assez difficile pour ces jeunes, changeant de foyer et découvrant la magie. Une visite des locaux avait donc été organisée, ainsi qu'une conférence de presse, mais l'accueil des enfants, lui, se fit dans un comité beaucoup plus restreint. L'équipe entière était là, les quatre employés, les deux elfes et l'enseignante, ainsi qu'Harry et Daphnée. Molly, qui avait suivi le projet de son fils adoptif, vint pour aider au transport et à l'installation des enfants. Daphnée avait également déniché une guérisseuse de Sainte-Mangouste, s'étant spécialisée dans les enfants et leurs maux physiques et psychiques, qui collaborerait avec l'orphelinat et qui se joint à eux dès le premier jour, en cas de problème. Susan Bones et Dean étaient également présents, comme représentants de la loi et du Ministère, ainsi que Pansy, pour les papiers notamment. Le Ministère avait également dépêché un oubliator, qui devait agir si cela s'avérait nécessaire, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années au faciès avenant qui serra promptement la main d'Harry et Daphnée.

Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes. Susan, l'oubliator et Daphnée transplannant avec Molly et une des employées à l'un des orphelinats, dans le Yorkshire, et Dean, Pansy, Harry et Anita, une autre employé, disparurent pour le Kent. Et si le premier établissement ne leur posa pas vraiment de problème, pour celui de Londres, cela se compliqua.

— C'est pour quoi ? interrogea une femme aux cheveux brunâtre, machant son chewing-gum d'un air impertinent.

— Je suis Monsieur Potter, nous avons rendez-vous avec Monsieur Smart.

— Je n'ai pas votre nom dans le registre, répliqua effrontément l'autre.

— Il doit y avoir une erreur, regarder à nouveau.

Elle le jaugea de haut en bas, mais ne consulta pas le livre de nouveau. Son attitude irrita Pansy qui prit les devants.

— Écoutez, je suis Maitre Parkinson du barreau de Londres, j'étais avec Monsieur Potter lors de sa communication avec votre supérieur, nous sommes attendus et nous n'avons pas la journée. Donc, bougez-vous et allez le chercher ou je m'en charge.

Pas impressionnée pour une noise, la femme continua de mâcher son chewing-gum, mais consentit tout de même à s'éloigner d'un pas flegmatique, alors que Dean et Harry jetaient un regard moqueur à leur amie.

— Quoi ?! Demain on y serait encore sans mon intervention, répliqua la brune.

— Il faudra être plus patiente avec les enfants Pans, ricana Dean.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui vais les éduquer, rétorqua l'autre, mais simplement veiller sur leurs droits.

— Il vaut sans doute mieux, en effet, opposa le métis.

Elle lui lança un regard agacé, mais ne répondit pas, se contentant d'afficher une mine altière qui fit discrètement rire la petite Anita. Elle sortait à peine de l'école, ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire et avait trouvé ce job intéressant par le ouï-dire, et elle avait postulé avec son amie Charlie. Ses longs cheveux frisés, ses grands yeux noirs et sa petite taille faisaient son charme. Elle avait obtenu des scores raisonnables à ses aspics et avait une solide connaissance du monde moldu, ce qui serait un atout pour le quotidien de ces enfants qui en venaient. Elle était elle-même née de parents moldus et comprenait parfaitement le traumatisme qui serait le leur dans peu de temps. Harry et Daphnée l'avaient trouvé drôle, gentille, accommodante et l'avaient engagée, ainsi que son amie, bien qu'elles soient très jeunes toutes les deux.

L'employée désagréable revint avec un homme grand, charismatique, mais qui n'inspira guère confiance à Harry.

— Monsieur Potter, désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, Peggy n'avait pas vu votre nom sur le registre.

Le brun dû retenir Pansy de répliquer qu'elle n'avait même pas regardé et lui adressa un sourire poli.

— Je n'ai pas assez de place dans mon bureau, vos collègues peuvent attendre ici pendant que nous nous entretenons, moi-même, vous et Maitre Parkinson ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, il leur tourna le dos.

— Ils ne brillent pas par leur politesse ici, bougonna Pansy. Tu vas galérer avec les enfants si c'est ce que l'on leur apprend dans cet établissement.

Harry sourit seulement et lui ouvrit le passage d'un geste de la main.

— Après-vous ma chère dame !

— Tu vois, c'est pour cela que c'est bien que tu récupères ces gamins, fit la jeune femme.

Le bureau du Directeur Smart était une petite pièce propre et claire, des photos étaient encadrées et posées sur le manteau de la cheminée. L'une d'elles, dans un cadre d'argent, était disposée bien en vue, sur le bureau.

— Oui c'est moi avec notre Secrétaire d'État à l'Éducation, Charles Clarke. C'est un ami et nous appliquons ses décrets à la lettre dans cet établissement, fit l'homme pompeusement.

Il s'attendait vraisemblablement à ce que ses visiteurs soient impressionnés, mais Harry ne fit que hocher la tête et Pansy resta de marbre, elle n'avait de toute façon pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait être un Secrétaire d'État à l'Éducation.

— Mais venons-en à notre affaire, voici les dossiers des deux enfants qui vont être transférés chez vous, Emily et Amanda Jones, sept et huit ans, arrivées ici après le décès de leurs parents il y a trois ans. Elles ne sont pas de mauvaises filles, mais Emily est plutôt renfermée et Amanda est très maladroite, de nombreux accidents ont été signalés. Deux enfants assez étranges pour tout vous dire.

L'homme parcourut les dossiers du regard et offrit un sourire éblouissant aux deux autres.

— Mais c'est votre responsabilité à présent. Signez donc ici et ici. Voilà, les filles ne sont pas encore prêtes pour tout vous dire, Peggy, leur référente, est un peu débordée.

Pansy cligna des yeux à ces mots et le fixa d'un air mauvais, mais garda ses réflexions pour elle, désireuse de quitter l'endroit au plus vite. Ils se relevèrent d'ailleurs bientôt et le Directeur les mena dans un couloir austère, mais propre, de l'autre côté du bâtiment. De chaque côté des portes se trouvaient des dortoirs de dix lits, impeccablement faits. L'homme finit par s'arrêter devant l'un d'eux et les enjoignit de rester là pendant qu'il allait chercher les deux sœurs.

— C'est … spartiate, commenta Pansy en lorgnant les petits lits de métal et les armoires sommaires du même matériau.

— Ça, on peut le dire, répondit Harry, mais au moins c'est propre.

Le directeur revint sur ses entrefaites avec deux fillettes en uniforme gris.

— Emily, Amanda, voici Monsieur Potter, votre nouveau directeur, et l'avocate Pansy Parkinson. Préparez vos affaires vous allez partir avec eux.

Aucune des deux ne réagit vraiment, elles se contentèrent d'ouvrir leur armoire et d'entasser leurs affaires dans deux petits sacs de toile.

— Monsieur Smart, pouvez-vous me donner les derniers formulaires pendant que ces petites finissent d'empaqueter leurs affaires, fit Pansy en entrainant l'homme dehors, laissant le champ libre à Harry qui lui adressa un regard reconnaissant. Il ne perdit d'ailleurs pas de temps et amorça un contact dès que les deux autres eurent disparu.

— C'est une peluche très mignonne que tu as là, dit-il doucement à la plus jeune, Amanda.

— C'est ma maman qui me l'avait offert, souffla l'enfant.

— Oh je vois, une peluche précieuse dans ce cas. Heureusement qu'elle est là j'imagine que ce n'est pas facile de quitter ses amis ainsi.

La fillette haussa les épaules.

— On n'a pas d'amis ici, Monsieur, les gens disent qu'on est bizarres.

— Je suis sûr que tu t'en feras là où nous allons.

La plus vieille renifla, mais Harry lui saisit la main.

— Je te promets Emily que personne ne te trouvera bizarre dans mon établissement.

— Pourquoi ? Tout le monde l'est ? Vous ne prenez que les enfants bizarres ?

— Tout le monde est comme vous oui, mais pas bizarre, non, pas plus que vous ne l'êtes. Mais nous en reparlerons plus tard si tu le veux bien.

Elle ne répondit pas, visiblement elle avait peu d'espoir que les choses s'arrangent. Il les ramena dans le hall et leur présenta Dean et Anita qui les accueillirent avec un grand sourire qui fêla un peu la froideur affichée des enfants. Pansy ne tarda pas à revenir et Harry leur posa une question primordiale :

— Vous avez déjeuné ?

Les filles échangèrent un regard.

— Mademoiselle Peggy a dit que ce n'était pas la peine que nous descendions au réfectoire puisque nous allions changer d'orphelinat et que l'on ne nourrit pas la vache que l'on vend.

Les quatre adultes grimacèrent, mais Harry déclara :

— Si nous allions le faire maintenant dans ce cas, avant de prendre la route ?

Ils dénichèrent un café non loin et commandèrent des cafés pour les adultes et des chocolats chauds et de la brioche pour les deux plus jeunes.

— Vous êtes bizarre vous aussi, déclara finalement Emily en les scrutant.

— Ah bon, sourit Anita, en quoi ?

— Vous avez cette chose aussi, je ne sais pas l'expliquer, qui se dégage de vous.

— Je suis sûr que vous aussi vous pouvez faire de la mag ... commença, enthousiasmée, Amanda avant de se faire couper par sa sœur.

— Ne l'écoutez pas, fit la plus vieille, elle dit n'importe quoi, on sait bien que la magie n'existe pas.

Elle fusillait à présent Amanda du regard, qui ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête, penaude.

— Tu es sûre ? interrogea Anita. Parce que moi je suis certaine que vous pouvez faire des choses que les autres ne peuvent pas.

Aucune des filles ne répondit et Emily la toisa d'un air impassible.

— Si vous voulez, on peut vous montrer d'abord, déclara Dean.

Sortant sa baguette, il lança un charme pour les dissimuler aux rares moldus présents et fit naitre une boule de lumière au centre de la table.

— Oh ! s'exclama Amanda, c'est comme je fais dans le noir !

Sa sœur garda le silence, mais sembla tout de même un peu ébranlée.

— Vous aussi vous pouvez le faire ? interrogea-t-elle.

— Bien sûr et beaucoup d'autres gens aussi, lui répondit Harry. Le nouvel endroit où vous allez vivre est d'ailleurs entièrement dédié aux enfants comme vous.

— On n'est pas bizarres alors ?

— Non, pas du tout Emily, rétorqua le brun.

— Oh on pourra avoir des amis alors ? fit, toute excitée, la plus jeune. Et personne ne nous évitera ?

Finalement cela se passa mieux que prévu. Après avoir confié Amanda et Emily aux bons soins des deux employés restants de l'orphelinat, l'équipe d'Harry transplanèrent en Écosse puis au Pays de Galle pour aller chercher les autres enfants. Lorsque midi arriva, tous les orphelinats, ainsi que les quatre familles d'accueils concernés avaient été visités. Profitant que tous les enfants déjeunaient dans le réfectoire neuf et chaleureux, Harry gagna une des ailes du bâtiment avec Daphnée pour rencontrer la médicomage embauchée par la jeune femme. Ils avaient tous les deux décidé que son cabinet serait un peu à l'écart, de façon à ce que les familles sorcières puissent emmener leurs enfants aux moindres maux, qu'ils aient ou non des moyens. La fondation d'Harry se chargeait de la rémunérer, tous pouvaient donc consulter sans craindre des frais impossibles à régler. Mais lorsque la nouvelle guérisseuse leur ouvrit, le brun eut la surprise de reconnaitre un visage familier :

— Alicia ?! s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

La jeune femme lui sourit. Elle n'avait pas trop changé en quatre ans et il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre Alicia Spinnet, l'ancienne poursuiveuse de Gryffondor.

— Bonjour Harry.

— Je ne savais pas que c'était toi que Daphné avait recrutée, Merlin je ne savais même pas que tu étais devenue médicomage !

Elle sourit simplement, trop fine pour lui faire remarquer son absence prolongée.

— J'en avais un peu assez de l'ambiance de Sainte-Mangouste et je pensais depuis un moment me mettre à mon compte, Daphnée en a entendu parler et m'a proposé ce job.

— Oh, cool, ne put que répondre Harry. En tout cas je suis content que ce soit toi, c'est sympa de travailler à nouveau ensemble !

— Moi aussi, fit la jeune femme.

— Tu as eu le temps de voir les enfants ? s'enquit Daphnée.

— Oui, même si je referai un contrôle la semaine prochaine pour être sûre et voir comment ils s'acclimatent. La plupart d'entre eux ne semblent pas avoir de soucis, seul le petit Sloan m'inquiète un peu. Il ne semble pas en très bonne santé et est très craintif. Tu devrais lui parler, Harry, cela lui ferait du bien qu'il voie un adulte se soucier de lui et tu es à même de le comprendre.

Le brun n'était pas gêné de l'entendre ainsi évoquer son passé. Après tout, ce n'était un secret pour personne à présent et cela pourrait être très utile avec certains enfants.

— La plupart ont bien pris la nouvelle de l'existence de la magie, continua l'ancienne joueuse, mais quelques-uns sont plus circonspects.

— C'est compréhensible, fit Daphnée, c'est une nouvelle surprenante.

— J'ai mis quelque temps moi aussi, éclaira Harry avec un sourire. Voir un demi-géant débarquer dans une cahute posée sur la mer, la nuit de mon anniversaire et en plein orage, avait de quoi surprendre je dois dire.

Les deux femmes rirent.

— Fort heureusement nous avons fait cela plus calmement, sourit Daphnée.

— Une bonne chose à mon avis, opina faussement sérieusement le brun, même si cela a moins de panache.

— La petite Kiara est très intimidée par les autres enfants aussi. L'orphelinat où nous l'avons récupérée nous a informé qu'elle était toujours seule et ne se mélangeait pas aux autres, expliqua Daphnée.

— Je pense qu'avec un peu de temps et d'encouragement, elle le fera ici, déclara le jeune homme. Tous les enfants sont comme elle dans cet endroit, c'est un petit établissement avec un personnel attentionné, je suis certain qu'elle passera au-dessus de cela.

Daphnée acquiesça et feuilleta le registre, arrêtant l'un de ses doigts fins sur la colonne de noms suivis des âges.

— Deux iront à Poudlard à la rentrée prochaine, Allan et Abigail, dit-elle. Raïna aura une attention particulière pour eux pour qu'ils reçoivent une éducation magique qui leur permettra de s'intégrer sans trop de mal.

— Quand est-il des trois orphelins qui sont déjà au Collège ? s'enquit Katie.

— Je vois le Professeur McGonagall dans deux jours à leur sujet. Nous leur proposerons de les héberger durant les vacances scolaires s'ils le désirent. Ou qu'ils restent dans leur établissement d'origine, à leur convenance.

— Nous verrons ce qu'ils décident. En attendant, sommes-nous prêts pour la suite ? interrogea Daphnée.

— J'ai déménagé mon bureau et mes effets professionnels ici et, avec l'aide de Drago, Théo et Neville, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour travailler. Je peux ouvrir le cabinet dès demain, avoua Kathie.

— Parfait, se réjouit la blonde. Raïna a décidé de ne commencer les classes que Lundi prochain, préférant favoriser la découverte mutuelle et les jeux pour les prochains jours, le temps que tout le monde prenne ses marques.

— C'est une bonne idée, approuva Harry. Nous ne sommes pas à quelques jours près et c'est important pour que tout le monde se sente bien.

Ils descendirent ensuite partager le dessert avec les enfants pour faire connaissance et montrer qu'en ces lieux, tout serait fort différent de ce qu'ils avaient connu. Comme une nouvelle famille en réalité, tout le monde assis à la même table et mangeant joyeusement les délicieux mets des elfes de maison. La plupart des enfants se détendirent suffisamment pour converser entre eux, certains même avec les adultes et cela fit plaisir à l'équipe de les voir ainsi. Une fois le dessert terminé, ils furent rassemblés par Charlie, Anita et Raïna qui les firent jouer pour faire connaissance.

0o0o0

Lorsqu'Harry rentra le soir, un bain fumant et un repas chaud l'attendaient. Drago s'était chargé de baigner et de faire diner Asuia. Elle n'attendait plus qu'un câlin de son second père pour dormir.

— Est-ce que tu as trouvé tous les enfants papa ?

— Oui chérie.

— C'est bien alors, murmura la petite avant de s'endormir, sa peluche serrée dans ses petits bras.

Harry la borda tendrement et se releva pour trouver Drago appuyé sur le montant de la porte, un doux sourire aux lèvres :

— Elle a voulu attendre que tu reviennes, expliqua-t-il. Je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait pu tenir plus longtemps. Une chance que tu sois revenu, elle aurait été tellement déçue de te louper.

— J'imagine, fit le brun en éteignant la lampe de chevet.

— Elle a bassiné toute la journée Seamus avec les enfants que son papa Harry allait chercher pour les mettre dans la maison de grand-père et grand-mère.

L'homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire et Drago le tira contre lui par le t-shirt, collant sa bouche à la sienne. Soupirant, l'autre enroula ses bras autour du blond et mordilla doucement ses lèvres roses.

— Va te baigner, je t'apporterai ton repas dans la chambre et nous ne quitterons plus ce lit avant demain matin.

— Beau programme, approuva Harry en lui collant un dernier baiser.

Il s'immergea donc un moment, détendant ses muscles noués par le stress et profita de ce moment d'accalmie, avant de rejoindre son amant sur leur lit. D'ordinaire, Drago détestait qu'ils mangent dans la chambre, mais en de rares occasions, comme celle-ci, il faisait une petite entorse à son propre règlement. Il laissa le brun savourer en paix son diner, puis bannit le plateau avant de se couler contre lui, sous les couvertures. Respirant son odeur délicieuse il frotta son nez pointu contre la peau hâlée du cou de l'autre.

— Comment s'est passée la journée ?

— Bien, tout le monde est entre de bonnes mains à présent.

— C'est une bonne chose, opina Drago. La situation était-elle si mauvaise ?

— Parfois, répondit le brun qui ne put s'empêcher de songer à sa propre enfance.

Une main pâle vint câliner sa nuque, de longs doigts se perdant dans ses cheveux fous et Drago embrassa son menton, relevant la tête.

— C'est fini Harry maintenant. Ils sont tous ensemble et je sais que tu ne laisseras plus rien de tel leur arriver.

— Non, souffla l'homme en resserrant son étreinte autour de son compagnon. Et toi, ta journée ?

— Oh rien d'aussi incroyable, sourit le blond. J'ai simplement vu Théo à Sainte-Mangouste, nous voudrions faire passer les tests pour pouvoir utiliser sur d'autres les potions que nous avons créées pour toi. Au vu de comment elles ont fonctionné sur ton organisme, elles pourront certainement aider d'autres personnes. Mais il faut qu'elles soient acceptées par le conseil des guérisseurs.

— Ne minimise pas, protesta Harry. C'est une très grande avancée. Le traitement proposé jusque-là est tellement difficile, c'est génial que vous puissiez faire mieux !

Le fils Potter entoura de ses mains les joues de Drago et le força doucement à redresser la tête. Il l'entraina dans un baiser passionné qui les laissa tous les deux pantelants.

— Tu es une si belle personne, cela me tue que tu ne le voies pas, chuchota Harry.

Drago sourit et caressa doucement ses tempes.

— Tout ce qui m'importe et que toi tu me vois ainsi.

— Je le fais et je ne suis pas le seul.

L'autre le fit taire d'un autre baiser et une de ses mains se glissa dans son pantalon, caressant ses fesses rebondies. Drago, malgré son plaisir évident de voir Harry heureux et épanoui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu jaloux. Jaloux des enfants, de son équipe, de Daphnée, de Pansy même et Dean qui lui volaient tous un peu son amant. Il aurait voulu le garder égoïstement pour lui tout seul, dans cette maison, dans son labo et même mieux, dans son lit, pour toujours. Il était content de le voir apaisé, à sa place, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter le temps où Harry était coincé toute la journée près de lui. Cette pensée guère reluisante le fit gémir malgré lui et une vague de honte le secoua alors qu'il dissimulait son visage dans le cou de son compagnon. Celui-ci, ayant bien compris que ce n'était pas un bruit de plaisir s'immobilisa immédiatement.

— J'ai fait quelque chose de mal Drago ?

Le blond secoua la tête, mais ne bougea pas, gardant sa tête cachée à la vue de l'autre.

— Dray ?

Une main halée inquiète vint cajoler la nuque claire, mais ne fit pas bouger d'un cil le fils Malfoy.

— Dray ? répéta Harry doucement, tendu lui aussi à présent.

— Ce n'est rien, souffla son petit ami.

— Ce n'est pas rien, contra l'autre.

La main intensifia ces caresses, le priant de relever la tête.

— Tu ne veux pas me regarder, continua-t-il dans un souffle.

La peine dans la voix aimée convainquit Drago qui la releva légèrement.

— Je ne veux pas que _tu_ me voies, fit-il.

— Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea le brun.

Le visage pâle se fendit d'une grimace, mais il répondit tout de même.

— Je suis jaloux.

Harry, surpris, attendit une seconde avant de répondre.

— Jaloux ? De quoi es-tu jaloux ?

— De tout ! Des autres ! Tous ceux qui te côtoient et avec qui je dois te partager. Je me sens horrible de presque regretter le moment où tu étais alité dans mon lit.

Il bascula à nouveau sa tête contre son épaule, désireux de se dissimuler, mais Harry l'en empêcha et colla un baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Je t'aime Drago Malfoy, à la folie. Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme je t'aime, sourit-il.

Le blond grommela quelque chose qu'il ne put entendre, mais qui accrut le sourire du brun.

— Ne sourit pas imbécile, je t'avoue des horreurs ! protesta Drago.

— Non, tu avoues que tu ne peux te passer de moi et que tu voudrais me garder pour toujours, rétorqua l'autre, et cela ne peut que me faire très plaisir.

Il resserra son étreinte sur son compagnon grognon et rit :

— Cela ne tiendrait qu'à moi, je te kidnapperai pour te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que l'on meure de plaisir. On n'arrêtera que pour que pour que tu nous brasses des potions coquines.

Drago ouvrit un œil pervers :

— Mes potions coquines te manquent ?

— Elles me manquent, approuva l'autre, comme toi chaque seconde où tu t'échappes de mon champ de vision.

— Je devrais peut-être en brasser de nouvelles alors.

— Pas maintenant, gronda Harry, on a autre chose à faire !

— Ah oui, ne put s'empêcher de sourire le blond.

— Oh oui ...


	13. Chapitre 13 : Une famille

**N.D.A :**

 **Bonsoir,**

 **Merci à la correctrice** CacoNya **!**

 **Merci aux lecteurs, furtifs ou non.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Elishae**

* * *

Amlou : Contente que ça te plaise, mais il faut bien que cela finisse un jour :)

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Une famille

Pris d'une quinte de toux, Harry sortit discrètement. Il était fatigué, mais ne voulait rien en montrer. Ce soir ils fêtaient les quatre ans d'Asuia au Terrier, Molly ayant insisté pour s'occuper de la fête et libérer un peu Harry. Cela faisait trois semaines que l'orphelinat avait ouvert et il y avait encore beaucoup de travail. Le brun toussa à nouveau et s'éloigna de la porte pour n'inquiéter personne. Il y avait beaucoup de monde au Terrier pour l'occasion, toute la famille Weasley évidemment, mais aussi Blaise, Théo, Pansy, Dean et Seamus avec leur fils ainsi que Neville, Luna, Andromeda et Teddy. Et si le fils Potter était heureux de les voir tous, il était épuisé. Une nouvelle crise le prit et il dû s'appuyer contre le mur tant il toussait fort. Il sentit à peine une main lui frotter le dos.

— Doucement, respire, l'enjoignit une voix douce alors qu'il commençait à paniquer doucement, manquant d'air.

La main continuait de le frictionner pour l'aider, le rassurant également. Harry finit par cesser de tousser et se releva pour trouver Fleur près de lui. Elle fit venir d'un mouvement de baguette une fiole de la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine et lui tendit :

— Bois ceci ça va t'aider.

Il s'exécuta, reconnaissant, et le feu de ses poumons se calma.

— Merci Fleur.

— Pas de problème Harry.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence et Harry en apprécia d'autant plus Fleur qui ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise. Il était étonné qu'elle l'ait vu sortir, il était pourtant certain d'avoir été discret, ne voulant pas déranger la fête de sa fille. Il avait déjà remarqué que la femme était plus fine et attentive que ce que l'on voulait bien admettre. Beaucoup moins légère et frivole que ce que les gens pouvaient croire. Elle n'avait pas hésité à rester auprès de Bill après la morsure de Greyback et les avaient accueillis et soignés sans question pendant la guerre.

— Comment se passe le travail ? interrogea l'homme pour changer de sujet. Bill m'a dit que tu te lassais un peu.

— Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être utile là-bas, je suis dans les bureaux et je ne vois rien ni personnes.

Harry n'hésita pas, depuis quelque temps, depuis que Bill lui avait confié les pensées de sa femme en réalité, l'homme nourrissait une idée :

— Ça te dirait de travailler pour moi ? Tu serais avec les enfants et je cherche une nouvelle institutrice.

Fleur était surprise et mit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

— Institutrice ? Moi ? Tu crois que je serais qualifiée ?

— J'en suis certain, assura l'autre. Tu es une femme et une sorcière extraordinaire, tu as beaucoup de choses à leur apporter et je sais que tu as une solide connaissance du monde moldu, répondit le jeune homme.

— Je n'y ai jamais pensé, avoua la jeune femme.

— Prends ton temps, réfléchis et donne-moi ta réponse lorsque tu sauras.

— Je n'y manquerai pas.

— Harry ?

Fleur et l'homme se retournèrent pour trouver Drago, la mine inquiète, sur le pas de la porte.

— Tout va bien, Drago, nous sommes simplement sortis prendre un peu l'air.

— J'ai parlé à Fleur de mon idée pour elle, fit Harry, reconnaissant envers la jeune femme de ne pas révéler la vraie raison de son absence.

— Oh d'accord. Est-ce que ça va ? interrogea le blond. Tu as l'air épuisé.

— Ça va, ne t'en fait pas.

L'autre jeune homme effleura sa joue d'une main, la caressant de ses longs doigts, l'air toujours préoccupé.

— Tu es sûr ? On ferait peut-être mieux d'y aller …

Harry le bâillonna d'un baiser et Fleur les laissa seuls, regagnant la lumière de la petite maison biscornue.

— On peut rester encore. Asuia s'amuse et tout le monde est là, déclara le brun en s'écartant du corps chaud.

Drago le retint, enroulant étroitement ses bras autour de lui.

— Je t'ai entendu tousser cette nuit et je vois bien que tu fatigué.

Harry embrassa sa tempe et laissa courir ses mains sur le dos aimé.

— Tout va bien Dray, j'ai joué dehors avec les enfants hier, j'ai dû respirer un peu de poussière, rien de grave.

Mais l'autre ne desserra pas son étreinte, la tête enfouie dans le cou hâlé.

— J'ai tellement peur que tu sois malade à nouveau. Je ne veux pas te perdre, souffla le blond contre sa peau.

— Je vais bien Dray, ça ne recommence pas.

Le jeune homme renifla mais ne répondit pas, toujours serré contre lui. Il fallut toute la patience d'Harry et nombre de cajolerie pour qu'il daigne relever enfin la tête.

— La prochaine fois que je t'entends tousser, je te jure que je t'enfermes dans notre chambre, grommela-t-il.

— D'accord, fit tendrement le brun avant de coller un baiser sur son nez plissé. Et tu t'enfermes avec moi ?

Drago grogna, boudeur.

— Ce n'est pas drôle Potter.

L'autre éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

— Imbécile, je ne peux pas croire que j'ai fait un enfant avec toi, stupide gryffondor inconscient. — J'espère qu'Asuia n'a pas hérité de ton humour détestable.

— Et moi j'espère qu'elle a hérité de ta moue boudeuse trop mignonne.

— Je ne suis pas mignon, Potter.

Le brun rit à nouveau et l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

— Papa ! Regarde le cadeau de Noah ! fit sa fille.

— Je vois ma chérie il est super !

Sa fille sembla s'en satisfaire et continua d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Harry se posa dans le canapé, près de Seamus et Dean et entraina son amant sur ses genoux. Celui-ci positionna immédiatement les bras de son compagnon autour de lui et se pelotonna dans son étreinte. Ils regardèrent tous deux Asuia découvrirent sa montagne de cadeau. Ils burent un peu de l'excellent thé de Molly, prirent aussi une nouvelle part de gâteau et prirent congé lorsque leur fille tomba finalement de fatigue sur les genoux de Dean.

— Tu me l'amènes après-demain ? interrogea le basané.

— Oui, avant de partir au travail, ça te va ?

— C'est parfait. Inutile de la faire petit-déjeuner, elle le fera avec Noah chez nous.

Harry acquiesça, la fillette endormie dans ses bras, la tête appuyée sur son épaule et il transplana au Square.

0o0o0

— Comment vas-tu Sloan ?

Charlie était venu le trouver ce matin-là, le petit Sloan avait encore passé une mauvaise nuit. L'équipe avait espéré qu'il s'acclimaterait et se ferait des amis, mais il n'en était rien. Cela faisait plus de dix mois que l'orphelinat était ouvert, mais le garçon ne s'intégrait pas, continuait de faire des cauchemars et de rester seul, malgré les efforts de tous. Kathy et Harry passaient beaucoup de temps à lui parler, tentant de résoudre le problème, mais sans succès. Si l'enfant s'ouvrait un peu à eux lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, jamais il ne le faisait en public, se contentant de rester dans son coin, silencieux. Même à l'école on ne l'entendait pas. Il avait été victime d'abus dans son ancien orphelinat et craignait toujours que cela continue à Godric's Hollows.

— Ça va, monsieur, fit-il d'une voix très basse.

C'était un enfant frêle, avec de grands yeux clairs et une masse de cheveux bruns bouclés sur la tête. Il ressemblait à un angelot, mais ne disait presque jamais un mot, et encore, seulement à quelques personnes qu'il côtoyait tous les jours.

— Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Harry, Sloan.

— Oui monsieur, je veux dire Harry.

Le brun lui sourit et se repositionna dans son fauteuil, trouvant une assise plus confortable. L'enfant, lui, restait perché sur le bord du fauteuil, mal à l'aise.

— Tu te sens bien ici ?

— Oui mons … Harry, les gens sont gentils.

— Mais pas assez pour que tu te sentes à l'aise apparemment.

— Ce n'est pas cela monsieur, ce n'est pas votre faute, c'est moi qui …

L'adulte le coupa gentiment :

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute Sloan, chacun à des besoins différents et nous avons simplement du mal à déterminer les tiens.

— J'aime être avec vous mon … Harry, chuchota le garçon.

— Oui, je sais, fit-il avec un sourire tendre, mais malheureusement je ne peux pas m'occuper uniquement de toi.

— Je sais monsieur. Je comprends. C'est juste que vous je sais que vous ne me ferez pas de mal.

— Tu penses que les autres vont t'en faire ? demanda le brun en fonçant les sourcils.

Le garçon s'agita sur son fauteuil.

— Je sais qu'ils ne le feront pas, mais j'ai peur quand même. On ne peut pas faire confiance aux adultes.

— Je suis un adulte, opposa doucement Harry.

— Vous c'est différent, murmura le plus jeune.

Oui, c'était différent, le brun lui avait raconté sa propre histoire, pour lui montrer qu'il était comme lui et l'enfant lui faisait totalement confiance, mais pour les autres…. Cependant l'adulte n'eut pas le temps de répondre que des coups retentissaient à sa porte.

— Entrez.

La silhouette fine et pâle de Narcissa Malfoy entra dans le bureau d'Harry et les salua d'une voix douce.

— Oh, navré Madame Malfoy, je vous avais oubliée.

— Il n'y a pas de mal Harry, si vous êtes occupés je peux repasser.

— Non c'est inutile, je ne vais pas vous faire revenir. Sloan, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait, je passerai te voir ensuite.

L'enfant hocha la tête et disparut, probablement pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

— Est-ce avec lui que vous avez quelques problèmes ? interrogea la femme.

— Oui, il ne se fait pas à la vie de l'orphelinat. Il est bien sûr plus heureux ici qu'il ne l'était avant, mais ce n'est pas encore l'idéal.

— Il a l'air si calme pourtant, si gentil, fit la femme.

— Il l'est, mais il a du mal à faire confiance et je pense que cet endroit, avec tous ces enfants, ne lui convient pas.

— Que pensez-vous pouvoir faire ? interrogea l'aristocrate.

Harry soupira et s'appuya sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

— Plus le temps passe et plus je pense à lui trouver une famille pour l'adopter. Il lui faut un environnement plus intime que l'orphelinat et une attention constante, exclusive, que nous ne sommes pas en mesure de lui donner ici. Cependant j'ignore qui serait prêt à prendre en charge un enfant comme lui, il est très sage et obéissant, mais il a des besoins particuliers.

La femme hocha la tête.

— Mais cessons, pourquoi veniez-vous me voir ? interrogea le jeune homme.

— Nous avons organisé avec quelques-unes de mes amies une petite soirée où nous avons pu récolter quelques gallions pour votre fondation, répondit Narcissa en sortant de son sac à main un parchemin. Voici donc la somme, usez-en comme bon vous semble.

— C'est très généreux à vous, déclara le jeune homme en prenant le parchemin. Il le lut rapidement et s'exclama : Merlin c'est une somme !

L'aristocratie sourit.

— Nous parlons de gens très riches Harry.

— Même.

Le sourire de la femme s'accrut.

— J'ai toujours été douée pour ce genre d'évènement, j'en ai souvent organisé ces vingt dernières années.

L'allusion à Lucius flotta un instant puis la femme continua, pour l'éloigner.

— En tout cas, je suis heureuse de faire cela pour les enfants. Vous avez tellement fait en quelques mois, c'est incroyable. Comment s'en sort Fleur Weasley ?

— Très bien, très bien, les enfants l'adorent et elle est très efficace. Elle préfère de loin être professeur que de travailler pour Gringotts.

— J'imagine oui.

La femme sembla se perdre un moment dans ses pensées puis revint à Harry, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

— Et vous, comment allez-vous ? Drago est passé avec Asuia il y a deux jours, mais cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu.

— Je vais bien, Madame, comme vous le voyez.

— Oh appelez-moi Narcissa, Harry, je vous l'ai déjà demandé.

— Oui, Mada … Narcissa.

— Pourriez-vous passer dimanche pour le déjeuner ? Cela me ferait tant plaisir de vous avoir un peu au Manoir.

— Nous en serions enchantés, assura le brun.

Elle sourit à nouveau et se leva :

— Bien, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, bonne journée Harry.

— Bonne journée Narcissa.

Elle referma la porte et Harry revint à ses travaux avant de visiter Sloan en fin de journée. Il fut accueilli au Square par une bonne odeur de potage et l'exclamation de sa fille qui dessinait sous la surveillance de Winky.

— Papa !

Elle lui sauta dans les bras et il la souleva pour lui faire un câlin.

— Hey ! Comment tu vas ma petite étoile ?

— Trop bien ! Avec Fleur on a été au Théâtre du Globe et un monsieur était déguisé en faune pour la visite. C'était rigolo !

— Ça à l'air super en effet, sourit Harry.

— Et toi c'était bien le travail ?

— Oui chérie. Papa n'est pas là ?

— Il travaille dans le labo.

— Ok, tu restes avec Winky pendant que je vais le chercher, il va être l'heure de manger.

L'enfant acquiesça et retourna à ses dessins. Un an de plus n'avait fait que confirmer son caractère calme, elle n'était pas une enfant difficile et restait généralement tranquille à s'occuper seule. Harry descendit les escaliers jusqu'au labo et frappa. Aucune réponse ne lui vint, mais c'était souvent le cas : Drago était si concentré parfois qu'il n'entendait même pas les appels, comme cette fois-ci. Le brun se glissa dans la pièce pour le trouver penché au-dessus d'un petit chaudron, déposant doucement des feuilles à la surface du liquide bouillonnant. Attendant qu'il ait fini, son compagnon se posa dans le fauteuil laissé pour lui non loin. Comme il le faisait avant sa maladie. Le blond finit par l'apercevoir et eut un mouvement de surprise avant de poser son couteau en argent et de rejoindre son amant. Il l'embrassa lentement, les mains sur ses joues et nicha son nez dans ses cheveux.

— Hey, fit doucement Harry.

— Hey, répondit l'autre, le visage toujours dans la masse noire.

Le brun enroula son bras autour de la taille de l'autre et le fit asseoir sur ses genoux.

— Comment s'est passée ta journée ? s'enquit le fils Potter.

— Longuement, comme chacune de celles passées loin de toi, souffla le blond.

Harry sourit et embrassa son épaule.

— Ta mère nous a invités dimanche à déjeuner.

Drago hocha la tête, mais ne bougea pas plus, ses mains autour de son amant. Il était resté très câlin envers son compagnon, semblant vouloir rattraper à chaque instant leurs quatre années de séparation et Harry doutait que cette blessure ne s'effaça un jour. Elle était, après tout, encore vive pour lui aussi. Drago paniquait dès qu'il était trop longtemps sans nouvelle et se tendait dès qu'il toussait ou fatiguait, bien qu'il n'ait plus eu de quinte de toux depuis de longs mois. Il avait même repris du poids, rassurant sa famille, mais rien ne pourrait tranquilliser pleinement le blond qui craignait plus que tout que son amant ne le quitte à nouveau.

— Hermione est passée, elle est vraiment stressée par les préparatifs du mariage. Heureusement que Molly l'aide autant qu'elle peut.

— Elle a toujours été nerveuse.

— Ce n'est pas un stupide examen Harry, elle a des raisons d'être nerveuse. Même si elle se monte un peu trop la tête, comme à l'accoutumée.

Il s'affaissa un peu plus contre son compagnon, profitant de l'étreinte. Puis la main d'Harry vint câliner sa nuque et il releva la tête, juste assez pour le voir.

— Tu voudrais être nerveux pour cela également ? demanda le brun.

Drago resta silencieux quelques minutes, ne semblant pas comprendre.

— Tu me demandes si je veux qu'on se marie ?

— Oui.

La main de Drago caressa sa pommette et il dit :

— Tu n'en avais jamais parlé avant.

— C'est parce que c'était si évident.

— Tu veux te marier avec moi ? chuchota le blond.

Harry rit doucement.

— Bien sûr, je ne veux faire ma vie qu'avec toi.

— Oui, mais se marier, cela officialise les choses pour tout le monde …

— On a un enfant ensemble Dray, tu ne crois pas que cela officialise notre relation plus que tout ce que nous pourrons faire ?

— Oui, mais les autres ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

— Quoi les autres ? C'est une bonne chose que tout le monde sache que tu es à moi pour toujours.

— Je le suis déjà, souffla l'autre.

— Et moi également, sourit-il à nouveau. As-tu honte de moi ?

Le blond bougonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

— Dray ?

Il releva des yeux incertains vers lui et murmura :

— Tu es sûr que tu veux te marier avec le fils d'un mangemort, un gosse pourri gâté qui a fait que des crasses à tout le monde pendant le collège ?

— Oh Dray, tu es tellement plus que cela, soupira Harry en resserrant son étreinte, et je veux de tout cœur que tout le monde sache que tu es l'amour de ma vie.

Le jeune blond dissimula à nouveau sa tête dans son cou et Harry sentit des larmes couler sur sa peau. Il s'en voulait terriblement des incertitudes de son amant, sa longue absence y avait largement contribué, Drago lui avait avoué qu'il avait cru pendant quatre ans qu'il était parti à cause de lui, que c'était de sa faute. Il laissa son compagnon se calmer puis demanda à nouveau :

— Alors tu veux que je sois ton mari ?

— Oui, plus que tout.

Harry sourit :

— Génial, tu vas être tellement sexy en costume de marié.

Malgré lui Drago eut un petit rire mouillé et embrassa légèrement l'autre.

— Imbécile ! Je suis toujours sexy.

— Je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose de plus vrai, approuva le brun.

0o0o0

Narcissa et Drago étaient assis sur la terrasse, profitant du printemps plutôt chaud de cette année-là, regardant Harry aider Asuia à se tenir sur son nouveau balai-jouet. Le blond sentait sa mère nerveuse, elle qui s'agitait inhabituellement.

— Tu voulais me parler, Mère ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

La femme s'immobilisa et jeta un regard incertain à son fils.

— En vérité oui, soupira-t-elle.

— Je t'écoute, assura le plus jeune. Tu peux tout me dire.

Elle eut un gentil sourire à ses mots et serra doucement la main de son fils avec la sienne, fine et pâle.

— Je ne sais comment commencer à vrai dire.

— Fait au plus simple, Mère, je ne suis pas un ennemi.

— Je le sais Drago, mais j'ignore si cette idée ne te mettra pas en colère.

Le blond se tourna vers elle, surpris.

— J'ignore ce dont tu veux me parler, mais je promets que rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne me mettra en colère contre toi.

La femme le contempla un moment puis elle souffla :

— Je voudrai adopter un enfant, avoua-t-elle.

Et contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, si Drago fut surpris il ne se mit pas du tout en colère.

— Tu veux un autre enfant ?

Elle sourit et secoua la tête.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment cela, je t'ai toi et cela me suffit, tu es un fils si merveilleux, dit-elle en caressant sa joue. Mais j'ai rencontré un petit garçon cette semaine et j'ai la possibilité de l'aider.

— Sloan ? devina Drago.

— En effet, ce pauvre petit a besoin d'une famille. Et j'ai les ressources et le temps nécessaire pour m'occuper de lui.

— Ainsi que l'amour, ajouta le blond avec un sourire.

— Je pensais que tu serais réfractaire à cette idée.

Le jeune homme étendit ses longues jambes devant lui.

— Je ne le suis pas Mère, au contraire je trouve qu'elle est très bonne. Tu ne mérites pas de passer tout ton temps seule et Sloan, lui, mérite une nouvelle famille. C'est un gentil garçon.

— Penses-tu qu'Harry acceptera ? Je ne suis pas la candidate idéale …

— Demande-lui Mère, c'est la seule façon de le savoir.

Mais Drago ne se faisait aucun souci à ce sujet. Il savait qu'Harry accepterait, son amant appréciait beaucoup sa mère, avait du respect pour elle. Elle serait parfaite pour s'occuper du petit garçon. Il se leva donc pour rejoindre sa fille, faisant comprendre d'un regard au brun que sa mère désirait s'entretenir avec lui. Narcissa lui parla de son idée et comme l'avait supposé Drago il accepta, sous réserve de l'accord de l'enfant. Ils organisèrent un rendez-vous, plus tard dans la semaine, le temps qu'Harry parle au petit garçon et l'habitue à cette idée.

Ce ne fut que le jeudi suivant que Narcissa rencontra à nouveau Sloan. L'enfant était perché sur un fauteuil du bureau d'Harry, balançant ses jambes nerveusement. Le brun et Kathy étaient présents également, ainsi que l'aristocrate qui avait pris place en face.

— Tu sais ce que cela veut dire si tu acceptes la proposition de Madame Malfoy, Sloan ? interrogea la médicomage.

L'enfant hocha la tête, le regard toujours braqué sur ses chaussures.

— Cela signifie que tu ne vivras plus ici, continua la jeune femme, tu pourras rester dans la classe de Raïna si tu veux, ou rejoindre celle de Fleur. Tu pourras aussi bien sûr revenir voir les autres si tu le désires, mais tu vivras désormais avec Madame Malfoy.

Le garçon opina, mais ne releva pas la tête.

— Tu as le choix Sloan, si tu veux rester tu peux, sinon tu peux aller vivre avec Madame Malfoy, termina Kathy.

Le plus jeune releva brièvement la tête et croisa le regard de la femme blonde.

— Vous voulez me prendre avec vous ? interrogea-t-il à voix basse.

— Oui j'aimerai beaucoup, fit gentiment la femme, si tu le veux aussi.

— Vous ne me connaissez pas, remarqua l'enfant.

— Toi non plus, mais nous aurons tout le temps de faire connaissance.

— Je pourrais continuer à voir Monsieur Harry ? demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

— Oui bien sûr, il fait partie de la famille, sourit Narcissa en regardant l'adulte.

— C'est d'accord alors, chuchota l'enfant et la mine de l'aristocrate s'éclaira brusquement.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de partir tout de suite Sloan, si tu veux un peu de temps pour connaitre Madame Malfoy avant d'aller vivre avec elle, c'est bon pour tout le monde.

Le garçon secoua la tête :

— Ce n'est pas la peine, souffla-t-il.

Le sourire de la blonde s'agrandit.

— Ta chambre est déjà prête chéri, si tu veux partir plus tôt.

— Je veux rentrer avec vous, affirma l'enfant avant de brusquement baisser les yeux. Si c'est possible Madame, ajouta-t-il.

— Ça l'est, assura la femme.

— Tu peux aller chercher tes affaires dans ce cas Sloan, fit gentiment Harry. As-tu besoin d'aide ?

— Non ça ira, dit le garçon en glissant de son fauteuil avant de disparaitre, laissant seuls les quatre adultes.

— Sloan est un enfant très calme, silencieux, il prendra probablement du temps à trouver ses marques, mais il semble vous faire confiance au premier abord ce qui est encourageant et, pour tout avouer, une surprise pour moi, avoua Kathy.

— Il a ses personnes, il est plutôt proche de Kathy et moi, mais pas du tout des autres. Il ne parle pas tant qu'il n'a besoin de rien et il lui faudra probablement du temps pour oser vous demander quelque chose, mais je ne m'en fais guère pour lui, je sais que vous vous en occuperez parfaitement.

— Merci à vous de me faire confiance, vous ne savez pas ce que cela signifie pour moi, fit Narcissa avec émotion.

— Peut-être, mais je sais ce que cela signifie pour lui, rétorqua Harry.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Union

**N.D.A :**

 **Bonsoir,**

 **Merci à ma bêta** CacoNya **et aux lecteurs.**

 **Elishae**

* * *

Amlou : Bonjour ! Merci !Oui Narcissa a un nouveau fils, pour le reste, il va falloir attendre pour savoir !

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Union

Drago était confortablement assis sur l'une des chaises disposées sous le chapiteau tendu magiquement. Lui et Harry avaient offert de prêter le jardin du Square pour le mariage de Ron et Hermione, qui avaient rapidement accepté. Un énorme chapiteau avait été installé, ainsi que des tables, des chaises, des buffets et une estrade pour les musiciens. Chacun avait revêtu ses plus beaux atours et cet événement avait été l'occasion pour beaucoup de prendre du plaisir, mais aussi de revoir des amis et connaissances perdus de vue. Drago avait ainsi pu discuter avec Millicent Bulstrode, une ancienne élève de serpentard, qu'il n'avait plus revue depuis la fin de la guerre. L'ayant laissée à son fiancé après de chaleureuses retrouvailles, le blond contemplait à présent son amant danser avec sa meilleure amie, ou plutôt tourner plus ou moins gracieusement sur la piste de danse. Harry n'était pas le meilleur des danseurs, mais Drago lui pardonnait, il avait d'autres qualités. Asuia avait disparu peu de temps auparavant en compagnie de Teddy et Noah, entrainant avec eux la ravissante petite Victoire dans une odyssée à travers les corps tournoyants et les nappes de draps brodés. La petite aux yeux verts avait aussi réussi à convaincre son tout récent oncle, qu'elle appelait cousin, de se joindre à leur épopée.

Cela faisait quatre mois que Sloan vivait avec Narcissa, celle-ci l'ayant d'ailleurs officiellement adopté quelques jours auparavant. Et, contre toutes attentes, l'enfant s'y faisait parfaitement. Il était bien plus à l'aise au Manoir qu'à l'orphelinat, même si les premiers temps il n'osait pas faire quoi que ce soit ou dire quelque chose à sa tutrice. Mais avec le temps et beaucoup de patience, elle était parvenue à un certain apaisement du garçon et il avait fini par s'ouvrir à elle. Harry et Katy passaient régulièrement le voir, souvent accompagnés, pour le brun, de son compagnon et de sa fille. Et si Sloan, à l'orphelinat, ne se mêlait pas aux autres enfants, il avait fini par jouer avec la petite. Asuia était calme et ne le forçait en rien, agissant avec précaution et sérénité avec lui comme elle l'avait fait avec son père malade et, tout doucement, elle l'avait apprivoisé. Bien entendu, la situation était différente de celle de l'orphelina : Sloan était assuré que Narcissa restait avec lui, qu'elle s'occupait de lui et presque seulement de lui et qu'Asuia n'était pas une fillette parmi d'autres, mais sa famille, sa cousine comme elle se plaisait à s'appeler, la fille de son nouveau frère, Drago. Le blond avait lui aussi eu sa part de rapprochement avec le jeune garçon, passant parfois des moments seul avec lui, se promenant dans le parc, l'emmenant au-dehors ou réalisant simplement des potions avec l'enfant très calme. C'était un plaisir d'ailleurs, pour le plus âgé comme pour le plus jeune, de passer du temps ainsi, eux qui n'avaient pas connu de frère et sœur.

— Sloan n'est pas avec toi ? interrogea d'ailleurs sa Mère en arrivant près de lui.

Drago leva les yeux vers elle, la trouvant sublime dans sa robe gris perle ornée de délicates touches de nacre.

— Non Mère, il est avec Asuia, Noah, Teddy et Victoire.

— Oh ! fit, surprise, l'aristocrate. Et bien c'est une excellente chose.

Elle s'assit, pinçant sa jupe pour qu'elle tombe convenablement, suivant du regard la foule des danseurs.

— Es-tu chagriné qu'il ne voit plus uniquement toi ? demanda son fils avec un léger sourire.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Bien sûr que non, je suis fort satisfaite qu'il interagisse avec d'autres, cela ne peut être que positif, il est si solitaire.

— C'est Asuia qui l'a entrainé, révéla le blond.

Narcissa sourit à son tour.

— Il ne peut lui résister, comme moi et la plupart d'ailleurs.

Un éclat de rire s'échappa de sous une table et un éclat doré, poursuivit par un sombre, débaroula du dessous d'une nappe pour en gagner une autre. Teddy suivit, portant à moitié Victoire qui riait aussi, puis plus calmement Sloan qui s'immobilisa en s'apercevant de leurs regards sur lui. Il épousseta rapidement son costume bleu pastel et se dirigea aussi dignement que possible vers eux.

— Je suis désolé Narcissa de faire du désordre, murmura-t-il.

La femme passa une main dans les boucles brunes de sa chevelure et termina sa course sur sa joue rosie.

— Il n'y a pas de mal Sloan, c'est un événement où les gens s'amusent, tu as le droit de le faire aussi.

L'enfant ne répondit pas, appuyant seulement un peu plus sa tête contre la fine main blanche de sa tutrice.

— Regarde Harry, il fait du désordre aussi et personne ne le réprimande, intervint doucement Drago en désignant du menton son amant qui dansait joyeusement avec Ginny, traversant la piste de part en part d'un pas véloce, le sourire aux lèvres et les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais.

Sloan releva la tête dans la direction de son ancien directeur et rougit un peu :

— Harry a le droit.

— Et tu l'as aussi Sloan, c'est un jour de félicité, continua Narcissa.

L'enfant ne semblait pourtant pas y croire et l'arrivée secourable d'Hermione le tira de ses pensées sombres. La jeune femme portait une robe blanche simple, brodée de perle sur le bustier et les cheveux lissés et tenus en un demi-chignon qui laissait cascader des boucles brunes dans son dos.

— Veux-tu m'offrir une danse Sloan ? demanda-t-elle, tout sourire.

Le garçon rougit. Il avait rencontré la née-moldu peu de temps après son arrivée au Manoir et l'aimait beaucoup, elle et son attitude compréhensive et maternelle, elle lui prêtait toujours quantité d'ouvrages qu'il dévorait.

— Mais … bredouilla-t-il, et Ron ?

La jeune mariée éclata de rire et lui tendit la main.

— Il m'a abandonné, tu ne voudrais pas que je reste seule, n'est-ce pas ?

— Sans doute pas, dit le garçon très bas, hésitant, avant de prendre sa main et de se laisser entrainer.

Le sourire de Narcissa s'agrandit.

— Je suis tellement heureuse pour lui d'avoir trouvé une famille et de se laisser approcher, il a fait tant de progrès depuis son arrivée.

— C'est un bon garçon, approuva Drago. Il t'apporte une grande joie.

— C'est certain, l'une des plus belles choses de ma vie, avec toi et ta famille.

Drago embrassa sa joue en guise de réponse.

— Je suis heureux pour toi mère, tu mérites de vivre heureuse.

— Tout comme toi, fit-elle doucement. Les années sombres sont derrière nous.

— En effet, déclara-t-il en buvant son verre à cela.

Plus tard, alors qu'il dansait doucement dans les bras d'Harry, Drago promenait ses yeux avec une certaine tendresse sur les invités. Un certain nombre d'entre eux était rentré chez eux, il était très tard, l'aube n'était plus qu'à quelques heures. La tête appuyée sur l'épaule musclée du brun, l'hériter Malfoy contemplait Ginny et sa nouvelle petite amie, Astoria, la sœur de Daphnée Greengrass. La cadette des Weasley, après un béguin d'enfant pour Harry s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'était guère difficile sur la question du sexe de ses amants, suite à son histoire avec Dean, Michael Corner et sa très brève avec Harry, elle avait commencé à s'intéresser aux femmes et avait notamment vécu une histoire aussi sulfureuse que médiatisée avec sa coéquipière des Harpies de Holyhead, Isamarya Assan, attrapeuse vedette de l'équipe. Si l'idylle de la jolie rousse et de la belle orientale s'était terminée plusieurs mois auparavant, elle avait au moins confirmé à Ginny sa bisexualité. Et, lorsqu'elle avait revu Astoria à une fête chez le couple Malfoy-Potter, elle n'avait pas hésité à lui proposer un rendez-vous, séduite par la jolie brune au tempérament de feu. Elles étaient désormais en couple depuis quelques mois et filaient le parfait amour, même si leurs disputes étaient légendaires, les conduisant régulièrement à visiter sa sœur, pour Astoria, et Hermione ou Harry pour Ginny. Leurs emplois du temps ne correspondaient pas toujours et étaient parfois source de conflit, cela et la médiatisation importante de la rousse, qui continuait de plus à travailler quasi quotidiennement avec son ex au sein de l'équipe. Même si pour rien au monde Ginny ne tromperait sa nouvelle compagne avec l'ancienne et qu'elle et Isamarya s'étaient séparées en bon terme et d'un commun accord, sans regret, la situation était quelquefois difficile pour Astoria qui était de plus souvent en déplacement, travaillant pour le Département de la coopération magique internationale. Cela avait été une surprise pour Drago de découvrir l'intérêt d'Astoria pour les femmes, leurs pères respectifs les ayant longtemps imaginés comme futur mari et femme. Quel couple cela aurait été, chacun étant homosexuel …

Ron et Hermione dansaient eux aussi tranquillement plus loin, le front collé et les mains doucement entrelacées. Bill berçait une Victoire endormie dans ses bras tandis qu'il échangeait avec sa femme, son frère Charlie et leur père. Molly et Narcissa devisaient près des restes du gâteau, surveillant du coin de l'œil Asuia et Noah, tous deux endormis dans le même fauteuil, une couverture déposée sur eux. Sloan se tenait avec Dean, Neville et Blaise, tout près de Luna qui lui caressait distraitement les cheveux, tenant de son autre main celle que son fiancé, un zoologiste magique répondant au nom de Rolf Dragonneau, avait posée sur son ventre rond. Tout le monde était heureux, la guerre et les temps troublés loin derrière eux à présent.

— À quoi tu penses ? souffla Harry à l'oreille de son compagnon.

— Je suis heureux, et les autres aussi.

— Je le suis également, sourit le brun.

— C'est dans des moments comme cela que je mesure ce que tu as fait, tu nous as débarrassés de Voldemort.

— Vous avez tous participé, rappela le fils Potter.

— Et chaque jour je loue Merlin de ce fait. Pour ne pas avoir suivi mon père.

Harry le serra contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

— Tu n'avais jamais eu l'étoffe d'un larbin Drago, murmura-t-il.

Leurs langues se mêlèrent et ils se rapprochèrent encore.

0o0o0

— Et puis après Tante Hermione est arrivée et elle l'a fait disparaitre !

La voix enthousiaste de Noah parvint à Drago alors qu'il apparaissait dans la cheminée du Terrier.

— Ah oui heureusement ! répondit Molly.

— Moi je le trouvais mignon, fit la voix d'Asuia, chagrine. Luna dit que les monstres de poussières ils peuvent soigner les maux d'estomac. Tu crois que c'est vrai Mamie ?

— Je ne sais pas ma chérie.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Même si Luna était une amie chère d'Harry et qu'il avait eu le temps de faire plus ample connaissance avec elle à l'Ordre du Phénix, il avait toujours du mal avec la folie de la jeune femme. Folie qui semblait enfler encore depuis le début de la grossesse de la blonde. L'homme soupira intérieurement et gagna la cuisine, où les deux enfants et la matriarche Weasley étaient attablés.

— Papa !

— Oncle Drago !

Noah et Asuia dégringolèrent de leurs chaises et se précipitèrent sur lui. Il eut juste le temps d'ouvrir les bras avant d'être percuté par deux petits boulets de canon.

— Hey comment ça va ?

— Fleur a emmené des animaux bizarres et on les a caressés, expliqua Asuia en serrant son père dans ses petits bras.

— Et même qu'Asuia elle a parlé au joli serpent qui laissait des traces par terre ! ajouta Noah, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et même que Fleur a dit que c'était un serpent-cendre et qu'il fallait faire attention à ne pas le toucher pour ne pas se bruler.

Molly essuya tendrement la bouche pleine de chocolat du garçon et Drago l'autorisa à l'embrasser sur la joue.

— Je viens avec toi ? interrogea le petit ange brun.

— Oui Noah, tu te souviens que papa Dean accompagne papa Seamus pour vérifier que ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur est en bonne santé ? s'enquit le blond.

Le petit garçon balançait ses jambes en enfournant une autre part de gâteau au chocolat dans sa bouche.

— Oui, papa Dean dit que le médicomage va regarder dans le ventre de papa Seamus.

— C'est ça, approuva Drago, c'est pour cela que tu vas manger avec nous ce soir.

— Et après mes papas y vont me chercher ? demanda l'enfant.

— Oui.

Seamus était enceint de six mois à présent et abordait un ventre assez impressionnant pour un homme de taille moyenne comme lui. Mais Drago le trouvait rayonnant. Il leur avait réalisé la potion en début d'année et trois essais avaient été nécessaires pour que l'irlandais tombe enceint, plongeant le couple dans la félicité et rendant Noah un peu perdu face à ce prétendu petit frère ou cette prétendue petite sœur qui squattait le ventre de son père.

— Est-ce qu'on va manger aussi avec oncle Harry ? demanda le petit métis.

— Oui, dès qu'il sera revenu du travail. Vous avez fini de goûter ?

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent.

— Bon, dites au revoir à Mamie alors.

Après deux bisous et une accolade de Molly pour Drago, le blond disparut dans l'âtre avec les deux enfants. Il passa un moment à jouer avec eux dans la salle de bains, enchantant les jouets d'eau pour amuser les deux plus jeunes puis les aida à se sécher.

— Vous restez un moment ici, leur demanda-t-il en les laissant aux bons soins de Winky, je vais voir où en est Papa Harry.

— D'accord, soufflèrent les deux enfants avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

Transplanant devant l'orphelinat, il fut accueilli par la jeune Charlie qui lui demanda en souriant :

— Monsieur Malfoy, vous cherchez quelque chose ?

— Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom Charlie, la gronda légèrement le blond. Je cherche mon mari.

Le sourire de la jeune femme glissa un peu.

— Harry n'est pas ici, il est parti il y a plus d'une heure.

— Oh, il a dû faire un détour alors, je vais l'attendre. Merci Charlie.

— De rien, Monsieur, bonne soirée.

— Vous aussi, fit-il avant de disparaitre.

Il rentra à la maison, mais finit par contacter Hermione lorsqu'une demi-heure plus tard son compagnon n'était toujours pas là.

— Je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui, déclara la née-moldu. Peut-être est-il avec Daphnée ? Ou Pansy pour ce nouvel enfant arrivé en début de semaine.

— Non pas Pansy, répondit Drago, elle a un rendez-vous ce soir.

— Oh ! fit, surprise, la jeune femme. Je le connais ?

Le blond secoua la tête.

— Tu deviens une vraie commère Hermione, la gourmanda-t-il.

Elle haussa simplement les épaules.

— Ce doit être l'influence de Ron.

— Sans aucun doute, approuva l'autre. Je vais essayer de contacter Daphnée alors.

— D'accord, bon appétit.

— Ouai, de même.

Mais Daphnée n'avait pas vu le brun, pas plus que Blaise et Théo qui dinaient tranquillement dans leur salon, profitant de l'une des soirées de libre du médicomage. Commençant à être inquiet, l'héritier Malfoy fit cependant souper les enfants qui commençaient à avoir vraiment faim. Il se dérida finalement en entendant une porte au loin s'ouvrir et des pas s'approcher.

— Tu es en retard Potter, remarqua-t-il alors que la porte du salon s'ouvrait.

Il se retourna et eut la surprise de tomber sur Dean et Seamus, main dans la main.

— Désolé, Kreattur nous a ouvert, expliqua le basané. Harry n'est pas ici ?

— Il n'est pas encore rentré, répondit le blond, tentant de cacher sa déception à la vision des amis de la famille.

Les deux anciens gryffondors froncèrent les sourcils. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes du brun de rentrer si tard, il tenait toujours à diner en famille, surtout lorsque Noah, Teddy ou un autre membre de la famille était à la maison. Qu'il ne rentre pas, de surcroit sans prévenir, était vraiment étrange … Drago sentit sa tension monter en voyant le trouble des deux autres et Dean tenta tout de suite de le rassurer.

— Il a dû avoir une urgence au travail.

— Je suis passé à l'orphelinat, Charlie m'a dit qu'il était parti il y a presque trois heures.

— Il doit avoir visité quelqu'un et s'être emporté, dit calmement Dean en le forçant doucement à s'asseoir. Reste ici avec Seam, je vais voir avec Ron.

Le blond acquiesça et se laissa entrainer, à contrecœur, dans une discussion avec l'irlandais sur la journée des enfants. Mais une heure et nombre de coups de cheminette plus tard, l'auror ne pouvait plus contenir la nervosité de Drago. Hermione, Ron, Blaise et Théo les avaient rejoints à Grimmaurd et faisaient front pour retrouver le brun. Les enfants dormaient dans la chambre d'Asuia, à l'écart de l'agitation qui régnait en bas. On leur avait dissimulé au mieux la situation, arguant seulement qu'Harry avait du travail. Si la petite parut suspicieuse, elle ne fit heureusement pas d'histoire et alla se coucher non sans avoir embrassé son père blond avant de monter.

— Ça recommence, gémit Drago, la tête dans les mains.

— Non Drago ça ne recommence pas, opposa Blaise en caressant le dos de son ami pour l'apaiser.

— Il ne me laisse jamais sans nouvelles Blaise, il ne rate jamais un diner.

— On va le retrouver, il ne doit pas être loin.

Mais le bistré ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, il était lui aussi très inquiet. Cette situation ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Jamais Harry n'aurait laissé son fiancé se faire du souci ainsi. Il le contactait souvent, le rassurait, calmait ses appréhensions et angoisses, conscient que son absence les avait nourries, les amplifiant. Il se sentait coupable et faisait tout pour que Drago ne les ressente pas. Son absence était vraiment inquiétante, d'autant que personne ne l'avait vu depuis plusieurs heures.

— Il a dû se passer quelque chose, jamais il ne me laisserait.

Théo arriva sur ces paroles et s'assit à côté de lui.

— On va le retrouver Dray, j'ai appelé Daphnée, elle va arriver et nous verrons cela ensemble.

La voix du médicomage était calme, et comme à chaque fois elle parvint à calmer, un peu, l'inquiétude du blond. Drago, surtout depuis l'épisode de la maladie d'Harry, avait une confiance aveugle en son ami.

Un bruit de flamme se fit entendre et la collaboratrice de son amant apparut sur le sol du salon.

— J'ai eu votre message, fit-elle à mi-voix.

— Harry n'est pas rentré, nous commençons à vraiment nous inquiéter. Quand l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ? interrogea Dean, l'un des plus calme.

La femme réfléchit pendant quelque seconde puis répondit :

— Nous avons eu une réunion en fin d'après-midi à propos de Liam, le nouveau venu, puis nous nous sommes quittés. Harry voulait partir assez tôt parce que Noah mangeait à la maison et qu'il voulait prendre un peu de temps pour lui et Asuia. Il est parti à 17 h.

— Il devrait être ici depuis longtemps, murmura Hermione, tout aussi angoissée que Drago, dans les bras de Ron.

— Est-ce qu'Harry t'a paru différent de d'habitude ? questionna l'auror à la peau sombre.

— Non, il avait seulement hâte de rentrer.

Puis la jeune femme sembla se rappeler quelque chose et elle baissa brusquement les yeux.

— Parle Daphnée, tout ce que tu pourras nous dire est important, dit doucement Dean.

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, inhabituel signe de gêne chez elle qui était toujours si calme et maître d'elle-même.

— Il toussait en début de semaine et paraissait fatigué. Il s'est même endormi hier dans son bureau, avoua-t-elle, gardant les yeux sur ses chaussures.

— Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? s'enquit le bistré alors que les yeux de Drago s'emplissaient d'inquiétude.

— Harry me l'avait demandé. Nous avons eu beaucoup de travail, il m'a dit que c'était normal, que maintenant que Liam était là et que la paperasse était terminée il irait mieux et que ce n'était pas la peine de vous inquiéter. Je pensais que c'était le cas. Il est parfois fatigué, il se remet encore.

La femme semblait vraiment honteuse de n'avoir rien dit et Théo soupira :

— Ce n'est pas ta faute Daphnée, Harry est têtu et tu as raison, il se remet encore.

— Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle, principalement pour Drago. Il ne voulait pas que tu t'inquiètes.

Le blond hocha la tête, les yeux emplis de larmes menaçant de s'écraser. Tout recommençait, son pire cauchemar, les années les plus sombres de sa vie. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que Merlin s'acharna ainsi sur lui. Il eut soudain du mal à respirer et Blaise dut enrouler son bras autour de sa taille mince.

— Si quelque chose lui est arrivé sur le trajet… commença Dean.

— A-t-il pris la cheminette ? demanda Ron.

— Non, il a transplanné, lui répondit Daphnée, encore secouée d'avoir caché l'état d'Harry. C'est pourquoi je suis étonnée qu'il ne soit pas ici.

— Harry ne transplanne pas sur le perron : généralement, lorsqu'il ne pleut pas, il le fait dans le parc, pour profiter des plantes.

Le petit parc du Square avait été rénové quelques mois auparavant, laissant place à un jardin bien entretenu et agréable.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le blond.

— Je n'y ai pas pensé avant, murmura-t-il douloureusement.

— On va voir tout de suite, fit Dean en attrapant son manteau.

Bientôt, lui, Blaise, Théo et Ron eurent disparu au dehors.

De longues minutes passèrent et soudain du bruit se fit entendre dans le hall, le blond se leva immédiatement, mais fut retenu par Pansy. Il lui lança un regard acide et se dégagea pour se précipiter dans le hall. Seuls Dean et Blaise étaient présents. L'ancien serpentard prit Drago à part et Dean revint dans le salon, soupirant :

— On l'a retrouvé.

Hermione inspira un grand coup, tandis que Pansy, Daphnée et Seamus fixaient le basané.

— Il était sans connaissance dans le parc, il s'est sans doute évanoui à l'atterrissage. Il était caché par un buisson. Il est en hypothermie, mais Théo s'occupe de lui.

— Drago a raison, souffla Hermione, ça recommence.

Dean posa une main rassurante sur son bras :

— Non Hermione, ça ne recommence pas, ce n'est qu'un accident, ses jours ne sont pas en danger.

Elle hocha la tête sans conviction et Dean héla un elfe de maison. Winky apparut aussitôt et s'inclina :

— Kreattur a fait transplanner le Maître dans sa chambre, que peut Winky pour les amis du Maître ?

— Où est Drago ?

— Monsieur Zabini a emmené Maître Drago au chevet de Maître Harry, répondit l'elfe de maison.

Dean acquiesça et lui demanda un thé fort pour tout le monde, ce que la créature s'empressa de faire. Ron descendit vingt minutes plus tard, se pressa contre sa récente femme et prit une gorgée de thé avant de parler :

— Harry est épuisé et s'est effectivement évanoui à la suite de son transplannage. Théo s'est occupé de lui et l'a réchauffé. Il cherche maintenant pourquoi il a perdu connaissance.

— Est-ce que cela pourrait être une récidive de sa maladie ? interrogea Seamus qui avait trouvé refuge sur les genoux de Dean.

— Il n'en sait pas plus pour le moment, répondit le rouquin. Il a envoyé Blaise chez eux récupérer ce dont il a besoin.

— Comment va Drago ? interrogea doucement Hermione.

— Il est très inquiet et il s'en veut de ne pas avoir pensé au parc avant. Il reste près d'Harry et attend les conclusions de Théo.

La née-moldue hocha la tête et la dissimula dans le cou de son époux.

— Ce n'est pas la faute de Drago, ou de qui que ce soit d'autre, soupira Dean, ce n'est qu'un accident.

Ron approuva et serra doucement Hermione contre lui qui s'endormait.

— Tu ferais mieux de rentrer Mione, ce fut une longue soirée.

La femme secoua la tête et le serra un peu plus, comme pour l'empêcher de l'éloigner.

— Je suis certain que Kreattur et Winky peuvent préparer des chambres, intervint doucement Dean qui n'avait pas non plus envie de partir.

Les deux elfes s'exécutèrent en effet sans se faire prier, bien que sans l'accord d'un des deux maîtres, mais comprenant que la situation était exceptionnelle. Chacun finit par s'y allonger, tombant de sommeil, en attendant des nouvelles de leur ami.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Incident

**N.D.A :**

 **Bonjour,**

 **Merci à la correctrice** CacoNya **.**

 **Merci à aux lecteurs, qui laissent une trace ou non.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Elishae**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Incident

Théo officiait depuis un moment et Drago caressait toujours la main de son amant, qui se réchauffait de plus en plus.

— Si j'avais pensé plus tôt à ce parc …

Le médicomage coupa son ami sans même redresser la tête.

— Tu n'y es pour rien Dray, il est simplement en hypothermie.

— Je n'ai même pas vu qu'il était à nouveau malade, souffla le blond en chassant une mèche du visage hâlé de son amant.

— Harry est très doué pour se cacher, tu le sais, s'il a réussi à faire pression sur Daphnée, je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu deviner.

— Je suis potionniste, j'aurais dû voir qu'il avait fait une rechute.

— On n'en sait rien pour le moment Dray, rien ne confirme une rechute. Il ne semble pas avoir de trace de magie noire dans l'organisme.

— Pourtant il s'est bien évanoui, opposa le blond.

— Cela peut être un simple malaise, un vertige, un coup de fatigue, rien ne sert d'imaginer le pire pour le moment.

L'héritier Malfoy éclata d'un rire aigre et sans joie.

— Rien ne sert d'imaginer le pire ? Pourtant c'est bien le pire qui nous tombe dessus à chaque fois.

 _« Lorsque Blaise entra dans l'appartement de son ami, un silence de plomb régnait, l'endroit était sombre et les rideaux tirés. Il passa rapidement dans la partie cuisine, grimaça en constatant que le frigo et les placards étaient vides et déposa sur le plan de travail les courses qu'il avait apportées. Ne voyant personne dans la pièce à vivre, il passa dans la chambre où nul ne se faisait voir non plus. Un peu inquiet, il ouvrit précipitamment la porte de la salle de bains pour trouver son ami, affalé dans la baignoire, l'eau glacée, les mains et poignets couverts de sang séché._

 _—_ _Merlin Dray ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! s'écria-t-il, paniqué en se précipitant sur lui._

 _Plongeant ses bras dans l'eau froide, il en sortit le blond complètement amorphe, semblable à une poupée de chiffon dans son étreinte. Il était désespérément maigre et il n'eut aucun mal à le soulever pour l'envelopper d'une serviette. Le menant à sa chambre, il l'enroula dans les couvertures et lui lança un sortilège de chaleur, redonnant peu à peu à sa peau une teinte plus rosée et chassant le bleu de ses lèvres. Il retourna très vite récupérer une serviette et la plongea dans l'eau pour l'humidifier et nettoyer le sang séché. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, heureusement, les coupures n'étaient pas très profondes et presque déjà refermées._

 _—_ _Tu ne peux pas faire ça Dray, tu ne peux pas simplement abandonner comme cela, chuchota Blaise en le soignant._

 _L'autre ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le plafond._

 _—_ _On va le retrouver, mais tu dois tenir, continua le basané._

 _Le blond tourna la tête, refusant de le regarder. Mais Blaise caressait doucement ses bras pour le faire réagir._

 _—_ _Je sais que c'est atrocement difficile, mais Ron et les autres le cherchent._

 _Toujours aucune réponse. Drago ferma les yeux. Non, Blaise ne savait pas. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point c'était difficile, la douleur qui le prenait dès l'instant de son réveil pour ne plus le quitter jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Et les cauchemars qui l'assaillaient toutes les nuits, les visions de son amant, mort, baignant dans le sang quelque part, ou peut-être pire encore avec quelqu'un d'autre, heureux, loin de lui._

 _—_ _Ça va aller, fit le basané. Tu vas venir à la maison avec Théo et moi._

 _—_ _Non._

 _Le ton était sec, froid, implacable._

 _—_ _Tu … On peut s'occuper de toi Dray, tu vas mal et …_

 _—_ _Non, le coupa Drago, une nouvelle fois._

 _Il ne voulait pas bouger, rester ici, sans bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry revienne ou que lui meurt, ici, au fond de ce lit. Blaise sembla comprendre que son ami ne changerait pas d'avis, car il soupira :_

 _—_ _Je vais te préparer un truc à manger. Reste là._

 _C'était bien ce qu'il comptait faire. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre de toute façon ? Il n'avait plus rien. »_

Théo ne répondit pas, officiant en silence. Bientôt il eut fait toutes les analyses possibles.

— Je ne peux rien faire de plus ce soir, il va falloir attendre le résultat des tests. Mais les principaux dangers sont écartés selon moi, ce n'est pas une rechute Dray.

Le blond hocha la tête sans quitter des yeux son compagnon.

— Dors un peu, j'ai posé les alarmes et je vais faire de même. Nous n'en saurons pas plus avant demain.

À contrecœur Drago s'exécuta et se blottit sous la montagne de couvertures qui recouvrait son amant, tout contre lui, la main sur son cœur. Il s'endormit en quelques secondes, exténué par cette soirée difficile.

Le soleil le réveilla le lendemain, caressant son visage de ses rayons encore chauds en ce début d'automne. L'espace d'un instant, il crut être n'importe quel jour et s'apprêtait à embrasser son fiancé pour le réveiller lorsque la réalité de ce qui s'était passé la veille le frappa de plein fouet. Nerveux, il contempla le visage serein et à nouveau coloré du brun et le caressa doucement. Il ne remarqua qu'ensuite le parchemin laissé par Théo disant qu'il était parti analyser les échantillons prélevés sur l'ancien griffondor et que Dean et Seamus s'occupaient des enfants pour la journée. Le blond passa donc un long moment aux côtés de son amant, attendant impatiemment qu'il se réveille. Hermione et Ron passèrent le voir et il en profita pour se doucher, s'habiller et prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner. Dean et Seamus avaient emmené les enfants et Blaise et Théo se reposaient dans l'une des chambres d'amis.

— Oh tu es là, dit Hermione en le voyant revenir. Il s'est un peu agité, mais il est plus calme à présent. Sa température est toujours stable, et bonne, tout semble aller bien.

— Ok, répondit Drago, allez déjeuner vous aussi. Je vous appelle s'il y a du changement.

La née moldue passa une main dans les cheveux bruns et blonds et quitta la pièce avec son mari pendant que Drago, qui ne pouvait résister plus, se lovait contre son amant sous les couvertures. Il dut se rendormir, car ce fut les mouvements d'Harry qui le réveillèrent. L'homme s'agitait un peu et resserra son bras autour de son compagnon en soupirant. Le blond attendait, immobile qu'il se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Cela prit encore quelques minutes puis le brun ouvrit un regard embrumé, mit un instant à faire la mise au point et fourra sa tête dans le cou de l'autre.

— Bonjour, souffla-t-il

— Bonjour, répondit l'autre, attendant qu'il reprenne ses esprits, ce qui ne prit vraisemblablement pas longtemps, car bientôt Harry se figea, les sourcils froncés.

— Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Je suis un peu … perdu et je ne me souviens pas d'être rentré hier.

Drago le serra étroitement contre lui et fit d'une voix très basse.

— Tu n'es pas rentré. Tu t'es évanoui dans le parc après avoir transplanné, on a mis des heures à te retrouver.

Le blond tremblait, serrant farouchement l'autre contre lui.

— Évanoui, mais je …

Drago le coupa, tirant légèrement sur ses cheveux ébène.

— Ne me dit pas que tu étais en forme Potter, alors que tu as demandé à Daphnée de te couvrir toute la semaine.

Le brun ne répondit pas, affronter un Drago colérique n'était jamais une bonne idée, surtout de si bon matin. Il se contenta d'afficher une mine repentante et de frotter son nez contre la peau fine du cou de son compagnon.

— Imbécile ! Tu dois le dire lorsque tu n'es pas bien ! Au moins à Théo. Tu aurais pu mourir de froid dans ce parc !

Il tira plus fort les cheveux courts et Harry grimaça avant de répondre :

— Je suis désolé, je pensais aller mieux, j'avais fait une petite sieste et j'avais tellement hâte de rentrer.

Il embrassa Drago sous l'oreille et chuchota :

— Je suis désolé Amour. Je ne voulais pas te causer plus de soucis, même s'il semble que ce fut pire en fin de compte.

Le blond soupira et tourna la tête pour poser légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

— Théo cherche pourquoi tu t'es évanoui, il ne sait pas encore, mais il ne pense pas que ce soit une rechute.

— Je me sens plutôt bien, je veux dire, pour quelqu'un qui a passé une partie de sa nuit dans l'herbe froide.

Un coup de coude dans les côtes fut sa réponse et il embrassa Drago sur le nez.

— J'ai simplement eu un coup de fatigue, rassura-t-il.

— Jusqu'à ce que tu sois médicomage Potter, tu n'es pas autorisé à spéculer sur ton état, gronda le blond.

L'autre sourit, mais ne répondit pas. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Harry recommence à s'agiter.

— Que veux-tu Potter ? soupira son amant qui voulait seulement profiter un peu plus longtemps de la chaleur du lit.

— J'ai faim.

— Appelle Kreattur.

— Je veux manger dans la cuisine avec ma fille.

— Ta fille a été prise en charge par Seamus et Dean lorsque son père à décider de faire mourir de peur son autre père, déclara placidement Drago.

— Oh ! fit le brun. Alors Dean et Seamus sont au courant ?

Drago tirailla à nouveau ses cheveux. Cela devenait une habitude par Merlin !

— Tout le monde est au courant imbécile tu as disparu plus de cinq heures !

— Oh ! Alors Hermione est au courant …

Le blond ricana pas du tout compréhensif.

— Oh oui elle l'est !

— Misère, elle va me tuer, marmonna l'autre.

— Fais attention que je ne le fasse pas avant elle !

Harry lui fit un sourire enjôleur.

— Tu m'aimes trop pour cela.

Drago tira encore ses cheveux, mais ne répondit pas. Le brun éclata de rire et repoussa les couvertures pour se lever, poussant doucement le blond de lui. Il parvint à l'armoire sans trop de problèmes et put se vêtir, chaudement, Drago y veillait, pour descendre. Il dut cependant subir l'examen de son amant qui ne le laissa pas passer la porte avant de s'être assuré de sa relative bonne santé.

— Puis-je ? demanda-t-il légèrement.

— Disparait imbécile ! grinça Drago.

Harry lui offrit un beau sourire et opposa un tendre :

— Je t'aime.

— Fais attention dans les escaliers, rétorqua simplement l'autre.

Il le suivit cependant de près, s'assurant qu'il ne lui arrivait rien de fâcheux, ni chutes ni coup de fatigue. Ils parvinrent cependant sans encombre à la cuisine où déjeunaient Ron, Hermione, Blaise et Théo qui venaient de se réveiller.

— Harry ?!

C'était Hermione qui avait parlé, Ron s'était immobilisé, la cuillère en l'air. Et Théo et Blaise le contemplaient, un peu surpris de le voir déjà debout.

— Euh … ouai.

Elle se leva d'un coup, le serra dans ses bras et … lui hurla dessus.

— Harry James Potter ! Tu es complètement stupide ! Comment as-tu pu cacher ainsi que ça n'allait pas ! Tu n'as même pas parlé à Théo ! Et faire pression sur la pauvre Daphnée comme cela ! Et Drago ! Imbécile ! Tu te rends compte de la panique que tu as causée, le mal que tu lui as fait !

À ces mots Harry pâlit drastiquement et le blond serra son bras pour le soutenir. Il savait que le brun n'avait pas voulu le mettre dans cet état, c'était justement le contraire, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Et suggérer cela ramenait Harry à la culpabilité qu'il ressentait pour ces quatre années de fuite et cela Drago ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas que son amant culpabilise à nouveau pour cela, car il l'avait fait pour eux, pour les protéger, même si les choses avaient été bien plus dures que prévu. D'ailleurs, Ron semblait d'accord puisqu'il passa un bras autour de sa femme et l'enjoignit à se rasseoir :

— Ça suffira Mione, souffla-t-il.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire quelque chose et s'incriminer plus, Drago le serra contre lui et l'embrassa doucement.

— Et si on déjeunait ?

L'autre hocha la tête doucement, un peu perdu par la brusque retombée du niveau sonore.

— Comment te sens-tu ? interrogea doucement Théo, ne désirant pas replonger Harry dans la culpabilité.

— Bien, je suis seulement fatigué, répondit l'autre.

Le médicomage hocha la tête et Drago renchérit :

— J'ai pris sa tension et sa température, tout est normal.

— C'était peut-être simplement le surplus de travail, déclara Harry qui se sentait réellement bien.

— Peut-être, accorda Théo. Tu seras tout de même prudent et restera au calme et au chaud jusqu'à ce que les résultats d'analyse nous soient connus.

Le brun opina, désireux de se faire pardonner la frayeur qu'il leur avait causée. Ron, une fois de plus, vint à sa rescousse et demanda à haute voix :

— Quelqu'un sait ce qu'a dit le médicomage pour le bébé de Seamus ?

Plus tard dans la journée, après un déjeuner léger, Harry fit tout de même une sieste, tombant de sommeil à nouveau. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes après s'être installé pour sombrer, bien confortablement blotti contre Drago. Celui-ci caressait ses cheveux en le regardant dormir, ressentant toujours cette peur au fond de lui, cette angoisse que peut-être Harry était à nouveau infecté par le mal. Et cette nervosité le ramenait à la douleur de ses quatre années de solitude.

 _« Personne ne savait comment ils étaient finalement parvenus à convaincre Drago de passer la journée avec eux. Depuis la disparition d'Harry, trois ans auparavant, il était si mal et renfermé sur lui-même, ignorant les invitations et les exhortations de ses amis... Il ne sortait de chez lui que pour prendre ses cours de potions auprès de son vieux professeur et rentrait immédiatement chez lui sans jamais faire autre chose. C'était comme si sa vie s'était soudain mise en pause. Il continuait à respirer, apprendre, marcher jusqu'à l'échoppe du vieux potionniste, manger, parfois, dormir, encore moins, mais c'était tout. Il survivait, comme une machine, comme un mécanisme, mais il ne vivait plus. Deux semaines auparavant, à la date anniversaire de son départ, Drago avait tant bu que Théo avait presque dû le réanimer, à la limite du coma. Tout le monde se faisait énormément de soucis pour lui. Il était vraiment en piteux état et cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant, bien au contraire._

 _—_ _D'ago, peut 'enir su' toi._

 _Il tendit obligeamment les bras, mécaniquement, pour prendre le petit corps contre le sien. Noah était un des seuls qui le faisaient encore réagir un tant soit peu. Le petit se lova contre lui et ne bougea plus, réchauffant presque le blond de son petit corps. Une toute petite lumière naquit dans la tête de l'ancien serpentard et il tendit une main mal assurée pour caresser les cheveux bouclés de l'enfant. Celui-ci poussa un petit soupir et referma sa main brune sur la veste de l'adulte, le défiant de le déloger. Il finit d'ailleurs par s'endormir, laissant tomber sa tête sur la poitrine de Drago, fermant ses beaux yeux. La main du blond ne quitta cependant pas ses cheveux, leur administrant une douce caresse, tandis que son autre bras était enroulé autour du petit corps du garçonnet, le maintenant contre lui._

 _—_ _Je peux le prendre si tu veux Drago, fit gentiment Dean. Il commence à devenir lourd avec l'âge._

 _L'autre secoua la tête et resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur le petit garçon._

 _—_ _Ça ira, déclara-t-il très bas._

 _Le métisse lui adressa un sourire et pressa gentiment son bras avant d'aller se servir une autre bière. Son toucher n'atteint cependant pas Drago, rien, à part Noah, ne semblait tirer le blond de son froid constant. Seul l'enfant lui apportait un peu de lumière, de chaleur, à peine suffisant pour ne pas se laisser sombrer dans les ténèbres, le temps d'une étreinte. Les enfants semblaient avoir ce pouvoir. Drago était persuadé que le petit Teddy l'avait aussi, mais il était atrocement douloureux pour l'ancien serpentard de le voir, il ressentait à chaque instant comme une brulure l'absence d'Harry à ses côtés et restait souvent paralysé, incapable de le toucher ou de lui parler. Sachant que c'était injuste pour le mignon et adorable petit garçon, Drago se débrouillait généralement pour l'éviter, à la plus grande tristesse de sa tante Andromeda, qui assistait, impuissante, à ce manège cruel._

 _Il voulait tant qu'Harry revienne, il était prêt à faire ou donner n'importe quoi pour que ce soit le cas. Souvent il pensait qu'il était terrible pour tout le monde que ce soit Harry et non lui qui avait disparu. Lui, le connard glacial, l'ancien élève imbuvable, fils de mangemort et coquille vide. Blaise, puis les autres l'avaient réprimandé pour cette pensée. Personne ne voulait l'échanger contre Harry, c'était une horrible pensée, mais il ne pouvait l'empêcher de l'habiter. Tout pour qu'Harry revienne. »_

Dean et Seamus ramenèrent les enfants en milieu d'après-midi, après la sieste, et Asuia voulu immédiatement voir son père, ce que personne ne put empêcher. Elle était remarquablement têtue. Drago et Hermione l'emmenèrent donc avec Noah à l'étage, alors qu'Harry dormait encore. Les deux enfants gardèrent le silence puis la fillette se tourna vers son père et murmura :

— Est-ce que Papa est à nouveau malade ? interrogea-t-elle avec une surprenante acuité, ses beaux yeux fichés dans ceux de l'adulte.

— On ne sait pas encore Asuia, mais il semblerait que non, avoua le blond.

L'enfant le lâcha du regard pour contempler l'autre homme, allongé sous les couvertures, puis elle revint à lui :

— Il n'était pas au travail hier n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, il ne l'était pas.

Il passa sous silence l'évanouissement d'Harry et son séjour dans l'herbe froide et humide du parc, et fort heureusement la fillette n'insista pas, se contentant de contempler à nouveau son père.

— Il est mieux qu'avant, lorsqu'il devait rester au lit, dit-elle.

Cet épisode avait grandement traumatisé Asuia. Prés deux ans après, elle en faisait toujours des cauchemars et Drago pensait qu'elle en ferrait probablement toute sa vie, tout comme lui.

— Allez faire un bisou les enfants, dit Hermione, il ne faut pas qu'Harry dorme trop sinon il ne pourra plus le faire ce soir.

Comme elle l'avait imaginé, le brun se réveilla immédiatement au contact des enfants et se saisit d'un Noah rieur pour le chatouiller.

— Oncle Harry ! protesta le petit métis, tentant d'échapper à l'adulte.

L'autre le libéra bien vite, aussi essoufflé que lui et serra sa fille contre lui pour lui offrir un câlin. Il passa un long moment à jouer avec les enfants, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne les pousse en dehors de la chambre pour le bain quotidien. Enthousiasmés à l'idée des nouveaux jouets rapportés par Blaise, les deux plus jeunes disparurent bien vite, laissant Drago et Harry seuls dans leur chambre.

— C'est vrai que tu sembles mieux, fit à voix basse le blond en effleurant la joue de son compagnon.

— Qui l'a dit ? interrogea le brun.

— Asuia.

— Elle a raison. Je me sens bien mieux.

Il tira son amant à lui, le faisant brusquement basculer sur le lit avant de l'entourer de ses bras halés.

— La preuve en est que je pourrais te faire l'amour là tout de suite.

Drago fronça le nez adorablement.

— On va éviter, la maison est remplie de nos amis et les enfants ne sont pas loin.

— Si tu ne veux pas coopérer aussi, sourit Harry en embrassant son nez.

— Je le veux imbécile, mais pas maintenant.

Il se relâcha et laissa son poids peser sur son amant qui en soupira de plaisir, gagnant la chevelure blonde de ses doigts, caressant la soie claire. Il se délecta de l'odeur de l'ancien serpentard et resserra ses bras autour de lui.

— Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, finit-il par dire tout doucement.

— Ça va, fit l'autre, je sais que tu voulais l'éviter, mais tout ne se passe pas forcément comme on le voudrait.

— Non, en effet, murmura Harry. Mais je suis désolé quand même, je ne voulais pas. Je t'ai fait tant de mal depuis que l'on s'est mis ensemble.

Drago l'interrompit en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

— Jusqu'ici, la seule chose que tu peux te reprocher est de ne pas avoir été voir Théo, et d'avoir demandé à Daphnée de te couvrir … Le reste ne dépend pas de toi, ni cette fois-ci, ni celle d'avant.

Le blond eut un petit rire et l'embrassa à nouveau, sur la mâchoire.

— Tu ne cesseras jamais de culpabiliser pour tout, mais tu n'es pas responsable de tous les maux de la terre, Harry.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma ensuite, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister et Drago le récompensa en collant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un coup frappé sur la porte les interrompit et le blond autorisa la personne à entrer. C'était Théo, un parchemin d'analyse à la main.

— Tu as trouvé ? interrogea immédiatement Drago, se redressant.

— Oui, répondit l'autre, ce n'est pas une rechute, les rassura-t-il immédiatement.

Drago laissa échapper le souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir et Harry serra tendrement sa main.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Une autre maladie ?

L'héritier Malfoy ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet cependant, son amant avait tout de même perdu connaissance durant de longues heures et avait passé une partie de la soirée allongé dans le parc.

— Pas exactement non, fit Théo, un petit sourire émergeant sur son visage aristocratique.

— Quoi alors ? gronda Drago qui s'impatientait.

— Il semblerait que tu sois enceint Harry, déclara le médicomage en tendant les analyses à son ancien comparse. De presque deux mois.

La stupéfaction prit les deux jeunes hommes et le blond se saisit du papier d'une main un peu tremblante, suivant la colonne d'analyse.

— Enceint, murmura-t-il en lisant les conclusions.

Harry de son côté ne pouvait empêcher un sourire d'envahir ses lèvres.

— Tout semble aller bien, c'était probablement un effet combiné de la grossesse, du stress et de la fatigue de ces derniers jours. Si tu te reposes et suis mes recommandations, il n'y a aucune raison que cela se reproduise.

Drago hocha machinalement la tête, semblant encore très éprouvé par cette nouvelle. Et Harry continua de sourire.

— Je vais vous laisser, dit doucement le médicomage avant de sortir discrètement.

Harry en profita pour entourer la taille de son compagnon de ses bras.

— Dray ?

— On va avoir un autre bébé, chuchota-t-il.

— On dirait bien, fit plaisamment l'autre.

— Ce n'est pas une rechute …

— Non Dray, cela ne recommence pas.

Ces paroles semblèrent réveiller le blond qui serra l'autre à l'étouffer.

— Je t'aime à la folie, idiot, inconscient de gryffondor, déclara-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

— Je t'aime aussi, machiavélique et sexy serpentard. J'espère que cet enfant aura tes yeux, je ne veux pas laisser de telles merveilles se perdre.

Drago rit, se libérant de toute la tension qui l'avait habité jusque-là.

— On va avoir un autre bébé, répéta-t-il, puis il contempla Harry sérieusement, l'air légèrement menaçant même. Débrouille-toi pour refaire un petit ange, Potter, hors de question qu'il hérite de ton sale caractère de vadrouilleur !

— Mon sale caractère ?! s'offusqua le brun. C'est vraiment Sainte Mangouste qui se moque de l'Infirmerie.

Mais le blond coupa court à ses paroles et lui offrit un baiser époustouflant.

— Je t'aime Harry, souffla-t-il à nouveau.

— Moi aussi amour.

Il caressa tendrement ses lèvres du doigt et sourit :

— Je suis sûr qu'Asuia sera enchantée d'apprendre qu'elle va avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère, elle est très intriguée par le bébé de Seamus.

Drago passa une main sur le ventre encore plat de son amant à ces mots et un sourire aveuglant envahit ses traits gracieux.

— Je vais te voir avec ton ventre arrondi, dit-il en caressant la peau douce de son estomac.

— Oui Dray, le ventre et le reste.


	16. Epilogue

**N.D.A :**

 **Bonjour,**

 **Merci à la correctrice** CacoNya **et aux lecteurs et notamment ceux qui m'ont suivit tout du long !**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Elishae**

 **P.S : Il est tout à fait possible, même probable, que j'écrive et que je poste quelques bonus dans quelque semaines.**

* * *

Amlou : En voici d'autres encore !

Pap'illon : La voici !

* * *

Epilogue :

Drago sirotait son café tranquillement lorsqu'un bruit retentit à l'étage, ressemblant étrangement à une explosion. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux et soupira :

— Potter, as-tu donné le paquet de George aux jumeaux, celui que j'avais confisqué ?

Harry lui fit un sourire malicieux.

— Bien sûr que non Dray, pourquoi crois-tu cela ?

Le blond se pinça l'arête du nez.

— Parce que tes fils viennent vraisemblablement de faire sauter l'étage et que je m'assure tout le temps qu'ils n'aient pas les moyens de le faire. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

Le brun ne répondit pas, se contentant de boire son café.

— Alors, ce paquet ?

— Je ne le leur ai pas donné, assura l'autre.

Son compagnon haussa un sourcil et l'autre répondit :

— Il est possible que j'aie pu donner quelques indices concernant son emplacement.

Drago plissa les yeux et Harry se leva prestement :

— Je vais voir où en sont les jumeaux, déclara l'homme avant de s'éclipser.

La dernière grossesse du brun s'était révélée être des jumeaux, et si Drago s'en était réjoui sur le moment, il se demandait à présent s'il ne fallait pas regretter. Leonis et Anser, nommés d'après la constellation du petit lion et du petit renard, étaient de vraies terreurs, comme Harry dans ses meilleurs moments. Ils se fourraient sans cesse dans les ennuis, revenaient souvent couverts de poussière, de terre et d'autres substances non identifiées. Drago avait le sentiment de courir après eux à tout moment depuis qu'ils avaient appris à ramper, et c'était lorsque l'on ne les entendait plus qu'il fallait s'inquiéter, comme ce matin. Si le blond tentait de maintenir un semblant d'ordre et de discipline dans l'environnement de ce remake de la paire Weasley, Harry, lui, cédait souvent aux petites bouilles malicieuses de ses fils, les aidant parfois dans leurs farces. Cela mettait très souvent le blond dans une colère folle, mais le brun parvenait toujours à se faire pardonner sous la couette, ou sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, le canapé, le fauteuil du petit salon … Mais bien sûr rien n'était pire que leur Oncle George qui, lui, les fournissait et leur donnait tout un tas d'idées stupides pour mettre le désordre. Drago était tout de même parvenu à leur faire respecter un interdit, ne jamais, jamais entrer dans son laboratoire seul. Ce qui avait jusque-là été respecté. Une seconde explosion retentit et le regard de Drago tomba sur sa fille ainée qui tenta de se dissimuler derrière sa tasse de thé.

— Tu sais quelque chose.

Ce n'était pas une question, simplement une constatation, aussi la jeune fille grimaça et avoua :

— Ans et Leo testent un nouveau dispositif.

— Un nouveau dispositif, fit placidement son père, mais Asuia ne si trompa pas et se força à continuer.

— Ils veulent mettre au point un nouveau plan en deux temps. D'abord la première explosion, puis la seconde, lorsque les gens alertés par le bruit arrivent sur place.

— Ingénieux, accorda Drago. Est-ce que ton père risque quelque chose ?

— Un peu de poudre à canon, rien de plus.

Les yeux gris restèrent un instant sur elle puis se redirigèrent vers sa tasse. Il croyait Asuia, elle ne mentait pas. Elle couvrait souvent ses frères, comme cela se faisait souvent dans une fratrie, mais, comme tous les enfants Potter-Malfoy, elle était incapable de mentir à ses parents, et particulièrement au blond. Elle avait bien grandi en onze ans et était à présent une fort jolie jeune fille. Sa ressemblance avec ses deux parents avait perduré avec le temps, ses cheveux étaient toujours pâles comme la lune et ses yeux identiques à ceux d'Harry. Ses cheveux tombaient toujours en anglaises élégantes, héritage de Lily Evans, et sa peau avait toujours la couleur de la porcelaine. Elle avait aussi conservé ses habitudes calmes et tranquilles, mais gardant cette habitude malicieuse qu'elle avait déjà étant enfant.

L'adolescente se rendit compte de l'observation de son père et haussa un sourcil malfoynien.

— Ai-je des problèmes papa ? interrogea-t-elle.

— Je n'arrive seulement pas à croire que cela fait treize ans que tu as atterri devant ma cheminée.

Elle eut un sourire.

— Et pourtant, c'est le cas. Elle perdit un peu son sourire et continua : tu sais je m'en souviens, de cette période, j'étais très jeune et cela fait longtemps, mais je me souviens encore de certaines choses, particulièrement ma rencontre avec toi et le retour de Papa.

Les yeux de Drago se ternirent un peu, mais la tristesse ne les envahit pas. C'était du passé, ils avaient tourné la page, et les onze dernières années avaient été merveilleuses, malgré les difficultés du quotidien. Le couple de Drago et Harry n'avait jamais été en péril et ils s'aimaient toujours aussi fort qu'avant.

— Je me souviens aussi de la naissance de Deneb, fit tendrement Asuia en passant les mains dans les cheveux de sa sœur silencieuse.

Drago retrouva le sourire à ses mots. Asuia était son étoile, les jumeaux ses bien-aimés terreurs, ses coquins, mais adorables garçons, mais Deneb était sa merveille, la première qu'il avait pris dans ses bras à la naissance, celle qui lui ressemblait le plus, à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Bien que ces cheveux lisses soient noirs. Contrairement à Asuia qui tenait des deux, Deneb était le parfait clone de Drago, en femme. Elle avait des traits gracieux et aristocratiques, un petit nez pointu, une peau blanche comme le nacre et, selon le souhait d'Harry, des yeux gris envoutants. Comme sa sœur elle était très calme, presque craintive, contrairement à Asuia qui n'était pas vraiment timide. Elle passait son temps à se réfugier dans les livres et les potions, seule activité magique qu'elle pouvait pratiquer sans baguette.

— J'étais un peu jalouse de Noah pour avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, alors j'étais très contente lorsque vous me l'avez annoncé.

— Je m'en souviens, sourit le blond.

Asuia avait en effet sauté partout et passé les mois suivant aux petits soins pour son papa Harry, ne cessant de toucher et d'écouter son ventre.

Deneb s'agita sur sa chaise, elle détestait être le centre de l'attention, un trait d'Harry indubitablement, mais qui était chez elle poussé à son paroxysme. Drago posa sa main sur la sienne plus petite, mais tout aussi pâle.

— Est-ce que ça va mon ange ? s'enquit-il.

— Oui, souffla-t-elle. Puis elle baissa les yeux sur son bol de chocolat et murmura : J'ai un peu peur d'aller à l'école.

Le cœur de Drago se serra un peu, mais il entreprit de rassurer sa fille.

— Tout va bien se passer ma chérie, tu connais d'ailleurs plusieurs des professeurs, Neville est souvent à la maison et tu connais Minerva et Alicia. Asuia et Noah seront avec toi, ainsi que Teddy et Victoire, et d'autres, comme les élèves de Fleur de ton année. Tu ne seras pas toute seule.

— Mais tu ne seras pas là ni papa Harry, murmura l'enfant.

L'adulte fit le tour de la table et prit sa fille dans ses bras. Il était faible devant les états d'âme de sa fille, il s'était inquiété durant toute la grossesse, à propos d'elle et de son père, et ensuite après sa naissance. Il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de faire des erreurs et de la blesser. Il n'avait connu Asuia qu'alors qu'elle n'était plus un nourrisson et il était très anxieux avec Deneb, il n'avait pas vraiment eu un bon exemple de père.

— Cela passera vite Deneb, tu verras, lui dit-il. Tu auras tellement de choses à découvrir et à apprendre, tellement de gens à rencontrer que tu ne penseras plus à nous.

— Ce n'est pas vrai, renifla sa cadette, je penserai toujours à vous.

— Tu nous écriras mon ange et puis papa Harry a souvent des réunions au Château pour sa fondation, il pourra venir te voir discrètement.

— Mais toi ? interrogea Deneb, les yeux dangereusement humides.

Drago sourit et sortit un mouchoir pour éponger tendrement les yeux de sa fille.

— Eh bien, puisque je fournis l'Infirmerie je suppose que je pourrai passer aussi de temps en temps, pour vérifier les stocks, tout ça …

Cela sembla rassurer l'enfant et Asuia renchérit.

— Sloan est là aussi cette année et même s'il est professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal maintenant je suis sûr qu'il te laissera tout le temps sa porte ouverte, et moi aussi.

— Mais si je ne suis pas à Griffondor ? demanda Deneb.

— Et alors, rit Asuia, tu pourras venir quand même, et le premier qui dit quelque chose je lui balance un sort, ou une des inventions d'Oncle George. Je peux aussi demander aux jumeaux des idées, je suis sûr que ce serait intéressant.

Malgré elle Deneb sourit.

— Et puis, avec la cape et la carte de Papa, on pourra se voir où tu veux, quelle que soit la maison où tu iras.

Drago prétendit ne pas avoir entendu la dernière phrase. Cette satanée cape l'avait assez fait suer quand il était élève. Et imaginer tout ce que ses enfants pouvaient bien faire avec … Merlin il devait faire promettre à Harry de ne jamais la donner aux jumeaux ! Salazar il avait des sueurs froides rien qu'en pensant aux bêtises qu'ils feraient avec …

Comme en réponse à ses pensées, deux petits boulets de canon firent irruption dans la cuisine, suivis par un Harry plus calme. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur sa fille en pleurs et il se dirigea vers elle alors que Drago dardait un regard sévère sur les plus jeunes de la famille.

— Alors ? fit-il d'un ton calme et pourtant menaçant.

— De quoi parles-tu papa ?

Les jumeaux abordaient un air totalement innocent, mais Drago les pratiquait depuis longtemps.

— Je parle de ces deux explosions qui ont retenti il y a quelques minutes, Leonis.

L'enfant fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

— Je n'ai rien entendu de tel, déclara-t-il tandis que son frère approuvait frénétiquement. On jouait à la bataille explosive.

— Je doute qu'une bataille explosive soit en capacité de faire trembler les murs ainsi, rétorqua Drago, toujours aussi calme, mais les yeux lançant des éclairs.

Les garçons se résignèrent.

— On a pu tirer quelques fusées pour voir comment cela faisait, avoua Anser.

— Je vois, dois-je incriminer votre Père ou votre Oncle pour cela ?

— Tante Ginny nous les a ramenées du Japon, répondit Anser.

Drago marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « parler à Ginny de ses idées stupides », arrachant un sourire tendre à Harry.

— Ne sourit pas Potter, pour une fois que ce n'est pas toi qui transforme nos fils en délinquants !

Le brun sourit encore plus et embrassa la tempe de son amant, à présent mari depuis près de dix ans. Ils avaient reculé le mariage à l'annonce de la conception de Deneb, mais ils s'étaient mariés ensuite, entourés de leurs amis et familles.

— Parfois quand je t'entends, je pense à Rogue, répliqua l'autre en esquivant une tape du blond.

— Oses-tu me comparer à ce vieil aigri ?! s'offusqua Drago.

— C'était un espion, un héros de guerre, il m'a sauvé la vie, temporisa Harry.

L'autre grommela des sentences dans sa barbe inexistante, mais ne répondit pas.

— Asseyez-vous, Anser, Leonis, nous partons bientôt.

Les jumeaux s'installèrent pour petit-déjeuner et Harry fit discrètement disparaitre les restes de poudre à canon qui restaient dans leurs cheveux, sous le regard acide du blond. Il était décidément le plus strict des deux.

— J'ai peine à croire que tu fais figure d'autorité auprès de pauvres enfants depuis si longtemps, marmonna-t-il en reprenant son café.

— Et pourtant ! répliqua joyeusement Harry en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Anser qui ne perdit même pas de temps à protester, se fichant éperdument de décoiffer la tignasse qui lui servait de cheveux.

Autant Deneb ressemblait à Drago, autant les jumeaux étaient un portrait d'Harry. Tous les trois avaient les mêmes cheveux en bataille, le même visage ovale, la même peau hâlée. Et même si les cheveux d'Anser étaient blonds et ces yeux gris, le reste de ces traits étaient identiques à ceux de leur père brun.

Ils avalèrent tous leur petit déjeuner et Harry se chargea de descendre les valises des deux filles ainsi que le serpent d'Asuia et le chat de Deneb. Tous les enfants d'Harry avaient hérité du fourchelang, mais seule l'ainée possédait un serpent, offert pour son entrée à Poudlard. Deneb avait choisi un chat et les jumeaux choisiraient lors de leur propre entrée au Collège. Ils passèrent ensuite tous dans la cheminette pour rejoindre la maison de Ron et Hermione. C'était la tradition, ils se retrouvaient tous avant d'emmener les enfants à la gare, pour pouvoir faire leur au revoir tranquillement. Dean, Seamus et leurs enfants étaient déjà là et Asuia embrassa rapidement ses oncles et tantes avant de rejoindre son ami d'enfance, qui était plus que cela maintenant. La mise en couple, en troisième année, de la blonde et du métis n'avait surpris personne, ils étaient proches depuis si longtemps, toujours collés ensemble et réclamant sans cesse la présence de l'autre. Les deux avaient été répartis à Griffondor et avaient reçu l'année passée leur badge de préfet. Noah avait bien grandi aussi et le quidditch lui avait forgé une silhouette intéressante qui, combinée à son sourire ravageur, ses yeux magnifiques et sa peau caramel, attirait une grande partie des élèves du Collège. Mais le jeune homme ne regardait que sa petite amie, ignorant tous ceux qui essayaient d'attirer son attention. Après le garçon, Seamus et Dean avaient eu deux filles, Dana qui faisait aussi sa rentrée et Ora, du même âge que les jumeaux Potter-Malfoy. Hermione et Ron avaient eu quant à eux deux enfants, Rose et Hugo, encore trop jeune pour Poudlard.

— Sloan n'est pas trop nerveux ? interrogea la née-moldue.

— Non, répondit Drago, il s'est bien préparé et Minerva la prit sous son aile, il ne se fait pas de soucis.

— C'est incroyable lorsque l'on pense à d'où il vient. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé, il y a onze ans, le voir professeur : il n'osait pas adresser la parole aux inconnus.

Le blond hocha la tête, son frère adoptif avait bien changé et il était devenu un adulte équilibré et confiant, tous étaient très fier de lui et sa mère encore plus, bien qu'elle fut triste qu'il quitte la maison.

Le bruit de la cheminée retentit à nouveau et Blaise débarqua, un sourire aux lèvres :

— Bonne rentrée les jeunes !

Il réceptionna son fils ainé, Marius, qui manqua de tomber, et Théo arriva ensuite, portant Athéna, leur dernier enfant.

— Pansy est arrivée ? interrogea le médicomage.

— Non, et Luna non plus.

— Luna et la ponctualité, fit Théo en descendant sa petite fille de ses bras.

Les deux femmes arrivèrent peu de temps après, presque coup sur coup, avec la fille de Pansy, Sarah et les jumeaux de la blonde, Lysander et Lorcan, qui eux aussi faisaient leur entrée à Poudlard cette année. Tout ce petit monde se dirigea finalement vers la gare et Drago serra une dernière fois sa cadette dans ses bras.

— Tout va bien se passer Deneb, je te le promets. Noël n'est pas si loin et tu peux toujours te tourner vers ta sœur.

La fillette hocha la tête, mais commença à pleurer de nouveau. Voulant lui laisser un peu d'espace, Harry hissa sa valise et son chat dans le train et se laissa entrainer dans une discussion entre Asuia et Noah.

Drago entoura le petit corps de la fillette de ses bras et embrassa ses cheveux.

— Je sais que c'est difficile ma chérie, mais c'est nécessaire, tu vas devenir encore plus brillante que tu ne l'es déjà.

Il sentit la fillette sourire faiblement contre son cou et il la berça légèrement, avant de la relâcher, constatant avec plaisir qu'elle ne pleurait plus.

— Où est papa Harry ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse, mais pas tremblante.

— Le voici, avec les jumeaux, on va le rejoindre.

Deneb se blottit ensuite dans l'étreinte de son père brun qui la rassura à son tour, promettant de passer la voir à chaque fois qu'il passerait au château. Puis ce fut l'heure du départ et, après un dernier au revoir à tout le monde - durant lesquels Drago était sûr d'avoir vu Anser passer discrètement un paquet à Deneb - les enfants montèrent dans le train qui disparut bien vite, laissant les familles sur le quai.

— On y va ? s'enquit doucement Harry auprès de Drago qui continuait de contempler l'endroit où le train s'en était allé.

— Oui, on y va.

Ils retournèrent au Square, laissèrent les jumeaux remonter dans leur chambre, préparant sans nul doute leurs prochaines bêtises, et le couple s'installa dans le canapé. Harry enlaça son amant et lui souffla à l'oreille :

— Tout ira bien pour elle.

— Je sais, soupira Drago, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

— Comment tu l'as fais pour Asuia, comme tu le fais toujours d'ailleurs et comme tu le feras pour les jumeaux quand ils seront au Collège et aussi après. Mais tout va bien se passer, plus de mage noir, de chien à trois têtes, de basilic, de détraqueurs, de dragon, de sphinx et autres joyeusetés.

— Une chance que tu te sois occupé de tout cela avant qu'ils n'y entrent, dit Drago en embrassant son mari.

— Une chance oui.

Une lettre de Deneb arriva après le diner, Leonis la détacha de la patte de Sacharissa, la chouette de la famille et commença à la lire.

— Serdaigle, sans surprise, annonça-t-il. Elle dit qu'elle est avec Lorcan et Lysander et dans le même dortoir qu'Elise, la fille de Daphnée.

— Tu vois … fit Harry à Drago qui leva les yeux aux ciels.

— Elle dit que la salle commune est super et qu'elle est pressée de voir la bibliothèque que Tante Hermione lui a décrite.

Son jumeau secoua la tête devant la ferveur de sa sœur pour les devoirs et la lecture, quelque chose que ni lui ni Leonis ne partageaient.

— Elle a ouvert notre cadeau ? interrogea-t-il.

— Ouai, fit Leonis, elle nous remercie, surtout pour le deuxième, parce qu'elle n'est pas certaine que papa soit ravi du premier.

— Que lui avez-vous donné ? demanda Harry qui commençait à craindre la répondre.

— Un mouchoir à toi et un à papa, ils sentent vous, on a pensé que ça pouvait l'aider. On a lancé un sortilège de préservation dessus, pour que l'odeur reste.

Drago leur adressa un regard oblique. Les enfants n'étaient pas censés savoir exécuter de tels sortilèges, surtout sans baguette, mais évidemment, c'était les enfants d'Harry-les-lois-de-l'univers-ne-me-concerne-pas-Potter. Le cadeau était adorable, les jumeaux étaient en réalité très câlins et attentifs à leur famille sous leur dehors de petits monstres.

— Et l'autre ? s'enquit Harry, il se doutait que c'est celui-ci qui posait problème.

— On a comme qui dirait emprunté le chaudron préféré de papa, dit Anser.

— Je doute qu'il tenait dans le paquet, fit Drago avec défaitisme, habitué aux frasques de ses garçons.

— On l'a réduit, on dirait plus un gros dé à coudre maintenant, expliqua le petit blond.

Drago grimaça, mais ne dit rien, ça partait d'un bon sentiment, enfin il croyait, et si cela avait pu amuser sa cadette nerveuse …

— On a aussi donné une mèche de cheveux de papa Harry, ils sentent un peu la poudre vu qu'on les a récupérés après l'explosion ce matin, mais ils sont encore tout emmêlés, ajouta Leonis.

Les deux adultes ne cherchèrent pas à se retenir, ils éclatèrent de rire.


End file.
